Do You Remember Me? I Remember You
by iris dreamer
Summary: Sakura waits for Syaoran to return from HK with matters about the Li Clan. An accident destroys everything. "You want him to love you once more, and have those eyes shine only for you." COMPLETE
1. I'll Always Remember You

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You. By Rainbow dreamer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: I'll Wait For You Always  
  
(A/N: This is a totally S+S fic.I'll try to add a little bit of E+T in it of course! I'm a supporter of them too! Here's some background information. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling are all seventeen and are in high school. Oh, sorry, there is no magic involved in this story. Gomen, Gomen.)  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning in Japan and in the small friendly town of Tomoeda; Sakura Kinomoto was late, again unfortunetly. Despite Kero's constant yelling and the alarm's annoying rings, the young auburn haired girl was still asleep.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Kero yelled again, this time flinging the covers off his friend. The girl mumbled something incoherently and rolled over.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Kero roared. Sakura blinked sleepily into a pair of black eyes.  
  
"Arggh!" She shrieked, sitting straight up. She looked down and saw Kero. "Oh, it's you. Ohayo Kero." She smiled sweetly. Kero wanted to yell at her, but decided against it after seeing the clock.  
  
Before the guardian could say another word, a shriek and a crash was heard. He peered over the bed and saw Sakura flying on the floor. She jumped up quickly and dove for her closet, throwing her school uniform on.  
  
"Kero, why didn't you call me?" she complained and she hopped on one foot to get her socks on.  
  
"I did," Kero started, but was cut off shortly by Sakura grabbing her backpack and running for the door. "Hey, get me something to eat before you," Too late. Sakura was already out and her loud "ohayo"s was heard from downstairs. "-Go." Kero sighed and flew to the window and looked out. His tummy growled loudly and he patted it, waiting for everyone to leave the house so he could get something to eat.  
  
"Onii-san, you never wait for me!" Sakura cried as she skated after her brother who was heading for college.  
  
"If I do, I'm bound to be late, Kaiju." Touya retorted. He dogged easily as her little sister raised a fist threateningly. Well, she couldn't stop on him; she needed her feet to skate to school, fast.  
  
"I'm not a Kaiju!" She shouted after him as he turned to enter his college. (A/N: the college is a nearby college; it's really great, okay? Sakura's HS is farther off)  
  
"Hoee!!! I'm going to be late!" Sounds of her skates slamming onto ground could be heard as she skated her fastest to school. Please, please, don't let be late, she prayed. Yanking the door open, she sighed with relief when she saw the teacher wasn't there.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" Tomoyo called. Sakura smiled back at the friendly face. Her best friend since fourth grade, Tomoyo was still her old self with long wavy raven hair with warm amethyst eyes.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo," She replied. She smiled and greeted her other friends. "Ohayo Eriol. Ohayo Meiling. Ohayo Sy-," She was cut off by Eriol waving to her that the teacher was coming. She quickly sat down in her seat before the teacher came in.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, I'm surprised you're on time today," The Tereda-sensai joked playfully. Sakura grinned. He smiled back and class started.  
  
Meanwhile, in class Tomoyo was glancing at her best friend worriedly. She had clearly heard Sakura about to greet Syaoran. Had she forgotten Syaoran was in Hong Kong? She sighed inwardly, knowing that her friend missed him. Eriol watched this in his seat behind the raven-haired girl. It hurt him to see his girlfriend worried over her best friend.  
  
"Yay! I'm so glad class is over!" Sakura cried, stretching her arms as the last bell sounded. Tomoyo grinned and nodded in agreement. "Let's go and get something to eat, shall we?"  
  
"Sure, Sakura. Eriol, Meiling, you guys coming?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm in," Eriol called. Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention to the Chinese girl. Meiling sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I won't go today. Gomen guys. I just have this feeling I'm needed at home. Gomen. Another time maybe?" Meiling apologized. Sakura immediately shook her head.  
  
"Iie, it's okay. I just hope there's nothing wrong at home." Sakura answered sincerely. Meiling smiled gratefully.  
  
"Hai. See you Monday," Meiling answered as the friends parted routes. "Have fun!"  
  
"Sure, you too, Meiling!" The three friends called back. Meiling smiled and waved. A second later, she was gone from the bend. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol headed off to the coffee shop near the school where they went often. Seated comfortably in dark green chairs, Sakura sipped her rosemary hip tea with delight.  
  
"Ah.. Nothing like a good cup of tea after a darn math test." She sighed. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"It shouldn't have been that bad after my tutoring was it?" She teased. Sakura quickly apologized. Tomoyo shook off the apology with a wave of her hand. "I know my math isn't as well as Syaoran's." She added. Sakura immediately blushed at the name and Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled.  
  
"How is my descendent doing?" Eriol asked with his hand intertwined with Tomoyo's. Sakura grinned, seeing the clasped hands.  
  
"He's fine in Hong Kong. Called him last night and he said he'll be back next school year." She answered. Sakura looked at the clasped hands again and her mind wandered off to the time when she and Syaoran were at this coffee shop for tea before he left to Hong Kong.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You're leaving to Hong Kong?" Sakura cried. Syaoran nodded miserably.  
  
"Hai. Mother and the elder clan need to talk about some situations about me being the Li clan leader," He explained, gently. He didn't want to cause his dear Sakura any harm. He waited for her reply patiently. Sakura tried to hold in her tears. Smiling softly, Syaoran pulled her over gently and hugged her tightly. She rested her chin on his shoulder, breathing in the nice smell he always had.  
  
"Gomen, I shouldn't be so emotional." She apologized. That brought out a smile from Syaoran and he pulled away gently. He wiped her tears with his finger.  
  
"That's what I like about you, Sakura. Will you wait for me? Will you wait until I come back?" He asked gently.  
  
END FLASHBACK. BACK TO PRESENT  
  
Sakura smiled gently to herself. Of course she would wait for him. She always would. Lost in her own thoughts, Eriol and Tomoyo shared a worried glance.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked gently.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura answered, looking into a pair of concerned amethyst eyes. She smiled. "I'm fine, Tomoyo. Really." She assured her best friend. "I should be getting home; I still have to cook dinner." Excusing herself, Sakura walked quickly outside.  
  
"Worried?" Eriol asked his girlfriend. Tomoyo sighed and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"And you aren't?" She retorted gently, watching the door where Sakura exited.  
  
Sakura found herself in the park. She shivered, not from the cold breeze, but from the many memories contained in the park. She sighed and ran her hand over a swing. Unable to take all the emotions running through her, she broke down and sat in the swing, letting the wind carry her sorrow. She would wait for him. She would. She always would, she promised firmly.  
  
Meanwhile, Meiling arrived at her apartment that Syaoran had rented since he came to Japan in fourth grade. Unlocking the door, she dove for the phone that was ringing shrilly.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" She said breathlessly. Colored drain from the Chinese girl's face. "What do you mean-," She started againg. Meiling's ruby eyes widenned. "No, not Syaoran.." Her voice trailed off. Running out, Meiling didn't bother to put the phone back on the cradle. Voices from the other end could be heard in Chinese.  
  
***How was it? I know..i shouldn't put a cliffhanger in the first chapter. Hehe. Please, please review. Please?? __ Thanks! Hehe. Oh, by the way, working on A Promise at Rainbow's End.It's not a CCS fic...its one of my own original things. Anyhow, if you have the time, please read and review for that story too! Thanks, thanks, and more thanks! 


	2. Worried Eyes of Friendship

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You By Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
Special Thanks to: Elizabeth, Emma, Chinesegirl54, and to that person who left their name anonymous. Thanks! Your support cheers me on! Hehe. Here, as promised, is the next chapter!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Worried Eyes of Friendship  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ "Moshi moshi?" She said breathlessly. Colored drain from the Chinese girl's face. "What do you mean-," She started again. Meiling's ruby eyes widened. "No, not Syaoran.." Her voice trailed off. Running out, Meiling didn't bother to put the phone back on the cradle. Voices from the other end could be heard in Chinese.  
  
Meiling ran blindly, tears pattering gently on the ground. Stop this foolishness, Meiling. You're a strong girl aren't you? She commanded herself to get a grip on the situation. Meiling nodded, shaking her tears away. She HAD to be strong.after all. the news would be most shattering to.. The one Syaoran cared most.Sakura. Her eyes blurred up again. There was no way she could face Sakura and tell her of the news. No way, but she knew she had to tell her. One way or the other. Tomoyo, Meiling thought. Tomoyo was the only one who could break the news to Sakura. Drying her tears she ran quickly for her friend's house.  
  
"Meiling? Are you okay?" Tomoyo's voice asked softly as she opened the door and quickly ushered her friend inside. Seeing her kindness Meiling broke into tears again. It was quite a while before she finished her story and when she did, even Tomoyo was deathly pale.  
  
"Are.. Are you positive Meiling?" Her voice came weakly. The Chinese girl nodded her head, though not wanting to admit.  
  
"Hai. Wei was the one who told me; he would never lie." Tomoyo nodded and looked out the window, her eyes distant and worried.  
  
"Just Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Meiling nodded again.  
  
"Yes. Just Sakura. It almost seems like the Gods did it on purpose, but it just so happens to be so. The doctors have confirmed this too. No other damage came to him." The Chinese girl recalled the conversation on the phone. Her eyes saddened at the news.  
  
"What will we tell Sakura?" Tomoyo asked gently, breaking the silence. She had asked the question Meiling was so worried about. Meiling met the other girl's amethyst eyes that shone with concern for their friend. Meiling sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." The girls locked glances again. Things were going to be difficult and none of them wanted to see the pain that would reflect in those clear emerald eyes of their friend.  
  
*** IN HONG KONG***  
  
"Syaoran!" A feminine voice called out happily. A tall handsome man with messy auburn hair and deep amber eyes turned. A joyful teenager his age with long shimmering blond hair and blue eyes greeted him. She was tall and her clothes consisting of a tight blue spaghetti and a white skirt fit her perfectly.  
  
"Did you wait really long?" She asked. Syaoran smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Of course not, Kali." The girl smiled at his answer and linked her arm with his.  
  
She rested her head on his broad shoulder. "I'm so glad that you weren't hurt in the accident the other day," Syaoran smiled and put an arm around the Kali's shoulder.  
  
"So am I. If it weren't for you, I'd never be alive right now and I'd especially never would have met you," Syaoran replied with kindness. Kali smiled up into his amber eyes, yet there was a trace of secretiveness. She nodded and slid a hand into her pocket and fingered a fine flower pendant made of sliver. Running her finger over it, she clasped it in her hand and reminded herself to get rid of it later.  
  
"So, where do you want to go today? After all, it is our first date." Syaoran's voice jarred Kali back into reality. The blond smiled. Yes, it was their first date. She smirked to herself. She had won after all.  
  
"Anywhere will be fine with me as long as I'm with you." The Chinese boy chuckled lightly and nodded.  
  
***BACK IN JAPAN***  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling pondered, wondering how to break the news to Sakura. It would definitely hurt her and they both hated to see her hurt. It was horrible when Syaoran decided to leave for Hong Kong. Sakura was all closed and distant from them until Syaoran told her that he was all that he wanted and wanted her to wait for him. It was then Sakura opened up again and slowly healed over constant telephone calls to each other. This time, there would be no promises, no constant phone calls to help Sakura. Suddenly the phone rang sharply, breaking the deep thoughts the girls were in. Tomoyo picked it up gently and spoke. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
A pause as Tomoyo heard what was being told on the other end. Meiling waiting patiently, her eyes wandering to a dress Tomoyo was making for Sakura. Fingering the soft green cloth, she smiled how nice it would look on Sakura. It would make her emerald eyes shine. Emerald. Syaoran's favorite color.. Meiling shook her head and looked back to Tomoyo who was finishing her phone call.  
  
"Gomen," Tomoyo said after she hung up. "It was Eriol. I told him that I would call him later tonight, but apparently I forgot due to all that's happening. He's coming over soon, you don't mind do you?"  
  
Meiling shook her head. "Iie. Eriol's as much as a friend as Sakura is. Maybe he can think of a way to break the news to Sakura to make it hurt less."  
  
"I hope." Tomoyo replied. "Because it's going to hurt so much Meiling. I can't bear to see her like a lifeless shell again." Meiling nodded remembering. It was scary how suddenly Sakura, usually all bubbly and happy would go so sad. It was like turning off a light bulb in a click. She, definitely, did not want it to happen again.  
  
Eriol came a while later, and by the way his hair was messy, the girls could tell he came his quickest here. Meiling waited for the boy to settle down by Tomoyo before telling the accident again. His face was sad and indescribable when she ended.  
  
"It sounds almost impossible to believe. Sakura's not going to believe this, clearly you all know. She'll probably call again and again and might even go to Hong Kong, but she's going to get heartbroken many times." Eriol stated. Tomoyo nodded, her eyes filled with fresh tears. Eriol hugged her to him.  
  
"But, I think if we don't tell her, she's going to hurt even more." Meiling countered. Eriol nodded.  
  
"I agree. Tomoyo?" He asked gently. Tomoyo unfolded herself from his warm clutch and sniffled.  
  
"Hai. Hai, I agree. But I don't want to see Sakura like that again," She complained.  
  
"Neither do we, Tomoyo-chan. But Sakura has to know. She'll just end up being more hurt than she will be, like Meiling said. We just need a way to tell her." Her boyfriend answered reasonably. Tomoyo looked up into his sad blue eyes and nodded, trying to stop her tears. "We should be thankful Syaoran's still alive. I'm sure Sakura would be much more heartbroken if he were."  
  
"Hai." Meiling agreed. "Who shall tell Sakura? I think we should tell her tonight or tomorrow at the latest. She needs time to think it over."  
  
"We should all tell Sakura. She needs out support just as we need hers. I want us all to be for her. Please?" Tomoyo asked. She didn't even have to say please. Her friends, without saying so, had already agreed.  
  
"Tonight then, dear Tomoyo. She needs to spend the night here, with you and Meiling." Eriol said lightly, standing up, giving Tomoyo a light kiss on the cheek. He brushed her tears away gently.  
  
"Let me go, Tomoyo. I have things to do before dark is down. Sakura will be fine with you and Meiling." Tomoyo breathed in a deep breath and nodded. He nodded politely to Meiling. "You're a strong friend, Meiling. I don't know what we'd do without you." With that he hugged her gently and left. (A/N: Imagine that! Eriol hugging Meiling! Tee hee hee.)  
  
Silence filled the room after Eriol left. Tomoyo and Meiling both turned, their eyes locked and slowly turned to the phone. Meiling nodded supportively to her friend and Tomoyo picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" A bright energetic voice filled the speaker. Tomoyo took a deep breath and talked.  
  
"Sakura! It's me, Tomoyo." She greeted, trying to put a cheer into her voice.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura answered cheerfully.  
  
"Sakura, Meiling's at my house right now and we were wondering if you'd like to come and sleepover." Tomoyo asked. Squeals of delight could be heard on the other end. Tomoyo's face saddened at what she would have to say. Meiling patted her friend in comfort.  
  
"Wait. Let me ask dad." Sakura said quickly. Shouts could be heard and Sakura returned with joy and happiness. "I can! I'll be right over in around thirty minutes okay? Say hi to Meiling. Oh, and Kero's coming okay?"  
  
Tomoyo half smiled and nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Jan ne!"  
  
"Ja." Tomoyo replied and hung up the phone gently. Meiling sighed.  
  
"She sounds so happy." The Chinese girl stated. "I hope she can recover through this." Tomoyo nodded, her eyes said with misery. Meiling smiled sadly and pulled her friend into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while, waiting for Sakura's arrival. Waiting.  
  
***Hehe! Another cliffhanger! Gomen, gomen. I just want to build up on the suspense. Maybe you guys can guess what is to happen! Review and tell me what you guys think! Please..__ The answer will be revealed to all in the next chapter! Review, review, review. Thanks! ~~ Rainbow dreamer. Oh, and sorry once again for the cliffhanger.really. GOMEN! 


	3. Tell Me It Isn't So

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You By Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, you know how I said there was going to be no magic involved in this story in the beginning of chapter one? Well, I've changed my mine and there is magic inside. Having magic is an important factor in thei story.. At least I think so. Hehe. Please review. I need more reviews. I only got ONE for chapter two! Hmph! THANKS KAWAII-LITTLE WOLF! (Oh, that reminds me.. how do you want me to tell you that I have a new chapter up? Through email?) Your review definitely gave me total support and for those out there. I'm waiting for your reviews! Ja ne!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Tell Me It Isn't So  
  
***Last paragraph from last chapter just in case. Hehe***  
  
"She sounds so happy." The Chinese girl stated. "I hope she can recover through this." Tomoyo nodded, her eyes said with misery. Meiling smiled sadly and pulled her friend into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while, waiting for Sakura's arrival. Waiting.  
  
***Now, onto the story! ***  
  
The cheerful ring of the doorbell jarred Meiling and Tomoyo from their troubled thoughts. The two shared and look and nodded. Standing, they went to greet their friend who was happily outside.  
  
"Tomoyo! Meiling!" Sakura cried joyfully. Tomoyo smiled softly. Meiling grinned and helped Sakura with her luggage. Sakura smiled back at the two and took off her shoes. "Where's your mother? I want to say hello."  
  
"She's in the study. Come on, we'll all go." Tomoyo answered, leading the way into the big study where Tomoyo's mother was hunched over a desk working at some paperwork. Her face immediately brightened once she saw Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! You're here to visit again!" She hugged the girl. "I'm so glad you could visit. Have fun, okay? You too Meiling." She added. Meiling smiled and nodded politely.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura's energetic voice filled the room making Tomoyo's mother smile. Her daughter had a slight smile on her face, a peaceful one. And for the slightest second, everyone seemed perfect. But the ugly truth behind it all would shatter it more than a blink of an eye.  
  
The three best friends were sure they were alone in Tomoyo's comfortable, not to mention big, room before Kero burst from her bag.  
  
"Sakura," He said complainingly. "You always have to forget about me don't you? I'm starving. Tomoyo, is there anything to eat?" Tomoyo smiled softly at Kero's old habits and nodded to a plate of cupcakes on the table. Tea and cups were set beside them.  
  
"I'll pour tea," Sakura offered. Kero motioned with his small yellow paws furiously at himself. And Sakura, being as dense as over, stared at him wonderingly. The three watched as the stuffed animal's face got red and his hand motions more frantic. Finally he croaked out the word, "water." It was then Sakura nodded and quickly poured a cup of tea in which Kero drained down his little throat in a flash.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"You know perfectly well what happened! I was choking and all the three of you," He paused and glared at the girls who were trying to hold in their laughter, "did was watch!" This was too much for the girls and they laughed, Sakura being the happiest and loudest of all.  
  
Once tea was settled, Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged a look before starting. "Sakura, we have something to tell you," the Chinese girl started. Sakura titled her face and nodded.  
  
"Sure." She answered, wonderingly why the atmosphere was so quiet and serious.  
  
Meiling took a deep breath and focused her ruby eyes on Sakura's. "Wei called me this afternoon after school about Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran? How is he doing in Hong Kong? I didn't have the chance to call at him yet!" Sakura asked. She leapt for the phone. "That reminds me, I'll call him now." Tomoyo gently placed a hand over her friend's hand and shook her head slowly, her raven hair shifting slightly.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? You're acting so eerie that its scaring me!" She complained, rubbing her arms.  
  
Meiling sighed. "Sakura, please listen to what I have to say." She said quietly. It was then Sakura noticed that her's and Tomoyo's eyes were filled with indescribable sorrow. She nodded and braced herself to what she was going to hear. "Wei called me to say that Syaoran was hurt in an accident saving some girl whose name I currently do not know." Sakura's eyes widened and Tomoyo clasped her friend's hand tightly, telling her to wait until Meiling was done. Her emerald eyes were filled with worry, but she nodded.  
  
"He isn't hurt Sakura, not physically at least." Meiling continued.  
  
"What do you mean not physically? Are you implying he was hurt mentally?" she demanded. Meiling's eyes watered and she couldn't bear face her friend. Tomoyo turned and made Sakura face her.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran's lost part of his memory.. The memory about you." Sakura's eyes widened into disbelief. She stood up suddenly, knocking Tomoyo's touch off sharply. Tea was spilled, splattering the table and slowly dripped down into a wet mess. Her green eyes were filled with shock and her hand went up to her mouth.  
  
"Tell me it isn't so.." Her voice trailed off. Tomoyo shook her head gently. Sakura let out a little cry and fell to her knees. Tomoyo dashed over and pulled her friend into a hug. "Oh Tomoyo, why did this have to happen?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't reply; there was no need to. There was no answer. "Why did it have to happen? Why wasn't I there to save him? Why does he have to.forget me?" Sakura broke down and sobbed loudly on her friend's shoulder. "Why?"  
  
Her questions echoed through Meiling's mind. Why? The ruby eyes filled a sense of determination and Meiling clutched her hand into a fist. "Sakura, I'm leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow." On the words of Hong Kong, Sakura pleaded to go with her. Meiling shook her head. "Iie, Sakura. There are things I want to solve and ask Syaoran myself. Please Sakura." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Why won't you let me go?" She demanded through sniffling between heart wrenching sobs. Meiling's eyes filled with tears and they flowed down her cheek.  
  
"Because he won't remember you, Sakura." She whispered. Sakura's eyes filled with tears once more and cried again. Tomoyo patted her back, though her eyes were filled with approval of Meiling's decision. Meiling met her eyes, but she just sighed and shrugged. She didn't know what was right anymore. Not anymore. And come to think of it, I never did, she admitted.  
  
"Why does he have to not remember me? Is everything, our childhood, our card capturing days, our graduations, our dates and promises. all forgetten?" Sakura asked, hoping there was some hope. Meiling shrugged.  
  
"Sakura, this is why I want to go to Hong Kong alone. He remembers me and maybe he can remember something about you. After all, all Wei told me was that he didn't recognize who you were," She comforted, although it was a bit of a white lie on her part. Wei had distinctly told her that Syaoran had no idea of Sakura, not the slightest, but Meiling was obstinate..maybe those who asked Syaoran about Sakura had asked the wrong questions.maybe. There was still hope. Meiling looked over at Sakura who was still crying out her heart on Tomoyo's shoulder with Kero patting his mistress lightly on the back.  
  
"Mei.Meiling," Sakura started, sniffling. Meiling turned her attention to her. "Coul. could you give.give this to..to Sy..Syaoran? You don't have to tell him that it's from me or anything." She handed Meiling a familiar blue handerchief. "This was his. and he gave or actually lent it to me when he left for Hong Kong this year. He said. he said that it was for me to wipe me tears on.." Her voice trailed off and her eyes overflooded with a new batch of tears.  
  
"I promise I will Sakura. He will remember you. The both of you are so deeply in love, I'm sure he'll remember all there is about you." Meiling answered.  
  
"Exactly Sakura. You are Syaoran are together forever remember? I promise you that things will turn out okay. Let's just leave things in Meiling's hands right now. Meanwhile Sakura, you should get some sleep." Tomoyo agreed. Sakura stared at her friends.  
  
"You must be tired from all that crying. Sleep will make you feel better." Meiling added. Sakura smiled feebly and nodded and crawled into her covers. Kero insisted on covering the blankets for her, which he did.  
  
"Sakura?" Kero asked quietly.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I'm sorry I called Li a gaki all the time. I guess he isn't really much of one since you care about him so much." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kero." The guardian nodded.  
  
"Yeah well. Sleep now, Mistress. I'll be watching you in the night." Sakura smiled at him and at Tomoyo and Meiling. It was a while before she fell asleep though. The three watched their friend fall asleep before Tomoyo and Meiling tiptoed off and dialed a phone call to Hong Kong.  
  
"Wei? This is Meiling," The girl said in Japanese, wanting Tomoyo to understand her end of the conversation.  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow morning." She stated. There was a long pause before Meiling continued talking. "He wants to speak to me? He remembers me?" He in her conversation, of course, was referring to Syaoran.  
  
"Are you sure you have asked him everything about Sakura? What about his childhood memories in Japan with the cardcapturing he did with Sakura? Does it mean that he has no childhood?!" Meiling demanded furiously. Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Sakura's a major factor in his life.. Forgetting her would be like forgetting himself.  
  
"He WHAT?" Meiling shouted. Tomoyo frowned and pointed to the door next door to remind her that Sakura was sleeping. Meiling nodded and lowered her voice.  
  
"Gomen, gomen. I understand. Make sure Syaoran does not go anywhere tomorrow. I want to talk to him myself, Wei." Meiling comanded. "Alright then. I'll call you when I reach Hong Kong."  
  
Meiling turned off the phone and faced Tomoyo. "Well?" She asked. Meiling sighed, leaning on the desk.  
  
"Weit told me that Syaoran forgot about Clow Cards. He knows what they are and he still has magic, but all he knows is that the mistress now has them. My aunt, Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li said it was better if he didn't know. The doctors say he might loose more of his memory that way."  
  
"Bullshit!" Tomoyo cursed. Meiling would have been surprised at the hostile movements of her normally calm friend, but she had the same feelings. How could reminding and letting Syaoran remember Sakura something damaging? Never! (Exactly! S+S forever! Damn those doctors! LOL. Gomen.getting too emotional!)  
  
***How was this chapter? There, the cliffhanger was presented and there is no major cliffhanger in this chapter! Aren't you soooo proud? Hehe. Please review and special thanks to all those that did. I love you all! Hehehe. Anyhow. I'll try my best to get the next chapter ASAP. ~~Rainbow dreamer. 


	4. Is theTruth Always Better?

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You By Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, you know how I said there was going to be no magic involved in this story in the beginning of chapter one? Well, I've changed my mine and there is magic inside. Having magic is an important factor in the story.. At least I think so. Hehe. Please review. I need more reviews.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Is The Truth Always Better?  
  
***Excerpt from the last chapter***  
  
"Bullshit!" Tomoyo cursed. Meiling would have been surprised at the hostile movements of her normally calm friend, but she had the same feelings. How could reminding and letting Syaoran remember Sakura something damaging? Never!  
  
***Now, the next chapter unravels***  
  
"Tomoyo." Meiling started, placing her luggage on the floor next to her. Her friend smiled and nodded. The Chinese girl smiled back.  
  
"Don't worry, Meiling. Sakura will be fine with me here. The most important thing right now is Li."  
  
"Demo."  
  
"I'll be with Sakura. Syaoran needs you right now. He needs to know about Sakura. He has to and the only person now is you, Meiling." Tomoyo stated quietly. Meiling studied her friend silently, thinking over what she said.  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo-Chan. I'll be sure to call you once I've talked to Syaoran."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to see you off at the airport?" Meiling smiled though her ruby eyes contained a glimmer of sorrow.  
  
"Hai." She replied, shaking her head, which caused her ponytail to shake. "Sakura will wonder where you are when she wakes."  
  
"Safe journey then Meiling. I'll miss you, Sakura too."  
  
"Don't make it sound as if I'm leaving forever. I'll be back, with Syaoran with me as well." Meiling said, putting some cheer into the gloomy atmosphere. Tomoyo smiled softly and nodded. The two locked eyes and they noticed that they portrayed the same feelings: a slight hope in mist of pain and sorrow.  
  
"Of course you will. Now go, tomodachi, before you miss your plane." Tomoyo reassured. She called a driver from her home phone and immediately a black car was waiting in front of Tomoyo's big mansion.  
  
"Take her to the airport," Tomoyo called to the driver. He nodded and turned on the engine. "Meiling," Meiling looked up as she put the luggage in the truck. She smiled and the two hugged tightly.  
  
"Hold onto that string of hope," Tomoyo whispered. "We're all counting on you to let Syaoran remember her."  
  
"I'll try my best. Meanwhile, take care of things at home." Meiling answered. The two parted and Tomoyo watched until the car disappeared around the corner. She smiled grimly and hurried back into the house, fearing Sakura would miss her gone.  
  
***As the birds of sadness fly around the friends in Japan, things in Hong Kong**  
  
"Wei, you said Meiling is coming?" The young man with messy hair with bright amber asked for the fifth time. Wei, with all his patience, nodded again. "I see.." Syaoran said more than to himself than to Wei.  
  
"Xiao Lang, you do remember that you are not to leave the house today, do you not?" Wei asked. Syaoran looked up suddenly from his thought.  
  
"Yes, yes I know." He replied. "Is Kali coming today? I want to introduce her to Meiling."  
  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Xiao Lang." His old friend replied a bit uncomfortably. He knew what was going on, after all, he wasn't the one who forgot his memory.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow at what his friend said. "I'm not sure Meiling would like that. After all, she is coming to see you, not Kali." Wei quickly added. Considering the girl's impulsive actions at times, meeting Kali once she arrived would not be good news, especially since Meiling came to ask Syaoran about the card mistress. Syaoran nodded in defeat and went to call Kali.  
  
"Kali?" He asked once he heard her voice on the other end.  
  
"Syaoran!" She gushed happily.  
  
"Gomen, we can't go to the amusement park today. I have a friend coming to see me today."  
  
"It's okay, Syaoran. Really. We can go some other day. So, who's this friend of yours coming to visit?" Kali replied quickly.  
  
"She should be arriving anytime soon actually." Syaoran replied.  
  
"SHE?" Kali cried disbelieving. How dare he, she thought. I should be more careful if he's starting to see other ladies. Syaoran's light chuckle brought her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, she, Kali. Meiling's her name. Remember her? I told you a lot about her."  
  
"Oh her? The one with ruby eyes?" Kali asked, breathing in relief. She grinned evilly. I guess I still have him pretty tightly in my grasp, she thought.  
  
"Exactly. She's my favorite cousin and I think she has a surprise or something because I can't leave the house today until she arrives." He answered, hardly knowing her thoughts behind the telephone on the other end.  
  
"You guys have fun and talk. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" Kali offered.  
  
"Sure, come tomorrow." He said. Kali smiled and tossed her golden hair.  
  
"Bye then." She replied, hanging up. Kali smiled and twirled happily. She pulled open a drawer and studied the necklace. She wasn't quite sure what flower it was, but it was really pretty. Still, it might cause Syaoran to remember his past right? The necklace seemed to have importance; after all, Syaoran had it tightly in his hands. She took it out from his hands then. Now it was in her hands. The sliver pendant glittered prettily in the sun before it was put away in the darkness. Kali smiled and patted the table. Now, for plan two.  
  
"Syaoran!" A teenager his age with black hair and ruby eyes was running to him. Syaoran looked up from his post at the table.  
  
"Meiling!" He greeted joyfully. The two hugged tightly and for a moment, Meiling forgot about the whole situation about Syaoran's accident. An image of Sakura jarred Meiling's thoughts and she pulled away suddenly.  
  
"Meiling? Are you okay?" Her cousin asked.  
  
"Yes. Come on, let's got to my room. I have tons of things to ask you since the accident I heard you had." Syaoran looked at her quizzically, but followed obediently after his cousin. Meiling shut the door firmly behind them and locked it. She wanted to be alone with her *dear * cousin.  
  
"So, Meiling how was your trip?" Syaoran asked, starting the conversation. Meiling's ruby eyes flashed.  
  
"Cut the crap, Xiao Lang. You had your little accident and all. Now you better answer my questions by truth or the results won't be pleasant, dear cousin." Meiling said sharply. She smiled and took a few deep breaths. "Gomen." She said, switching from Chinese to Japanese.  
  
"Whatever, Meiling." Syaoran replied. Meiling snickered to herself. I guess he hasn't changed THAT much. if he had truly changed, he would have been scared.  
  
"Tell me about the accident."  
  
"Don't remember much about that. I just remember pushing some person away from the road when a truck was coming. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. You might want to ask Wei or mother for more information about that." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll ask them myself later. Now, does the name Sakura Kinomoto trigger anything? Any memories of card capturing days? Any memories of her?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me this question? I don't remember her!" Syaoran asked frustrated.  
  
Meiling's voice matched his angry one. "Maybe because your whole life depended on that name, baka!"  
  
"Well, I'm still fucking alive right now so that Kinomoto girl can just go to hell!" Syaoran shot back. It was then he noticed Meiling's furious burning ruby eyes. He had gone too far with his words.  
  
"Don't you EVER speak about Sakura in that manner, Li Xiao Lang! She was the most important person in your damn pitiful life! Now if you can't remember her because of some idiotic saving scheme, you're more than useless. Without Sakura, you're no one, Li! NO ONE. Might as well say goodbye to your past AND future!" Meiling said forcefully, her hands in fists. She had to control herself from punching Syaoran. Her blazing eyes locked with Syaoran's green ones. The room was filled with anger and dislike towards one another.  
  
Suddenly a mild tap came from the door and broke the fiery waves the two was swimming in. "Syaoran? Wei told me you were in here." A timid voice asked sweetly. Meiling's eyes narrowed. This voice was none that she knew: not Syaoran's sisters or her aunt. Besides, they called him Xiao Lang. Who else except for close friends would have the right to call Syaoran by his first name? Meiling thought.  
  
It was Syaoran who opened the door because obviously Meiling made no move too. If Meiling wasn't so angry, she would of admired the lady's beauty. Her golden long hair was to her waist and her bright cornflower eyes shone with life. Her clothes showed off her beauty as well as her money.  
  
"I'm not bothering anything am I, Syaoran?" She asked innocently. Too innocently, Meiling almost spat out.  
  
"Iie. Of course not." He answered.  
  
"Is this your cousin, the one you told me about? Meiling?" She asked. Syaoran just nodded. He wanted nothing to do with this angry cousin of his. She had changed too much. wasn't she his favorite cousin? He shook his brown head.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. He smiled lightly at her and shook his head. It made a little pain stab in Meiling's heart. Syaoran used to only smile to Sakura. He hardly ever smiled at his tight friends. He would never open himself so much to strangers, especially this flirty beauty.  
  
"Yeah. I'll meet you tomorrow then?" he asked, turning his attention away from his cousin. He needed time to think things over.  
  
"Sure, Syaoran." She answered.  
  
"Wait a sec, miss. Now who the hell are you and why are you calling him by his first name?" Meiling demanded, deciding to take the reins of the horse. If the girl noticed she was angry, she chose not to ignore it.  
  
"Oh? Didn't Syaoran tell you? I'm Kali, his girlfriend."  
  
***Ahhhh.cliffhanger!! I know I'm so EVIL, but I want reviews!! More and more! If you guys don't review, I won't post up new chapters! Okay, maybe threatening won't work. Just please review okay? I need some SUPPORT out there. I mean, what's the point of writing a story no one reads? I hope that made sense. Anyhow, I will try my best to get the chapter up since school starts for me already. BUMMER. Summer ends too fast! Anyhow, please read and review. Thanks, thanks, and more thanks! RAINBOW DREAMER. *** 


	5. A Look of the Past

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You By Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, you know how I said there was going to be no magic involved in this story in the beginning of chapter one? Well, I've changed my mine and there is magic inside. Having magic is an important factor in the story.. At least I think so. Hehe. Please review. I need more reviews.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Cat and Cherryz Angel!! Cat: Well.. Who knows? Maybe I'll kill her. Maybe not. Depends. Besides. there's still another side to her. I shouldn't say too much!! Read on and please review. And for Cherryz Angel. THANKS a whole ton! LoL. thanks for your support and I would love to see you review again!  
  
CHAPETER FIVE: A Look of the Past  
  
*** From the last chapter***  
  
"Wait a sec, miss. Now who the hell are you and why are you calling him by his first name?" Meiling demanded, deciding to take the reins of the horse. If the girl noticed she was angry, she chose not to ignore it.  
  
"Oh? Didn't Syaoran tell you? I'm Kali, his girlfriend."  
  
***What happens now?!***  
  
"The hell you are!" Meiling shot back. When Kali just titled her head in confusion, Meiling nodded angrily.  
  
"Oh I get it. This was your idea, right sweet cousin, as a welcome home, isn't it?" Meiling asked sarcastically. "Well, it's loads funny, Xiao Lang."  
  
"Why.um, no we're not kidding," Kali said timidly, her left foot drawing little circles on the red carpet. Meiling's laugh was harsh as a crow's.  
  
"Damn right you aren't." She said snorting through her nose. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Back off Meiling. Kali is my girlfriend so just back off." Syaoran said calmly. Meiling's eyes filled with overflowing anger.  
  
"Sure I'll back off! Just give me a sword and I'll kill this dumb blond! Then I'll back off! Quite gladly then too!" Meiling shouted.  
  
"Meiling!" Syaoran shouted, seeing Kali's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What, cousin?" She asked, her voice clearly matching her Syaoran's. Kali just shook her blond hair and ran out the door, weeping hard. It hurt Syaoran to hear the one he liked cry.  
  
"Damn you!" Syaoran cursed.  
  
"Excuse me? Am I hearing right? You, my dear cousin, have NO right to be angry with me right now. You have caused more harm and grief that little blond can do! All these years I think I've known you wrong. I thought you were caring and considerate! I guess not! I remember all those years of love and smiles you ONLY gave to Sakura Kinomoto! Where did that Xiao Lang all your friends in Japan go? I guess it was only part of our IMAGINATION!" Meiling said bitterly, her tongue lashing out her sorrow.  
  
"Meiling," Syaoran started.  
  
She cut him off. "Just shut up, Li. I don't want to see you like this ever." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the handkerchief in her pocket. "This is yours." She stuffed the old blue cloth in his hands and walked off.  
  
Syaoran watched her leave before staring at the old tattered blue cloth. Shrugging, his stuffed the cloth in his pocket and went to find Kali. It was Kali who he cared about and saved him that day at the accident. That Kinomoto girl was not there. He didn't see why she was so important.  
  
***In Japan, at Tomoyo's house***  
  
Tomoyo was at her desk, sewing another dress. It was an emerald green sleeveless dress that would run up to Sakura's ankles. She was embroidering ivy leaves and tendrils running from the bottom left to the top left on the shoulder. It was a simple dress, made for comfort. Tomoyo had planned that Sakura would wear the dress to go see Syaoran for a surprise trip during the summer. Meiling and Tomoyo had it all planned out and now; things would have to wait. Tomoyo sighed. Lifting her eyes from the silk cloth, she saw Sakura stirring from her sleep.  
  
"Tomoyo? Meiling's in Hong Kong already?" she asked, her voice soft and flat. Tomoyo smiled softly and nodded, sitting close next to her friend. She ran her hand lightly over the girls' chestnut curls.  
  
"Hai. Thing will be all right Sakura. Meiling will do all that she can."  
  
"I know she will. You've guys done so much for me already." Sakura said, smiling. But Tomoyo noticed it was a smile that contained sadness and grief. She had known her friend too long and understood her every thoughts.  
  
"That's what friends so, Sakura-Chan. I'll get some food for you and Kero. He hasn't ate since you fell into deep slumber three days ago." Tomoyo said, standing up. Sakura nodded, but her eyes were on Kero who was sleeping next to her pillow. Tomoyo smiled knowingly and went off to get food.  
  
Kero woke up sleepily, his eyes tired and heavy. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hai." Sakura answered. "Thanks for staying with me for three days, Kero. It was really sweet of you." Kero waved his paw, meaning that no thanks were needed.  
  
"You're the card mistress, I'm the guardian." Kero stated. Then he added, "Besides, you're my friend." Sakura didn't hear the second part Kero added. She was focusing on the second part. Her green emerald eyes was thinking hard and Kero knew of that look and waited patiently. Tomoyo came back with food, which Kero started to devour eagerly.  
  
"Kero! I can used 'return' to bring me to the past to know what happened and then I can find a way to save Syaoran!" Sakura cried joyfully. Kero dropped the remains of the cupcake he was holding. Even Tomoyo looked a little flustered. It was a solution none of them had thought of.  
  
"Demo, Sakura, it might break you're heart to see what has happened." Tomoyo whispered quietly. "The things of the past are sometimes better left alone."  
  
"Leave Syaoran alone? Oh, Tomoyo, I can't! No matter how I try, his picture's always in my mind. I just have this feeling that I have to save him!" Sakura protested.  
  
"Sakura, you've learned that going to the past is dangerous. There is no Li to save you or bring you back like before." Kero said slowly, facing his mistress.  
  
"I know Kero. I know. But please? I have to believe in my cards and you guys. I have to see what happened." Kero and Tomoyo shared a look.  
  
"Alright Sakura. But we need to tell Yue. He's just as much as your guardian as I am." Kero said, giving in. "but promise me to come back. Alive."  
  
"Hai, Kero." Sakura said. "Tomoyo, I'll need a costume." She said smiling. Tomoyo smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Hai Sakura. We'll have to go to the Cherry Blossom tree in the temple, right?" Tomoyo replied. Sakura nodded and stood up to head for the door. Tomoyo shook her head firmly and pulled Sakura down to her seat.  
  
"You have to eat your fill before you go anywhere," She said, trying to be serious, but a smile broke on her face. Sakura nodded and sat down obediently.  
  
Though Yue was worried about his mistress, he agreed to the Sakura's proposal. Sakura stood in front to the Cherry Blossom tree with a white spaghetti strap with words Cherry Blossom in Chinese in pink print that ran vertically on the left side of the shirt. Below, Sakura wore a fitting long wine skirt that fell a bit above her ankles.  
  
"Remember Sakura. You cannot interfere with the pat. You may only watch." Kero warned for the nth time. Sakura smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hai, Kero. I'll be back, I promise." Sakura said firmly. She gave a special smile to the camera where Tomoyo was filming. Tomoyo saw and waved a hand.  
  
"O key of the card, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! Release!" Sakura called out her staff. Throwing a pink card into the air, she called, "Return! Bring me back to the accident of Syaoran in Hong Kong!" The Cherry Blossom tree shinned brightly. With a last wave, Sakura touched the tree and was brought into the past.  
  
***In the past from Sakura's POV***  
  
I was soaring in the sky, like a bird. It felt oddly comforting, as if I was using "Fly." Slowly I felt myself zooming into a busy crowded city of Hong Kong. And then suddenly, though knowingly, I stopped in front of a few shops. Looking around, I spotted Syaoran. An old familiar tugged in my heart. I yearned to leap over and give him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek. Oh, how I wished but yet I could not interfere with the past. Kero had warned me more than enough times. I admired his messy auburn hair that gave him a handsome sexy look. His amber pools were the best of him. His eyes. every time he focused those amber pools on me, I would always feel light like in heaven. Those eyes always shone with love and care for me that he showed for no other.  
  
In my mist of thoughts, a pretty blond came coming, calling Syaoran's name. By his first name. I couldn't help but feel a slight tinge in my heart. She was pretty too. Her gold hair cascaded to her waist and her blue cornflower eyes were stunning. She looked like a model and her clothes showed of her status.  
  
"Leave me be, Jiang." Syaoran spoke coldly. My heart leaped with joy. He had spoken her last Chinese name. I smiled.  
  
"Aww.. Syaoran!" She begged, her blue eyes pleading. Any other guy would listen to her pleas, but he did not.  
  
"Don't call me Syaoran, Jiang. I told you that only close friends can call me that." I couldn't help but smile, a smile of triumph.  
  
"Syaoran, you are no fun. We've met since you've been here! At least get a cup of coffee with me." She stated. Sakura groaned. This girl reminded her of those girls who did anything for their wishes. Syaoran ignored her, not moved at all.  
  
The blond pranced around him. She walked in front of him, walking backwards so he could see her face, as they walked across the road. Suddenly a screech and bang could be heard. No, not Syaoran, I begged. But the truth was in my hands. Syaoran had pushed the girl away and he was hurt.  
  
I thought the return would let me come back, but it had more to let me see. Pictures, images of Syaoran with the beautiful blond together. At the park, at coffee shops, at the zoo. places of dates and what hurt me most was the name that came out from Syaoran's mouth. The girl's name. The girl's name, Kali. My eyes would let me see no more. I tried to push out the idea that he and the girl were together. It wasn't possible, I kept telling myself. Syaoran had promised countless times that he would love me only. Return was bringing me back, bringing back home. But I knew nothing, I saw nothing, I felt nothing of my surroundings. Syaoran's calls of the girl echoed through me ear continuously. I blocked my ears with my hands but the sounds could not be blocked. Slowly, I found out that the truth was in my hands. The truth was clear as the sun in the sky. Syaoran no longer loved me. He loved the pretty blond who could offer more than I could. What I couldn't stand was the pain in my heart as I shattered into pieces. Had all the memories of us together all been lies? His love in his amber pools. was all tricks of magic? I couldn't stand it or support myself as I felt myself crumble.  
  
***Present. Third person POV***  
  
The Cherry Blossom tree shown brightly and Sakura came out. Or rather, she fell out. Yue dashed out and caught his mistress. Cerberus hovered like a mother bear and Tomoyo cried out in worry. Sakura was limp in the moon guardian's hold. The three looked into Sakura's eyes before they closed with sorrow. What they saw placed fear in their hearts.  
  
Sakura's eyes were dull and empty orbs. They contained no life. They contained no will to live. "Oh, Sakura. What did you see?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
***Yay! Fifth chapter! I want reviews. Hehe.shouldn't be so demanding. It's not lady like. Hehe. That's what my mom always tells me. Anyhow, please review unless you all don't what to know what happens. Aren't you worried about the future of Sakura and Syaoran? And yes.. It is a S+S fic! Please review! ~Rainbow dreamer. 


	6. I Can't Stand to Sit Here and Do Nothing...

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You By Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a S+S fic and I'm really sorry about all the cliffhangers. I hate them as much as you all do, but it kinda feels good being in control, you know? LoL.. I'll try my best to get new chapters up (longer hopefully) and with fewer cliffhangers, but school's starting for me and junior year is a busy year. Anyhow, I will try my best. Thanks!  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Oh!!! I didn't expect soooo many reviews! I'm soooo glad! Thanks, thanks, thanks! I love you all! *Blows kisses * To: "I love S+S fics! Your wish shall be granted! To: kiReI AyUmI: THANKS! I never thought that I would be on a person's favorite story list! Thanks! What an honor! And.wow, you're a crazy fan for anime! Hehe. Wished I had a lot them! To: Ying Fa. oh yay! A Chinese name. Hehe. Glad you liked the twist.many more to come! To: Anonymous. well, as mentioned, I hate.or loathe cliffhangers too! I'll try, as promised, to lessen the amount of them. To ^__^ Thanks tons for your support and I will email you once this chapter is done.  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
***From the previous chapter***  
  
The Cherry Blossom tree shown brightly and Sakura came out. Or rather, she fell out. Yue dashed out and caught his mistress. Cerberus hovered like a mother bear and Tomoyo cried out in worry. Sakura was limp in the moon guardian's hold. The three looked into Sakura's eyes before they closed with sorrow. What they saw placed fear in their hearts.  
  
Sakura's eyes were dull and empty orbs. They contained no life. They contained no will to live. "Oh, Sakura. What did you see?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
***Now. the chapter six you've all been waiting for***  
  
The three managed to take Sakura back into the Tomoyo mansion. Tomoyo wanted to be there and take care of Sakura. Kero and Yue agreed mutely. None of them felt like talking much. they all didn't want to face the truth and reality.  
  
Tomoyo's mother greeted them at the door but her face was pale and worried once she saw Sakura in Yukito's arms. (A/N: Yukito and Yue understand and know the presence of each other. They can act through each other.)  
  
"Sakura! Is she alright?" Tomoyo nodded silently towards her mother.  
  
"I'll call Mr. Kinomoto later. Sakura'll be staying in my room for a while." The daughter answered, her voice calm and flat. Her mother's eyes filled with worry. She gave her daughter a tight hug and demanded a servant to help.  
  
Yukito placed Sakura in Tomoyo's bed. Tomoyo nodded her thanks and pulled a chair next to the bed and sat there, her hand softly smoothing Sakura's hair from time to time. Kero watched worried, hovering around the two until Yukito pulled him over. The two guardians met in a room connected to bedroom. There, Yukito transformed back to Yue.  
  
"What do you think she saw?" Kero asked demandingly. Yue shook his head slightly. He knew the sun guardian always acted harsh when he was worried.  
  
"That we do not know, Cerberus. We must wait beside Sakura until she awakes. Only she can tell us what she saw." He stated calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm, Yue? It's Sakura's who hurt! Not some baka idiot!" Kero cried. "Can't we not use the return card and let us see what Sakura has seen?" there was no point in asking. It has a clear answer and they both knew it. There was nothing they could do right now.  
  
Kero flew around constantly, watching over Sakura with Tomoyo, talking to Yukito, and eating. He was so worried about his friend, he couldn't stand just sitting and doing nothing.  
  
"Yue!" He called later. "Eriol that kid, with the blue hair, the Clow's descendant. He can help with something, can't he?"  
  
"Maybe. We can't expect too much. He can't change the past no more than our mistress can, but it is something to do, Cerberus." Yue replied steadily. "Daidouji, will you be okay with Sakura alone? Cerberus and I have decided to fine Clow Reed."  
  
Tomoyo turned from her perch next to Sakura's bed. "I should be fine. Go quickly." Yue and Kero nodded and retreated from the room out the window. Tomoyo watched briefly as they flew out before she turned her attention back to Sakura again.  
  
The telephone rang shrilly, breaking the stone silence. Tomoyo woke sleepily and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Tomoyo! Oh my god, you will not believe what happened!" Meiling shouted through the phone.  
  
"Meiling? Could you be quieter? Sakura's sleeping."  
  
"Gomen. How is she?" Meiling asked worried, forgetting her current anger towards her "cousin."  
  
"Oh Meiling. She used return and went back to the past. When she came back, the life was out in her eyes. She's still sleeping right now and Kero and Yukito went to find Eriol. I'm so worried, Meiling." Tomoyo confessed, her eyes watering.  
  
"I never would of dreamed of her doing that," Meiling said in awe. "I can imagine what she saw."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Xiao Lang. He's definitely changed. We fought like chickens when we met when I noticed he truly doesn't remember Sakura. And, and.. He has a girlfriend Tomoyo." Meiling's voice was dull and sad, matching her friend's.  
  
"A girlfriend? Damn Li! How can he get someone else when he loves Sakura!" Tomoyo voiced angrily.  
  
"I have no idea. He and his girlfriend, Kali he calls her, are at the amusement park having fun while I boil over with anger and worry." Meiling said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on Li and that whore." Tomoyo replied. Usually mild tempered and kind, Tomoyo was raging with anger that those who caused grief and pain for her dearest friend.  
  
"You'll probably have to pry my hands off the bitch's neck before you did." Meiling answered bitterly, her hands clutched in fists.  
  
"Yeah, well at least she'll be dead then." She said. "Have you gotten anything else? From Syaoran's mother, sisters, Wei?"  
  
"Aunt Yelan won't talk into details about it. His sisters are in overcome with grief that they can't meet the card mistress. And Wei is the only one who actually tries to answer my questions. Kali Jiang should be the girl that Syaoran saved that day of the accident. The next day, Syaoran and Jiang had their first date. Things progressed from there quite fast." Meiling answered.  
  
A pause of thought drifted between the two.  
  
"Tomoyo, Syaoran seemed to have changed. When I talked to him, it was as if I was talking to another. He's usually not that fast paced with ladies.. And if he had any memory of Sakura, he wouldn't dare go out, especially a day after the accident."  
  
"True. Things are out of order, Meiling. I mean, think about it. How could Syaoran get into a car accident and not get hurt except for that portion of this memory?" Tomoyo said through deep thought.  
  
Meanwhile at Eriol's house, the guardians and Eriol were thinking of the exact same thing. Though apparently the two had come for help, the three were just as stuck as the other.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, are you sure there is no way we can see what Sakura saw using return?" Kero asked for the nth time. Eriol shook his dark blue hair.  
  
"Iie. This is a test, much like those card-capturing days. This is a test of Sakura's strength and faith. All we can do is help and believe in her along the way."  
  
"How can you say such things? I can't stand sitting there while Sakura's hurt and lifeless!" Kero roared. Eriol just listened calmly.  
  
"Kero, I understand every feeling you're feeling because it's the same as every one of us who is worried about Sakura. We have to believe in her," Eriol answered with every wisdom that he had. Yue nodded in agreement. Kero looked from Eriol's face to Yue's and nodded in consent.  
  
"Fine. I'm going back to Sakura." With that, he flew off back to Tomoyo's mansion. When he flew back, Tomoyo had just gotten off the phone.  
  
"Who called?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, you're back Kero. Meiling just called and she told me about the things that happened after the accident. We have an idea of what Sakura saw." She replied monotone.  
  
"What?" Kero demanded.  
  
"It seems like Li has a new girlfriend." She whispered, running fingers through Sakura's hair. "That is what she saw." Tears coursed down her cheeks and rolled down Sakura's cheek.  
  
"Damn him! I knew I couldn't trust that gaki!" Kero roared.  
  
Time ticked along slowly and the every second seem to echo in the room seemed to shout. The two friends waited patiently. Tomoyo only got out of the chair when Eriol called and comforted her. She cried again. It hurt Kero to see her cry. It hurt him that he couldn't do anything but wait. It hurt him that his mistress was hurt and he had not done his duty.  
  
***In Sakura's mind***  
  
I was falling, down, down down. Darkness surrounded me and I knew nothing around me. Who was there to catch me? Why do I feel so cold? Then I remembered. the scenes of Syaoran and his new girlfriend. Tears overflowed and they fell; they fell into darkness and disappeared from the face of the earth. like me I realized. He didn't love me anymore and it hurt me to think of the truth. Who was I fooling all these years of love? It wasn't love. He was simply.. Playing along with me, like Yukito.. In his heart he loved another. It seemed so real that my affections were returned. they felt so real. Had it really been all my imagination?  
  
It's so cold. Where is everyone? Where am I? Tomoyo must be worried.. But I'm so afraid. so heartbroken. I can't bear to live without him. How can I have the strength to face life? Life's so hard.. So painful. So many things I don't want to know. I should have listened to Tomoyo and Kero.. Things should be left the way they are. Regret. Pain. Sorrow. Anger. Pity. Confusion. They swirled in my mind.  
  
The last thing I thought about was who was there to catch me when I fall? In the distance I heard someone, someone familiar call my name.. Syaoran? My heart leapt for joy but broke again. No, he was in love with someone else.Darkness filled me.  
  
***Third person***  
  
Tomoyo shook her friend to wake. "Sakura. Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked around dully.  
  
"Sakura! You're awake! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked quickly. Sakura turned her attention and looked around.  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura turned her attention back to Tomoyo. Tomoyo almost pulled back surprised as she stared into dark eyes. No emotion. No happiness. No life contained in the dark orbs.  
  
"Tomoyo. he doesn't love me." She managed to whisper. "My heart's breaking." Tears ran out from the dark orbs. Tomoyo hugged her friend tightly, tears running down her cheeks as well.  
  
"Fight Sakura. Please. Live." She begged, hugging her friend hard. Sakura's eyes were just empty and her reflection in the mirror didn't shock her. She found herself not caring...  
  
Syaoran.  
  
***In Hong Kong***  
  
Syaoran bolted upright from his bed. He had heard someone call his name. Someone. He looked around. He was in his room. It was two o'clock in the morning. no one would be awake right now. Had it been his imagination?  
  
He yawned, but he couldn't fall back to sleep. Meiling was still angry with him and refused to partake anything that dealt with him. And. she called him by their surname.. Li. That hurt the most. What had he done wrong?  
  
He felt his eyelids grow heavy. He last thing he saw before the fell back into sleep was the old battered blue handkerchief Meiling had given him.  
  
So confused..  
  
***Yay! There's the sixth chapter. Gomen, nothing really happened in this chapter. Sigh. I'll get the seventh up soon. hopefully. Tomorrow's Monday. all those readers out there, you might have to wait until weekends to get the next chapter. Sorries! Anyhow, please review. I need support! And thanks to all those that did and thanks to those who are! ~Rainbow dreamer. 


	7. NOTICE! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT

Hey all. Sorries that this is NOT a chapter of Do You Remember Me? I Remember You. GOMEN! I'm still trying to get that typed up. Anyhow, my fanfiction thing is getting a little weird and wondering if anyone out there could help out. It's just that I can't read any updated chapters of ANY story.. Including my own. Anyhow. It's SO unconvienent espcially when I'm such a fan for sooooo many stories out there! So, SOS! Anyone that can help PLEASE write an email to rainbow_dreams@mail.com Thanks so much. The next chapter of Do you remember me? I remember you should be up by SUNDAY. Please review as usual. Thanks so. Rainbow Dreamer. 


	8. Mended Friendship

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You By Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!! IMPORTANT!!! Oh. My. Gosh. You won't believe what's happening to fanfiction when I log on. For SOME reason, I can't read ANY updates for ANY story.. Including my OWN story, which is totally stupid. The most important thing is that I CANNOT read the stories that I want to know what happens!! If ANYONE knows how to fix this ANNOYING problem, either review and tell me or through email. My email address is rainbow_dreams@mail.com. PLEASE help. Thanks, thanks, and more thanks. Now for more pleasant things: here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! (  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: All those that reviewed, especially Fei, Ying Fa, and Shells~. Fei: don't overreact. Here is the next chapter! Ying Fa: Thanks SO much for your support and everything. I really like your reviews. very helpful. Thanks. And Kali will suffer when the time is ripe. And Shells~ here's the story! I'm sorry you had to wait so long. but it's going to be up FRIDAY! Yes indeed. Happy reading everyone and please review. Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
*** In Hong Kong***  
  
Meiling was still angry, extremely angry with her so called "cousin," but after the talk with Tomoyo, she found it strange about Syaoran's actions and acted a BIT nicer towards him. She still called him Li, but she took dinners with him. Wei noticed the silence and uncomfortable ness the two had when around each other and wondered what happened. The two had been extremely close, since childhood and it hurt to see them so far apart. Syaoran, however, to Meiling's eyes seemed as if he didn't care, paying more time and attention to Jiang, this girlfriend. It disgusted her. Syaoran had promised Sakura and herself that he would love and protect Sakura forever. It simply disgusted her.  
  
*** From Meiling's POV***  
  
"Morning, Li." I greeted calmly, adding a bit of cheerfulness in my voice as I found him practicing in the courtyard. He turned around brushing his amber hair from his eyes and nodded to me in return. That was all. He then continued on with his practice. I sighed inwardly and plopped myself on the steps.  
  
I watched his shadow. He seemed so distant from everyone, especially me. I remembered the time when I first arrived in Japan to find that Syaoran had lent the shirt I gave him for his birthday to Sakura. I half smiled. I was so angry then, but as I think back, it was really sweet of him. It was the first time that I had seen him be so kind to someone out of the family. Syaoran, like his nature, was a quiet and introvert person and he tended to close his emotions inside. But never had he shut me from his emotions. He talked to me about everything from the beginning when he had a crush on Sakura to every problem he had since then. We had a tight bond of friendship and of cousins. I can't believe a stupid accident could break us apart. I almost hated myself that we had drifted apart. In the mist of my thinking, a thought dawned me. I guess I had left Syaoran there. In a way I blamed him for everything that happened. I blamed him for forgetting Sakura when I should be helping him remember Sakura.  
  
"Hey, Xiao Lang," I called out cheerfully, glad that I had thought things out. I could tell that it surprised him because he dropped his sword a quarter of an inch. Of course I noticed. After all, who understood him better than I? I was his best friend, his best confidant.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" I called loudly. He turned and looked, or rather stared at me. I grinned. "Want to get a drink? I'm dying of thirst. The other day I found a drink shop called O' Mango, want to come?" I asked. I watched as his face turned form confusion to his normal look. A small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Hai, Meiling. Let me change first." He responded. I grinned. He was becoming more like his old self by the minute. I was confidant that I would let him remember everything.  
  
We sat in a booth next to a window in the new drink shop O' Mango. Our glass drinks glittered sparkly in the sunshine. I studied him from the corner of my eye. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, one that I had never seen before.  
  
"Xiao Lang, when did you get the shirt? I've never seen it before." I commented, breaking the ice and starting conversation.  
  
"Oh? This shirt? Kali bought it for me a week ago when we went to the amusement park." He replied. I didn't know what to say next. A pause drifted over us. I needed to bring the conversation back home. Kali was a dangerous subject.  
  
"It's a nice shirt, Xiao Lang." I managed to say. Xiao Lang could see that I was uncomfortable about Kali.  
  
"Kali's not a bad girl, Meiling. She's really caring." He said gently. I drowned ice cubes in my drink with my straw absently.  
  
"Is she? Is she really who you love Xiao Lang?" I asked quietly. He looked at him as if I were crazy.  
  
"Of course Meiling. I don't see why you're so upset about her."  
  
"Not upset. Confused. Tell me how you met her."  
  
"It started at the day of the accident. I've known her since I came back home, but I never really got to know her until the accident. I remember a car rushing towards me and I couldn't run. I closed my eyes waiting, but car never hit me, Meiling. She had pulled my arm in the last second I think. That's what she told me. She sent me to the hospital and everything. We talked a long time afterwards I learned to like her outgoing happy her."  
  
"So you went out with her." I prompted. Syaoran nodded. I sighed and drank before continuing. "Xiao Lang, you've never been that fast paced before. You always think things over, pondering and talking to me before doing anything like that."  
  
"Is that what you're sad about?" He teased. I shook my black hair.  
  
"Iie, Syaoran." I answered calmly, switching from Chinese to Japanese. "What do you remember of your childhood, Syaoran?"  
  
"Everything. I remember going to Japan in fourth grade about something to do with card capturing but the card mistress got the cards first. You came too after a while, remember? I came back home for a year about the Li Clan stuff and I can go back to Japan in an year." Syaoran replied casually in Japanese back.  
  
"Do you remember Tomoyo?" I asked.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji? How is she?" He immediately replied.  
  
"She's fine. She called yesterday, worried about your conditions, especially about your memory. She sent pictures for you to see about her singing contest over the year."  
  
"Really? Do you have them now?" he asked eagerly. I nodded and produced them from her bag. Would he remember Sakura from seeing her picture? I crossed the fingers on my left hand as I passed the pictures to him with my right hand.  
  
"Tomoyo hasn't changed much," he chuckled. "Won first place. I wish I could have been there to hear her sing. I loved her singing." He commented as he looked through pictures of Tomoyo singing on stage and after receiving her award. I observed as his hands stopped on a picture for a long time, his hand a bit unsteady.  
  
"Meiling, who is the girl with the chestnut curls? She looks familiar. Who is she?" I almost cursed when he forgot her name. The other part of me wanted to scream in joy that Sakura looked familiar to him.  
  
"She's Sakura Kinomoto, don't you remember? The card mistress? You guys met since fourth grade during card capturing days." I said, praying that he would remember.  
  
"Oh? She seemed familiar. Isn't she the one you kept demanding me to remember during the other day?" he asked mildly.  
  
"Hai, Syaoran. She played the most important part in your whole life." I sucked in my breath, wondering what he could reply back.  
  
"I guess she had to be if she won the cards for my hands. I remember that Mother was most disappointed." Syaoran admitted. Damn! I cursed. Was that all he remembered of Sakura?  
  
"I see." Was all I could manage to reply back.  
  
"Do you know her?" he asked.  
  
"Hai Syaoran, I do. She's one of my best friends. Tomoyo's too for years."  
  
"She is? You should introduce me next time. I would like to get to know her. After all she is both yours and Tomoyo's best friend."  
  
I nodded numbly in reply. The only thing I could do now is to give him bits of memory bit by bit before he gets crushed with everything.  
  
"It's decided then. What shall we do now? We're both finished with our drinks." Syaoran asked.  
  
"Let's go back home. I need to call Tomoyo about something important." He nodded. "Oh, and Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" He replied.  
  
"The blue handkerchief I gave you the other day?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Do you still have it?"  
  
"Hai." He said confused.  
  
"Sakura gave that to you. You gave it to her before you left to Hong Kong this year because you didn't want her to cry." I said quietly, wondering what would happen. Syaoran just nodded and we walked back home in silence. We went separate ways: he to his room and me to mine. I picked up the phone and told Tomoyo of his change.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV***  
  
The handkerchief was Kinomoto's. The thought played in my mind over and over again until I felt numb. Why did Meiling tell me that? Why do I feel so confused? Did I care about that girl with chestnut curls and emerald eyes? Had I really given it to her when I felt? I picked up the blue handkerchief on the table.  
  
It seemed familiar. I had it with me for years. since fourth grade.. Fourth grade, like I told Meiling was the year I arrived in Japan. Had I really been Kinomoto's friend? How could I not remember anything about her?  
  
I sat dejectedly on the bed. My thoughts were swirling in circles and nothing seemed to make sense. If Kinomoto was both Tomoyo's and Meiling's best friend, I should have SOME memory of her..  
  
What bugged me to the most was that if Kinomoto was their friend... Wouldn't she have been mine? I growled confused. I needed to know things but why couldn't I recall anything from my memory??  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Kinomoto. Sakura.  
  
*** In Japan***  
  
Tomoyo sat on the bed; sewing last touches on the green sundress she was making. (Remember? The one with ivy leaves and tendrils in some previous chapter??) Sakura was listening to music in her disc man, her eyes shut thinking. Her voice sang out lightly the lyrics. (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Arvil Lavinge's song Complicated)  
  
Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're someone else  
  
where you are and where it's sad you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what and you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what and you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you faking  
  
no no no Sakura' voice was filled with sorrow as she sang the song.. The song described what happened to Syaoran and her. Was Syaoran faking it all? Things are just so damned complicated. He promised but he broke it. Why does things have to end this way.  
  
Tomoyo watched, her face filled with worry. Finally she spoke up. "Sakura Chan?"  
  
Sakura turned, her sad dark eyes focusing on her friend.  
  
"Sakura, I can't stand you so sad. Go, go to Hong Kong and ask Syaoran himself. Ask him everything. Tell him your love for him. He can chose not to love you but you can love him Sakura. Go and tell him how you feel." Tomoyo spoke quietly, yet each word cheered Sakura up. She bounded up and hugged her friend tight.  
  
"Arigato, tomodachi." Tomoyo hugged back and smiled. Sakura was back to her own self and Syaoran was turning more like himself, Meiling said. Maybe. Maybe things will turn out right after all. She hoped Sakura wouldn't get hurt again.  
  
Tomoyo watched as the plane rose with Sakura in it into the clear blue sky. She was wearing the green dress Tomoyo had finished. Sakura smiled down and Japan and hoped things would be okay.  
  
Syaoran Li.  
  
***Yay! Next chapter done. This should be my longest chapter yet. 9 pages but the song took up a page. Hehe. But the lyrics do match and I just had to include it. Arvil Lavinge rocks!! Yes indeed!!! Please review and email or review on how to fix fanfiction so that I can read updates! Thanks! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review. And just as a preview. I MIGHT get another chapter up this weekend! ~ Rainbow dreamer! 


	9. Hazy memories of you

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You By Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!! IMPORTANT!!! Oh. My. Gosh. You won't believe what's happening to fanfiction when I log on. For SOME reason, I can't read ANY updates for ANY story.. Including my OWN story, which is totally stupid. The most important thing is that I CANNOT read the stories that I want to know what happens!! If ANYONE knows how to fix this ANNOYING problem, either review and tell me or through email. My email address is rainbow_dreams@mail.com. PLEASE help. Thanks, thanks, and more thanks. Now for more pleasant things: here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! (  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Oh. My. Gosh!! So many reviews in a day! Soooo happy! Post chapter up Friday, get six reviews Saturday! Cherry-blossom: thanks! I DO agree it's a cool story! LoL. IloVeLiSyAoRaN: Here's the next chapter and you will know what will happen when time comes. Kawaii_LittleWolf: LoL, you're welcome for the email, no biggie. Thanks for your ultimate support! Keep reviewing and keep reading! Ying Fa: Thanks a ton for your reviews! Very concrete and VERY helpful. And to your suggestion.. You'll have to read and find out! Oh, and I'm very busy over weekdays since I'm in my junior year. I can't post up chapters until weekends. Gomen. Writing chapters need time you know! Anyhow, I'll try my best at updating F-A-S-T. Fei: I get hyper all the time too. Hehe. Thanks a lot for your review and compliment! Sakurakawaiicherry: LOL.. that's a LOT of pleases! Since you said so many of them, here's the next chapter! And last BUT not least, Chystine! Thanks a lot for your review! HAPPY READING ALL OF YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
***From previous chapter***  
  
Tomoyo watched as the plane rose with Sakura in it into the clear blue sky. She was wearing the green dress Tomoyo had finished. Sakura smiled down and Japan and hoped things would be okay.  
  
Syaoran Li.  
  
*** The next chapter unravels. Drum roll please! ***  
  
Tomoyo found herself worrying, her hand shaking slightly as she clutched her bag in her hands. She was worried about Sakura already. Sakura had insisted that she was fine and that there was no need for her to come along. It was Meiling who convinced Tomoyo in the end though. Meiling promised that she would take care of Sakura and she knew Meiling would live up to her promise, but.. She still worried.  
  
Eriol waited patiently behind the raven-haired girl. He knew she was worried for her best friend and he was just as well. Tomoyo turned after a while and her face opened a smile just for him. Eriol smiled back and offered his arm. Tomoyo's smile grew and she linked arms with him, leaning her head on his shoulder comfortably. The two walked off, farther and farther away from the airport.  
  
"Miss, do you need anything?" A pretty flight attendant asked her. Sakura turned and smiled lightly.  
  
"A can of Sprite and a bag of peanuts please." She answered. She didn't want anything but the Sprite, but she knew Kero would want some after he woke up from his sleep in her bag.  
  
The flight attendant gave her the food and left to serve another customer. Sakura sighed and leaned in the seat. It was because of Tomoyo's mother did she get a seat in the first class. Tomoyo insisted that she need privacy and security since she could not come along. Sakura smiled slightly at the thought of her. She was such the best friend and everything she did owed it all to her.  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo," She whispered as she watched Japan disappear as the plane flew up into the sky.  
  
Hong Kong.  
  
Syaoran Li.  
  
Things would be better, wouldn't they?  
  
*** In Hong Kong***  
  
Meiling knew about Sakura's arrival and she kept it secret away from anyone in her family, especially Syaoran. She had told Wei though, because he wanted the two to be happy. She couldn't predict Syaoran's reaction though because she didn't know everything about him now. Before the accident, she could predict his every move towards Sakura, but now things were totally different.  
  
She had given Sakura her cell phone number and the place of the hotel where she thought would be best. Meiling sighed and crossed her fingers. She hoped things would turn out okay. Maybe a talk to Syaoran before Sakura came would help her plan things out.  
  
He was in his room talking to his sisters, all four of them. Meiling normally would giggle at the sight of Syaoran's four sisters pestering him and Syaoran would beg with his eyes to help him get out of the situation, but today she wanted to talk to Syaoran right now.  
  
"Fuutie, could you guys get out? Me and Xiao Lang need to talk." Meiling asked to the oldest sister. Immediately their faces pouted.  
  
"Oh, come on Meiling. We need to know the details of our little sweet brother's phone call with his dear new girlfriend!" Sheifa spoke up wheedling.  
  
"Sheifa." Meiling's tone dropped. "I need to speak to Xiao Lang now." She replied evenly. Sheifa sighed and nodded. The four sisters untangled themselves from Syaoran and walked out the room. Meiling shut the door after them.  
  
"Thanks, Meiling. I didn't even have to beg with my eyes." He teased. Meiling gave him a half grin and sat down on his neatly made bed.  
  
"You really wanted to talk." He spoke up a while later. Meiling nodded.  
  
"Hai." She answered. Talking in Japanese meant certain advantages like no one would be able to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Do you remember our talk about Sakura yesterday?"  
  
"Hai. Demo, I don't really recall much." Syaoran's tone was almost apologetic.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you really not remember anything at all?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been thinking about it since yesterday Meiling. The name sounds familiar and if she was both yours and Tomoyo's best friend, logically I should remember her and I might even was a friend of hers, but I don't. And the only memory of the cloth was that I had it once in.. fourth grade." Syaoran confessed, his tone as confused as his words. Meiling sighed.  
  
"Fourth grade was the year you went to Japan. Tell me everything you know about Japan, Syaoran." Meiling spoke quietly. Syaoran nodded and tried to think back.  
  
***In Syaoran mind. His POV***  
  
I took myself back ten years when I arrived in Tomoeda, Japan. I remember that I was there to capture the Clow cards that someone had released. Mother said it would increase the power of the Li Clan and I was proud to be on this mission for it proved my strength and capabilities. Then why had I lost the cards to the card mistress? Meiling had said the card mistress was that girl Kinomoto Sakura. I knew her then. I must have if I fought cards with her.. I must have. Think, Syaoran. Think.  
  
A cloud buzzed over me and I couldn't think for a while. Things where hazy and I couldn't quite picture out the things I was seeing in my memory. When I could see again, I forgot what I was looking for. Things were confusing. I remember everything else afterwards though: Meiling's arrival, her leaving, my failure of receiving the Clow Cards in battle with Yue. Cerberus, the sun guardian was a stuffed animal once, wasn't he? Was he?  
  
I could picture out of all my friends in Japan, yet somehow someone was missing from the picture. I felt empty. Maybe Meiling would know more.  
  
I opened my eyes and found Meiling's ruby red eyes staring at me focused.  
  
"Anything, Syaoran?" She immediately asked.  
  
"Anything what, Meiling?" I replied confused. What had she told me to find in my memory?  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, do not kid around." Meiling's tone was serious and more so when she said my whole name, yet I did not know what I had done to cause it.  
  
"Meiling, I really don't know. What was I supposed to find in my memories?" I asked. Meiling sighed and looked at me in the eyes for what seemed like a century. Finally she pulled away.  
  
"You really don't remember anything?" Meiling asked meekly. "I just told you around ten minutes ago."  
  
"I remember you told me to tell you everything about I knew about Japan but what in Japan I do not remember." I answered honestly and Meiling nodded her head silently.  
  
"Sakura, you baka." She yelled. Not silent and calm at all.  
  
"Sakura.." My lips formed the words. Then everything came back. "Meiling," I said quickly. Meiling must of her the urgency in my voice for she quickly turned her full attention to me. I remembered everything that I saw in my memory, the hazy cloud covering what I was to see. I opened my mouth to speak.  
  
Last thing I remembered was Meiling rushing over to my side frantically calling out my name in Chinese before darkness filled me and I closed my eyes. I was losing grip of myself. Darkness.. I could see nothing..  
  
A pink petal floated down through darkness. Pink. Wait. a flower petal? What flower was that? Darkness swirled and the petal disappeared slowly.  
  
Ying Fa.  
  
Sakura.  
  
***Airport. Sakura's POV***  
  
I stepped out into the brisk air and I shuddered involuntary. The weather wasn't cold, but I worried about what was to come. Kero popped his head out of his bag.  
  
"Hong Kong. It hasn't changed a bit." He commented.  
  
"Kero! You said you'd stay in the bag until I'm alone!" I complained. Kero grinned sheepishly and stuck his head back in the bag.  
  
"Could I at least have something to eat?" his voice came from inside. I groaned, but I slid a package of chips inside. "Thanks." I smiled and took out the map Meiling had described. There were instructions in how to get to the hotel.  
  
"Hua Shin Hotel." I managed to say calmly in Chinese. Meiling had tutored me Chinese since seventh grade because I was interested and I wanted to learn more about their culture. Syaoran's culture. I wanted to know his background. It was so bittersweet. Why does everything have to do with Syaoran? I knew the answer, but I was unsure of the result. I loved Syaoran. but now I was unsure of his affections.  
  
The yellow taxi stopped at a large four-star hotel. Meiling had told me to call her so she could check in for me, but I wanted to test my Chinese levels. With a little difficulty, I managed to get a room and ask them to get my luggage into my room. I smiled with a little pride in myself.  
  
Kero popped himself out from his bag, tossing the empty bag of chips into a trashcan. "In!" he crowed. "Did you see that Sakura?" He asked. I smiled.  
  
"Hai, Kero. Now be quiet, I need to call Meiling." Kero nodded and was content sitting by the window and watching the speeding cars outside.  
  
"Wey?" A Chinese voice answered. (A/N: "Wey?" means "Hello?" or in Japanese "Moshi, moshi?")  
  
"Meiling, it's me Sakura." I answered in Chinese.  
  
Light laughter came from the phone. "You've been polishing on your Chinese, Sakura." Meiling answered in Japanese, knowing it would be easier for me. I thanked her silently. "You've checked in?"  
  
"Hai." I replied.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Not that bad. I got a little confused, but in the end I got a room. So, how is Syaoran?" I asked timidly. I cringed, waiting for the answer. I hardly noticed that Kero had left his seat by the window and had come to sit next to me.  
  
"He's better, Sakura." Meiling answered unsure.  
  
"Meiling," I said. Meiling sighed.  
  
"I've been asking him to remember you and everything. We've had some fights because he wouldn't remember you and everything, but after a while, we got back together and talked a lot, especially about you. He's confused, Sakura. He knows he should know you but he can't remember." Meiling answered, her voice heavy with sorrow. My heart throbbed with pain. I couldn't stand not being in his memory. I needed to hear his voice. I needed to see my reflection in his amber eyes. I needed him.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Meiling's voice cut through my thoughts. I just nodded numbly. Baka me, I thought. She couldn't see me.  
  
But before I could say something, Meiling spoke up. "Sakura, I'm coming over. There are things I need to explain in person and I can't see how you really are over a phone. What room are you in?"  
  
"Oh, Meiling-Chan." I said thankfully. "Arigato. I'm in room 105."  
  
"Hey, no worries, okay? I'm your tomodachi, aren't I? What are friends for?" Meiling's happy voice cheered me up a bit. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, don't go anywhere before that."  
  
"Hai!" I answered. I could almost picture Meiling's smile as I said that. Things would be okay after all. I smiled. Things would be okay.  
  
***At the Li's house/ Meiling's room ***  
  
Meiling smiled sadly at the phone. Things were difficult. Talking to Sakura would clear things up for her, but the truth would hurt. It would hurt her more than it had hurt her because she loved Syaoran so much. She packed a few things in her backpack before telling Wei that she would be visiting Sakura in the hotel. She had only told Wei that Sakura would be coming. He wanted the best for the two as well. He knew how close the two had been and had known Sakura since she was in fourth grade as well.  
  
Meiling stopped by Syaoran's room and knocked before entering. He was sleeping in his bed peacefully. She smiled sorrowfully. Her eyes watered a bit when she saw the blue handkerchief on the table near his bed. It was not folded, which meant Syaoran had been thinking, wondering about Sakura. It hurt him to not who she was. but hurt him in a way of friendship. Meiling sighed softly.  
  
She sat on the taxi and headed for the hotel Sakura was staying in.  
  
Syaoran woke up briefly and saw that the blue handkerchief was neatly folded and a note was on top of it. Focusing his eyes, it read "Xiao Lang, I'm visiting a friend for a few days. Try not to miss me too much and try your best in remembering Sakura. Meiling." Syaoran smiled weakly and fell back into deep slumber.  
  
As Meiling got out from the taxi, she stared up at the hotel. How was she supposed to tell Sakura that Syaoran had blacked out somehow while trying to remember her?  
  
*** Cliffhanger!! I'm so darn evil aren't I? Hehe. Gomen, but at least it's a long chapter right? Hehe. Thanks for all your reviews and does anyone of you have a solution to not being able to read updated stories?? Please read the author's note in the beginning if you haven't already. Please help!! I need to know what happens to stories just like you guys need to know what happens in this story! R+R please. JUST AS A NOTE, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY SATURDAY, the (14th). LOOK FOR UPDATE THEN. GOMEN. Sooooo busy lately! ~~Rainbow dreamer. 


	10. Things I Used to Remember

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst, who helped me with this chapter and upcoming chapters. If it weren't for you, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!! IMPORTANT!!! Oh. My. Gosh. You won't believe what's happening to fanfiction when I log on. For SOME reason, I can't read ANY updates for ANY story.. Including my OWN story, which is totally stupid. The most important thing is that I CANNOT read the stories that I want to know what happens!! If ANYONE knows how to fix this ANNOYING problem, either review and tell me or through email. My email address is rainbow_dreams@mail.com. PLEASE help. Thanks, thanks, and more thanks. Now for more pleasant things: here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! (  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: To those who do not know, Cryst is a wonderful co-author. Without her ultimate support and wonderful ideas, none of this would be here today. And to others like Kawaii LittleWolf and Ying Fa, my deepest thanks and your support is well appreciated.  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: All of you!!! Love you all! Thanks for you support and I highly appreciate all your wonderful reviews. The world is such a better place with you all. To Ilovesyaoran, thanks for your review and I'm fully confident in you that you can be the first reader next time! You go, girl! To Ying Fa: you're well up your way to be a co-author of this story! And your idea of the necklace was my thougths exactly and you will see what I mean in the chapter below. Thanks for your support! Love you! To Sweetcherry: It means a lot that you're looking forward to my next chapter! Please review after you read this chapter. Thanks! To Crystina: Congrats, you've been promoted to co-author as I said in my email to you! Please keep reviewing or at least keep emailing. Anyhow, arigato. You're the best, all of you!  
  
REMEMBER the September 11th attack. That day is engraved into our memories and those who had unselfishly given up their lives for others are heroes forever in our hearts. Thank you all, to those who have opened their hearts and connected hands together to help America stand again. Please pay tribute to those who left us on the September 11th attack. You are all heroes. God bless us all, Rainbow dreamer.  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Things I Used to Remember  
  
*** From the previous last two paragraphs***  
  
Syaoran woke up briefly and saw that the blue handkerchief was neatly folded and a note was on top of it. Focusing his eyes, it read "Xiao Lang, I'm visiting a friend for a few days. Try not to miss me too much and try your best in remembering Sakura. Meiling." Syaoran smiled weakly and fell back into deep slumber.  
  
As Meiling got out from the taxi, she stared up at the hotel. How was she supposed to tell Sakura that Syaoran had blacked out somehow while trying to remember her?  
  
*** Chapter nine begins***  
  
Sakura almost flung herself onto Meiling when she saw her in her doorway. Instead, she stood there, tears running down her cheeks. Meiling smiled softly and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Sakura held onto her friend for all that she was worth, her tears steadily flowing.  
  
They sat on the bed, talking about things. Kero, for once, was quiet and patient with their talk. He waited and listened intently to what Meiling had to say while munching chips as quiet as he could manage in the quiet room.  
  
"That's not him." Sakura defied. Meiling's ruby eyes filled with sorrow at he friend's words. "How can he even be him without his childhood?" Sakura said stubbornly. Kero flew over and patted his friend lightly. What she had meant was how could Syaoran live without her.  
  
"Sakura, that's what I felt when I first saw Syaoran. I was full of pain and anger towards him because he forgot you for another. I almost hated him Sakura. I said words that I never said to him before. I even called him by his our first name for a while." Meiling spoke steadily, her voice calm and almost soothing.  
  
"I learned after a few days that I was the one wrong. Syaoran did not mean to lose his memory or forget you. Honestly. We talked for hours after we mended our friendship. He knows he's supposed to know you. He knows that you're mine and Tomoyo's best friend and he knows that you should be his friend too." The Chinese girl continued. By then tears had found its way to the strong, brave Chinese girl.  
  
"What?" Sakura whispered. She was afraid of what Meiling would say, but she needed to know what happened.  
  
"Yesterday before you called, he tried to remember you. I could tell something was blocking him from remembering you because after ten minutes of thinking, he forgot about you. When I told him, his eyes had this surprised happy look that I haven't seen since he's been thinking about you. Then as he was about to say something, he black out, Sakura. He fainted."  
  
Color drained from Sakura's face and tears coursed down her cheeks. Her body shook slightly and Kero placed a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"Meiling!" This time Sakura did fling herself on her best friend, crying loudly. "I love him, Meiling! I just can't stand being without him. I need his warm hugs. I need his soft kisses. I need his amber eyes that portray the love he has for me. I need him, Meiling. I just love him too much!" She bawled, holding onto Meiling like a life savor. Meiling patted her back and didn't even notice the tears trailing down her cheeks. Her eyes focused on a dark gray teddy bear with a blue ribbon on the bed.  
  
"Sakura, didn't Syaoran give you that bear?" She asked. Sakura pulled out from her holds and turned, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Kero kindly gave her tissues.  
  
Tears flowed all over again once she saw the teddy bear. Picking it up, she hugged it to herself. "It's the bear Syaoran gave me when he had to leave in fourth grade. It was the first gift he ever gave me."  
  
Meiling just nodded and thought deeply. "Sakura, could I borrow the bear? I want to see how much Syaoran can remember. I won't tell him whose it from though. I want to see if he can remember you."  
  
Sakura looked at Meiling then back at the bear. "For Syaoran, I guess. It's been with me since the beginning though."  
  
"That's why, Sakura-Chan. It includes all these memories of you." Meiling said lightly, her lips into a smile. Sakura smiled back. Maybe things would turn out all right.  
  
*** In the Li mansion, specifically Syaoran's room, from his POV***  
  
I tried to sit up, but I felt weak, without any energy. My head felt so heavy. I could only turn my head. Immediately my eyes focused on the blue handkerchief and the note Meiling had given me.  
  
Reaching over, I took the note in my head and read it all over again. Sakura. I read that name over and over again. It seemed so familiar on my tongue, like water rolling out. It seemed so.. Natural to say her name. by her first name. I could not get myself to say Kinomoto. Somehow, she seemed more than that.  
  
*** Third POV, outside of Syaoran's room. ***  
  
Kali was talking to Wei. Her blond wavy hair cascaded down her back and she wore a blue sundress that brought the color of her cornflower blue eyes even more. She wore simple jewelry but they matched her perfectly, adding to the blonde's beauty.  
  
"Xiao Lang fainted? Is he okay?" Kali asked, worriedly, her eyebrows knitted together. Wei nodded curtly.  
  
"Yes. It's just seems like that he is a little sick. You should visit tomorrow. I'm sure he will be much better by then." Wei spoke steadily. He didn't like this girl, but he didn't dislike her either. She was beautiful and charming but somehow he couldn't feel happy in a way. He sighed in his mind. Immediately his mind had thought of Sakura. That young girl who had this way of people, a way to open people up and make them smile. Yes, that was the feeling. This lady, Kali, lacked that somehow.  
  
He directed Kali to the door with courtesy and bid her goodbye. Kali smiled and walked off. Wei sighed out loud and walked back inside.  
  
Kali walked back to her apartment, a sly smile playing on her lips. She opened a drawer and pulled out a familiar sliver necklace. The pendant was a flower.. It glittered under the sun. The blond smiled and clasped it in her hands, and looked out the window. It wouldn't be long now..  
  
*** Syaoran POV***  
  
I was dreaming of nothing.. Darkness was filling my perspective. Wait. Something glittered in the distance. The me inside the dream squinted. It looked familiar. I took steps closer to it, but the object got farther. It was on a chain.. Some kind of metal chain. A metal chain? Things started swirling and things became unclear again. Before I fell into dreamless sleep, I saw what was hanging on the chain. A flower. Wait, a flower? Then it was a necklace. The pendant. it seemed familiar.  
  
Ying Fa, a Sakura blossom.  
  
*** Third POV***  
  
Wei came in just in time to hear Syaoran mumble, "Ying Fa, a cherry blossom." The old friend sighed quietly and pulled a chair beside his friend's bed. He knew that his master was trying to think of Sakura. He placed a bowl of hot soup down before noticing that Syaoran's hand had a tight grip on a blue handkerchief. Wei smiled lightly, for he knew of the cloth's past.  
  
Wei smiled and wrote a note for his dear friend. In perfect Japanese writing, he wrote, "Syaoran, Remember her, the one under the cherry blossom tree. The trees are in blossom and pink petals are singing in the air. Remember her. She is waiting for you. The red string of love has bounded you together. You just need to find that end of the string once again. Think of the Sakura blossoms, my dear friend."  
  
He smiled and left the room, shutting it gently after him. Syaoran woke up when he heard the door click. When he noticed that no one was in the room, he first noticed that his hand still clutched the blue handkerchief tightly. Smiling wryly, he released it slowly and folded it neatly, smoothing the cloth lovingly. Placing it on the table, he then saw the bowl of soup and a note. Clearly, Wei left it. Syaoran opened up the soup and breathed in a familiar smell of chicken broth. Upon seeing the slip of paper, he picked it up and read it to himself.  
  
The cherry blossom tree? Pink petals? The red string of love? She.. Wei meant Sakura? Sakura.. Japanese for cherry blossom, in Chinese Ying Fa. Things were slowly making sense. Why he saw the pink petal floating in his dream the other day. Why he saw the sakura pendant on the necklace. The necklace seemed so familiar. Why had he seen those objects? The red string of love? It was a Chinese belief.. That it was already decided whom you were to love. It was an old tale. was he and Sakura really bound by the red string of love?  
  
Sakura. I wish I could see her.  
  
***Sakura at hotel***  
  
Sakura was lying on the couch lazily, her hand holding the remote control and switching channels without even seeing what was on. Her other hand had the teddy bear curled up next to her. Kero sat hear her, the two sharing a plate of cookies and drinks. Meiling was out buying food for the two and making a phone call to Wei.  
  
Suddenly the channels stopped switching and Kero noticed that Sakura had landed on a MTV channel. Music slowly floated out and Sakura absently singing the lyrics with Mandy Moore. (I do NOT own Mandy's Moore's song Cry!)  
  
I will always remember it was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever and ended so soon (yeah)  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at the dark wary sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
all of those feelings to deep inside  
  
It was then I realized  
  
that forever was deep in your eyes  
  
the moment I saw you cry It was late in September  
  
And I have seen you before  
  
You were always the cruel one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark wary sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was than that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
  
the moment I saw you cry I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make it your everything (all right) I will always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
in places no one will find (in places no one will find)  
  
(Baby) all your feelings deep inside (deep inside)  
  
(Forever in your eyes)  
  
It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
(baby cry) moment that I saw you cry  
  
(Oh no no no) I think I saw u cry  
  
the moment I saw you cry (I wanted to know you) Immediately Sakura's tears started flowing. It reminded her of a time in the past of her and Syaoran. It hurt so much.  
  
*** Flashback, from Sakura's POV***  
  
I remember that it was during the beginning of seventh grade and I coming back from Tomoyo's house. She had insisted to send me back home, but it was a perfect September day and I wanted to walk and enjoy the changing color leaves. Beside when cherry blossoms were in bloom, when maple trees changed colors was the next best thing.  
  
I was humming happily and I decided to go to the playground and swing on the swings and watch the leaves fall for a while. It was then I saw him, sitting alone on a swing, not swaying at all. His head was tilted at the sky, as if he was thinking deeply. I was about to call out happily to him when I saw tear tracks on his face. That changed me. I had never seen Syaoran cry; thinking that he usually hid his emotions.  
  
I walked silently over to him, standing next to him. He turned and looked at him. It hurt my heart to see him so sad. His amber eyes were said and they portrayed such grief. Never in the three years we had known each other, I had ever seen him cry.  
  
"Syaoran?" I remember whispering softly. He had suddenly hugged me from his sitting position. I had wrapped my arms lightly around his.  
  
"Gomen." He had said a while later. We both were sitting in our own swings now. I swung lightly back and forth.  
  
"What ever for?" I replied.  
  
"Because I'm leaving to Hong Kong and I don't want to see you cry." He said quietly.  
  
My eyes watered.  
  
"Don't cry." He handed his blue handkerchief.  
  
I cried harder. "I'm crying because."  
  
"Because you love me as much as I love you." He completed my thought. I looked up surprised.  
  
He smiled. "You stopped crying." He offered the handkerchief again. This time I had took the cloth from him and dried my tears.  
  
"You knew all these years. I had always thought that it was just a little crush during fourth grade. We became better friends, close, but I never imagined you had the same feelings." I confessed, staring at the blue handkerchief in my hands. Syaoran stood up and pulled me up gently. I looked up into his amber eyes unexpectantly. He bent down and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.  
  
It was the first time we kissed.  
  
*** End of flashback. ***  
  
Meiling arrived back from buying things and found Sakura crying and Kero comforting her, drying her tears constantly.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" She said hurriedly, dropping the bags by the door.  
  
"I just keep remembering moments of him and me together, Meiling. And when I think that he doesn't remember me, I feel my heart shatter all over again." Sakura bubbled through her tears. Meiling nodded and pulled her friend into a deep hug, saying words of comfort.  
  
Slowly, she drifted off to sleep after crying her way there. Kero tucked her in lovingly. Then he flew over to Meiling and two watched the busy streets of Hong Kong silently. The two were lost in their deep thoughts, both worried.  
  
***End of chapter nine!! How was it? Wasn't it so sweet? Hehe. Please review! Don't you want to know what happens? Cryst and I have been brewing up tons of ideas and they're so great and I just have to share them with you all, so please review! And all of you are MOST welcome to give advice or any ideas for my story, con or pro! And maybe you might be the second co- author! Tee hee. Please review and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. Arigato! Rainbow dreamer. 


	11. Green

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst, who helped me with this chapter and upcoming chapters. If it weren't for you, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!! IMPORTANT!!! Oh. My. Gosh. You won't believe what's happening to fanfiction when I log on. For SOME reason, I can't read ANY updates for ANY story.. Including my OWN story, which is totally stupid. The most important thing is that I CANNOT read the stories that I want to know what happens!! If ANYONE knows how to fix this ANNOYING problem, either review and tell me or through email. My email address is rainbow_dreams@email.com. PLEASE help. Thanks, thanks, and more thanks. Now for more pleasant things: here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! (  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: IloveLiSyaoran: Isn't it soo sweet? Heheh! Part was from my own personal experience. Hehe ( Glad you like it. Aznpride: Oh! A new reviewer! Thanks so much for you support and I wrote end of chapter nine because I was the end of chapter nine. Ying Fa: Thanks for all you wonderful ideas! I'm waiting for you email! Thanks for your endless praise that you love my story. It totally gets me going. AZNangel20. thanks for all three of your reviews and I'm glad you like the story. Oh, and you have a great sense of humor (lol.cryst) and I loved your line on how Kali is going to die because no messes with S+S. It was exceptionally great. Sweetcherry: Were you okay in the car accident??? Nothing bad I hope. I would hate to know that you are injured and I hope that those who were in the accident are okay too. ARIGATO so much that you love my story! You're well up your way to being number one encourager! Hehe. Please review everyone!! And Kawaii LittleWolf. I haven't been hearing from you lately? Been busy? Please review everyone! Arigato.  
  
CHAPTER TEN: Green  
  
*** From previous chapter***  
  
"I just keep remembering moments of him and me together, Meiling. And when I think that he doesn't remember me, I feel my heart shatter all over again." Sakura bubbled through her tears. Meiling nodded and pulled her friend into a deep hug, saying words of comfort.  
  
Slowly, she drifted off to sleep after crying her way there. Kero tucked her in lovingly. Then he flew over to Meiling and two watched the busy streets of Hong Kong silently. The two were lost in their deep thoughts, both worried.  
  
*** Drum roll.. Chapter ten! ***  
  
The sun rose slowly up and over the tall skyscrapers of Hong Kong. The city slowly became alive as people woke up and cars running. Lights turned on and noises of factories burned things to life. A ray of sunlight danced on Sakura's nose as Meiling opened the curtains. Sakura mumbled and turned and continued sleeping. Meiling smiled softly and motioned to Kero who was awake to follow her. The yellow doll nodded and followed the Chinese girl. Meiling locked the door to the bathroom before facing Kero.  
  
"Kero, I'm worried about Sakura." Meiling said, her ruby eyes looking in the direction of where Sakura was sleeping.  
  
"Same here." Kero said. "I hate seeing her so depressed."  
  
"Yeah. Look Kero, I was thinking of bringing her to the mall to cheer her up. She needs to happy and get her mind off Syaoran for a while. Afterwards, I'll bring her back to the hotel before going to Syaoran. I need to give him the bear but I'm worried about Sakura. I can't stand her being alone. No offense Kero." Meiling added.  
  
"None taken, Chinese girl." Kero said a bit impatiently. "I can take care of Sakura myself."  
  
"It's not that, you doll." Meiling hissed.  
  
"Then what?" Kero demanded loudly.  
  
"Shh!" She said. Kero sighed and quieted down for Sakura's sake and hers only. Meiling fumed. "Listen. You're a doll under everyone else's eyes except those who know who you really are. You are completely useless if anyone else was to come."  
  
Kero was about to retort, but he knew she was right.  
  
"Any ideas?" Meiling asked a bit too sweet.  
  
"Yeah. More than you can think of anyway, brat." Kero answered crossly.  
  
"All right. You're not a doll and you're extremely helpful and powerful Cerberus, the protector of the Sun.," the girl said cloying with a tone of sarcasm.  
  
Kero ignored the sarcasm. "Since you asked, call Tomoyo. She's awfully worried about Sakura and she and I have talked once when we arrived in Hong Kong."  
  
"Smart thinking, fuzz head." Meiling said with a smile and opened the door and walked out. Kero was about to yell or at least throw the box of tissues at her, but Sakura was still sleeping.  
  
Meiling told Kero to watch Sakura for a while and she went outside and called Tomoyo.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" A light voice answered.  
  
"Tomoyo. It's me, Meiling."  
  
"Meiling! How's Sakura?"  
  
"Don't ask; she's still upset that Syaoran doesn't remember her. Look, Syaoran's conditions are getting better. I plan to take Sakura to the mall and after I get Sakura back to the hotel, I want to go to Syaoran and give him the bear he gave Sakura in fourth grade. It might help him a lot, but Sakura's going to be alone."  
  
"So you want me to come over and look after Sakura." Tomoyo finished.  
  
"Exactly." Meiling answered.  
  
"I'll be glad to Meiling. I told you that my presence was needed in Hong Kong. Besides, I have so many things I want to tell Sakura."  
  
"Good. When will you be here?"  
  
"Wait." Meiling heard computer keys typing away quickly on the other end. "I can take the flight during noon and I'll be there around late afternoon. Is that okay? It's the fastest I can get."  
  
Meiling smiled. Count on Tomoyo getting a flight anytime she wanted; she was a rich girl and her mother had the power. "Okay. Sakura'll be in her room in the Hua Shin Hotel, number 105."  
  
"Sure. I'll be on my way. Don't tell Sakura. It'll get her worrying too much." Tomoyo added. Meiling promised that she wouldn't. The two talked a little while longer about Syaoran's conditions before Meiling said that she was worried about Sakura and Kero only in the room and the two bid goodbye.  
  
When Meiling returned, Sakura was dressed already. "Ohayo, Meiling." She greeted without her usual cheerfulness and brightness. Meiling smiled sadly.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura. Guess what?"  
  
"What?" She asked dully.  
  
"We're going shopping today! There's a great sale and it would be such a pity not getting Chinese clothes while you're in Hong Kong! Come no!" Meiling said, adding cheerfulness into her voice. Sakura brightened up somewhat and nodded. She took her bag and Kero flew inside. The two smiled at each other and went out into the bright sunshine.  
  
*** At Li Mansion***  
  
"Syaoran! Are you okay? Wei told me that you were sick." Kali said worriedly, her pink lips pouted. Syaoran smiled lightly.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for visiting." He replied. He had to clear his head of Sakura thoughts. Kali was here and he intended to pay attention to her.  
  
"Good! Can we go shopping then? Are you okay enough to do that?" Kali said excitedly. Syaoran half smiled.  
  
"What's so important about shopping today?"  
  
"They is this huge sale today and I have to get some new clothes. Please, Syaoran?" She begged. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Sure. Meet me at the front door." Kali smiled prettily and skipped gracefully out the door and down the elegant stairs, heading for the front door. Syaoran smiled. Then he saw the blue handkerchief. Immediately his mind turned to the name Sakura. He shook his auburn hair and told himself to focus. He walked to the door, leaving the blue handkerchief there. It was at the last moment did he turn and grab the cloth and put it in his pockets.  
  
*** At the mall***  
  
"Kali, do you have to get so many clothes?" Syaoran asked as he watched the blond beauty search through a section of gowns.  
  
"Yes I do, Syaoran. Shouldn't I look my best?" She asked. "Blue or green?"  
  
"Blue. They match your eyes." He replied.  
  
"That was what I was thinking," Kali answered as she put the green dress back. "Syaoran? What your favorite color?"  
  
"I don't know." He said.  
  
"You should have the favorite color blue. Wouldn't it be nice that we both have the same favorite color? So sweet, don't you think? I mean, you're even wearing that blue button up shirt that I bought you!" Kali gushed. Syaoran shrugged. Blue? Was that his favorite color? He shrugged again.  
  
"Whatever you want Kali." He replied. Kali smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go pay then." She said, Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Sure. I'll wait at the front door." He replied.  
  
"Really, that emerald green dress is really yours. It matches your emerald eyes perfectly!" Syaoran heard a familiar voice gush.  
  
"Really? I was deciding on the red though." Another voice replied.  
  
"Believe me. The green dress with those wonderful cherry blossom petals is the better choice. Tomoyo would definitely agree with me for this one." The voice answered.  
  
Syaoran's ears perked up. Tomoyo? Did that mean that the voice was.. Meiling's? Who was she talking to? Wait. It couldn't be Meiling's voice. What would she be doing here anyway?  
  
"But I also like the red one with gold Chinese print." The other voice said stubbornly.  
  
"Sakura, I'm telling you that the emerald one is better."  
  
Wait. Did that girl just say Sakura.? Could it be the same one? Syaoran's mind reeled.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Meiling." The one called Sakura answered.  
  
Meiling! How could it be? Sakura was here?? Syaoran fought against the urge to see the girl.  
  
"Come on. I'll pay for it. Make it a gift for coming to Hong Kong. Besides, it's been forever since you've visited." Meiling continued.  
  
It was definitely Meiling. And the other hopefully was Sakura.  
  
"I'll just pay this fast. The manager knows me so we won't have to wait. Come on, Sakura." The two voices faded. Syaoran sweat dropped. His heart was beating so fast. Half of him wanted to run while the other half strained to want to see Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran! Did you wait long?" A voice asked sweetly. Syaoran turned and shook his head. The two talked a while on where to go next. As Syaoran was taking the next step, he felt himself collide with someone, knocking both onto the ground.  
  
"Hoe!" The female voice said worriedly.  
  
Hoe? That sounded familiar.  
  
"Gomen!" The voice continued in Japanese. "Hoe! Douway bu chi!" The voice switched to Chinese with a slight Japanese accent. (Douway bu chi is sorry in Chinese)  
  
"It's okay." Syaoran replied in Japanese.  
  
"Hoe? You know Japanese." A hand reached down to help her up. Sakura gave him her hand but once she saw who it was, she shrieked and pulled her hand away from his hold. Meiling's face whitened. This was not good. They weren't ready to meet yet, not yet.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered, her eyes watering as she saw him before her eyes, the same messy auburn hair with sweet amber eyes that were full of concern. She had to stop herself from flinging herself onto him.  
  
"Gomen. Do I know you?" Syaoran asked politely in Japanese. Sakura's green eyes overflowed with tears and they streamed down her cheeks. "Gomen! I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
This made Sakura cry harder for she knew she could not love him, yet she wanted to so much. He was so caring..  
  
"Cousin, come with me now." Meiling cut in. "Sakura, sit down in the chair over there. I need to talk to him for a while." Sakura nodded through her tears and made her way to the bench in the mall.  
  
Syaoran followed his angry cousin to behind a corner.  
  
"Syaoran, you baka! That was Sakura for heaven's sake! That's why she broke down when she saw you!" Meiling yelled, but not so loud that Sakura and Kali could here, but neighboring shoppers eyed them with concern. Meiling apologized and went back talking to Syaoran.  
  
"How should I know that was her? I knew that you were with her in the shop because I heard your conversation but I didn't know that was Sakura. Honest." Syaoran said worriedly, his eyes straining to see what was going on with Sakura and Kali.  
  
"Listen, Cousin. She knows you don't remember you okay? I'm coming over after this shopping disaster of ours and have a long talk with you. There are things I need to show you to let you maybe understand the situation." Meiling said quickly. Syaoran nodded.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura had controlled her tears and was drying them off with a napkin Kali had offered her.  
  
"Sorry." Sakura said in Chinese.  
  
"It's okay," Kali replied back in Chinese as well. "So, who are you? How do you know Syaoran?" Sakura winced at hearing this blond say Syaoran by his first name easily. Then she remembered. This blond, this beautiful girl is Syaoran's new girlfriend.  
  
"I'm.. I'm.. an old friend during his childhood. I guess I've changed too much to recognize me, but Syaoran hasn't changed much." Sakura partly lied.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm Kali, his girlfriend. Glad to meet you." She said. Sakura nodded and found herself wanting to leave this girl and find Meiling.  
  
"I see you that were just shopping in that Chinese clothing shop." Kali said. "I love that place. Syaoran and me were just in there. I got this lovely blue dress." Kali pulled it out from her bag.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" Sakura nodded. "Syaoran told me to get the blue one since it matches my eyes. His favorite color is even blue now since he doesn't have one. Isn't it so sweet that we have the same favorite color?"  
  
Sakura was listening anymore. Green. Green was supposed to be Syaoran's favorite color. Not blue. Never blue. Green was his favorite color.. The color of my eyes. Meiling returned just then before Sakura could start crying again.  
  
Syaoran apologized about him not recognizing her at first. Apparently, Meiling had told Syaoran to pretend that Sakura was an old friend and had changed too much to recognized. A coincidence, isn't it?  
  
The couple parted quickly and Sakura broke down to another load of tears. Meiling nodded and brought the girl back to the hotel. She told Sakura that she needed to find Syaoran and tell him the truth of everything. Sakura nodded terribly and handed her friend the gray teddy bear.  
  
Meiling sighed as she closed the door. She didn't want to leave Sakura but there were things that needed to be taken care of. As she walked down the corner, she met Tomoyo, thankfully.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Meiling said running up to her. "I need to talk to you fast before I leave." Tomoyo nodded patiently. "We went to the mall and met Syaoran and his girlfriend. Sakura broke down crying again. She's still in tears and mumbling something about green I think. It'd be best if you'd go see her now."  
  
"Hai. Luck with Syaoran, Meiling." Tomoyo replied quickly as she quickened her pace to Sakura's room. Meiling nodded and left.  
  
*** At Li Mansion***  
  
Kali left Syaoran's house shortly afterwards the shopping trip. Syaoran was quiet and thoughtful and didn't say a single word except goodbye when they parted a minute ago. She smiled and looked up the window where Syaoran's room was.  
  
"Time's running out.. It won't be long now."  
  
*** At hotel***  
  
Sakura opened the door and once she saw it as Tomoyo, a fresh batch of tears found its way on the wet cheeks.  
  
"Tomoyo!" She flung herself into the open arms of her best friend. "He doesn't remember me, Tomoyo. It hurts so much."  
  
"Hush, Sakura. I know it does. Meiling's off to talk to Syaoran and I'm sure things will be okay." She comforted, patted her friend's back soothingly. "Meiling said you were mumbling something about green. What's that about?"  
  
"It's green, Tomoyo! His favorite color is green, like the color of my eyes! Not blue!" Sakura said through heart wrenched sobs.  
  
Green.. Had Syaoran really forgotten that much? Tomoyo wondered.  
  
*** Cliffhanger! This chapter was sooo long. ten pages. My hands are sooo sore. Please review. Can't ask for more. Your support brightens my day. Love you all. Rainbow dreamer. Gomen about the cliffhanger. 


	12. Dreaming of You

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!! IMPORTANT!!! Oh. My. Gosh. You won't believe what's happening to fanfiction when I log on. For SOME reason, I can't read ANY updates for ANY story.. Including my OWN story, which is totally stupid. The most important thing is that I CANNOT read the stories that I want to know what happens!! If ANYONE knows how to fix this ANNOYING problem, either review and tell me or through email. My email address is rainbow_dreams@email.com.  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: CherryzAngel: Welcome back, girl! I remember your review from chapter four I think. you were the one who wrote support like thirty times or more. Lol.. Arigato and glad you like the story. AZNangel20: Man, you make me laugh girl! I love how you describe Kali as a "sneaky blond bimbo!" Hehe. And thanks for your compliments! I do think I do well with the suspense, some credit to Cryst. And your idea of Meiling raiding Kali's house. well, that's something I've never thought about! :p To Cat: Welcome back as well! I remember you reviewing my story in chapter four or something. Thanks girl. I'm glad you're still reading my story!! Tamara: WOW! A new reviewer! How totally awesome! I will continue until this story ends. IloveLiSyaoran: Sorry about the cliffhanger! :p arigato for your long lasting support. Sweetcherry: Glad you're okay in the accident and I'm also glad that you like my story so much! And I do believe that the more I get, the better I become because I get all these new exciting ideas the deeper I get into the story! *Trembles with excitement! * Cryst: thanks for your review and hopefully you got my email about the eyes. In case there are others who don't understand, I just meant that Syaoran has the fav color blue because Kali's eyes are blue. You know, a romantic thing. It's supposed to make Sakura sad all over again. Yep. Ying Fa: Thanks so much! You're absolutely a great person and you've been promoted to co-author! Thanks Cryst and to you as well! Kawaii Littlewolf: You're back girl! I was wondering where you went since you didn't review for the last few chapters. Anyhow, still VERY glad that you're still reading! And I DO think that Chapter 9 was especially sweet! Tee hee hee. So bittersweet actually! Review everyone~! Thanks.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: Dreaming of You  
  
*** Excerpt from previous chapter***  
  
"It's green, Tomoyo! His favorite color is green, like the color of my eyes! Not blue!" Sakura said through heart wrenched sobs.  
  
Green.. Had Syaoran really forgotten that much? Tomoyo wondered.  
  
*** "I now present you with chapter eleven!" Readers claps. LOL ***  
  
Meiling sighed in the yellow taxi she was in that was heading for the Li mansion. As she peered out the window, she saw the Hua Shin Hotel fading from view. She hated leaving Sakura but her cousin needed her help now. Meiling turned away from the window and looked at the gray teddy bear in her hands. Its blue bow was tied neatly and from the way the bear looked, it had been through many years yet well taken care of. Sakura loved him deeply.  
  
"Miss, Li mansion." The driver said curtly, breaking her chain of though. Meiling nodded her thanks and paid the driver well. As she stepped onto the curb, the taxi drove away leaving Meiling alone. She took a deep breath and walked into the house.  
  
Wei, whom she had told she was coming back, immediately greeted her. Wei welcomed her warmly and called a maid to place her bags in her room. Meiling smiled and followed Wei into the kitchen for a cup of tea.  
  
"How is Sakura?" He asked as he poured tea. Meiling stirred her tea and sighed.  
  
"She met Syaoran and Kali at the mall yesterday. She's heartbroken again." The Chinese girl answered, the worries adding to her lack of sleep. She yawned tiredly.  
  
"Sakura loves him deeply and it must hurt to see a loved one leave." Wei answered wisely. "Love is something only understood by the ones in love."  
  
"I wish I was in love." She sighed. "Seems like everyone has someone they love, but after seeing the difficulties, maybe I'll just stay single." Wei chuckled lightly and patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Is it not better to be loved than to never loved before?" He asked. Meiling half smiled.  
  
"I guess, but I need to focus on Syaoran and Sakura now." She answered. Wei nodded.  
  
"True. This is wonderful of you, Meiling. You're a great friend and I'm sure Sakura and Syaoran must appreciate it more than they can express."  
  
Meiling waved her hand as in brushing the compliment away. "I'm just doing what they would do if it was me in the situation. Sakura's a really great person and she does so much for me. And Syaoran.. Well, he's my favorite cousin."  
  
"Wise words, Meiling." The old friend replied. "Your care for others will bring you far." He spotted the gray teddy bear. "Is that not the bear Syaoran gave Sakura many years ago?"  
  
"Hai. I thought that it might clear his memories." Meiling replied looking at the bear as well.  
  
"I see." Wei answered, his eyes smiling sadly.  
  
"I'll be seeing Syaoran now. He is in his room right?" Meiling asked. Wei took his eyes off the bear and nodded.  
  
"Yes. If you need anything, just ask me." He added as he watched Meiling leave to find Syaoran. She turned and nodded before walking up the stairs.  
  
"Xiao Lang, are you in there?" She rapped her knuckles on the door.  
  
"Meiling?" A muffled voice asked.  
  
"Xiao Lang, what are you doing in there? I'm coming in." Meiling asked loudly. She opened the door and saw Syaoran staring out the window. Meiling frowned and walked timidly over to her cousin. She tapped his shoulder. He sighed and turned around to face her. His face was full of deep thought.  
  
"You're thinking about today." She stated bluntly.  
  
"I can't get it out of my mind. I can't understand why I have such emotions when I think about her, Meiling." Syaoran confessed, his voice heavy. It was Meiling's turn to sigh.  
  
"Let's sit down. This is going to a long time." His cousin answered with a sigh and motioned to the bed. Syaoran gave a sigh of his own and sat on his bed. Meiling pulled up a comfortable chair up and curled up in it facing Syaoran.  
  
"Okay. I want to let you see something from your childhood long time ago." Meiling spoke lightly. She handed him the gray bear with the blue ribbons. Its black eyes were shinning brightly, as if expecting something. Syaoran took the bear over with both hands, his amber eyes looking the bear. Then, closing his eyes, he felt the bear and pictured it in his mind.  
  
*** In Syaoran's mind, his POV of course***  
  
I could picture the bear clearly in my mind; the gray felt soothing under my hands and the bright blue ribbon was tied neatly under his head. My hands ran over the neatly made stitches. somehow it felt familiar. Yes, a little rough stitch were on the side of the bear. They seemed to connect to his hands. The bear was homemade, that was for sure. No manufactured bear would be sewn with the lines visible. Who had made this bear and why?  
  
I remembered a long time ago when I was in Japan with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Nauru. I think. My mind led the way deep into my memories. I was in a tree watching Tomoyo and her friends talk about bears, teddy bears to be exact. Who was that person sitting next to Tomoyo? The girl.. Why can't I see her face? I wanted to reach out and touch her face. I yearned to.  
  
Rika was sewing a teddy bear. and describing the meaning of a self-made bear. I half listened while I tried to figure out who that girl was. Her chestnut curls seemed so familiar.. So kawaii. Wait. Rika was mentioning something about that making a bear and giving it to the one you like and naming it after that person. Did that mean I made this, gray bear?? I had made it? For whom? I didn't meet Kali or anyone I liked. unless I did. This was so confusing. *** Back to third person. Sorry I keep changing the POVs. ***  
  
Meiling pulled up her legs and rested her chin on her knees and waited for Syaoran to recall memories in his mind. She then noticed a piece of paper on the table and picked it up. It was the note from Wei and from its wrinkled condition; Meiling knew that Syaoran had been thinking. The girl smiled and ran a finger lightly over the words of red string of love. Syaoran and Sakura were bounded by that forever.  
  
Unknown to the two cousins, a dark figure was outside on the street under their window. It was a tall figure with long hair blowing in the wind. The figure smiled and walked off, something twinkling like a star winked around a string. "It won't be long now. What will you do now Li Xiao Lang?" The words whispered in the air and were gone as quickly as they had come. Around the corner and the figure was gone.  
  
*** At hotel with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero. ***  
  
Sakura was peacefully sleeping and Tomoyo was smiling at her sleeping figure. She was more calmed down for the moment yet her focus was still misplaced. Her friend sighed and tossed her violet hair over her shoulders. Seeing Sakura worried about Syaoran made her worry about Eriol. Making up her mind, she called him.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" His voice was soft and soothing like he always spoke. Tomoyo sighed at the sound of his voice. "Tomoyo, is that you? Are you alright?" Eriol asked.  
  
She smiled. It always seemed that Eriol knew whether or not if it was she on the other end. "Hai, Eriol-kun. I just missed you, that's all." She answered.  
  
"I miss you too, Tomoyo. How is my dear Sakura-Chan?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked over at the sleeping figure and suddenly felt fatigued herself. She sat down in a chair before answering. "She's hurt, Eriol. She met Syaoran and his little girlfriend at the mall. Seeing him made her heart heal yet when reality struck and Syaoran did not know who she was, her heart broke all over again. It's broke too many times that I can't stand seeing her in so much pain."  
  
"It must hurt you as well for you care for her more than you care about yourself which I why I love you so much," Eriol replied in his calm quiet manner.  
  
"Eriol, I just can't stand being here without you. It hurts me to wonder what you're doing and seeing Sakura alone and hurt just makes me more alone." Tomoyo admitted.  
  
"Sweetness, you're never alone. I promise you that." Her boyfriend answered firmly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the sweetness of his words. It always melted her heart to hear him call her "Sweetness." It was corny and all that, but she loved how Eriol was so caring for her. It saddened her that he best friend once had a romance just like hers, and now it was gone.  
  
"Arigato Eriol-kun. I love you." She answered.  
  
"I love you as well." He replied immediately. "Tell you what, I'll call you later. I have some business I have to do."  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Miss you, sweetness." Her boyfriend said. "You have a rain check for a kiss. Remind me that I owe you one."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Hai, Eriol-kun. Ja ne." She hung up the phone and by then Sakura had awoken. Sakura gave her best friend a light smile.  
  
"Eriol?" She asked. Tomoyo nodded, praying that her friend wouldn't cry because it reminded her relationship of Syaoran and herself. "He's such a great friend."  
  
"Hai, he is." She replied, wondering what to say. Before she could though, Sakura's cell phone rang loudly. She fumbled in her backpack and pulled it out.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" She asked. Her face put on a frown and talked some more. Her green eyes were troubled as she heard what the other end was saying.  
  
"Demo, Oto-san." She protested. Tomoyo's eyebrows were knitted with worry and Kero had his ear pressed against the phone.  
  
"All right. Only for one semester then." Sakura replied. "Love you, Oto- san."  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo and Kero immediately asked at the same time.  
  
"Oto-san has this evacuation project in Hong Kong. I'm transferring to Hong Kong High School for a semester." Sakura said sadly, her eyes focused on the cell phone.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. Meiling will be at the school."  
  
"But you won't Tomoyo," Her friend replied. Tomoyo watched as her friend's face looked lost and vulnerable. Right there and then, she made a decision.  
  
"I'm transferring to the high school as well. I can't stand leaving you to face all that you are alone." Tomoyo said firmly.  
  
"You can't, Tomoyo! Eriol's there and your family as well." Sakura protested sincerely. Her friend shook her head slowly and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"I can, Sakura-Chan. You're the closest thing to a sister I'll ever have." She answered. "I'll go make some arrangements with my mom and Eriol, okay? Why don't you go buy some food for brunch?"  
  
Sakura nodded and changed into an emerald green tank with a long honey brown skirt before grabbing her bag and headed out the door. Tomoyo sighed and watched her friend go. That girl was still hurting and she still loved him. After all, she was wearing the shirt Syaoran had given her last birthday. Kero, who decided to stay at the hotel, noticed as well and couldn't help feeling helpless.  
  
Sakura walked along, for once, noticing the busy streets of Hong Kong. She had never been out much after the incident at the mall. She took a deep breath and headed back the hotel. Watching the window displays with great delight, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hoe!! Deuay bu chi!" Sakura quickly apologized in Chinese. A giggle was heard and Sakura looked up into a pretty face with bright cornflower blue eyes. She almost gasped at who it was.  
  
"You're Sakura, aren't you?" Kali asked. She smiled.  
  
"Yes." Sakura replied. "You must be Kali. Sorry that I bumped into you."  
  
Kali shook her head so gracefully that her golden hair shifted slightly. On her ears were bright blue heart dangling earrings.  
  
"No, I'm sorry about that. How would you like to join me to a cup of coffee?" Kali replied nicely with another smile. If Kali was not Syaoran's girlfriend, she would of considered Kali as a friend. But how could she? Kali was after the one she loved.  
  
"Sure." Sakura found herself saying. The two walked off to a busy coffee house, the smell of coffee was inviting. They settled into a two-seat booth in a corner. Sakura ordered a mocha frappachino while Kali ordered an espresso.  
  
While sipping, Sakura noticed a necklace hanging on Kali's neck. Immediately her throat tightens and her eyes stung. Kali noticed the change and asked what was the matter.  
  
"Oh, nothing. The drink just went the wrong way." Sakura said with a plastered on smile.  
  
"I'm glad that nothing bad happened." She answered. Sakura almost cried in fury.  
  
"What necklace is that? It's so pretty."  
  
"Oh this?" Her finger fingered the pendant. "It's a cherry blossom; Syaoran gave it to me."  
  
Sakura could hear her heart shatter into a million pieces like glass. She got up suddenly, almost knocking her drink over.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go." She bowed hastily and rushed out the door, tears falling. The echo of the bells on the door rang through the room. Kali smiled triumphantly as she stirred her coffee, her back to the door. Things were going just as they planned.  
  
"It won't be long now.." Her lips curled into another smile.  
  
Sakura ran blindly, rushing passes people. Unknowingly, she had reached the public park. Finding a seat out of sight, Sakura sat there, tears pouring. Her right hand clutched the pendant of a necklace she wore.  
  
It was a peony.  
  
Syaoran's favorite flower.  
  
*** Sakura's POV***  
  
It was in seventh grade, after Syaoran and Sakura had confessed their feelings. Syaoran had secretly bought a necklace for her.  
  
It was all so romantic. He had treated her to dinner and brought her to the park for a walk and had given her the necklace. The sliver shimmered elegantly under the moonlight. It was a peony.  
  
"Your favorite flower," She remembered replying. Syaoran had smiled, his eyes shinning.  
  
"Hai. This one is mine." He took out another necklace made in sliver, similar to Sakura's.  
  
"It's a Cherry blossom." He answered her unspoken question. Sakura smiled.  
  
"It's perfect," She had answered as she leaned up and gave Syaoran a light kiss, which ended with more passion later.  
  
*** Present ***  
  
My hands clutched the necklace tight. How could Syaoran have given it away? How could he have forgotten the necklace?  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. How was she supposed to face him when Monday came along when she transferred to his school? Today was Sunday. That was tomorrow.  
  
God help me. I had no idea what to do now. Why does God have to play all these tricks with my heart?  
  
It hurts so much.. I wished I could be in his eyes and hug him.. His warmth. His love. That was all I needed and yet now I was left with nothing.  
  
Oh, God, why me?  
  
Syaoran. how I love you.  
  
That will be forever.  
  
*** How was it?? Okay, need to post this fast, have tons of work to do. Happy Moon Festival (Cryst! Especially you girl! Moon cakes! LOL) Please review, looking forward to them all. Ja Ne! Arigato. Rainbow dreamer. 


	13. So Close Yet So Far

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guess what? Hehe, my fanfiction is back up to date and I can read updates! This is sooo awesome. I'm so glad that I was able to catch what was happening in the stories I'm reading! Yep! Anyhow, enough of me blabbering. Hey, before I start? Is anyone of you a total Hunter X Hunter fan like me?? If so, guess what? The Hunter X Hunter OVA (Original Video Animation) is officially out! Isn't that so awesome? Yes! *Punches fist in the air * And the ending song "carry on" is such a great song! Tee hee hee! Download if you're a fan! Hunter X Hunter, including OVA is totally the best. as great as Card Captor Sakura (lol). Y  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Carly, Cherri, and Usagi yf: thanks for all your cheers. Here is next chapter as asked. Kawaii Little Wolf: thanks for your long lasting support girl! ( Cherryz Angel: yes, you did write that many "support"s. Just look at the old reviews and you will see. Stefy: If mean time, you will see what is going to happen! It's called suspense, girl! I IS totally a S+S fic, so relax and keep reading! Onegai! Ying Fa: thanks for your ultimate support! You should be able to survive this chapter without a box of Kleenex. I personally think this chapter is pretty kawaii! Tell me what you think. To the person who left their name anonymous: It's a S+S fic, I promise you that! Cryst: Hehe. I guess I'm pretty clever, or I'm just psychic *wink* And hey, let the audience decide what they what with Kali, co author! You're a co- author, so of course you know my plans. And answering your question if she is evil or not, I'll tell you in my next e. review! THANKS, ALL OF YOU! I LOOK FORWARD IN SEEING YOUR REVIEW IN TE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! (  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: So Close, Yet So Far  
  
*** Sakura's POV of her dream***  
  
I was standing on the tall building in Japan once again. the tall building of the one facing the radio tower. Why was I here again? I had this dream before.before I passed the test to become Card Mistress. The two figures that I had dreamed of were Yue and Kaho. I knew them now, yet I was having this dream.  
  
I felt so naïve.  
  
Wait. Those are Cherry Blossoms in the air, not Clow Cards. Why the blossoms? What did they represent?  
  
Who was that standing on the other side? I squinted. It was hard to tell if the person was a man or female. I shuddered involuntarily. Why were all the people in my dreams on the tower all have long hair?  
  
The person seemed familiar yet I knew none of the presence now. Kero had told me that I had the ability to foresee things in my dreams. was this a prophetic dream? Who was the person??  
  
I felt so alone.  
  
Confused.  
  
Little did she know that someone was having a dream, having the same confused, naïve feeling.  
  
*** Li Mansion ***  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes quickly and sat up panting on the bed. His face broke out with sweat, as if he had just ran the hundred-meter sprint. Panting hard, he grasped his bed to calm himself.  
  
Who was that girl in the dream? The one with honey colored hair? She seemed familiar and yet not. Syaoran shook his brown hair. It must be his imagination. How could he not know who was in his dreams? After all, you have to see someone before to have her in one's dreams.  
  
The boy growled in frustration and looked at the clock; it was five am. It was too late to fall back to sleep so Syaoran went the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower, after all, he was covered in sweat.  
  
He was down stairs training before Meiling came down still a bit sleepy.  
  
"You're up early this morning," he commented. In a flash Meiling's fist was before he, her ruby eyes dancing threateningly.  
  
"Let's hope that you didn't say anything, now did you dear cousin?" She asked, showing her white teeth in a wide smile. Any other would have been afraid, but Syaoran just pulled her fist away.  
  
"Breakfast's on the table." He said as he got back into his fighting stance. Meiling just sighed and nodded. "Oh, there's a moon festival celebration in the temple. Do you want to come with Kali and me? Tomoyo and Sak--, I mean Kinomoto can come as well."  
  
Meiling stopped from walking inside. She turned and observed Syaoran for a long time. His amber eyes met hers, but quickly turned away.  
  
"That would be nice," She replied slowly. "You're not going to do anything mean to Sakura, are you? She's heartbroken as it is."  
  
Syaoran lowered his sword down and faced his cousin. "I know she is, but I want to make it up to her. She's going back to Japan soon, isn't she? At least maybe we could be friends."  
  
Meiling raised her eyebrow. It was sometimes hard to see Syaoran serious, not pretending to be serious, but actually being serious. His words were of concern and Meiling sighed out loud.  
  
"Alright. I'll ask Tomoyo and Sakura if they want to come, but you better not make her cry, Li Xiao Lang." She warned and walked briskly off. Syaoran nodded and smiled lightly.  
  
She had no idea what confused feelings he was having for this girl. The last thing he wanted was to see her cry. Things were so complicated. He had no idea who he was now. Sakura Kinomoto had come and turned his whole world upside down.  
  
*** At hotel with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero. ***  
  
Sakura was taking a hot shower while Tomoyo was reading a novel quietly on the bed with Kero beside her, playing a game boy. The only sound that could be heard was the beeping sounds that came from the game boy.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Tomoyo called to Sakura. She walked gracefully over to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called, looking through the peephole. How weird, no one was in sight. "Who is it?" She called louder this time.  
  
"The delivery man." A manly voice replied. Tomoyo frowned. The voice seemed familiar and yet neither she nor Sakura had asked for a delivery man.  
  
"Whose the package for?" Tomoyo asked, confused.  
  
"Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji." The voice replied. Tomoyo frowned. Should she open the door? It would impolite to not do so.. Besides, what could possibly happen? She unclasped the lock and opened the door.  
  
Suddenly, she was swept away with a kiss and arms around her. Tomoyo stood their shocked, not knowing what to do. Who would dare to do such a thing?! She shut her eyes and tried pulling away from the man but not succeeding. She stomped hard on his foot, as she had seen Sakura do many times to Touya. The man immediately broke the kiss and held his foot.  
  
It was then Tomoyo opened her eyes. What she saw made her eyes widen and her hand come to her mouth. Quickly, she bent over the man and helped him inside the room and placed him in the chair as the man nursed his foot.  
  
"I'm so sorry! You really frightened me, Eriol!" Tomoyo said, her voice full of concern. Kero was looking at the two perplexedly.  
  
Eriol grinned and stopped nursing his foot. "Well, I knew I had it coming so I wrapped my foot in cloth first." He watched as Tomoyo's face turned from concern to anger again.  
  
"You, you!" She sputtered. She was so angry that she couldn't even get the words out. Eriol stopped grinning and pulled her closing to him. Standing up, he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Tomoyo asked, trying to be angry but not succeeding. Eriol smiled lightly.  
  
"That was my apology for frightening you earlier." He responded in his usual serene manner.  
  
"And the one before that?" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
Eriol smiled. "That was the kiss I owed you." Tomoyo wanted to hit him, but she found herself not able to. Instead, she smiled up at him and Eriol smiled back.  
  
"Enough with the mushy stuff," Kero complained, breaking the sweet romantic atmosphere. As if on cue, Sakura came out from the shower to see Tomoyo and Eriol's face bright red and Kero playing on the game boy as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hoe?" She asked.  
  
No one answered her.  
  
"Eriol, you're here in Hong Kong!" She exclaimed. Eriol nodded, wiping the blush from his face. Thank God Sakura was a little dense here and there.  
  
"Yes. I've decided to transfer to the Hong Kong High with the two of you." He answered.  
  
"You never told me that!" Tomoyo cut in. Eriol smiled.  
  
"It was to be a surprise, sweetness." He answered. "Besides, how could not see my cute little descendant?"  
  
"Oh." Was all he got as a reply from Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo shared a look. Silence filled the air once more before it was interrupted again. This time, Tomoyo's phone ran shrilly.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
A pause as she heard what was on the other end.  
  
"Sure, me and Sakura would love to come Meiling. Eriol's here in Hong Kong too so he'll be coming okay?"  
  
Another pause, a long one.  
  
"Oh. Then tell me later, it needs my thinking and I can't talk openly here. I'll meet you there and we can talk about it then, ne?"  
  
A short pause answered.  
  
"Hai. Six o'clock at the Yuei Temple. Okay, see you there Meiling." Tomoyo hung up the phone and answered the question the three were wondering.  
  
"Today's moon festival and Meiling and Syaoran have invited us to go celebrate with them at the temple." She said smiling. "Is that okay Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was twirling her hair absently, her eyes a bit off focus. Tomoyo sat down on the bed worriedly, putting an arm around her best friend. Eriol went and sat down on the other side of Sakura.  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo Chan. I can't stand meeting Kali and Syaoran again. Onegai."  
  
"I understand, Sakura, but we're going to the high school tomorrow. You have to learn to face them." Eriol spoke up with every bit of wisdom that this descendant of Clow had. Sakura looked up into his blue eyes and saw that they were filled with sorrow and concern.  
  
"Alright, but only for the two of you and Meiling." She said. Tomoyo smiled and hugged her best friend.  
  
"This is what I like about you the most, Sakura-Chan." Her friend whispered. Sakura smiled and hugged her friend back.  
  
Tomoyo was filming as Sakura was in an emerald green kimono that had a gold sash with pretty pink cherry blossoms sewn onto it. It happened to be the only kimono that Tomoyo had brought with her to Hong Kong, and supposedly the two were supposed to be together. Who would imagine things to turn out like this?  
  
Eriol stood beside Tomoyo, chuckling lightly at his girlfriend's interests. Tomoyo head and swatted him on the shoulder as she continued filming.  
  
"Tomoyo! Sakura! Eriol!" Meiling's voice drifted over them. Tomoyo stopped filming and smiled at Meiling.  
  
"You look awesome, Tomoyo." Meiling complimented immediately. True to her words, the amethyst kimono with a royal purple sash complimented her eyes perfectly. Tomoyo brushed the words of comment away.  
  
"You look splendid yourself." She replied. In a red kimono and a gold sash and gold designs, the dress made Meiling seem like the perfect Chinese.  
  
"Arigato. Kali couldn't come today, so it's just the five of us!" Meiling said. "It's just like the old time, ne?"  
  
"How I think back on them," Eriol replied with a smile to his cute descendant. "Hello, my cute descendant, or have you forgotten me as well?"  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "Whatever Eriol." He replied annoyed. This person was still the same old him.  
  
"You are still not the same you." Eriol replied seriously, talking quietly only to Syaoran. They locked eyes for a while before Syaoran broke apart. When he did, his eyes fell upon Sakura. She was so amazingly beautiful. Too beautiful to behold.  
  
"You look nice, Kinomoto." Syaoran offered, trying to be nice. Sakura smiled feebly in return.  
  
"Arigato, Sy--, I mean Li-kun." She replied. The rest of the three friends were silent and wondering what was to happen.  
  
"Let's go! I'm so starving, Sakura!" Meiling exclaimed, breaking the ice. Sakura looked up and smiled brightly at Meiling and nodded. The two took off. Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled and followed along with Tomoyo tapping. Occasionally Eriol fed her food for she was too busy capturing scenes of Sakura.  
  
Sakura was not a bit happy though. She was wearing this kimono. for Syaoran, but he doesn't even remember the significance of the flower or the colors.  
  
Tomoyo had stop filming due to Eriol's pleas that she wasn't paying enough attention to her. The two laughed and were having a good time. Meiling was having a great time as well, challenging Eriol to a basketball shooting match at a booth stall. Eriol laughing and being the gentleman he was, accepted, although he didn't let her win. After all, he wanted to give the prize to Tomoyo, not that Meiling minded at all. She was a good sport.  
  
As the three were laughing, Sakura was watching and talking some here and there. Syaoran was quite; he wanted to talk to Sakura.  
  
"I really like your necklace. It's a peony, isn't it?" he complimented, not knowing what the hidden meaning was. Those words let the world freeze and even the three loud friends heard and stopped what they were doing.  
  
Tears flowed down Sakura's face, although she tried hard to stop it. Syaoran immediately got worried.  
  
"Gomen!" he apologized. She looked at him, trying hard to control her tears. Before he could do anything, she ran quickly off from the crowd of people.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran and Tomoyo called out at the same time. He set off running after the girl. Tomoyo was about to chase after her friend and Meiling wanted to go as well, to strangle Syaoran for making her cry, but Eriol stopped them both.  
  
"Why not?" Meiling demanded, her hands on her fists, eyes blazing.  
  
"Did you not hear what Syaoran called her?" He asked calmly, with every wisdom that he contained. Meiling stared at him, her angry fleeing away.  
  
"What now?" Tomoyo asked the question that the three all wanted to know. The two girls looked over at Eriol.  
  
"Well, I do have a plan. See, the two just need time to talk alone.." He whispered to the two. Meiling grinned evilly and Tomoyo's eyes were dreamy as she pictured the scene. It was perfect.  
  
"For Sakura and Syaoran," Meiling declared, holding out her hand. The other two placed their hands on top of hers. The shook on it before letting go and going off to do what they were supposed to do.  
  
Sakura was running blindly, not even noticing Syaoran's calls to her or the thundering storm overhead. She didn't care; she just wanted to get away from everyone. It was dumb to come to the Moon Festival in the first place? Why had she let Tomoyo and Eriol talk her in attending? Sometimes, she was too good for her own cause Sakura thought bitterly.  
  
Syaoran was worried and stayed close behind the girl, noticing both the girl's tears and the storm brewing overhead. The winds were screaming and lashing at the trees.  
  
"Sakura! Get back here! There's a storm and Tomoyo will be worried!" He called desperately. Everything was his entire fault.  
  
A dark figure with long hair swaying in the wind stood on top of a nearby temple. Syaoran stared and looked at the figure. He could feel this strong magical aura from the shadow. But before he could determine who the person was, there was a large cracking sound. A tall oak tree was falling down and Sakura was there! Syaoran gave no more thought of the figure and dashed off faster than he ever ran towards the scared girl.  
  
"Sakura!" He yelled, pushing her out of the way. The tree fell immediately as Syaoran faced his back from the tree, using his arms to protect Sakura. She shrieked and clung onto Syaoran tightly. Syaoran held her close as they both caught their breath.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her timidly.  
  
Sniffles could be heard as Sakura tried to stop crying. "Hai." She mumbled, wiping her eyes with her hands. Half smiling, Syaoran gave her a handkerchief. Once Sakura saw it, she stared at it as if it was poison.  
  
"Shit! Gomen!" He apologized as he took the cloth away. How could he have been so stupid as to offer the blue handkerchief to her? He mentally slapped himself hard. Ugh! He hated how he was so stupid! Baka, he called silently to himself.  
  
Syaoran broke from his mental cursing as he heard a light laughter. He looked to see Sakura laughing lightly.  
  
He calmed down and smiled at her. Reaching over, he brushed the tears away from her cheeks. This made Sakura freeze in motion: half of her wanted to melt on his caring touch while the other half wanted to pull away. Instead, Sakura just stared softly at him. They locked eyes, emerald to amber. Rain started to pour.  
  
It was Syaoran who broke the intense gaze. "Let's get inside the small temple." He nodded to the temple. Sakura nodded; she would of never noticed the pouring rain if he hadn't mentioned it. He took off his jacket and put it around her, steering her to the temple.  
  
The temple was small with a small shrine placed on the back of the room. Roughly, the two had enough room to sit and move around. Sakura sat timidly on the floor, holding Syaoran's warm jacket around her. He searched for a light, but not being able to find any, he sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"Force, know my plight, release the light, fire," Syaoran whispered, holding out a familiar piece of yellow paper with Chinese writing on it. A small flame appeared on the paper, giving the room a soft pearly glow. Sakura found herself staring at the flame. This scene. reminded of her the time she and Syaoran were trapped in an elevator in fourth grade. She sighed out loud, yet not meaning to.  
  
Syaoran heard. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, his eyes not looking at her. Sakura looked over at him though.  
  
"I just don't feel. happy," She admitted.  
  
"Gomen." He replied quietly and sincerely/  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You're all sad. because of me." He whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek as she heard the words from him. "Gomen."  
  
"Syaoran." Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. Syaoran looked up startled.  
  
"Don't cry." He whispered. Not wanting to make Sakura cry harder, he tried to brush her tears away. This motion of kindness, that reminded her so much of the times when they were together, made her cry even more. She found herself crying in his arms. It was so tight, so warm, so secure.. So right.  
  
Things around them seem to fade as the two stayed in each other's embrace. Syaoran was soothing Sakura lightly, his words like music in her ears.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV***  
  
It felt so natural. It seemed amazing to have her in my arms, even if she is crying. Her smell. seemed so sweet, just like her. Her emerald eyes are perfect. Her chestnut curls make her look so kawaii.  
  
Wait. Emerald eyes. chestnut curls. it couldn't be the girl in my memories could it? Don't be silly, a voice inside told me. Maybe I was being silly, after all, I couldn't even see her face; I could only see her hair. Anyone could have that hair.  
  
Even as I said these words to myself, I found myself liking Sakura slowly. I wanted to know more about her.  
  
Sakura..  
  
*** Sakura's POV***  
  
If time could stop right now, things would be perfect. I don't care if he can't remember me. As long as he holds me, as long as I see the kindness in his amber pools, everything seems so right.  
  
I wish he could hold me forever. He smells just like the way he used to and the wetness of his clothes made him smell like part of nature. It was all too perfect.  
  
Syaoran, I love you.  
  
*** Back to third POV***  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were having a light talk; both not looking into each other's eyes as the rain outside slowly waned. When the rain lifted and the sky cleared, the two walked back outside.  
  
They came outside just as everyone else did. Like them, many people sought shelter from the rain inside the temple. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling waved to the, with huge smiles on their faces. Sakura ran ahead to greet them, hugging Tomoyo tight when she reached in front of her friends. Syaoran came walking behind slowly, with a slight smile as he watched the girl. Eriol noticed and smirked to himself.  
  
Their plan had work. He smiled, his shadow showing a sun staff. In another second, the shadow of the staff had gone. Unknown to him or everyone else, there was another person smirking. Her plan had worked as well.  
  
*** How was it?? I personally thought it was so kawaii! Sakura and Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo forever! Please review. Is it possible to get forty reviews for this chapter? I want a hundred reviews. Hehe. Just a thought, doesn't have to be granted, but I would appreciate it a lot if you would just review. Arigato! ~Rainbow Dreamer 


	14. Long Long Ago

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guess what? Hehe, my fanfiction is back up to date and I can read updates! This is sooo awesome. I'm so glad that I was able to catch what was happening in the stories I'm reading! Yep! Anyhow, enough of me blabbering. Hey, before I start? Is anyone of you a total Hunter X Hunter fan like me?? If so, guess what? The Hunter X Hunter OVA (Original Video Animation) is officially out! Isn't that so awesome? Yes! *Punches fist in the air * And the ending song "carry on" is such a great song! Tee hee hee! Download if you're a fan! Hunter X Hunter, including OVA is totally the best. as great as Card Captor Sakura (lol).  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: (so many of you! *blows kisses to you all * lol) Sweetcherry: No worries about not reviewing for the other chapter, just glad you're still reviewing! Arigato! AZAngel: Heheh. I'm in control of all your minds out there *laughs evilly * Gomen, little high from sugar. Lol. Yes, poor Sakura is falling in love with baka Syaoran. sigh. Don't worry. after all, it IS an S+S fic~! Cryst: Thanks for tons of your emails, and I promise no cursing in this chapter! If there is. well, I'll just make sure I don't. Tee hee hee Orchid Angel: Are you a newcomer? If you are, a big welcome hug to you! Thanks for your compliments and keep reviewing! I love Syaoran: Love. what a sweet thing. ( Kawaii cherry wolf: Did you change your name to Kawaii cherry wolf or have I been typing it all wrong by saying Kawaii LittleWolf? LoL. Sorries if you're a different person, but arigato for all your review anyhow. R+R! Usagi yf: Thanks for you ultimate support! Thanks, girl! You have no idea how much it means to me! Cherryz Angel: lol. chill girl! Here's the next chapter! E+T and S+S, don't you agree? Werid-N-nextdoor: Welcome newcomer! *Shakes your hand enthusiastically * Thanks for appreciating all that I've written! Kudos.. Wow, that's high praise! You're making me blush! LoL. Ying Fa: Thanks for all your emails as well, co-author! Love receiving mail from you! Sorry about the cliffhanger though! Arigato for all you've done.  
  
CHAPTER 13: Long Long Ago..  
  
Sakura was sitting nervously in front a mirror as soft white hands fixed her honey brown hair into a fancy modified French braid. Tomoyo smiled and patted her friend's hair as she looked into the mirror and met Sakura's eyes.  
  
"So kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed, putting a hand on her cheek and her eyes shinning brightly. Sakura blushed and Eriol chuckled lightly. Some people just never change.  
  
"I agree," Eriol stated, giving Sakura an encouraging smile. Sakura bit her bottom lips nervously and nodded. She looked at her reflection again; her hair had been done up prettily and she managed a weak smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan," Tomoyo comforted. Sakura locked eyes with her friend in the mirror.  
  
"Demo, Tomoyo," She started. Her friend hushed her patiently.  
  
"Me and Eriol will be there every step of the way, Meiling as well. There's nothing to be afraid of." Tomoyo answered. "Don't you remember what you used to tell me while you used to card capture?" She continued without expecting an answer. "You told me that 'there's a way when there's a will.' Remember?"  
  
Sakura smiled lightly, her right hand unconsciously twirling a loose strand of hair on her finger. Tomoyo pulled the hand away lightly.  
  
"Come on, at least we won't we late," She said with another smile. Kero laughed at that from his breakfast of a moon cake with sweet pineapple inside.  
  
"Kero! It's not funny!" Sakura complained, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
Kero dodged it and grinned at her. "You better get going before you're really late." He laughed again at his own joke. The three left the room, leaving a squashed Kero under a pillow.  
  
*** Sakura's POV***  
  
Wow, this school is so pretty! Trees were just beginning to turn color, making the whole school seem bright and colorful. There were Sakura trees here! I smiled to myself; I looked forward to seeing them in bloom, but my smile quickly faded as I thought of Syaoran. He and I had often went to see Sakura trees in bloom.  
  
Thanks to Tomoyo who woke me up and Eriol who packed my backpack, I did not cause Tomoyo and Eriol to be late for the first day of school. Eriol had gone to school before and made sure the registrations were fine and that the three of us had the same homeroom together.  
  
"Room 11-4," Eriol's voice jarred me away from my thoughts. "There are four junior classes and thus being one, two, three, and four," he laughed a bit at that.  
  
"You have the lamest sense of humor," His girlfriend retorted. Eriol smiled innocently back at her and Tomoyo groaned. "Sakura, don't you agree that he has the worst sense of humor?"  
  
Before I could say anything, whispering interrupted us. It was then did I notice that many students were walking by us and whispering at us. I caught a few words like "new student" and such. Why did everyone point and stare at new students?  
  
Meiling promised me yesterday that she'd meet me at the school. As I was looking for her, I noticed a guy with red hair and green eyes staring intently at me. His green eyes locked with mine and I felt my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Quickly turning away, I bumped into someone, crashing into his chest.  
  
"Ohayo Kinomoto." A steady calm voice greeted him. My heart thudded.  
  
"Oh, Ohayo Li-kun." I managed to greet. At least I remembered to say his last name, I thought. "Gomen."  
  
He shrugged and put his hands into the pockets of his baggy benign pants. I looked at him softly before Meiling greeted me loudly.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura! Gomen seems like I've caught your influence of sleeping in!" She teased, her red eyes twinkling with amusement. Tomoyo grinned and I could feel my face flushing again. This was so embarrassing.  
  
"Ohayo Meiling," Tomoyo and I greeted in unison.  
  
"All new students please come to the faculty building, thank you." A voice clearly stated in Japanese. Thank God this is a bilingual school.  
  
"That's you guys!" Meiling said. "There's the faculty building, the small house next to the main building. I'll see you guys in class then!" With a wave and another smile, the active girl ran off. Li followed her, walking sensibly after nodding to me, Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
***Third person POV**  
  
Syaoran sat next to a window, looking out. Twirling his pencil in his hand, he was looking outside with mild interest. What he waited for was when the Cherry Blossoms bloomed. That would have to wait until early spring though.  
  
Meiling sat a few seats away from her cousin, but still being able to keep an eye on the boy. His mind had been wandering ever since the Moon Festival celebration yesterday. She was curious what happened, but Eriol forbid her and Tomoyo to get a filmed copy of what happened. He said it was because Sakura might get her guard up and sense that it was his magic. It made sense, but how was she to know what happened?  
  
Morning quiet times were often light chattering between friends, some catching up their sleep before classes started or rushing through homework before it was due. Since it was the beginning of school, everyone was talking with their friends. A guy with green eyes and red hair was silently tapping out beats with two pencils as he listened away on his MD in the corner of the classroom, having only three seats between him and Syaoran.  
  
"Class, there will be three transferring students arriving to our class from Japan. I highly expect all of you to treat them with due respect and courtesy." Ms. Osaka, the homeroom teacher with black shimmering shoulder length hair with curious bright blue eyes instructed her class.  
  
"Please make them feel welcomed and honored to be in this class." With that, she motioned the three to come in the class. A hushed silence came upon the class as they observed the newcomers.  
  
Suddenly, as on cue, everyone started to whisper excitedly. "Those emerald eyes are so kawaii~!"  
  
"Did you see her figure? Man, she's hot!"  
  
"That guy is so handsome!" Swoons and whispers grew loud. Meiling half smiled and half snorted. It was expected that the three would get this kind of welcome. After all, they were quite good looking.  
  
"Hush class. Did I not tell you all to show respect?" Ms Osaki demanded lightly. The class quieted and fixed their eyes on their teacher. She smiled. "Class, this would be Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiiragizawa," gesturing to each student in turn. The class clapped politely as well mannered people.  
  
"Kinomoto, you shall sit in the seat between Nikki and Meiling," the teacher's voice was soft and soothing to hear. Sakura nodded and walked down and sat herself next to Meiling who gave her a bright smile. As she turned around to see Nikki who was sitting on her left, she noticed Syaoran, just sitting behind Nikki. Her heart thudded again. With a quick smile and greeting to Nikki, Sakura pretended not to see him. Tomoyo was sitting in front of Sakura and Eriol was sitting next to the red haired guy, two seats away from Syaoran.  
  
Class was bearable and they were similar to those in Japan. Sakura considered it great luck that Tomoyo, Eriol, or Meiling was at least in one of her classes. As she stepped out history class with a bunch of notes crammed into her book with Eriol, she noticed the red haired guy looking at her again. Tugging Eriol along quickly, she whispered, "Eriol, do you know the guy with the red hair?"  
  
Eriol looked behind their shoulders and nodded. "Hai. He sits next to me for homeroom. Is there anything wrong Sakura?" His blue eyes were concerned. She shook her head and forced a smile.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Eriol. Just curious." She replied. Eriol, being a patient and understanding friend, didn't question her further.  
  
There was only one class she didn't have one of her friend's in, which was gym. Not knowing whether or not if it was luck or not, but Syaoran had gym with her. It kind of comforted her in a way, yet she wasn't ready to talk to him.  
  
In gym, the class was training for the field day that was upcoming in November. Sakura smiled; at least gym was a class she enjoyed.  
  
"Class, this year the annual field day will be present in November. For those who are new, the events range from sprinting, obstacle course, hurdles, long distance running, relays, far jumping, to even shot-put. Before we begin, I will be timing each of you for the 100 meters sprint."  
  
Names were called off by pairs since usually people ran faster with competition. "Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran." The strict male teacher instructed. Some clucked their tongues in pity; Syaoran was a fast runner.  
  
"On your mark, get set, go!" A student cried. Sakura and Syaoran dashed off, the two not losing to each other. Sakura grinned. This was like the old days where she and Syaoran used to bicker who were better at running and swimming as well.  
  
"Li, 13`31! Kinomoto 13`40!" the teacher flashed them smiles. "Great going! Kinomoto, you're new aren't you? Like running?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Great. I look forward on your performance during the competitions. Li, not bad at all, up to your usual standards there."  
  
With a nod, the two began walking back to the starting point. "You run well." Syaoran said calmly. Sakura grinned.  
  
"You aren't bad yourself, Li-kun." She answered. Syaoran seemed to half smile at her comment.  
  
"On the track team?"  
  
"For a few years before I quit cheerleading in seventh grade." She replied. Think of him as a new friend, she forced herself. It was tearing her heart to see him not remembering these things.  
  
"Want to run a few laps?" he asked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Why not?" She replied smugly. He grinned at her.  
  
"Just don't cry if you lose," he responded. Sakura grinned. Syaoran was still his old self, even if he didn't remember her. Maybe they could be.. That would never happen. Stop being silly, Sakura told herself sternly.  
  
As the two ran 600 meters in sync, Sakura tried to toss the idea that came floating in her head.  
  
Friends?  
  
How can he be friends with me when he doesn't even remember who I am? Sakura thought frustrated. I love him!  
  
Sakura met Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol at the school front gate. "How was gym?" Tomoyo asked immediately. She smiled.  
  
"Great. We did running." She replied. Her three friends nodded, knowing how much she liked to run. "Almost beat Syaoran today as well."  
  
"Syaoran?" Meiling's voice came out surprised.  
  
"Yeah. He's in gym with me and he and I raced 100 meters." Sakura explained. Meiling raised her eyebrow and nodded. It seemed like they were becoming friends. I do hope this is okay with Sakura and Syaoran, Meiling said silently to herself.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV**  
  
I was ending his last 100 meters when Kali came to greet me. "Syaoran!" she called, waving a towel and a bottle of water. I nodded to her and finished the last 100 in a sprint.  
  
"Arigato." I said through pants, taking over the towel. She smiled.  
  
"No problem. It's too bad that we don't have any classes the same anymore." Kali said wistfully. "I wish that I was in the fourth class but instead I'm in first."  
  
"We can still meet after school and during breaks," I offered. She smiled brightly.  
  
" Of course! Sorry I couldn't make it to the festival yesterday. My parents insisted on bringing me to a get together since I live alone in my apartment." Kali apologized. I shook my head.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about." I replied. "You didn't miss much because it started raining for a while."  
  
"Really. It wasn't raining at my house though." She replied. Weird, I thought. Her house is around two blocks from the temple. Could it not rain there? Stop thinking stupid thoughts Syaoran. Are you countering nature?  
  
"I heard you have three new students. One of them Sakura Kinomoto right?" Her voice jarred me out of my thoughts. Sakura. My heart beat faster at her name as I recalled what happened today during gym and yesterday.  
  
***Back flash***  
  
"Um, thank you for yesterday," Sakura mumbled as we ran 600 meters. I looked at her, not breaking from my smooth rhythm of running. I found myself pacing with her. Her chestnut hair was done up gorgeously today and her green eyes shinned with mischief as I challenged her to run 600 meters.  
  
"You there?" Her voice was so familiar.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." I think I blushed. I never blush. It just doesn't happen to me yet I felt my cheeks flushing. "It's was nothing, I mean, about yesterday."  
  
"Well, it was um. considerate of you yesterday." Sakura was stuttering yet her pace did not change. I noticed amusedly.  
  
"It was nothing." I responded again. My eyes watched her feet running smoothly again. She caught where I was looking and smiled. Wait, she smirked.  
  
Why do I keep thinking that I've run with Sakura before? I've never known her before yet why does it feel natural to run with her? The image of her running and breathing rhythm sounded soothing and so familiar.  
  
"Scared now?" Sakura taunted as she saw me looking at her pacing.  
  
"No. I'm just pacing with you."  
  
"You pacing with me? It should be the other way around!" Sakura said laughing. I glared at her yet inside I liked the sound of her laugh. It sounded so carefree and happy. I could not believe that I was the cause of her sadness and destruction. I growled confusedly to myself. I needed to talk to Meiling later.  
  
I remembered Sakura laughing as we raced to the end. She of course lost, but that was because she was laughing too hard.  
  
*** Present. ***  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay? You seemed spaced out." Kali asked worriedly, her blue eyes worried.  
  
"Gomen." He replied. "Just tired. I'll catch up with you tomorrow." With that Syaoran quickly left, leaving Kali sitting in the bleachers.  
  
She smiled at his retreating figure in the sunset. "It won't be long now." Something sparkled like a star, a never fading light before it was covered again to prevent the bright light from being seen.  
  
*** Gomen! I know, it's such a short chapter, but I'm really busy with SATs and stuff so I just wanted to get something posted online so I won't be bugged by all my great readers out there to update. Please review, ideas needed. Ying Fa, Cryst email me after you've read it and tell me what you think! This goes for everyone else too of course! Email is rainbow_dreamer@email.com if you want to email! Any suggestions for names for the guy with red hair who keeps staring at Sakura? Any ideas? Tell me ASAP, Arigato. Please review! Can I get at least 10 reviews? I got ten for the last chapter! *Skips with joy * Arigato for everything! Please review! And once again, sorry about the short chapter and I'll try and make it up to you guys later. And for those who like Sakura cheerleading rather than running, gomen! 


	15. Friends?

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who is the mysterious redhead who keeps staring at Sakura? *Dun Dun DUN* Well, like, duh, I'm not going to tell you BUT, I want all of you to know and thank Usagi yf for naming the redhead guy! (I changed his name a bit, gomen. It can be his nickname.) Also thanks to Cherryz Angel for you suggestion! Tee hee! Well, what are you doing? Read on! Don't you want to know the redhead's name?? LOL.  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Tina: "it won't be long now." Hehe. You'll know later! Read on! Kimmy: There are pineapple moon cakes! (I live in Taiwan, am an American born Chinese) Anyhow, thanks for reviewing. Looking forward to seeing you review for later chapters! I Love Li Syaoran: Thanks once again and thanks for wishing me luck on my SATs! I really do hope I do well! ( Cryst: Hehe. I like my redhead! Anyhow, email me once you're done! Thanks. Sweetcherry: I hate it too when I don't have time to type. I love writing and getting my ideas down! Usagi yf: Thanks for you long review! Did you get my email? I think Ryu's a great name! Hmm.. Most things in you email will be answered in this chapter or in my email. Thanks! Keep reviewing please. Emerald Rose: Wow. New reader!Yay! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my fic and as for Kali, keep reading and you shall see. Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Hehe. This chapter's just for you girl! It's really long ( Oh, and your welcome about me reviewing your story. Cherryz Angel: Wow! That's such a long review and I'm so glad that you're willing to spend so much time on it! It's really appreciated! And for you suggested names, thanks! Even though I didn't use it (GOMEN about that) but if I have a future character I need, I'll consider your names first. And I probably will put up one fic a week. This chapter is long and up early! A gift to all you people out there! Orchid Angel: Thanks for wishing me luck on my SATs.. Its' this SATURDAY! Ahhh! Anyhow, just keep reading and you'll see what happens with Syaoran!  
  
TO ALL OF YOU READERS: A great thank you and this chapter is up early for all of you! Thanks, thanks, and more thanks. I can't say thank you all enough for the support you have given me. Once more, thanks, Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Friends?  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
"So, Sakura how was the first day of school?" Meiling demanded as she walked backwards so she could see me. I smiled.  
  
"It was fine." I responded.  
  
Meiling glared playfully. "That's all I get? Fine?" She asked.  
  
I giggled. "What else am I supposed to say? It was just. different." I replied. Meiling sighed and stopped walking. Looking straight at me, she asked the question that I was avoiding most. She knew me too well. How was I supposed to answer that? Being in the same school as Syaoran without him knowing me..?  
  
I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while because I hardly noticed that I was in a coffee shop with Meiling.  
  
"Better Sakura?" She asked, her ruby eyes worried.  
  
"Hoe?" I asked, not knowing what she was referring to. I guess I gave the wrong answer since Meiling's eyebrows scrunched up into worry.  
  
"You're so spaced out. Tomoyo and Eriol left a while ago on a little date. You don't mind, do you?" My best friend repeated herself. I blinked a few times before smiling brightly.  
  
"Of course not." I smiled again to reassure Meiling. "They've all been worried about me and it's time they spent a little sweet time together."  
  
"You don't mind?" Meiling repeated again in the same tone. Somehow it seemed more serious though. Her ruby eyes were serious and comforting at the same time. I don't know what came over me as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.  
  
"To tell you the truth, it reminds me of Syaoran and me. It hurts a bit every time I see a couple walking by or something that reminds me of him." I whispered, tracing my cup handle unconsciously. I didn't even remember ordering a drink, forget what I what had ordered.  
  
"That's because he's part of you," Meiling's steady and calm voice made everything seems clearer and more confused at the same time. He's everything in me yet I'm not a part of him.. not anymore.  
  
"I'm afraid to be close with him," I confided. I could hear my voice cracking. "I'm afraid that I'll lose him again. I don't want my heart to break again." Tears rolled down my cheek. One fell into my drink, making ripples. I stared at my cup, not wanting to meet Meiling's eyes.  
  
"Your heart is always right, so follow that." Meiling said with a smile and gave me a one armed bear hug.  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel. I'm sure that stuffed animal of yours is hungry." She said, trying to draw a smile on my face. I gave her a smile, although it felt awkward and out of place. She saw and hugged me again and led me home.  
  
"Arigato Meiling. You're the best." I thanked her at the doorway. Meiling just grinned and walked down the corridor. Closing the door behind me, I took up to Kero's challenge in a Super Smash Brothers game on the Nintendo he had lugged from Japan. At least that would take my mind off of Syaoran for a while.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV***  
  
Why did I run away from Kali? Ugh, I was acting all weird. I'll make it up to her tomorrow, I promised myself. Lying frustrated on the bed in my room I tried to sort things out until Meiling came home.  
  
My thoughts wouldn't let me alone as I sat at my desk trying to get my homework out of the way. Here I was, doing my best subject yet I was getting these weird answers. Not only I was feeling stupid but I thinking about Sakura. Like a video, I had no control over my mind as the scene in the temple and today's running repeated over and over again. My hand brushing away her tears. Sakura in my jacket. My arms around her. Her face as she tried to smirk. Her laughter rang in my ears. It sounded like heaven.  
  
*Wait! What you thinking baka! You don't even know her! * A little voice argued with me. True, Meiling never did tell me my direct relationship was between Sakura and me. *So stop thinking about her! * The voice commanded.  
  
I sighed and tilted back dangerously on the back legs of the chair. Staring up at the ceiling, I slammed the chair back onto all fours. Gr! This was so frustrating! Why do I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know anything?  
  
"Are you done talking to yourself?" An annoyed voice asked me. I groaned without turning to see whom it was.  
  
"Where'd you go?" I asked. Meiling snorted and I turned around to see her arm crossed before her chest with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I should be the one asking that. You should see yourself dazed; it's pretty amusing." She retorted. I glared at her.  
  
"Well, your lucky that mirrors don't laugh when they see you." I retorted right back. She grinned, her red eyes shone with amusement.  
  
"Sweet." She replied, sitting herself comfortably in another chair.  
  
"So where'd you go?" I asked again.  
  
"The coffee shop." She replied. "Sakura was a little dazed out too so she and I went for coffee."  
  
"Oh." I didn't know what to say now. I had spent the last hour thinking of her, waiting for Meiling's return, yet now I had no idea to say.  
  
"Still thinking?" She asked wickedly yet a hint of concern was inside.  
  
"Shut up." I growled. Meiling smiled, sincerely this time, and patted my back.  
  
"Let it flow cousin." She replied. "Why not just do what you heart says?"  
  
"O0o, deep~" I mocked. She grinned and swatted me hard on the back.  
  
"Didn't you know? I'm a professional psychologist now, with both your problems and Sakura's." She replied, standing up and heading out my room. "Seriously, Syaoran. Think of what I said." With that, she sauntered out my room.  
  
Sakura was having problems too? Oh yeah. I caused all that. "I'm such a baka," I mumbled to myself. I was surprised not to here a voice agree. I looked at the gray bear on my table. Fixing its blue ribbon, I asked, "What do you think I should do?"  
  
Oh great, I'm even talking to stuffed animal now. Math. Math will get my thoughts away. Concentrate.  
  
*** Sakura's POV at school ***  
  
"Ah! Run, run, run!" I called to my friends running a bit slower. I could see Tomoyo giving me the evil eye as she ran holding onto Eriol's hand. The three of us ran up three flights of stairs and touched base at our classroom. We sat in our seats right as the bell rang.  
  
"Safe!" I cried. Tomoyo turned from her seat before me and glared.  
  
I smiled sweetly at her, knowing she would lecture me later. She sighed and gave me a smile of her own. Tomoyo could never stay angry with me for long. She was simply just too nice and sweet.  
  
I almost fell asleep during Math. Who cared about calculus anyhow? It was pointless, especially the vectors that they were learning now. Meiling turned a winked at me and I stifled a yawn that almost escaped my mouth.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, would you please answer number fifteen?" The teacher asked me. Darn! I forgot that today was the day the teacher would ask questions. I stared at number fifteen in my book. Ugh! Numbers were spinning in my head. Think, Sakura. Vector addition..  
  
A voice behind me whispered "magnitude 12, direction 34.5 degrees." Without thinking, I blurted out what I heard, "Magnitude 12 and direction 34.5 degrees!"  
  
The teacher nodded. "Yes, that is the correct answer, Kinomoto." Walking off, she went to ask another student. I turned around to see who had told me the answer. The guy who sat behind me was sleeping, never mind him saying the answer. My eyes fell upon Syaoran but his eyes were on his book, his hand calculating the next question. Who had told me the answer?  
  
Meiling giggled and whispered to me to pay attention. Sighing I nodded. Just another fifteen minutes and I would be free. "Yes! Class's over!" I couldn't help exclaiming, stretching my arms after the teacher left the room. Tomoyo smiled as she gathered her books.  
  
"It wasn't that bad Sakura. I mean, you even got today's question right today." Tomoyo complimented. I shook my head, my amber curls swinging.  
  
"I didn't know it. Someone in the back row told me the answer, right Meiling?" I explained, turning to Meiling for some explanation. Meiling grinned and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," She replied evilly.  
  
"Hey! I complained. "Eriol, did you see who told me the answer during math?" Eriol sat in the back row, so maybe he knew.  
  
"No, why?" He asked. He had his arm around Tomoyo comfortably. I doubted that he was even thinking over what I had asked him.  
  
"Hmph!" I said. "Well, I have gym next. Meet you guys later!" Grabbing my bag, I dashed to the bathroom to get changed before heading to the track.  
  
As I did stretches in running shorts and a tank top, I noticed that Syaoran was talking with the coach. Catching a few words about running, I jogged over to them. "Ohayo sensei." I greeted.  
  
Syaoran grinned at me. "No good morning to me?" he joked. I returned his grin and bowed formally.  
  
"Ohayo, Li-kun," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Our coach chuckled.  
  
"Well, ohayo to you too Kinomoto." Our coach said with good humor. "Li and I were just talking about the track team. That reminds me, tryouts are today after school, want to come and try?"  
  
"Hai!" I said enthusiastically. It was great that I could continue running here.  
  
"Right then. Meet you after school, you too Li." He instructed. "Everyone fifteen laps! Come on! That's right, get your feet moving! I want to see air under those feet!" He barked. Syaoran gave me another grin.  
  
"Still want to challenge me?" He taunted.  
  
"Hey! I lost just because I was laughing!" I complained as I felt a blush running up my cheeks.  
  
"Yo! Get running!" The coach demanded. Nodding the two of us set off running. I didn't notice it yesterday, but Syaoran and I were running at the same pace, same motion and all. Even our breathing was at the exact beat. I smiled bitter sweetly. Even though he forgets me, he still runs just like me.  
  
*** Flashback (Japan) ***  
  
Syaoran and I joined the track team and we both tried to outdo each other every time we ran. Each time we would challenge each other to match the other's every motion and every beat. Of course it was silly and stupid and all, but after a while, I found Syaoran pacing with me.  
  
"You're actually pacing with me!" I had exclaimed. He snorted inelegantly.  
  
"You're pacing with me!" he retorted.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
The fight would go on and on, but we would still be in sync. We would often tease each other that one was pacing with the other, but over a long period of time, both us created a system that both of us were perfectly well with. My coach in Japan thought it was totally amazing, but it simply meant to me that we clicked.  
  
*** Present (Hong Kong) ***  
  
I almost sighed out loud. We still click, I noticed. It was sad acknowledging all this.  
  
"Hey, Kinomoto, you okay?" His sweet voice full of concern broke me away from my memories.  
  
"Hoe?" I asked. He grinned.  
  
"Nothing. Why do you always say that?" He asked, curious.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. It's just something I say. Just like how SOMEone always smirks." I replied.  
  
"Hmph! Looks whose is talking!" Syaoran fumed, knowing that I was talking about him. I grinned. It was always interesting to see Syaoran get mad.  
  
"Race you!" I cried, taking off before he could say anything. I laughed as I ran backwards to see him.  
  
"Hey! Cheater!" He shot back, running fast towards me.  
  
"Ah!" I squealed, turning around of my heels and sprinting towards the end. I could hear his breathing as he ran up to me. "Hoe?" I asked when I saw him. He smirked. Not wanting him to be boastful, I quickened up my speed and beat him by a bit.  
  
"I win!" I shouted gleeful through heavy pants. Syaoran glared at me through his amber hair as he bent down to catch his breathe.  
  
"That's because you started first," he denied. I just smiled sweetly at him. He growled, but he gave me a smile. I stared at his smile.. It was the same exact smiles he gave only to me when we were together. I could feel my heart beating uncontrollably fast as I melted under his sweet smile. Oh Syaoran. This was too much. I keep imagining that we're together. but we're not. He's moved on and doesn't even remember me. That was what hurt the most. I was still waiting for him.. Just like I promised.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV ***  
  
"Kinomoto?" I asked. Her face had become incredibly sad compared to the moment when she had beaten me in running. She looked up, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh, gomen." She apologized. Wiping her eyes, she saw me looking at her and grinned. "It's nothing. I'm just so happy that I'm crying."  
  
"Whatever." I replied coolly. "Really, what's wrong?"  
  
Her emerald pools met mine and I felt myself swimming in that sweetness. "Nothing," She whispered again. I could see tears in her eyes again. I wanted to wipe them away.  
  
"Gomen, excuse me." Without waiting for my answer, she dashed off running towards the girl's restroom. I sighed, running my fingers through my unruly hair. What had I done now? Why is it me whose always making her cry? D*mn.  
  
"Dude, that was cold." A voice said. I turned and faced the voice calmly.  
  
"What do you what Ryoko Kai?" I demanded, my voice quiet yet threatening. The redhead just smirked at me, his hands tucked in his baggy jeans.  
  
"Hey, buddy, just warning you there a bit." He replied smoothly. I just groaned and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Ryoko, you're going to meet your death sooner than expected one day if you keep saying these stuff." I said with a sigh. Ryoko just grinned; he knew me. He and I were friends since I came last year.  
  
"Yeah, well. I know I've lead a full life, unlike someone else." Ryoko replied, his green eyes flashing. I growled and had my arm around his neck.  
  
"You're a dead boy." I said threateningly.  
  
"Li-kun?" Sakura's voice broke through my thoughts. I could feel myself heating up. This was so embarrassing, letting Sakura see this side of me.  
  
"Oh, um, you're back," I mumbled, my brain failing me. Sakura nodded, observing the two of us.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She replied slowly.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ryoko Kai." Ryoko grinned at her. "You're a lifesaver. Couldn't have come in a better moment. One second later, I would have met my death." Ryoko continued dramatically. Sakura stared at him before laughing, her voice like angel's music to my ears.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura introduced with a smile.  
  
"Your name fits you wonderfully, Kinomoto-san." My friend replied. I just rolled my eyes. "So, how do you know my buddy Syaoran here?"  
  
"Oh," Sakura said. "Well."  
  
"We're friends." I answered. Sakura looked at me, our eyes locking for a brief moment before she smiled.  
  
"Wonderful. I'll see you guys later then. I have to got to my baby." Ryoko said, winking at Sakura.  
  
"Your baby?" Sakura asked surprised. Ryoko grinned at her innocent face.  
  
"Yep. My guitar, man, is my baby. Her name's HS."  
  
"Yeah, stands for high school," I joked. Sakura laughed.  
  
"No really, what does it mean?" She asked smiling.  
  
"HS stands for honey sweet." Ryoko replied, giving Syaoran a playful smack on the back. "Corny, but my baby's stuck with that name."  
  
"But I think it's sweet, don't you Li-kun?" Sakura asked me with her green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, um kind of." I replied stuttering. I saw Ryoko give me a weird glance and I shot a glare at him.  
  
Grinning at both of us, he sauntered off.  
  
"Whose that?" Sakura asked as she watched him go off.  
  
"He's a friend of my mine." I replied. "Quite different from me, but we get along." Sakura smiled her sweet first class smile at me.  
  
"That's wonderful though, Li-kun!" She exclaimed. "Friends are so precious to me."  
  
"Yeah." I replied, but my mind was thinking somewhere else. We were friends now.. Does this mean I'm dear to her as well? If I had caused her to cry, if I was important to her before. that means that I was a friend with her before!  
  
"A last hundred meters?" Sakura challenged me. I broke away from my thoughts, making a mental note to ask Meiling later.  
  
"I'm not going to let you win this time," I warned. Her laughter rang through my ears blissfully.  
  
"On your marks, get set go!" our coach cried, motioning us to run. Sakura moved together and both of us dashed towards the finish line. The two of us not wanting to lose to each other. I didn't even notice the students gathering beside us to watch.  
  
"Wow! Li and Kinomoto are super fast!" "Yeah, they're even running in sync! No, I mean it! Look at their feet!" True to the watcher's eyes, the two were running at the same pattern. The coach watched, his eyes interested. Never had he seen two people take off from the starting point like one. Their motions had been exactly the same, so much the same that it was frightening.  
  
I ran, trying not to look at Sakura every so often. When we were almost at the finish line, I saw a cherry petal fall into Sakura's hair. That just through me off balance. A cherry blossom. but they weren't in bloom yet.  
  
"I win!" Sakura danced gleefully. She had won by a little bit, the second I saw the cherry petal. She smiled and looked into my eyes.  
  
I couldn't help but smile back. "You were just lucky." I said. Sakura grinned triumphantly and stuck her tongue out. I laughed.  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
I could not believe I won Syaoran! Syaoran wasn't mad though, he was smiling. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. I stared back, wondering what he was going to do. He got closer to me, his face right next to mine. My heart thudded. I reached out his hand and went to my hair. I must have titled my head in confusion, for Syaoran grinned.  
  
"A cherry blossom." He said, handing to me the pink petal from my hair. As I reached for the petal, our hands collided. I could feel my skin tingle as I felt his warm hand on mine. I immediately blushed and took the petal from him.  
  
"Where did this come from? The trees are not in blossom yet." I mumbled, trying to cover my blush.  
  
"Well, where ever it came from, it made you win the race with me." Syaoran replied calmly. "Well, I'll see you after school for the tryouts then?"  
  
"Hai." I responded. He nodded and walked off to change. I watched him go before looking at the petal in my hand. Where had this come from? What did Syaoran mean that it made me won the race?  
  
"Hoe!!" I yelled. "It's almost class!" Dashing quickly to the changing room, I switched clothes with record speed and set off sprinting my fastest towards my music class located on the other side of campus.  
  
I yanked the door open and slid into seat before the teacher came in. Looking around, I spotted Tomoyo sitting two seats away from me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Turning back, I noticed someone familiar sitting next to me.  
  
"Kinomoto." He said coolly. I smiled.  
  
"Hey Kai." I greeted. He grinned and nodded his head slightly at the teacher. Nodding, I turned my attention to the teacher.  
  
I found out that Kai wasn't kidding when he could play the guitar well. The music came out so smoothly and perfectly; there was nothing wrong about it at all. Closing my eyes, I let the music flow into me.  
  
"You play really well," I complimented with a smile.  
  
"Arigato." He replied and set his precious guitar in the case. Tomoyo came over to us.  
  
"Hi Sakura." She greeted me. After I returned the greeting, she turned to Ryoko. "You play exceedingly well."  
  
"Arigato. You sang really well." He replied. I nodded in agreement. Every time Tomoyo sang was perfect. "You too, Kinomoto. Your chorus with Daidouji was well done too."  
  
"Ah, none as well as Tomoyo." I said. "Tomoyo, did you meet Ryoko Kai yet? He's a friend of Li's. Kai, this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji." The two nodded and greeted each other warmly.  
  
Seeing the time, the three of us parted. Tomoyo and me headed for our lockers to get our lunch to meet Meiling and Eriol for lunch. "Oh yeah. Tomoyo, are you doing anything after school?" I asked as we walked outside into the warm sun.  
  
She smiled at me. "Gomen, I have a date with Eriol-kun. Why do you ask?"  
  
I shook my head and smiled back. "No, it's great. You and Eriol go have fun with your date. I just have track tryouts today after school."  
  
"Really? That's so great, Sakura! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed. I smiled. Tomoyo is always so supportive.  
  
"Arigato. It's okay, I'll ask Meiling later if she can walk me home." I replied. "I'm still not familiar around here." I said embarrassed. Tomoyo giggled and nodded. As we settled down on the soft grass the four of us started talking happily about our classes.  
  
"Meiling, do you have to do anything after class?" I asked.  
  
"What for?" She replied, her mouth full of rice that Wei had packed her.  
  
"I have track tryouts this afternoon."  
  
"Really! Wonderful!" She exclaimed. I blushed.  
  
"It's not like I'm in already." I pointed out. Meiling stared at me as if I were crazy.  
  
"Of course you'll get in!" She replied confidently. I smiled.  
  
"So, can you stay after school with me?" I reminded her.  
  
Meiling sighed and waved her spoon around dramatically. "Gomen, Wei wants me to come back home directly today."  
  
"No, it's okay. Really." I stressed, trying to convince my three worried friends.  
  
"But you don't know your way around." Tomoyo objected.  
  
"And you can't talk Chinese." Meiling added.  
  
"And you'll probably get lost." Eriol concluded.  
  
I glared at my friends. "Hey, I'm not that stupid!" I defended myself. "I got from the airport to the hotel myself!"  
  
"This is different." My three friends countered. I sighed.  
  
"But I want to join and I'm not going to ruin your plans." I insisted stubbornly. It was my friend's turn to sigh. They knew it was useless to argue with me.  
  
"Make sure you get home safely and turn on your cell phone." Meiling demanded me.  
  
"Remember to talk Chinese, not Japanese." Tomoyo reminded.  
  
"And don't go off wandering; you'll get lost." Eriol repeated. I held in a sigh and grinned at all my friends.  
  
The rest of the day passed by as a blur as I was so excited with the tryouts. After constant reminders from my three friends, they finally left me after walking me to the track. The tryouts were easy actually, just a testing of 100, 400, and 1500 meters. It took a while, but running with Syaoran was a bit interesting even though it kept reminding me of the past when he and I had tried out together.  
  
"Those who passed," our coach said, reading off a list from his book. A lot of people had tried and they were all anxious, at least I was. "Li Syaoran."  
  
I looked over at him and grinned, mouthing a "congrats."  
  
The list went on. "Sakura Kinomoto." Yes! I had made it. Syaoran caught my attention and gave me a thumbs up. I could feel myself blushing a bit.  
  
As I walked out from the bathroom in flared jeans and spaghetti strap, Syaoran ran over to me.  
  
"Hey, great work." I congratulated him.  
  
"Yeah, you too." He replied. We walked to the front gate. After he noticed that no one was going pick me up, he asked, "Who is going to bring you home?"  
  
Oh yeah. No one was going to pick me up. Smiling I shook my head. "Um, I'm going home alone."  
  
"Do you know your way around?" He asked.  
  
"Umm. yeah." I replied. Syaoran raised his eyebrow and looked at him. I couldn't meet his amber eyes.  
  
"I'm walking you home." He said, not letting me argue. "Where do you live?"  
  
"No, it's okay! Really. It's really close." I said, trying to convince him to leave. Syaoran just looked at me skeptically.  
  
"Where do you live?" he asked again. Darn. I forgot how stubborn he could be sometimes. I just couldn't win against him.  
  
"Hua Shin Hotel." I said, giving up. He grinned at me.  
  
"Well, your lucky you live pretty close." He responded. "Want to go for a drink before I send you home? To celebrate us getting in the track team?"  
  
I looked at him. He was grinning at him. I felt my cheeks flush. "Hai."  
  
We ended up in a small pretty drink place called O' Mango. After we both ordered a tropical fruit smoothie, I stretched comfortably.  
  
"Remind me that I owe you a drink, Li-kun." I said with a smile. He shook his head.  
  
"My treat." He answered.  
  
I frowned. "I can't let you do that! You're walking me home and you're also treating me to a drink?"  
  
"Stick with it." He said with a smirk, drinking a sip from his drink as they were placed before us.  
  
"Meanie!" I said playfully. He stuck his tongue at me. "Hmph!" I said, punching his shoulder back jokingly. Then his eyes met mine and we laughed. I wished time could stop right now.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV ***  
  
Why did I invite to get a drink with me? Now I'm so nervous, but it feels so nice to be with her. She's always laughing and her emerald eyes are full of life.  
  
"So, I heard from Meiling that you're staying in Hong Kong for a while." I said, trying to make conversation. Sakura smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
"Hai. My dad has some job here. He's an archaeologist." She replied.  
  
"Cool. I've always been interested in that stuff." I said enthusiastically. Sakura nodded, knowing that he liked it.  
  
I paid for the drinks; Sakura just couldn't win over me. She was still grumbling when I walked her home. It was so kawaii that's she so considerate.  
  
As I walked her up to her room, she turned and looked at me.  
  
"Li-kun? When we were talking with Kai, you said we were friends." My mind whirled. Why did she have to bring it up? I searched my brains for an answer. Her eyes were looking at me intently.  
  
"Well, um." I mumbled. I could tell that she was nervous as I was for she was avoiding eye contact now.  
  
"I know that you don't really. um.. Remember me," She whispered.  
  
"Gomen!" I cut in. "Really I am. I've been thinking about you a lot," I said, my face blushing crimson. Had I really been so stupid as to say that out loud? "Um. yeah, I was just trying to see if I could. um, remember you." God, I always say too much when I'm nervous.  
  
I felt Sakura's eyes on me and I looked up to those bright emerald eyes. They were teary. "Ah! Gomen, did I say too much?" I asked fumbling for a handkerchief. Sakura's eyes fell on the blue handkerchief.  
  
"That handkerchief." She said, staring at it. I swore and stuffed it back down the pocket of my khakis.  
  
"Gomen." I said quickly. Instead Sakura shook her head and smiled at me even though her eyes were watering.  
  
"No, it's okay." She said. I could tell she wanted to say something, but was trying to find the words to say it.  
  
"Can we be friends?" She asked me suddenly, as she raised her head up searching for the answer in my eyes.  
  
I think my heart just failed me. Either that or it was just pounding too fast.  
  
*** Haha! Cliffhanger! Gomen. It's just that if I wrote even more, it'd been like 100 pages. Hehe. I have to stop somewhere. Sorry, I mean really sorry, about the cliffhanger. Please review! How do you like the redhead's name? Kai, for you information is a Chinese last name. It's one of my friend's last name. Hehe. A Chinese redhead. How interesting. Review people! Arigato~! Rainbow dreamer. 


	16. I'm Such a Baka

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. Chapter Fifteen already! I never thought I'd write so much and this is because all of you readers out there. I truly thank you and no matter now many thank-yous I say, it won't be enough. The only thing I can do is what you all suggest: keep writing! Thank you all for expanding my interest in writing! Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
Oh yes, almost forgot, a special character arriving in this chapter! SURPRISE!  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: The human who left their name anonymous: Stop yelling, here's the next chapter! Kawaii-Cherry Wolf: * shock * you used a bad word. LOL. Just kidding. Tina: Well, I would be ABLE to write 100 pages, but I personally think I would do a much better job if I cut them into "chapters" and you all reviewed! ( I Love Li Syaoran: lol.. Don't have to threaten me, I know when my life's at stake! Here's the next chapter and say no more! LoL. Cat: Here's the next chapter, although no promises that there will be no cliffhangers in the future; gomen about that. Usagi yf: Oh! You're a cheerleader! Hehe. I'm glad it's okay that Ryoko is similar to Ryu. It's just that I saw too many fics using this wonderful name. Emerald Rose: I love being home alone too! ( AZNangel20: Gomen that I'm making Sakura going through all this pain. Syaoran's in pain as well though. They're in this together. Things will be okay in the end. at least I think so. Just keep reading. Arigato KireiAyumi: Thanks for you support! I love this story as well lol. gosh, I'm laughing a lot today! LoL. CherryzAngel: I'm SO glad that you exist! I love your reviews~! I'm glad that you like how I respond back you readers. I'm just GLAD that people actually read them, you know. I was worried that no one did! ( Orchid Angel: As for your wish, it's going to happen later I suppose. Gomen! PnairRose8: lol. now I don't want your eyes to pop out now do I? LoL. You're the first person to say that cliffhangers are all right! LoL. You go girl!  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: I'm Such a Baka  
  
*** Syaoran's POV ***  
  
"Can we be friends?" She asked me suddenly, as she raised her head up searching for the answer in my eyes.  
  
I think my heart just failed me. Either that or it was just pounding too fast.  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
Did I just say what I just said? How could I have been so stupid as to say that? He doesn't even remember who I am in his past! * Friends? * The voice of doubt in my head said mockingly. * Whatever. *  
  
"Gomen, forget what I said." I said quickly, looking at my feet. "I didn't mean it." With that I quickly opened my door and shut it behind me.  
  
"Wait, Sakura!" Syaoran's voice was on the other end. I shut my eyes and leaned on the door, my hands behind my back. Please leave. I don't want to make a fool out of myself.  
  
"Open the door," he demanded desperately, knocking on the door with his fist.  
  
No, no please. I just can't stand another long explanation why we can't be friends. I know we can't. We have too much things between us and you don't know anything. I can't stand this.  
  
"Please, Syaoran, just go." I whispered.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV**  
  
I couldn't just leave. I just couldn't. There was something I needed to tell her. There are so many things about us that I want to ask her. Why did I always say the wrong things?  
  
Friends. That sounded like a dream.  
  
"Arigato for the drink and walking me back home, Li-kun." Sakura's voice was teary and emotional. I felt like crying myself.  
  
"It was nothing." I replied. This was like talking to a wall, or rather a door and it hurt.  
  
"Demo, forget what I said. I don't even know what I was thinking. Friends." Sakura's laugh was harsh and it hurt against my ears.  
  
"Sakura, just listen to me, will you?" I demanded desperately.  
  
"Leave. please, Li-kun." Her voice was so sad that I couldn't bear giving more pain than I already had.  
  
"Alright, but only for you." I said. I walked back down the hall silently, overcome with grief. Why didn't she want to know how I feel? Does she not care about me anymore? I mean.. I wanted to be friends. Why couldn't we be friends?  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
Did he just say what I thought he did? Only for me? He cared that much for me? Tears rolled down my cheeks as I slid slowly to the floor. Why was this happening? I knew I couldn't stand a chance, being so close to him.  
  
I closed my eyes and let his last words sink into my skin.  
  
He had called me Sakura. My eyes flew open. He had called my name. my first name. And I, I called him by his last name! Ah! I'm such a baka! Fumbling with the lock, I yanked the door open.  
  
"Syaoran!" I gasped as I ran into the hall, almost stumbling over my own feet.  
  
No one was there anymore. He was gone. Another chance had slipped through my hands! My heart pained. Crying, I ran down the stairs in hope that I could catch up with him. Oh, Syaoran. Please, come back.  
  
"Syaoran!" I called over and over again as I stepped out the hotel, the gusting wind blew at my hair. "Syaoran!" People around me stared at me as if I were crazy. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him again, even if we were just friends. Syaoran.  
  
I ran up and down the street through the crowd but I couldn't see him. Oh, God, please let me find him. I can't stand not having him by my side again. "Syaoran!" I called out again, but my voice was cracking and my throat hoarse from yelling. I looked around wildly; this was a place I didn't know. Now I was lost, so much for irony. I can still hear Eriol's reminder to not get lost. I gritted my teeth and pushed those thoughts further behind in my head. I needed to find Syaoran. That was all that mattered now.  
  
"Sakura." Someone called my name. Someone familiar yet, it wasn't Syaoran's voice. Hands were placed on my shoulders comfortably. I breathed in a smell from long ago. A smell that made me feel.. Me again. I stopped in my tracks thinking.  
  
"Sakura?" The voice questioned me this time, full of concern. Turning around, I looked up into a pair of smiling red eyes. I felt my eyes water and the arms pulled me into a tight embrace.  
  
"Gomen!" I cried "Ms.."  
  
"Sakura, I'm your friend. I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name as I have for you." The soothing voice comforted me as if I had wrapped a warm blanket around myself.  
  
I smiled through my tears. "Arigato Ms. I mean, Kaho."  
  
"Let's go somewhere quieter and then we can talk," She suggested with a sense of motherly love. It was something I missed.  
  
"It's about Syaoran." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks as I sit timidly on the red fake leather seats of a small teahouse. Kaho nodded urged me to take another sip of the warm tea she had ordered for me. It's rose and lemon scented tea filled me in a soothing way.  
  
"I know." She replied with a small smile.  
  
"You do?" I said, clearly surprised.  
  
"Yes. Eriol has told me in his letters and phone calls. Although Touya does not know what happened to Syaoran, he does know that it's him you're worried about." My friend answered my calmly.  
  
"You keep in touch with Oniichan?" How I missed him, even his constant teasing and name-calling. He was an overprotective brother, but I loved him all the same. With everything that was going on, I had put him into a corner of my mind. My heart stabbed with guilt once more. And Otosan, I had forgotten to call him yesterday and ask him about his new roommate he had told me about. A tear slid down my cheek. In the mist of everything, I had forgotten about my family, the most important thing.  
  
"Just call him tonight, Sakura." Kaho said wisely. She had read my thoughts and somehow it was comforting, strange as it sounded. "Touya has been fine. Though he did mention that he missed you and hoped that the 'Chinese gaki' hadn't caused you too much trouble."  
  
"He's not a gaki." I mumbled, partly to reflex. Kaho smiled and I blushed.  
  
"What has happened just then, before I came?" She asked in such a motherly fashion that my eyes filled up with tears again.  
  
"I asked it we could be.. Friends." I sobbed. "I don't even know what came over me. I couldn't stand hearing him reply so I ran and hid into my room. He didn't leave. and when he did." I hiccupped. "I remember that he had called.."  
  
"You by your first name, am I right?" She finished for me. "Then you ran out after him." I nodded miserably. I'm such a baka, I repeated to myself.  
  
I didn't dare raise my head, for I was filled with shame for what I had done. I had acted so coldly, without thinking about Syaoran's feelings at all.  
  
"Sakura." The way she said my voice; I just had to raise my head and look into her calm red eyes. It was then I noticed that they had a shimmering twinkle inside them.  
  
"Sometimes we do things without the slightest idea of what they mean until later." She said almost reprimanding. My heart stung with guilt again. Why was I always doing the wrong things? "But they represent true feelings at the time, do they not?" She asked with a slight smile.  
  
My eyes began to water. My true feelings? My right hand began to shake. Yes, those were my true feelings.. I was scared and confused. I didn't want to be rejected twice by the man I love so much.  
  
"The only thing we can do to make up for what we said is by facing what we have done. From there, we learn our most inner feelings, not of fear or confusion. The most inner feelings are of truth, like," she paused and smiled at me, "Love."  
  
Love. Yes, I loved him. I was still waiting for him. And I would wait for him until he remembers everything. I would wait. He promised to come back so I had to keep mine and wait for him.  
  
"Come, let's get you back to the hotel before Tomoyo and Eriol gets worried about you." She motioned, towards the door. I smiled and nodded. It was a true smile, one from my most inner feelings.  
  
"Arigato." I said quietly as we walked side by side. I felt safe and secure around her; it was a comfortable feeling.  
  
"Friends don't ask for thanks; they only wish that you are true to yourself, and that is, in every aspect, the true essence of friendship." Kaho replied, talking as if she were talking to a tree or a bird even. Her simple words dawned on me. There was nothing wrong with me and Syaoran being friends. If being friends can bring us closer, then so shall it be. I will still be waiting for him.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV ***  
  
I thought I heard Sakura calling my name over the crowd, but when tried as I could, I could not make out her face in the crowd despite the fact she had brown hair and not black. I sighed. Maybe it was my imagination. Maybe all this was my imagination. Had Sakura really asked to be friends? Why did she ask me to leave?  
  
Frustrated that my thoughts were going nowhere, I called out, "Meiling!"  
  
"What now, cousin?" She yelled back in her usual annoying tone.  
  
"Just come here will you?" I shot back, ticked off even more by her tone being that I was already frustrated. She glided in my room and gave me a grin.  
  
"So, I gathered that you came home just a while ago. Did you get in the track team?" Meiling asked casually, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Yes, it was easy," I replied quickly, "But that's not the point."  
  
"Not the point?" Meiling asked, raising her eyebrows. I could see her thinking, and thinking a bit evilly too. "Oh, I see. So, dear cousin," She smirked at me. "How was your walk with Sakura to her hotel?"  
  
D*mn her. How did she know that? Meiling was still smirking. "Wipe that smirk off you face, Meiling." I growled. She grinned smugly instead, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Oh dear cousin, you must remember that I've known you your whole life. I practically know everything that's going on in your mind." She just had to remind me, didn't she? "So, what happened with you and Sakura? Did you make her cry again?"  
  
"I don't know!" I cried. I quickly summed up what had happened. Meiling actually was patient with me, for once, and listened to every word that I said.  
  
"So what did you do when she asked if you and her could be friends?" Meiling prodded. I sighed and held my head in my hands.  
  
"Well, before I could actually say anything, she apologized and ran to her room. Then she asked me to leave. I couldn't explain anything." Meiling looked at me almost sympathetically. "So I left. I didn't want to cause any more harm to her."  
  
Meiling sighed and flopped on the bed. "For once, you did nothing wrong. This is only my guess, but I think Sakura's afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" I said desperately. Meiling sat up from my bed and we locked eyes. Her red eyes were serious and yet contained sadness.  
  
"Afraid of you leaving her again, breaking more promises. She'd rather love you from a distance than to be heartbroken all over again." Meiling's voice was somber and I was shocked at her words.  
  
What had I done now? I'm such a baka, I said to myself, unknowingly echoing the words of Sakura.  
  
"I'll leave you to think now, Xiao Lang." She said, getting to her feet. She looked at me once again. "Oh, and Kali called twenty minutes before."  
  
Kali. I had forgotten all about her. I needed to make up for not spending much time with her. I gathered my thoughts and walked to the phone.  
  
"Just tell her the truth." Meiling gave me her last piece of advice before she walked silently out the door. I stared after her and breathed a deep breath before calling Kali.  
  
"Kali? You were looking for me?" I asked when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Syaoran!" She gushed. "Congrats on getting in the track team!" her happy and enthusiastic voice cheered me up a bit.  
  
"Thanks." I replied. Count on her in knowing all these stuff before I told her.  
  
"No problem." She answered immediately.  
  
"Hey, Kali?" I twirled the phone cord absently, not knowing how I should say the words that were coming next. I didn't even know if I should be saying them or not. Sakura, forgive me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know I've been a bit busy lately so I haven't talked to you much. Maybe we could go out the dinner or something tonight?" I asked. What was I talking about? I had so many things on my mind. Oh, Sakura.  
  
"Really?" Her voice asked cheerfully. I could just see her, her blue eyes shinning with delight. "I mean, you're busy. We can always eat another day." She offered, yet in her voice I could tell she wanted to go out today.  
  
"I'm sure." I said. I couldn't just take back what I just said. "I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"Sure! See you later."  
  
"Yeah, later." I hung the phone up and fell face upward on the bed. What had I gotten myself into now? Groaning, I got up and headed for the shower to get ready. Meiling was waiting for me with her arms crossed against her chest, leaning ever so coolly on the stair rail. She gave me one of her skeptical looks with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Don't even go there, Meiling." I growled.  
  
"Wait a sec cuz." Her voice had certain steel to it that I had to listen. I turned around and looked wearily at her.  
  
"What?" I asked exasperated.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"What are you now? My nanny?" I retorted. Meiling snorted inelegantly and leaned away from the railing.  
  
"Very funny Xiao Lang," She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm going for dinner with Kali if you HAVE to know." I said as I began descending down the stairs.  
  
"With all your confused thoughts?" She called to me.  
  
"I have to get them off my mind for a while." I replied.  
  
"Whatever." She answered. As I walked to the door, I could hear her voice mumble, "Yeah sure, go off for a date with Kali for all I care. I mean, you're not the one alone every night."  
  
Had she meant Sakura? My heart throbbed with guilt, but I had promised with Kali and that had to be done first. D*mn.  
  
Kali was dressed elegantly in a white spaghetti strap and a beautifully decorated long blue skirt. The bottom was fringed and had embroidered butterflies on it. Her hair was let down, decorated with blue glittery butterfly clips and had matching earrings.  
  
"You look splendid." I said gallantly. She blushed and smiled her thanks. We walked together off to a restaurant that we often went to because it was within walking distance and were a fancy place yet at a reasonable price.  
  
*** Tomoyo's POV ***  
  
I giggled lightly as Eriol made another interesting comment. I leaned contentedly on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. I smiled and snuggled deeper into his hold. He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Where are we going to dinner?" I asked, looking up at his blue eyes. He smiled lightly and kissed me lightly on the nose.  
  
"It's a surprise sweetness." Eriol replied.  
  
"Hmph." I replied. He grinned.  
  
"Anything for my dearest princess." He teased, giving in easily. I stuck my tongue at him. "We're eating at his restaurant that Meiling told me about. It's called Dazzling Violets."  
  
"Interesting name." I commented.  
  
"Fits you perfectly." Eriol replied sweetly. I smiled at him.  
  
"Aw, how sweet of you."  
  
"Anything for my dearest princess." He replied again. I just smiled and breathed in the fresh smell of his body plus the light mixture of the cologne that I had given him on his last birthday. It was indescribable; it was just a cross between God and the most handsome man on Earth. Wait, Eriol was the most handsome man on Earth. Ah.. Oh well. He was just perfect. No question about that. I smiled contentedly as I snuggled against the crook of his arm. Eriol smiled and pulled me closer to me and steered me into the restaurant.  
  
What I saw next made my body stiffen and my eyes boil with anger.  
  
It was Syaoran with a blonde flirt. She was like, all over him! I wanted to yell, "get away from him, you b*tch," but I had no intentions of lowering myself to HER level. Grrr.. This angered me so much! She had harmed my best friend so much! I just have something against her. I don't know, but I just have this feeling that the whole accident wasn't Syaoran's fault. Somehow that dumb blonde had something to do with everything. My sixth sense has never totally failed me. Eriol often told me that I could often see and sense things better than normal. I hoped he was right for I was ready to strangle the girl if necessary.  
  
"Calmly Tomoyo." Eriol warned me in my ear.  
  
"How can I? That flirt took away my best friend's man of her life and you're asking me to be calm? How can I?" I demanded quietly yet furiously. Just seeing the blonde made me want to punch her in the face. Eriol just shook his head. I looked into his eyes and I could see his anger, but he concealed it.  
  
I sighed. "Oh, alright." Eriol always had that way on me; that assurance that things will turn out okay.  
  
He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. "That's what I love about you most." He said with a smile. I couldn't but help to blush lightly.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran!" I greeted with fake pleasure. "I didn't imagine that I would meet you here." Syaoran looked at me surprised.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo." He nodded back. I could see that he was nervous for his amber eyes were looking around wildly. I grinned evilly. His eyes flashed dangerously, threatening the next, Eriol or me, who talked next.  
  
"Hello Syaoran. Whose this fair maiden?" Eriol asked innocently as if he didn't get the message, his blue eyes sparkling. I hide a smile. Eriol could be downright evil sometimes. I smiled. Well, that was what I liked about him sometimes!  
  
"Oh, um.. She's Kali." Syaoran replied somewhat uncomfortably after he sent a glare towards Eriol.  
  
Kali saw and gave Syaoran a weird look, but she ignored it and greeted us. "It's nice meeting you."  
  
"I see." I said trying to sound sincere. I hope I wasn't acting too stiff. After all, I wanted to get some information about her. How could I be right in front of her and not do anything?  
  
"Nice to meet you. You're..?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm his girlfriend." Kali replied with a smile. Her blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"His girlfriend." Eriol repeated. The blonde nodded. "So I see, Syaoran. You never mentioned in your letters to me about her." He added.  
  
"Or mine!" I chimed. Ohhh. I was simply downright evil. Oh hoho!  
  
"Yeah, well um.." I could see Syaoran literally racking his brain for an answer.  
  
"Why don't we get the same table? I'm sure Syaoran wouldn't mind and we can talk about with dinner." Kali suggested. Syaoran almost died at the thought of that. Eriol and me shared an evil look. This would be a good time for revenge.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." I said eagerly. I smiled at Syaoran sweetly. "Wouldn't it Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm sure he agrees, Tomoyo." Eriol replied for him, giving his descendant a charming smile.  
  
I could practically hear Syaoran groan but he nodded, seeing that the votes were three against one.  
  
*** Eriol's POV ***  
  
Right. so this is Syaoran's little chick. Meiling said something about her and so did Tomoyo. If I remember correctly, she became Syaoran's little "girlfriend," after his accident. Hmm. I needed to get the details exact.  
  
As the four sat down on the table, I placed myself next to Tomoyo and across from Syaoran. I have him a small smirk. He glared back but I just grinned cheerfully. Now this would be interesting. Tomoyo grinned at me; I knew she could see the evil ideas floating in my mind and I knew as well that she had many of her own.  
  
"So. your name is?" I asked again, giving a dazzling smile to the blond.  
  
"I'm Kali Jiang." The girl replied with a smile in return. "You must be Syaoran's friends! Introduce them to me," She said to her so-called "boyfriend."  
  
Syaoran nodded, but he gave me a glare before he answered. I just smiled pleasantly back. Oh this was fun, teasing my little descendent. But this was little compared to what Sakura was going through. I wished I could do more for her.  
  
"He's Eriol Hiiragizawa and she's Tomoyo Daidouji. They're both my friends from Japan." Syaoran said trying to sound calm. Kali smiled brightly at Tomoyo and me.  
  
"So you're the ones who transferred to our school!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Tomoyo replied coolly. I could see that she wanted to kill the girl sitting across from her. I held her hand under the table and gave it a tight squeeze. She smiled at me and nodded.  
  
"So, Jiang, how did you and Syaoran meet? He must have been," Tomoyo paused and gave Syaoran her evil eye, "lucky to meet someone like you."  
  
Oh. That was a beautiful one. I could see Syaoran giving Tomoyo the famous death glare. Tomoyo just smiled and focused her attention on Jiang.  
  
"Yes, indeed." I chimed. "Syaoran, you should have mentioned it in your letters! I'm soooo interested!" Tomoyo and I shared a look. This night would be something of "important documentation."  
  
"Well, when Syaoran transferred to the school we are in now, I just happened to be an office aid. So after a while, we became friends."  
  
"Oh, I see. Then the sparks fell, ne?" Tomoyo said understandably. "Eriol and me were like that too."  
  
"Um, no." Kali said somewhat embarrassedly. "Syaoran and I were walking one day and I happened to not watch where I was going." She blushed. "But Syaoran pushed me away before the car came. Thank god Syaoran was really hurt."  
  
He's hurt more than you can imagine little girl. You have no idea what's it done to him, flipped his whole world upside down. Sakura's as well. I added silently in my mind.  
  
"He's my hero." Kali said, clinging on Syaoran's arm. Syaoran looked at her and half smiled. I could see that he was embarrassed, yet he cared for this girl in some particular way that I could not comprehend.  
  
Meanwhile my own girlfriend was a little mad. I could tell that she had gotten no "important" information about Kali.  
  
"So, Syaoran. I heard from Sakura that both you and her got into the track team?" I asked, deciding to remind Syaoran about Sakura and to get somewhere Kali did not know of.  
  
"Um. yeah." His face contained sadness when I mentioned Sakura's name. What had happened during the track tryouts?  
  
"Syaoran's great at anything." Kali boasted. Tomoyo just nodded briskly, her eyes on Syaoran and he fidgeted under her strict gaze.  
  
"Sakura and you seem to be getting along very well." Tomoyo commented.  
  
"Whose Sakura?" the blonde beauty cut in. Tomoyo didn't even bother answering.  
  
"She's a friend on mine and Tomoyo's," I answered. I was worried about Tomoyo. She seemed to know something that I did not.  
  
"You guys almost seem like friends, just like before." She continued, her amethyst eyes penetrating.  
  
Syaoran's eyes seem to cloud over with some thought. And he gently took his arm out of Kali's hold. He didn't even see her confused look. He looked at Tomoyo then at him. His amber eyes contained an indescribable sadness and confusion that I was surprised. Something had gotten between the two.  
  
"Syaoran?" I asked gently. He looked at me.  
  
"I'm such a baka." He said to me quietly.  
  
"You're not a baka!" Kali defended obstinately. Syaoran just ignored her. I held my gaze steady. Suddenly I understood something. Nodding to Tomoyo, the two of us stood up.  
  
"Excuse me, Tomoyo and I still have something to do." I said polietly, directing my words to Kali. "It's been nice seeing you here, Jiang."  
  
"We'll see you both at school Monday," Tomoyo added with a smile. "Ja ne, Syaoran-kun. Good night Jiang." The two of us gave Syaoran another worried look before walking quickly out the automatic doors.  
  
"What could have happened now?" Tomoyo wailed sadly as we took the taxi home, hoping that Sakura was okay without us there.  
  
"Whatever happened, it's influenced Syaoran as well. He's been thinking about her." I stated, trying to hide my worries. Tomoyo just nodded.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV ***  
  
Oh God, what did I do now? I'm such a baka. I actually said all that stuff out loud. God, I hate myself.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?" Kali's voice was concerned yet puzzled. She knew nothing of what happened and I didn't blame her the least.  
  
"Gomen." I said quickly, giving her a smile. She smiled, but she was still confused, but she didn't ask questions. That was what I liked about her the best, I guess; she knew when she wasn't to ask questions and I was grateful for that.  
  
"Let's get you back home. You don't look too well." Kali suggested. I was too tired to argue with her and the both of us went back home, although I walked her back home. I had just ruined another day for her. Grrr..  
  
"Gomen Kali. I didn't think things would end up like this." I apologized sincerely. The blonde gave me an elegant smile and shook her head.  
  
"It's okay." She replied. "Night, Syaoran."  
  
"Night." I answered and walked off towards home myself.  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
Kali smiled as she watched Syaoran leave. Unlocking her door, she stepped inside and flickered on the lights. Getting out a sliver necklace, she put it over her head. She rubbed the pendant. Things were going a little weird. She needed to make changes in her plans again.  
  
She smiled secretively. In the end, things would be absolutely perfect.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Li Syaoran?" A voice asked. A laugh followed. "It won't be long now. Not long indeed."  
  
"I agree. This is going to be interesting to watch." Another voice echoed.  
  
"Very." The first speaker repeated. This is going to be perfect.  
  
*** How was it?? *Sobs * Gomen this chapter was pretty sad. *Sobs * I just didn't want to progress things TOO quickly. Hmmm. don't kill me for the lack of sweetness of this chapter. Please. It is after all, a S+S fic. Yep. Now, after this long chapter that I posted the night BEFORE my PSATs next morning, thank me and write a review! I should be studying you know! But I promised that I would try to get a chapter out each week. Review, please~~ Rainbow Dreamer. 


	17. Goodbye to You

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hmmm.. I got so many evil plans going through my brain. This is going to be a really, really long fic. I hope all you readers out there don't mind. LOL. I can hear all your replies. I thought you guys wouldn't mind. Hehe. This is going to be one heck of a story! I hope that all you readers will continue to read this story as it gets longer and longer, revealing all the hidden secrets inside.  
  
Oh, and I'm SO delighted to know that those who reviewed read my special thanks column. It makes me feel as if I'm actually talking to someone. It's kind of replying to a letter or an email. A very nice thought!  
  
Thanks to all of you wonderful people. Rainbow Dreamer  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
I love Li Syaoran: Thanks for you high compliment! ( Kirei Ayumi: I'm glad you're still loving it and I hope you'll love this chapter. Ying Fa: It's great news that you can log into fanfiction again! Usagi yf: Sorry that I took so long to update! I usually will post them on Fridays or Saturdays, by the way. I'm sooo psyched out that you read my special thanks! ( Lilyflower: You're the perfect dramatist! Hehe. It's always nice to see someone new reviewing as well. Keep on reading! Anonymous: I must agree the last chapter was sad. hopefully this chapter isn't as bad, okay? Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Your wish is my command. LoL. Here's your update. Pnaixr0se8: I'm glad that you like! ( And for the people talking in the end. you'll see when time comes! Keetra: LOL. thanks for all FIVE of your reviews! And about Kali.. Keep reading! Hehe. There's lot more in store for you! Anyhow, I'm positively gushing that you're reading my story! (  
  
CherryzAngel: Hey! If you're wanting this fic to end soon.. Um, this story is going to end up really, really long actually. I think. Hehe. Thanks for reading my sepeical thanks column. And hey, don't hate people called "kali" just because of this fic!! Heheh (  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Goodbye to You  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
"Sakura-chan, wake up." Tomoyo's voice was gentle and soothing. I mumbled and turned around on my bed, not wanting to waste a moment's sleep.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" Her voice became more serious. Hmmm. just a moment more.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!" Kero yelled in my ear. Opening one eye I saw his yellow face and black eyes. Eriol watched amused. Only Kero it seemed could wake Sakura up. But then he had lots of practice.  
  
"Hm, ohayo Kero." I greeted sleepily.  
  
"It was about time you woke up." Kero mumbled to me. I grinned and sat up in my bed, patting my guardian on the head playfully. He grunted but allowed me to pat him on the head.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo. Ohayo Eriol." I said with a yawn. I could see their amused faces. As I rubbed my eyes, I saw that their faces were a bit serious and troubled.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "Did something happen when I fell asleep?" Tomoyo smiled softly at me and sat down on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what happened with you and Syaoran-kun after the tryouts?" I froze at her question. I had forgotten everything but now it all hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. I groaned.  
  
"I'm such a baka," I confessed, my fingers running through my hair.  
  
"Figures, since Syaoran kept mumbling that to himself as well." Eriol commented. I looked surprised over at him.  
  
"He said that?" I asked. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Hai. Me and Tomoyo met him and Jiang during dinner and he seemed off focus." My friend explained casually. "What happened?"  
  
I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. "He insisted to walk me home yesterday, and on the way he treated me to a drink. I don't know, I guess I felt so happy to be with him that I was acting so stupid."  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're not stupid at all." Tomoyo comforted. I smiled bitterly at her.  
  
"No, I am. I asked Syaoran if we could be friends when we were at my door. Then I lost all my courage and ran inside. I just couldn't stand it. Syaoran left after a while. Then everything came and hit me in the face." I explained, laughing bitterly at my stupidity. "He called me by my first name yet I called him by his last." Tears stung in my eyes.  
  
"I ran out to look for him, but he was gone. I met Kaho on the way and she comforted me." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Everything seems so confused, at least I do know my true feelings now."  
  
"And what are they?" Eriol asked calmly. I opened my eyes. He was so much like Kaho, wise and so understanding.  
  
"That I love him." I said.  
  
"But he's hurt you so much," Kero cut in. I smiled at him. He reminded me like Touya, that overprotective brother that I always will have. Earlier when Kaho sent me back to my room, I had called him. It was nice, hearing his voice on the phone again. I even loved it when he teased me, calling my kaiju, and how he reminded me to be careful. It was thoughtful of him not to bring anything up about Syaoran and I loved the big brother that he was.  
  
"Yes, but I still love him. I've learned that much." I replied. Tomoyo sat quietly listening to all that I had to say.  
  
"Sakura, I'm glad that you've found what you want." She started. "You have the courage and the heart to love." Tomoyo hugged me tightly. I hugged her tightly back, breathing in the soothing fresh smell of lavender she sometimes had.  
  
"Arigato, Tomoyo." I said, wiping my eyes. "Arigato Eriol." Eriol smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling. "And arigato to you too, Kero." Kero grinned at me.  
  
"Now with that's over with, how about some breakfast for me before you guys run to school?" Kero asked with an evil smirk over to the clock.  
  
"Hoeee!" I cried, dashing into the bathroom to get changed. Tomoyo quickly grabbed some quick breakfast while Eriol took hold the three backpacks. Kero sighed as he watched the three teenagers rush.  
  
"Bye Kero! Lock the door for us!" I called, skidding out the door with my friends before me. With a slam, Kero sat in the room all alone.  
  
"Just great. Now let's see, what do you want to eat today?" the stuffed doll asked its tummy. "Hmm. you have great taste." Kero answered to its growling tummy as he started to eat egg rolls.  
  
"Ah, run you two!" I cried, motioning them to hurry up as I held open the door for them.  
  
"Just because," Tomoyo started, but was cut off as Eriol held her hand as he ran up the stairs. "Aie!" She shrieked and hurried up her pace to match with Eriol's.  
  
"I have physics, ja ne!" I called to them as I dashed down the hall to the physics lab. I could hear a dim "ja ne" back from Tomoyo as she and Eriol rushed to their classes. I slid open the door and quickly scanned for my seat. There were three long desks and two rows were on each side.  
  
Darn! Out of all the days, my seat has to be taken! I gave the girl who was sitting in my seat a glare before quickly looking for a seat before class began.  
  
"Kinomoto, over here!" A familiar voice called. I looked over and saw a redhead in the mist of black and brown hair. I slid into the seat next to him just as the teacher came in. I sighed.  
  
"Playing close, huh?" Kai asked. I grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well." I stopped. Sitting in front of me was no other than Syaoran Li. A lump caught in my throat and I had no idea what to say. Syaoran's amber eyes were intense, locking into mine.  
  
"What you guys doing, playing the staring game?" Kai broke my thoughts. I broke the gaze and blushed a bit. Thank god the teacher started talking. My brain had completely failed me and I had no idea how to answer Kai's question.  
  
I was totally off focus during physics. I kept wondering how to face Syaoran after class. He and I had gym next and I'd have to talk to him then. No escape. God, my heart was thumping so loudly, I'm surprised that no one heard me.  
  
"Riiiing!" the bell rang shrilly and I got up my seat and sighed. Ryoko smiled at me.  
  
"Close call there Kinomoto." He teased again.  
  
I blushed. "Yeah, well thanks." I replied. He just grinned.  
  
"Yo, Syaoran, I'll catch you later okay?" Ryoko asked, playfully punching his friend's arm. Syaoran gave him a death glare, but nodded.  
  
"Yeah sure." Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Bye Kinomoto." He said to me. I smiled and nodded back. "You guys walking to gym together?" I froze and stood looking at my shoes.  
  
"Yeah." My head snapped up and looked over at Syaoran surprised. It was Syaoran who had responded! Ryoko walked off to his next class and I fell into the same pace as Syaoran as we walked to gym. I kept peeking glances at him, but he wasn't looking at me.  
  
"Um, Syaoran?" I asked timidly. I had my fingers crossed, hoping that he would respond. He looked at me, his amber eyes staring into mine. I gulped.  
  
"About yesterday. I'm really sorry." I apologized.  
  
"For what?" He asked calmly. I stared back at him, not knowing what to say. His question had totally thrown me off. What was I sorry for?  
  
"I, I don't know. It just all seems my fault. I'm such a baka," I admitted with a laugh, twirling a lose strand of hair around my finger. He stopped walking and I stopped as well, looking confused at him. He reached out a hand to me. My heart thudded. What was he doing? His amber gaze was intense and I had no idea how he was feeling. Oh god, he had the perfect face. How long had it been since I've looked into his face clearly? It's been too long.  
  
His hand touched my cheek ever so lightly and pulled my hand away from my hair. As I looked at him, I felt a slight blush come over my cheeks. He took his hand gently away from my hand and placed it on my shoulder. We stood there for a while, just looking at each other.  
  
"Yo, Kinomoto, the office wants you!" A girl came running towards her, her loud demanding voice jarring the moment. I looked at her and Syaoran took his hand off my shoulder.  
  
"Hoe?" I asked, confused. "Now?" The girl panted hard from running.  
  
"Hai. It's something important and the office wants to see you immediately. You will be excused from all your class." She responded quickly, her black eyes darting from me to Syaoran.  
  
I nodded and looked back at Syaoran. His brown eyes now contained some indescribable sadness. I wanted to hug him, to breath in his sweet scent and to have his arms around me tightly.  
  
"Syaoran?" I asked. He nodded at me.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Sakura." He responded in his usual serious tone.  
  
"Kinomoto, it's important!" The girl whined. I looked at Syaoran once more before running to the office. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was still standing there, looking at me. What was it that he wanted to tell me?  
  
When I reached the office, Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting there already. "Tomoyo? Eriol? What are you two doing here?" I asked. They smiled at me in greeting, but I could tell that they knew not of the reason why.  
  
"Kinomoto, please sit." The principal instructed me, giving me a polite smile. I returned the smile hesitantly and sat down on the couch next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Gomen, Hiiragizawa and Daidouji for calling you here. Both of you are not in trouble and neither is Kinomoto of course." He said calmly, his hands crossed on the desk. "Since there is no family member that I can talk too, the two are you are simply filling in because I've heard how close friends you are."  
  
"Arigato for letting us be here," Eriol responded politely.  
  
"It's nothing." The principal focused his eyes on me and continued, "Kinomoto, your father called me a while ago."  
  
"Otosan? Is he alright?" I asked immediately. It seemed all in place. Why would they ask for someone close if it weren't the matter?  
  
"He's alright, Kinomoto." The principal continued. "He's moving his excavation site to Beijing and he wants you to come along with him. He's been quite concerned about you, without a family member by your side. He has asked me to tell you that you will be boarding the flight to Beijing eight this evening."  
  
"Today?" I asked incredulously. The principal nodded.  
  
"I believe that is what he told me." He replied calmly. "You will be in Beijing roughly for three months and will be privately tutored for those few months. Afterwards, you will return back to Hong Kong and continue studying at our school."  
  
"Hai." I nodded numbly. Tomoyo gave my hand a tight squeeze and an encouraging smile. I found that I couldn't even muster a smile back. This was so sudden and I had so many things to do! God why now? I had so many things to say to Syaoran and now that I was leaving for three months, would he still remember me?  
  
"I'm sorry that this was such a short notice. Meanwhile, you are excused from all your classes to prepare for this trip." I nodded mutely.  
  
"If it's alright with you sir, may Eriol and I have the day off as well?" Tomoyo asked in a clear voice. The principal looked at her for a while before he nodded.  
  
"That can be arranged." He replied after clearing his throat. Pressing the intercom to his secretary, he asked her to inform the teachers that I, Eriol and Tomoyo would not be attending class that day.  
  
The three of us excused ourselves and were greeted by the bright sun in our eyes. "What are you going to do Sakura?" Tomoyo asked me.  
  
"There's nothing much I can do, isn't there? I'm going to Beijing." I replied, my voice monotone. I squinted at the sun.  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing for you to do?" Tomoyo cried. "You can stay here." She said pleadingly.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, it has been quite hard for Mr. Kinomoto being by himself without family as well. Right now the whole family is scattered." Eriol told her girlfriend. He looked over at me to see if he was right. I simply ignored them and looked at the sky. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged a look.  
  
"You tell Meiling about Sakura's current situation and I'll get Sakura back to the hotel." Eriol suggested to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and she set off to find Meiling and Eriol sidled up to me.  
  
After a moment's silence, Eriol spoke. "This is about Syaoran, isn't it?" I looked over at him and nodded once. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark blue hair. Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them before donning them on again and looking at me.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" He had asked the question that I had been pondering about.  
  
"I don't know." I whispered. He nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder comfortably and guided me back to the hotel. I left Eriol to explain everything to Kero while I took a long bath. Everything was swirling in my mind and I had no idea what to do. What would Syaoran say about me leaving?  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
"What! How can Sakura leave now!" Meiling demanded Tomoyo, her red eyes blazing as she slammed her fist on the table. Everyone in the classroom goggled at her. "What are you looking at?" She glared at them. Immediately everyone quickly turned the other and quickly bruised him or herself in some situation. Tomoyo sighed and lead the angry girl outside to talk.  
  
"How can Sakura leave now? Syaoran is just beginning to remember her! With three months gone, what will happen to them?" Meiling asked furiously.  
  
"I agree." Tomoyo replied, her voice soft. "It seems that they are just beginning to be friends, and yet both are scared of actually being friends." She quickly summed up what happened after track and what she and Eriol had saw last night.  
  
Meiling swore. It was expected of her, but still it made Tomoyo blink a few times before nodding in agreement.  
  
"How should we tell him?" Tomoyo asked. Meiling closed her eyes and sighed out loud.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm sure Sakura's trying to find a way to break the news to him as well, though."  
  
"Should we wait and see?" She replied then. Meiling and Tomoyo locked eyes.  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you after school at the hotel room then. We can all send Sakura off." Tomoyo reminded the Chinese girl. Meiling nodded.  
  
"Hai. Ja ne," Meiling said. The two quickly parted ways to get what they needed to do before Sakura left them.  
  
Sakura was moping around the whole day, her eyes totally distant. She only talked when she was talked to and was hardly like herself. Tomoyo packed Sakura's stuff with care, folding the clothes and packing the necessary items. Eriol meanwhile went to buy things that Sakura would bring on her trip to Beijing. Kero helped by being quite and packing some food. Such food was important to him; after all, it would be what he was eating on the plane.  
  
Touya called, three times actually, to remind Sakura to be careful about being at Beijing and constantly fussed about small details about strangers and boarding and getting of the plane. The last time he called though, was to ask how Sakura was, because during the earlier phone calls, he had noticed that Sakura wasn't acting herself. He didn't get much about from her and Tomoyo told him about how uncomfortable she was, leaving her friends behind.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV ***  
  
"What! How can Sakura be leaving now?" I heard Meiling's voice cry as I passed her classroom. Sakura was leaving? Now? Where to? Why was she leaving now? I had so many things I wanted to tell her and settle some thoughts. With her gone, who knows how long, will I still remember her?  
  
The rest of the day passed in a blur and the thought of Sakura leaving stung in my heart again when track meet came along after school. I was so used to running with her, her laughter ringing in my ears, even if we only ran together for less than a week. It just seemed that she was important to me..  
  
My thoughts began to wander as I ran by myself on the six laps. It traveled back when Sakura and I were walking to gym. Why had she apologized? I should have been the one to apologize. And, god, her eyes, those emerald pools were too beautiful to behold. And why I touched her face, I'll never know. It just seemed like an impulse and it was heaven, those few minutes as I admired her beautiful features and her eyes.  
  
What was I thinking? What did Sakura mean to me? I had Kali and I had no intentions of cheating on her or breaking our relationship. What did Sakura mean to me?  
  
I wouldn't mind being friends.  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling's voice greeted me as she opened the door. I pasted smile on her face and tried to make my voice sound cheerful as I greeted her back. Almost immediately her face frowned.  
  
"You can stop pretending now, Sakura Kinomoto," She said in that commanding voice of hers. I grinned sheepishly. Meiling knew me too well.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving us for three month though! You've only been here about a week!" Meiling cried, pacing around the room.  
  
"I know." I commented.  
  
"You don't care?" She demanded me, stopping right in front of me. "You don't care what happens to Syaoran?"  
  
"Of course I do." I whispered back silently. "How could I not? I practically came for him." Everyone around me stopped doing what they were doing.  
  
"Oh, gomen Sakura," Meiling cut in with a smile. "I'm always like that, too direct. Wei always told me that my tongue cuts."  
  
"It's okay." I replied quietly. "I mean, you actually have the guts to say what you feel, unlike me." Tomoyo got up from her kneeling position as she packed a few dresses that she had made for me.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan." She gave me a tight hug. "You're the bravest friend I've ever known, besides Meiling." Meiling laughed and that made me smile a bit.  
  
"Arigato, you guys." I looked at all of them. "Here I am, being all so dopey as you guys pack and get everything ready for me. Arigato."  
  
"That's what friends are for," Eriol replied. "The essence of friendship is wanting the best for your friends." I smiled at that. If I hadn't known better, I would say that Eriol and Kaho are related.  
  
"Arigato Eriol-kun." I said emotionally. "I swear some of Kaho's charms are rubbing off on you." Eriol grinned and bowed waist down.  
  
"I shall tell her at school tomorrow."  
  
"Wait! You guys never told me Ms. Mitsuku's going to teach at our school!" Meiling cried.  
  
"Well, now you know," replied Tomoyo calmly. I grinned.  
  
"You're been spending too much time with Eriol, Tomoyo." I commented. Meiling snickered in agreement as the two blushed furiously. I looked at the clock; it was about time.  
  
"Tomoyo, is it alright with you that I go out for a walk? I'll be back before six." I asked. Tomoyo gave me one of her best smiles.  
  
"Hai." She replied. "Just let me, Eriol, and Meiling deal with everything left. You go on and have a break before you leave." She said supportively. I smiled and went outside, letting the cool air wash over me as the hotel doors opened.  
  
"Where do you think she's going?" Eriol asked as he watched his friend walk out the door and onto the busy street of Hong Kong.  
  
"Five is the time track practice ends." Meiling replied as she joined her friend by the window. Later Tomoyo joined and the three just stood there for a while before continuing what they were supposed to do.  
  
I walked in the mist of everyone else. What was I thinking? I didn't even know where he lived? And what was I going to say when I saw him? You're my boyfriend; I love you? That was just totally stupid. Ugh! I just can't get my mind off him.  
  
Did Syaoran wanted to be friends? I just remembered that he had never answered my question. And his eyes. oh God. I can still feel his intense eyes on me. It sent my shivers through me. Closing my eyes, I titled my head up and let the sunset soak over me. What had he wanted to say to me? He never did get the chance to say something.  
  
Great. Wonderful. It's five. I can just feel butterflies flutter in my stomach. I can't just walk on this street until I have to leave. I can't just leave him here for a month. Whatever will become of him? Will he. still remember me?  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" A deep voice in Chinese spoke. My mind went blank, but faintly I heard Tomoyo's reminder to speak in Chinese.  
  
Well, here goes nothing. "Do you know where the Li residence is?" I asked in slow Chinese. He grinned.  
  
"Hai, Sakura Kinomoto." I looked up into a pair of twinkling eyes.  
  
"Wei!" I shrieked with joy. I had not seen the old friend in two years! I hugged him tightly. "How have you been?"  
  
His light chuckle made me feel calmer. "Fine, and you Ms Kinomoto?"  
  
"Wei! I told you to call me Sakura." I scolded him playfully. He smiled.  
  
"So, why are you looking for the Li residence?" He asked. I blushed and stared at my toes. He smiled in a grandfatherly way and patted my shoulder. He started walking, presumably towards the Li residence, and I followed.  
  
"I'm sure Syaoran will understand whatever it is you are trying to tell him."  
  
"Nani! How do you know?" I exclaimed, my head snapping up. The old friend smiled.  
  
"I've known Syaoran longer than you have, Sakura-Chan and I know you as well too. Knowing that Syaoran lost part of his memory, the two of you would be no longer together although my heart wishes that it was not so."  
  
I smiled warily. "You know me too well."  
  
"Not as well as Syaoran does. So tell me, what matters do you have with him?"  
  
I gulped. "I wanted to talk to him. in private." I said.  
  
"Hai. You're catching him after his track meet, aren't you? Meiling told me the other day that you're in as well. Why aren't you at practice?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I'm. I'm leaving to Beijing for three months today." I said in a whisper.  
  
"Does Syaoran know?" Wei asked kindly.  
  
I shook my head. "That's what I wanted to tell him."  
  
"He'll understand. He won't forget you, you know." His words were so sure of himself that it made me feel better a bit.  
  
"Arigato." I said brightly. Wei smiled lightly.  
  
"Here's the Li's gate. I presume you'll be waiting outside for him?" Wei asked kindly. I nodded and mustered up all the courage that I had left in my heart. "May the Gods shed light on you both." He bowed to me and opened the gate and entered. I took a few deep breaths. This was so nerve racking. I had not yet decided what to say to him. I hoped that he would still remember me.  
  
I leaned against the wall with my hands behind my back. My hair was let down and my long green skirt billowed lightly in the cool breeze. I closed my eyes and let myself relax and remember the sounds and feelings of Hong Kong.  
  
"Sakura?" He called me my name. My thoughts wouldn't settle. I opened my eyes and saw Syaoran walking over to me. I leaned off the wall and looked at him. My nerves were totally failing me.  
  
"Um, hi." I whispered. I just couldn't look make eye contact with him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice steady and calm. He had no idea what emotions I was going through.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that um.." I bit my lip, not knowing how to continue. I peeked a look at him. He was looking at me patiently for me to continue. "I'm going to Beijing for three months."  
  
"I see." His voice was the same tone, yet there was something in the way that he said it that I couldn't understand.  
  
Silence drifted between us. My heart was pounding. I hoped I had this the right way. Please don't let me make a fool out of myself. "Syaoran?" His amber eyes pivoted on me. My heart thudded so loud that I'm surprised that he couldn't hear it.  
  
"What was it that you were going to say. when we walked to gym?" I asked, crossing my fingers for good luck.  
  
Syaoran looked at him, his gaze holding mine that I could not look away even if I wanted to. But it was he in the end that broke the gaze away. His sisters were staring and crowding at the window above and it would only be the matter of time that they made it downstairs.  
  
"I'll tell you. when you get back." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh." I answered. "Well, three months isn't that long, right?" I asked, trying to be cheerful. Wei was stopping the girls from coming and they finally retreated back into the house in defeat. I was going to miss Hong Kong and the people here. I turned my attention back to Syaoran.  
  
"I'll see you then. Ja ne, Syaoran-kun." I smiled and turned to walk away. Please, don't say anything I prayed. I could feel tears starting to flow in my eyes. Don't cry, I commanded myself.  
  
Suddenly I felt Syaoran's hand on mine, gently pulling me back. I looked back in confusion only to see him walking slowly over to me, his eyes never leaving me as he pulled me into a tight hug. His warm embrace filled me, his arms tightly around me. My eyes widen a bit until I relaxed, closing my eyes and breathing in the fresh smell of him. I wished this moment would never end. I tightened my grasp around him. The two of us stayed like that for a while before we broke apart. Tears were swimming in my eyes. He brushed it away with a swift, caring gesture of his hand.  
  
Don't cry, I repeated to myself again. I smiled feebly and nodded. "Ja ne, Syaoran."  
  
He nodded and I sprinted past him, my tears falling and marking the path I walked. "Ja ne, Sakura-chan." His voice full of strong timber floated gently on the winds and to my ears. I smiled sadly and quickly hurried back to the hotel.  
  
*** Third POV **  
  
Wei was standing at the entrance and smiled when the two hugged each other. It was almost like the old times he had witnessed back in Japan.  
  
"Don't forget her, dear friend." Wei spoke quietly in Japanese.  
  
"Wei! Who was that kawaii girl Xiao Lang was talking too?" Shiefa squealed, adding bits of Japanese into her daily Chinese language. Her other sisters were bursting of questions. Wei hushed them and forced them back inside, bribing them with a special treat.  
  
A young man stood there silently, his ruffled brown hair swaying slightly in the air. He was looking down the road, as if someone important had just walked down it. A lady stood on the other side of the road, her long hair billowing with the breeze. It had not been in her plan for her to go. Things would be more complicated. She needed to talk about this with her partner. He would just have to be protected for the while being. The man looked her way, but she quickly blended into her surroundings and disappeared.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV ***  
  
Who was that girl I just saw looking at me? She seemed familiar some how. I shook my head and looked back down the road Sakura had just left. She was going to Beijing. for three months.  
  
I clenched my hand into a tight fist and I slammed it on the wall. A small trickle of blood flowed down my hand, but I felt no pain, only numbness. What was wrong with me?  
  
I can't think right. All I can see is her face. Her emerald eyes shinning bright through her tears that she is trying to hold in. Her auburn curls framing her, oh so perfect face. The light pink color across her cheeks as she blushes faintly will never leave my mind. Three months.. Why didn't I say the words I wanted to say?  
  
I closed my eyes and let everything sink into me. Her body pressed up against mine and her arms holding me tight. What I would give to have her in my arms again. It simply just felt perfect. But why? She was only my friend and nothing more.  
  
I think.  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
Eriol and Meiling carried the two luggages that Sakura had through the busy crowds of the International Hong Kong airport.  
  
"Remember Sakura to call us once you get to Beijing. Your dad will be there to pick you up, remember that." Tomoyo reminded Sakura as she helped me check in. The girl nodded with a bright smile.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo-chan." She responded.  
  
"And remember to talk in Chinese," Meiling reminded in a motherly fashion. "You don't want to let people giving you those weird looks. And don't mix Japanese and Chinese together. It's weird enough as it is."  
  
Sakura giggled. "I'll remember, Meiling." The Chinese girl nodded in satisfaction and carried the luggage that she was holding to be weighted.  
  
"Say hello to your father to me, Sakura-chan." Eriol asked politely as he hefted the other luggage to be weighted. She nodded.  
  
"Hai!" She smiled. "I'll write all of you of course, and call."  
  
"Of course you will!" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled and nodded positively. The four friends made it through the entrance points and it was almost time for Sakura to board the plane. She was looking out the large windows, thinking deeply.  
  
"What do you think happened between her and Syaoran?" Meiling asked quietly to her two friends. They shrugged. Tomoyo looked over her shoulder at the girl.  
  
"She seems happier than before. I'm sure something good happened yet she doesn't want to leave him or anyone here for three months. You know how Sakura is with friends." Tomoyo replied, giving her best guess.  
  
"You're probably right." Meiling agreed. This was Tomoyo talking, Sakura's best friends for years now.  
  
"I can't imagine without our happy go lucky Sakura for three months." Eriol spoke quietly, as if almost to himself.  
  
"I know." Tomoyo replied. "It'll be a long time before we hear her voice and her smiles as always. I'm going to miss her like crazy."  
  
"Make that two, Tomoyo." Meiling added. Then she grinned. "Or rather three." Eriol gave her a wary smile. Meiling's grin grew broader.  
  
"Come on, let's give her a surprise bear hug." She suggested, her ruby eyes twinkling. The three nodded and crept behind Sakura.  
  
"Hoe!" She shrieked out loud before the three could surprise her. Instead, her sudden voice had made the three fall back in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Why are you all behind me?" She asked, dense as ever.  
  
"Never mind that," Meiling answered. "What did you yell for?"  
  
"Nothing. I just forgot to say goodbye to Kaho." She replied earnestly.  
  
"I'll tell that for her," Eriol offered. "Besides, I'm sure she knows already."  
  
"We'll miss you, Sakura-chan. There won't be a day we won't be thinking of you." Tomoyo said with emotion. Sakura felt tears coming up and Tomoyo gave her a big hug. Meiling leapt in and hugged the two while Eriol connected them all together. The four friends laughed and hugged each other tight until they toppled over. A pair of grandparents were staring at them and gawking.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo! Bye Eriol! Bye Meiling!" Sakura called, waving her hand in front of the entrance. The three furiously waved back and called her name back. She smiled once more at her best friends before turning around and stepping aboard on the plane. She sat on the seat beside the window and peered out. She could see her friends waving at her from the windows. Smiling, she waved back, hoping they could see her.  
  
Goodbye Hong Kong.  
  
She settled in her seat as the plane started to run. Kero peaked out of the bag to check on his mistress and friend. She was looking outside and humming a song she loved. (A/N: I do not own Michelle Branch's Goodbye to You.)  
  
Of all the things  
  
I've believed in  
  
I just want to  
  
Get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days  
  
That pass me by  
  
I've been searching  
  
Deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
Are starting to get old  
  
It feels like  
  
I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years  
  
Were just pretend  
  
And I said  
  
"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to"  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that  
  
I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and  
  
You chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where  
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything  
  
And nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours  
  
And I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
Goodbye to you. Syaoran. I. I still love you though. I'll still love you from a distance, even if you can't remember me no more.  
  
My thoughts kept repeating the moment when he and I had hugged. It was so perfect. It was like every puzzle piece was where it belongs.  
  
I hoped he would remember me. even if I'm not there.  
  
Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Eriol  
  
Meiling  
  
I'll miss all of you. I'll come back though, I promise you that. Three months. isn't the worst scenario right?  
  
I hoped I was right because I didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore.  
  
I love you.  
  
*** How was it? It was quite a long chapter, don't you agree? You guys out there better thank me a lot for putting this chapter up this week! I have my midterms next week, yet I get this long chapter out for you guys! I'll forgive you all if you grant me three wishes and review! LOL. I need to study now. Cross your fingers and wish me luck! Heheh.. Rainbow Dreamer. 


	18. Wish Upon a Star

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ano. someone mentioned to me that, um. this is SO embarrassing.. That Ryoko is actually a girl's name from Tenchi. Gosh, that was sooo hard for me to say! I just didn't know, I swear. I don't watch Tenchi and I THOUGHT I made the name up. so, I just wanted to apologize. You readers, get to decide on the future of this redhead. Do you guys want to change his name? I can change all his names into another, but I'll need some suggestions. Or do you want to keep him as he is now? Tell me in your reviews or send me an email. Onegai! My email address is: rainbow_dreams@email.com.  
  
AND!!! Thanks to Ying Fa, my great co-author who corrects my every mistake. Gomen to all you readers out there.. Sakura is leaving to Beijing for THREE months, NOT one. I corrected that mistake and have updated the corrected version. Arigato, Ying Fa!  
  
Oh, another apology. This chapter, the redhead is still Ryoko Kai. Gomen! Deeply embarrassed, Rainbow Dreamer (  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Li Syaoran is so Kakoii: Thanks for wishing me luck on my midterms! I'm glad you like this story!  
  
Anonymous: Yep! Here I am again, with a new chapter!  
  
Usagi yf: Hehe.. I wish there were time gaps as well! Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for soooo long!  
  
Aishiteru: Thanks for wishing me luck on my midterms as well! Though I did pass. it was not through flying colors! LoL.  
  
Sakurakawaiicherry (SKC): I'm glad you think it's so kawaii~~  
  
Tina: welcome back girlfriend! Hehe. I'm psyched out that you're still reading my fic! Thanks for both of your reviews, for chapter 16 and 17  
  
AngelSakura: Thanks for wishing me luck. I'm just glad that they're over! (  
  
CCStarry: Such a great complement! I'm super duper happy that you like my fic!  
  
Ying Fa: Gosh girl. you write lots. not that I mind because I do that as well. I'm so happy that you're back on fanfiction again. I'm glad that you like the line that Kaho said about friendship. My mother taught me that! Hehe. I love her. Anyhow, thanks a ton for your constructive feedback and all four of your long reviews! I love receiving them! And thanks once again for catching all my mistakes! LOL  
  
Cherry Princess: Don't cry! *Hands you a tissue * to comfort you, here's the next chapter!  
  
Cherri: I'm going to try my best to get one chapter up each week. Trying hard here! Better pray I don't get writer's block. LoL  
  
Cherryz Angel: Girl, do I need to thank you! You've granted me three wishes! Oh thank you, my fairy godmother! And my life Syaoran. hmmmm.. Still searching! How about some hints godmother?? LOL. Love your reviews. so funny!  
  
Kirei Ayumi: You're a pretty smart girl. about that "magic" about Kali. Now who said she has magic? Hmmm??? Hehe. I'm pleased that you love my story. *Blushes * it's your favorite! Aww~~  
  
Keetra: thanks for the luck! ( I'll try to make this a happier fic. although I can't be that kawaii with Syaoran gone. Hm. Just read and you'll see what I have in store.  
  
Kawaii-Cherry Wolf: Aiee! Stop crying! You're going to make me cry as well.  
  
Lilyflower: Hm. Just finished mine. Did soo bad. anyhow! Focus not on my midterms; it should be on my fic! And don't you start crying too! *Grabs a tissue *  
  
PnaixRose8: Don't you cry too! That's four crying! *Sobs along with you all * LoL. Don't take that personally. As for what's going to happen. Hehe. Just read!  
  
Werid-N-Nextdoor: I'll try my best to write better chapters. Better as in not that sad or what??  
  
Idiot2002: Sorry that I've made Sakura seem like a crybaby. but think about it. My bf dumped me and that was painful enough! Anyhow, don't take it personally. I'm glad that you're reading my fic and you're welcome to make any constructive feedback that will make the story better! And I will try to make Sakura cry less. (  
  
LASTLY, BUT NOT LEAST, thank you all! Gosh! Just look at all those reviews! Love you guys! Rainbow dreamer.  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Wish Upon a Star  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
I drummed my fingers on the table that folds out from the seat in front of you impatiently. Kero looked at me warily, trying to pretend to be a doll. He had promised to stay stiff and would eat inside my bag. I knew he was watching over me and I was happy about that, but my thoughts just wouldn't settle.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked my telepathically, making me jump a bit. I looked at him and he looked back, his eyes raised. "So. still thinking about that gaki. I mean Li?"  
  
"Shut up Kero." I answered back mentally, giving him a glare. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"I think you've spent too much with him," He grumbled. "You're even starting to glare like him, not to mention your attitude as well. I was just trying to be nice." He shot back.  
  
"Oh. gomen, Kero. Really. I'm just kind of stressed out. Things are just happening so quickly that I can't focus." I apologized, now conscious of the way I was acting. Kero gave me a lopsided smile, since he was still trying to act like a stuff doll.  
  
"Hey.. What do you know?" A familiar voice greeted me. I turned around and found myself looking into a pair of pale green eyes.  
  
"Kai?" I asked, surprised. What was he doing on the plane? Wasn't he at school? He grinned at me.  
  
"Well, my dad he's a great archeologist as well, Kinomoto. He's in the same team as your father I believe. I guess we're stuck with his together." He was still grinning when he offered me his hand. I smiled softly and shook his hand.  
  
"Geez, three months! I can't believe we're going to be in Beijing for so long!" He said lazily as he sat into the empty seat next to me as we talked. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I said quietly.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, peering at me. I smiled and shook my head.  
  
"Gomen. I just miss my friends and all. It was hard leaving them. and I still had some.. Unfinished business, I guess you can say." I mumbled.  
  
"Sorry to hear that." Kai answered. "It's sure a bummer leaving your friends behind, let me tell you that. I've moved more than enough."  
  
"Yeah.." I sighed mentally.  
  
"Sakura?" Kero's voice questioned, gently probing. I knew he had heard my sigh. Meanwhile though, he was safely in my bag once he saw Ryoko coming. A slight smile played on my lips.  
  
"I'm all right Kero." I answered back. I could just picture him with his eyebrow raised, giving me that skeptical look that he must have got from Touya. I giggled.  
  
"What's so funny Kinomoto?" Ryoko asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blushed immediately.  
  
"Gomen. I just thought of something." I said with a smile.  
  
"Hmph. Whatever!" Kero mind spoke furiously. That just made me smile a bit wider. Ryoko gave me one of those weird looks, but didn't question, being the gentleman that he was.  
  
"So, are you being home schooled as well?" he asked me as we ate the snacks the flight attendant had given us. I nodded.  
  
"Hai." Ryoko grinned, his pale green eyes twinkling.  
  
"Awesome. Want to bet that we get tutored together?" He asked.  
  
"We are?" Blink. Blink. That never occurred to me. His light laughter brought me back to the present.  
  
"Kinomoto, I can see why you have so many friends. You're just so easy to get along with." Ryoko commented breezily, his hands tuck behind his head as he leaned back comfortably on the chair.  
  
"You're just as well to get along with and you have equally the same amount of friends." I replied back sincerely. He turned and flashed me a smile.  
  
"Ah, you're just being modest. Me? I usually hang around with my baby HS and Syaoran."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran. What was he doing now? Did he miss me.? God, it's not even been one day. How can I survive without him and Tomoyo and Eriol and Meiling?? Beijing. That sounded so wrong on my tongue.  
  
"Yo, Kinomoto? You all right? You're a bit spaced out since I met you here an hour ago. We're going to be landing soon you know."  
  
I nodded but I didn't answer. Instead I turned my head and looked outside at the beautiful night sky. I felt like I was flying among the stars.  
  
Among the stars. Soft lyrical music came to me. I closed my eyes and let the memory sink into me. Yes, I could hear the piano and the lights on me as acted out the play last year when Syaoran was still her. A sweet romantic story, it was.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Whenever sang my songs On the stage, on my own Whenever said my words Wishing they would be heard I saw you smiling at me Was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar"  
  
My voice drifted over the crowd beautifully, Tomoyo accompanying me on the piano and Rika played the flute. It was a love story, one about a young lady, a singer in a pub who falls in love with a man. I smiled. It was such a sweet story. This song was for the man she loved, but was not here in the pub that day. I smiled. Syaoran was that man and I was the woman. "My last night here for you Same old songs, just once more My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me Oh, did you ever know That I had mine on you?"  
  
His eyes, those sweet eyes melted me every time. He would attend the pub every time I would be singing there. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to talk to me. I smiled. It was yesterday when he came up to me to say hi. He was no nervous he couldn't get a word out of his mouth except "hi."  
  
It was just like how Syaoran greeted me in mornings when we were in fourth grade. "Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer"  
  
I will always be there for you Syaoran. "So let me come to you Close as I wanted to be Close enough for me To feel your heart beating fast And stay there as I whisper How I loved your peaceful eyes on me Did you ever know That I had mine on you?"  
  
I closed my eyes and let the music sink into me. I loved it when I was in his arms. It always made me feel better and so much in love. "Darling, so share with me Your love if you have enough Your tears if you're holding back Or pain if that's what it is How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice Just reach me out then You will know that you're not dreaming"  
  
I love you. "Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know That you are no dreamer"  
  
I smiled. Syaoran had rushed in the pub at my last line, his brown hair messier than usual, panting hard. I walked over to him dazed as he smiled and gently pulled on my hand. I followed him to another room in the play. He reached into his pocket and asked me to marry him.  
  
*** Present ***  
  
I smiled remembering on that moment. His amber eyes and sincere smile. It almost made me wish that he would propose to me with that sweet sexy look of his. Syaoran. I'm going to miss you, and I'm never ever going to forget you. I promise you that.  
  
"Wish upon a star," I turned suddenly to see who had talked. That voice sounded familiar. "Come on, Sakura. Wish upon a star!" the voice continued. I looked out the window. The voice came again. "Ahhhh! Hurry! There's a shooting star!"  
  
A soft smile played on my lips. Oh Syaoran. He had a thing with wishing stars and I always found it fun to tease him about it. A shooting star grazed across the velvet night sky. I smiled and placed a hand lightly on the window.  
  
"This wish is for you, Syaoran-kun. I hope that you're happy." I mouthed quietly as I saw the promise God drew in the sky.  
  
*** Hong Kong. Syaoran's POV ***  
  
I was outside on my balcony, relaxing and trying to get my thoughts settle. Meiling was too loud inside for she was talking a hundred words per second on the phone with my sisters. Earlier I had begged her to say that I wasn't home. I had to pay her a hundred NT (Chinese money here. Not American dollars!). She always knew how to get around me. I sighed and leaned on the railing comfortably.  
  
"Syaoran!" A voice whined playfully. I spun around. No one was there. I had closed the door and I could only see a mute version of Meiling talking enthusiastically on the phone. I shrugged. Probably my imagination.  
  
"Syaoran! Wishing on star?" the voice said again in a familiar teasing voice. Wishing on a star? I did wish on stars. come to think of it, I hadn't in a long time. I looked up at the sparkling diamonds up above and it gave me comfort just to see them.  
  
"A shooting star! But I don't know what to wish for!" The female voice said worriedly. "Ah! I just wish that Syaoran-kun will be happy!" The voice hurriedly whispered. I smiled softly and followed the shooting star that was actually happening with my finger.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Wait. Where did that come from? That girl who was talking. was Sakura? How did I know that? I'm remembering some things. Why does she have to leave now?  
  
What do I wish for? I don't even know what I want now.  
  
*** Beijing airport. Third POV **  
  
"Come on Kinomoto. This airport is especially hard to pass through and get the luggage. I don't want to stay in here a moment longer." Ryoko urged the girl to hurry up. The honey colored girl nodded and quickly ran up to her redhead friend.  
  
"Oh right. You're on the track team. Remind me next time will you?" He teased playfully. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Alright then, guitar lover. Let's hope that you can keep up with me, especially with that HS of yours." Ryoko laughed out loud and the two of us just stood there for a while laughing.  
  
"I can see why Syaoran loves spending time with you." He said after the laughter died down and the two of us were drying our eyes. I smiled softly at his comment. He loved spending time with me? I don't know how he felt.. But that's how I felt towards him.  
  
"Arigato." I said quietly. He studied for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Come on. I want to meet your dad. My father's talked about your dad for ages now." He said with a bright grin. I nodded and followed him along.  
  
*** Hong Kong. Third POV. A week after Sakura's flight to Beijing. ***  
  
"Hmm. Sweetness, morning!" Eriol called out in a singsong voice. Tomoyo opened her light purple eyes and smiled.  
  
"Is breakfast ready?" She joked. He grinned.  
  
"If I say so myself. The pancakes are fresh from the frying pan and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice to go with it." Eriol replied with a bow. She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You better not be kidding me," Tomoyo stated as she got out from bed and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Will wonders never cease, Eriol Hiiragizawa!" the girl exclaimed upon seeing a plate of hot pancakes with a glass of orange juice next to it. "How sweet of you!" She said happily, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and wrapped an arm around him.  
  
"Well, it's to make up for waking you early." He mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked sweetly. Eriol shook his head and pulled the chair for her to sit down. Tomoyo sat down while Eriol slid the seat in.  
  
"Arigato, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo sincerely thanked him. "Hmmm. this tastes wonderful!" She praised, taking another bite. He nodded.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Eriol replied. Tomoyo smiled and she looked around the room. Her eyes wandered to the clock hanging in the small apartment the two had rented after Sakura left for Beijing.  
  
Eriol sweat dropped and hoped the girl wouldn't notice. He peaked a look at the girl. She was humming softly, tapping the fork on the table. It was only the matter of time now.  
  
5..  
  
4..  
  
3.  
  
2..  
  
1..  
  
"Eriol-kun?" She asked. Eriol looked up into her eyes.  
  
"H-Hai?" He asked.  
  
She placed her fork in the table and wiped her mouth on a napkin with manners. "Why aren't you eating yet?" She asked.  
  
Relief. She didn't notice. "I am. Just after you're done." He replied earnestly. Tomoyo smiled at him.  
  
"That's awfully sweet of you," She replied with another of those dazzling smiles she always gave him.  
  
"And, Eriol?" She continued. Eriol looked at her from his breakfast. "Don't wake me up at four in morning will you? I told you, you needed to get new glasses."  
  
"Uhh.Hai." He stuttered. Darn! He knew nothing could escape her observant eyes.  
  
"What do you think Sakura's doing right now?" Tomoyo changed the topic. She didn't want to be mad at him. After all, it was kind of nice waking early in the morning and having fresh homemade breakfast ready.  
  
"Last time she called, she was complaining how hard the math was," Eriol replied with a grin. Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
"I wish I can be there, to give her support." She said, longing to be with her best friend. "I'm glad that Kai and her father are there."  
  
"Same here. Kai's becoming a great friend of hers. and he's also a great friend of Syaoran's too, if I haven't heard correctly," Her boyfriend agreed. Tomoyo sighed and leaned back on her chair.  
  
"Let's go visit Meiling, okay?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. I'm worried about my cute little descendent as well." Purple eyes met blue eyes before the two nodded and walked towards the Li's mansion.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragizawa, Ms. Daidouji, welcome." Wei greeted formally but with a kind smile that lit his friendly face up.  
  
"Wei," Tomoyo replied, bowing to show respect. Eriol did the same.  
  
"Come inside. Meiling's been most eager to see your presence." He continued with another smile. "This way," he led them into the huge living room where Meiling was arguing with Syaoran, which was nothing unusual of course.  
  
"Tomoyo! Eriol!" She shouted once she saw the two. She bounded across Syaoran, totally forgetting the fight the two were in to her friends. "Its' been ages since you've been at my house!"  
  
"Your house?" Syaoran asked indignantly. Meiling turned around and stuck her tongue out playfully.  
  
"Aunt Yelan said it was my house as much as it is yours, so there!" She shot back with a childish grin. Syaoran shook his head annoyed.  
  
"I'm glad to see you in good spirits, my cute descendent." Eriol greeted mischievously.  
  
"I'm not cute and I'm definitely not your descendent." He growled back. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Friendly as ever, aren't we?" He said with a smile, the smile that he knew Syaoran found so annoying.  
  
"Whatever. What are you guys doing here anyhow?" He grumbled.  
  
"Touchy!" Meiling said in mock anger. "Well, they are our friends, Li Xiao Lang. Or have you forgotten that?"  
  
Instead of a quick mean repartee as she expected, Syaoran was silent and didn't say much. The three stared at him before exchanging a questioning look.  
  
"Don't you all look at me," Meiling said in a furious whisper. "I've tried to get him to tell me what's wrong, but he's got his lips sealed."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and looked worriedly at the boy who was sitting on the couch by himself. She took a deep breath and walked quietly over to him.  
  
"Syaoran?" She asked. He shifted his body weight uncomfortably. Tomoyo sighed and sat down beside him. "We're all worried about Sakura you know. You're not the only one."  
  
"Who said I was thinking about her?" Syaoran said unnaturally loud. Meiling was about to yell at him as always, but Eriol held her back.  
  
"You aren't? You're hardly like yourself all week. You don't even go to track practice. Is it because of Sakura? I knew how close you guys were and are now. You miss her by your side, don't you?" Tomoyo said softly, her voice almost seemed as if she were talking to herself.  
  
"I don't go to track meets is because I need to train." Syaoran denied.  
  
"Deny it all you want, Li Xiao Lang. I've known you since you stepped into our school in fourth grade. I'm both your friend and Sakura's. I know two sides of the story." She stated clearly. There was no denying that and Syaoran knew that. He didn't even bother thinking of something to say back.  
  
"You're trying to remember her, aren't you?"  
  
She was met by silence. Tomoyo patted her friend on the back before retreating out the room, letting the young man settle his own thoughts.  
  
*** In Beijing. Still Third POV ***  
  
"Sakura!!" Kero yelled.  
  
"What now?" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"Your tutor's going to be here in ten minutes! That redhead too!" Kero called across the house. He was in the living room comfortably eating cookies that were meant for the tutor and watching TV.  
  
Sakura, her father and Kero lived in an apartment with two rooms, a living room and a kitchen. It was perfect in size and comfortable. Above her flat, two floors up was where Ryoko Kai lived. The two had become really great friends in the short period of time. Maybe it was because of the interest in music. Often Sakura sang while Ryoko strummed his HS guitar. Maybe because it was the need of someone familiar in a new place.  
  
Maybe it was because he was one of the best friends of Syaoran. Whatever reason it was, Sakura didn't care. She was glad that she had a friend, but she still missed those in Hong Kong and in Japan as well.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Kero's voice was unbearably loud.  
  
"Kero shut up! The neighbor's will hear you and stop eating the cookies!" Sakura shot back as she quickly finished typing the letter to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: miss you tons. Write back soon. Very quick e. have tutoring next. At least it's music! Yay! Kai's awsm on the guitar. Anyhow, later. Send everyone a hug. ---Sakura. PS.. How's Syaoran?  
  
A speeding yellow doll flew past her as Sakura opened the door to go to the living room. "Kero?"  
  
"That redhead's at the front door. He knocked." He panted. "Turn the TV off for me, will you?" Kero said quickly, waving his paws dramatically with a cookie in each hand.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura complained.  
  
"SHHH!" Came the reply. "And the redhead's still at the door."  
  
"Hoee!" Sakura dashed to the door and opened it.  
  
"Ohayo Kinomoto." Kai greeted. He had a white shirt and black jeans on and slung over is shoulder was the case with his precious guitar inside.  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted back with a smile. "Come on in!" She opened the door wider and Kai entered.  
  
"I'll get the snacks." She hurriedly said hiding the empty cookie basket behind her back. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable,"  
  
Ryoko nodded and sat crossed legged on the floor. Some photo albums lay across the table and he picked it up. Sakura came back to see him chuckling lightly over some pictures.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"You and Syaoran look so adorable in this picture! I never knew he smiled back then." He commented. Sakura's eyes went distant as she looked at the picture taken in fourth grade. A younger version of her and a younger version of Syaoran were smiling brightly at the person taking the picture, most likely Tomoyo.  
  
"It took him a while to," Sakura replied, taking the picture over in her hands and caressing the faces.  
  
"What happened between you two? You seem sad whenever I mention his name." Ryoko asked. Sakura was about to answer when the doorbell rang. Leaping for the door, she was saved from answering.  
  
"Ah, ohayo my two favorite students!" A young man with gelled black hair in a cool fashion with a black shirt and khakis came through the door. He was young in his late twenties.  
  
"Alright. I want you guys to practice this utterly sweet romantic song for the contest I entered you guys in next month."  
  
"What! You entered us in?" Sakura said unbelievably. Her teacher nodded and smiled.  
  
"You'll do fine, Kinomoto."  
  
"So, what song?" Ryoko asked smoothly. Their teacher grinned.  
  
"It's a long song called 'Only Hope,' by Mandy Moore. It's manly accompanied by the piano, though I'm adding a guitar background too. The piano part will be played by this guy I know around your age. His name's Jeff."  
  
"Okay~" Ryoko said with a grin. "This is going to be totally awesome!"  
  
"Alright! Kinomoto, you in?" Her teacher asked, totally enthusiastic.  
  
"H-Hai!" Sakura answered.  
  
"Okay, so here's the music score. Practice tonight; meet you guys tomorrow in front of the musical recording station downtown. Just take the taxi or the bus." He nodded as if he was agreeing with his own words. "I got to go, I still need to talk this over with Jeff."  
  
With a hurry goodbye, Ryoko and Sakura were the only ones left. After a while though, Ryoko left when a phone call asked to him come home. Sakura was left by herself as she went to the balcony where it overlooked the city. Taking out the music, she sang the lyrics softly. (I do not own Mandy Moore's Only Hope)  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again. So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope. I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm givin' you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back. So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hand and pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope. Hmm.Mmmm.Ooooo Her voice drifted over the streets and over the town. Her emotions flowed with the sweet lyrics. A few teardrops found their way down the girl's cheeks and flowed with the wind.  
  
This song would be for Syaoran.  
  
*** How was it??? Gomen this chapter was a bit late and that it was a bit song-y. I don't know.. I just like all these songs and when I hear them, I just have this tingling feeling. I don't know, but I kind of like expressing myself with music. Anyhow, please email or review about the name Ryoko! ~Rainbow dreamer 


	19. Video Tape

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen about the late chapter. The computer died on me when I was writing this and I didn't save it. My latest chapter has been lost! *Sobs * Anyhow, here I am writing it again.  
  
From the reviews that I have received for this chapter, I announce that Ryoko Kai is here to stay. I like the name and many of you have also told me that Ryoko is also a guy's name. Yay!  
  
Gomen for the song fics to all those who dislike them. I will keep watch of the number of songs I use. Thanks.  
  
Meanwhile, that is all I have to say other than the usual, please review line, which I'm SURE that you all know! Thanks for your support! Rainbow dreamer  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Suki: Thanks! Here's the next chapter up!  
  
Kirei Ayumi: I'm glad that Ryoko is also a guy's name, although I never knew it meant "demon summoner!" I didn't plan to have a negative connotation to his name, but hmmmm.. Anyhow, thanks for telling me.  
  
Cherry princess: wowies is right girl! Hehe  
  
Azn monkey: All right, all right! I won't let it dangle there. LOL. Here's the next chapter you wanted me so much to continue.  
  
Chibi tenshi: sorry the last chapter was sad! Gomen, but glad you liked it.  
  
Ying Fa: Okay, girl. I have lots to tell you, and I'll probably send you an email soon. Sorry I've been busy these days. Hmm. but for now, the song, I forgot to say was "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong. It's the theme song in Final Fantasy 8. Such a sweet song right? Ryoko is on the trip. I couldn't let Sakura have all the fun right? Hehe. The star part was also a flashback. Sakura remembers the lines Syaoran said and vice versa. I'll add Kali's part in this chapter or in soon to be chapters.  
  
Pnaixrose8: I'm glad you like the songs in this song. I'll try to keep the amount balanced though. And about Ryoko, read the author's note above. Thanks for loving my story so much, girl!  
  
Kawaii cherry wolf: arigato girl. You've been here since the earliest chapters. It's been long! Thanks!  
  
Cherry Angel: thanks for giving me that website! It was sooo kind of you and now I'm going to have fun adding characters here and there. Just kidding. Hehe. And me evil? Never! Hehe.  
  
Usagi fy: Whoa there girl! That was a long review! And because of that, here's a long reply right back at you. Hehe. I won't make the story end right after Sakura sings, or at least I don't have it planned that way so far. You never know what my mind can think of at the last moment! Hehe. I'm so honored that you've promoted my story from a nice story to the greatest. Thanks ever so.  
  
Cherry Princess: I'm glad you liked the songs! But what do you mean that 'I made the song played'?? And which song are you talking about? Eyes on Me or Only Hope? Now you've got me wondering! Hehe. I'm happy that you liked the kawaiiness in this chapter.  
  
Keetra: Gomen, about the songs, but I'm glad that you told me. That way I will make sure the amount of song fics I put in a story. I'm not saying that I'm taking them all out, but I'll watch the number. Thanks for telling me that. And don't worry! Sakura will be coming back to HK. She's not going to be there forever! You have my word on that.  
  
Lilyflower: You're the drama queen of my reviews. Hehe. Ryoko Kai will not be ruining S+S. at least I haven't planned that yet. *Sigh * I'm so evil! Hehe.  
  
Idiot2002: I know that Ryoko is from Tenchi Muyo, said so in my last chapter's author note and I'm keeping Kai as Ryoko Kai. I kind of like him. Hmm. You're going to have lots more to be concerned about than just whether Kai will fall for Sakura or not after this chapter!  
  
Okay, reader. What are you doing? Why are you reading this line? The chapter is down there you know. Yes, down there. LoL. I should stop playing with your minds. Anyhow, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:  
  
*** Hong Kong. Third POV ***  
  
A girl sat at an outside table in front of a coffee shop elegantly, her back perfectly straight in a well raised manner. Her long golden hair was tied into a long braid tied with a blue bow in the end. She was in a blue sundress and on the table was a straw hat with a blue ribbon that matched perfectly with her clothing. She was smiling and talking happily to another girl sitting across her. Her friend had long red hair cascading down her back and alike the blond, she was also well mannered and well dressed.  
  
"We haven't met in years!" The blonde exclaimed. "I'm so glad that I've gotten the chance to talk to you. You know what's going to happen right?"  
  
"Yes. I hope things will not as bad as I think it will be." Her friend replied.  
  
"I hope so you, since your sixth sense is always quite accurate." The girl reminded. Her friend smiled grimly and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do you think she can manage it? You've known her longer than I have. From what you have told me, those have happened in the pass. That does not measure how well she will fare in what will come." The blonde continued in a more serious tone.  
  
"No, but she has the capability to. Her determinacy, courage, and love for others are something that has not failed in the passing years. They have increased actually. I have full confidence that she will do well, but it is the young man that worries me."  
  
"He is nothing to be worried about. I've spent a lot of time with him lately, although he's deep in thought most of the time to talk to me actually. He's trying to remember her."  
  
"It's the test."  
  
"Yes, but I don't like him to be in so much pain." The blonde countered. The redhead shook her head wisely.  
  
"The girl has been as much pain as he."  
  
"True, I guess."  
  
"Saph, it's the truth. They both have been through great pains. True lovers destined to be together but only to be broken apart. That is more than enough pain." The redhead said firmly, her red eyes grave. Blue eyes met hers and the blonde nodded.  
  
"I know." She replied sheepishly. Then she smiled. "It's been a long time before anyone has called me by my nickname."  
  
"Time passes quickly and there are still much to do. You're meeting him tonight, ne?"  
  
"Hai. Anything you need to know?" Saph asked. Her friend smiled gently and shook her head.  
  
"Iie. Be nice to him though. He's starting to remember her."  
  
"Be nice? Aren't I always?" She kidded. The friends laughed joyfully. "Well, I'll see you around then. He's picking me up at five."  
  
"Have fun and call me when you have the time."  
  
"Sure. Later," the blonde smiled and got up from her seat and walked gracefully down the road. She carried a sense of pride and greatness around her. There was something that most people didn't see in the inside.  
  
*** Tomoyo and Eriol ***  
  
"Sweetness, letter for you!" Eriol called to his girlfriend as he looked through the mail. "It seems to be from Beijing." He flipped the envelope to her who was sitting and sewing another article of clothing for Sakura.  
  
"Arigato," She blew him a kiss, which he received dramatically, making her giggle. Opening the light blue envelope with delicate hands, she took out the letter inside. The papers crinkled as she spread it out to read. She skimmed it quickly and smiled.  
  
"Eriol, listen to this," Tomoyo said, holding up the letter.  
  
"Dear Tomoyo and Eriol,  
  
It's been a week and a half already and things are going okay here in Beijing. I know I should be sending an email, but I wanted to write this personally okay? Let's see. You will not believe how utterly amazing Kai is on the guitar and Jeff, the other band member I told you about, is a piano classic. If you and Eriol weren't together, I'm sure you'd be gushing how cute and wonderful Jeff is. No offense to you Eriol, whom I know is listening to this as Tomoyo reads it out loud."  
  
Eriol chuckled amiably as Tomoyo giggled over the line. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Now you aren't crazy about Jeff are you?" He asked in a quiet sexy manner. Tomoyo giggled girly.  
  
"Quit it. I can't think when you're so close to me!" Eriol grinned and pulled her closer.  
  
"That's the whole point sweetness," He purred. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Quit it Eriol-kun. Let me finish the letter."  
  
"Fair enough." He stopped adding his weight on her but his arm never left her waist.  
  
"The performance is next month on November 15th, a Friday. Sensei keeps telling me that I'll do fine, but I'm just so nervous. He's beginning to convince me to go for a singer and record my own songs and all. I don't know if I want this. I truly don't know. It's awesome singing songs and such, but I don't think I can manage it, being so far away from home. I miss you guys too much."  
  
"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Do you think she'll accept being a professional singer?" Eriol asked quietly. Tomoyo shrugged and looked at the paper.  
  
"I don't know, but Sakura will want all of our support before she agrees. You know Sakura, she cares about us."  
  
"True. Read on,"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and cleared her throat. "How is Syaoran doing? I don't dare write to him and I often ask Meiling how he is. I'm worried about him. Meiling's told me that he's much more quiet and has been hanging around Kali lately. I don't know what to think about that. Kali's not a bad girl, not really. She just likes Syaoran and I don't have anything against that. I think. Things are confusing without you guys here."  
  
"She still loves him." Tomoyo whispered almost inaudibly. Eriol brushed a tear that was making its way down his love's cheek. Tomoyo broke down crying and Eriol wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head in his chest, wanting to be closer to him.  
  
"Shh." Eriol comforted, patting her back lightly. Tomoyo sniffed and dried her tears on his shirt. "Better?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, wiping her tears with both hands now. Eriol smiled lightly at how cute she was. "I wish I was there was more things I could help Sakura in. She needs that feeling of being safe and loved."  
  
"Dear, you've done more than what's expected and Sakura knows that. There isn't a better person in the world except for you." The young man spoke gently and his words made sense. "And Sakura does feel loved, by all of her friends and family."  
  
"I know that, but I just can't bear to see her so sad. Her letters are full of questions that I don't know the answer to. It just makes my heart ache."  
  
"Sweetness, look at me." When Tomoyo didn't face him, Eriol gently cupped her head in his hands. "Remember our fight when you thought I was going out with another girl in England?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes shifted away and a slight blush came over to her face. "That's not something I'd like to think about. I was being a baka."  
  
"No you weren't sweetness." Eriol spoke firmly. Her amethyst eyes locked onto his azure ones once more. "Remember after we mended? Remember what you told me, when I said I wanted to make it up to you?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes filled with emotion. "'There is no remedy for love but to love more' by Henry David Thoreau." She quoted. Eriol nodded.  
  
"So all we have to do is to love Sakura Chan more and let her heart open once more. She's afraid of being rejected and now that she's in Beijing, the matters are worse."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Eriol smiled and kissed her back on the nose. "Now, let's think what we can do to cheer our friend up." Their eyes wandered to the camera on the table. A pair of identical grins shined.  
  
"A tape." The two whispered and grinned again. Grabbing the tape the two dashed out their apartment and hurriedly went outside.  
  
*** Sakura. Beijing. ***  
  
"Fantastic job Kinomoto!" Mr. Osyka, Sakura's music tutor exclaimed. "Wonderful! Spectacular!" He was standing up and clapping after Sakura performed the song "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore with Ryoko and Jeff.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Osyka. Some of it was Ryoko's and Jeff's." After two weeks of being together, the two guys had insisted that Sakura call them by their first name. The three friends got along well and with Jeff's girlfriend and friend, Alisha and Sandry.  
  
"That was like, awesome dude!" Jeff greeted to Sakura and Ryoko. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You know Jeff, I can never understand how I guy like you plays the piano. I mean it, you skate and all that." Jeff grinned playfully, showing off his white teeth. Around five feet ten with dirty blonde hair with dark black eyes gave him a sense of someone that was anything but a classical piano guy.  
  
"Yeah well, Sakura you know me. I'm the weird one around here, right Alisha my babe?" Alisha laughed loudly. She was waiting for them to finish practice so they all could go out for lunch. Around Sakura's height, she had black hair like midnight with ebony eyes and a slightly tanned skin with high cheekbones that gave her a stunning look.  
  
"Sakura, believe me. When we first met, he almost ran me over with his skates. Now the most romantic scene, but it was darn funny the way he dodged me and crashed over the ledge and did this dramatic flip and fell back down with one of his skates falling on his head. It was such a Kodak moment I tell you." Alisha said with a dreamy smile. Then she ruined the effect by laughing again.  
  
"Whatever girl! I fell because of you!" Jeff shot back. Alisha grinned.  
  
"And that's why I fell in love with you." She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. Sakura couldn't help feeling sad that she had no one to flirt and kiss with.  
  
"You guys done over there?" A voice asked lightly with a slight accent. It was Sandry with her blonde hair tied into a French braid. Slightly shorter than the rest, she was the quiet and intelligent one.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Always a perfectionist, Sandry is." Jeff joked. Sandry flashed her golden brown eyes at him that made Jeff grin sheepishly.  
  
"Sakura, you up to shopping with me later?" She asked quietly when they walked off for lunch. Sakura looked at her questionably. Sandry grinned.  
  
"Is it that weird that I'm off my books today?" She joked, annoyed. She had recently gotten contacts and only wore glasses while studying.  
  
Sakura laughed, her emerald eyes twinkling. "No," She said quickly. "Just us?"  
  
"Yeah, a girl's thing you know? Alisha will come if we ask, but it seems like she wants to spend some quality time with Jeff since she hasn't seen him much because of the music practices."  
  
"Sure, why not? What time then?" Sakura asked. Sandry shrugged.  
  
"After lunch or something then. We'll be back before dinner though, I know you have to make dinner for you dad." She replied knowingly. Sakura smiled. Sandry was a close friend to her in a short matter of time.  
  
"Hey Sandry, is Mike coming today?" Alisha called to her friend. Sandry shrugged.  
  
"I called him this morning and he's coming whenever." She replied. It was a typical answer from Mike. Mike was just like that; everything was cool with him.  
  
Lunch was at McDonalds and Mike end up coming and had an agreement to go play at the arcade with Ryoko, Jeff, and Alisha. It seemed like Ryoko was fitting in and Sakura was happy that he had somewhere to go.  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
"Got everything?" Sandry asked me as I grabbed my bag and locked the door behind me. "Keys?" she asked. I grinned and showed her my keys, which I then put into my bag.  
  
"So, where are we going?" I asked casually. Sandry smiled.  
  
"I was planning on going to the mall and just chill out. There should be a sale today, does that sound fine with you?" She asked. I nodded. I guess I like Sandry the best out of the crowd I hanged around with. Her personality kind of reminded me of Rika and that was somewhat comforting. I wondered how they were doing in Japan.  
  
Spending time with Sandry got many things off my mind that afternoon. It was nice and pleasant change to shop and laugh with a friend. It was something I guess I lacked during this time during in Beijing. Maybe it was because I was afraid of something. What I was afraid of, I did not know. All I knew was that I liked spending time with Sandry and everyone else. Becoming friends with Ryoko was nice as well. He was like an older brother and a younger brother at times. But the afternoon with Sandry especially got my mind off Syaoran for the briefest moment. I couldn't help but to recall his warm arms around me and his wondrous scent he always had. The hardest thing to shake off was what he wanted to say to me that night I said goodbye. I missed him and from the letters Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol have sent me, he seemed distant to his old friends.  
  
I don't think I'll ever forget that moment or any of the moments we've spent together. Syaoran, what are you doing now?  
  
"Are you okay Sakura? You seem. off center somehow." Sandry asked worriedly over her milkshake. I smiled quickly.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I had a wonderful time today. Thanks for taking me here." I replied sincerely. Sandry smiled, showing those cute dimples of hers.  
  
"Anytime, Sakura. We're friends, count on it." Those simple words seemed to put some pieces together. Yes, I still had friends. And maybe, maybe Syaoran and me can be friends when I get back to Hong Kong. Who knows?  
  
Sandry insisted walking me back home saying that I would definitely get lost. That made me laugh, thinking about all those times Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol had worried about me getting lost all the time.  
  
"Kero! I'm home." I called, flicking on the light. I placed the keys on the table and tossed my bag on the couch. "Kero?" I asked, walking upstairs where light was coming in my room.  
  
"Kero?" I opened the door to see him playing on his game boy again. I sighed; I guess I worry too much sometimes.  
  
"So, how was shopping with Sandry? That was the first time you've shopped with someone since you've came here to Beijing?" Kero asked casually, but his face never left his game.  
  
"Great." I replied, smiling at how caring Kero could be sometimes.  
  
"Tomoyo sent a package. Actually Eriol did through his magic. He said it was something important and Tomoyo insisted on sending it the fastest way possible. You were out shopping so I put it on the table for you." I smiled my thanks and walked over to the package. I sat down on my bed and Kero paused his game to watch me open it.  
  
"It's a. tape!" I exclaimed surprised. "That's awfully nice of them to do so."  
  
Kero nodded. "Let's go watch it. I'll get the popcorn." He offered. I giggled.  
  
"Kero." I said with a sigh. He just gave me a puppy face look before flying downstairs. Laughing I followed. So here I was, sitting in the living room with Kero and popcorn and drinks.  
  
*** In the tape***  
  
"Tomoyo, what's up with this taping again? Sakura's not here and there's no way I'm going to be your temporary model." Meiling said annoyed, but a twinkle in her ruby eyes showed that she was kidding around. Sakura could hear Tomoyo laugh.  
  
"It's for Sakura. I'm sending her a video tape." Tomoyo whispered. Meiling's eyes grew wide and she immediately turned to the camera and going up close.  
  
"HI SAKURA!" She said loudly. "You know, I'd kiss the screen right now to show you how much I miss you but Tomoyo will kill me for ruining her thousand dollar tape."  
  
"Correction. It's five thousand." Eriol cut in. Tomoyo giggled and zoomed out to show Meiling and Eriol.  
  
"Yes, yes. My mistake. I got confused with how much Eriol's new glasses cost."  
  
"The exact amount, my dear friend is," Eriol said wisely.  
  
" Nine hundred and fifty two," the two said in unison. They glared at each other before laughing loudly.  
  
I laughed along. They knew exactly how to cheer her up.  
  
"Quit it you two! I didn't film just to see you two bicker over the costs." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"This is for Sakura-Chan I assume." A familiar voice stated. Tomoyo turned to see Kaho standing there with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Ohayo sensei!" The three chirped. Kaho smiled.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling." She smiled at the camera. "You too Sakura Chan. I've heard you're in the singing contest. I look forward in hearing you sing." Kaho nodded. "You have such great friends here and I assure you that everything's going alright here." She bowed and walked off.  
  
"My turn!" I heard Meiling exclaim. She took over the camera and urged Eriol and Tomoyo to stand together.  
  
"Now, we show you the sweetest couple on earth, Eriol and Tomoyo. They are even living together in a small apartment for one. Isn't' that so sweet?" Meiling said. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Meiling!" She complained.  
  
"It's the truth Tomoyo. I only say the truth."  
  
"You never say the truth Meiling," A masculine voice countered. I felt my heart thumping. It was his voice.  
  
"Ah! Now we introduce Syaoran Li, my all time favorite cousin." Meiling zooms in on him. Syaoran was scowling at having the camera so close to him.  
  
"Quit filming me, Meiling," he growled, covering the screen.  
  
"Aieee! My video!" Tomoyo shrieked playfully. A hitting sound was heard and the hand was taken away. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, my cute little descendent." Syaoran shot daggers at him.  
  
"I'm not cute, little and I'm not your descendent." He replied.  
  
Eriol shook his finger. "Task tsk. How rude, you do know that this is a film for Sakura-Chan don't you?"  
  
Syaoran stood there for a while, not saying anything. Meiling zoomed in on his face. God, now perfect his features were. He was looking at the screen with intense, serious brown eyes. It was like he was staring hard at me. Then he suddenly walked off.  
  
"Syaoran! You didn't even tell her anything." Tomoyo called after him. Syaoran stopped walking for a brief moment.  
  
"Tell her I said hi." He said quietly and jogged off.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol shared a look. Clearly the look said, "at least we tried." I bit my lip from crying.  
  
"Eriol, your turn to film!" Meiling called happily. Eriol nodded and obediently took over the camera. Meiling smiled into the camera once again.  
  
"You just ignore what my dear cuz just said over there. He's been a little quiet these days that's all Sakura. He just gives the usual glares and such. Oh, and he's suddenly martial art practice crazy again. Can you believe it? Waking up at four and there is he, is the front yard waving that silly sword of his. Wakes me up, you know?" Meiling explained with huge moments of the hands.  
  
She leaned closer to the camera. "Here, I'll tell you a secret. You see those bags under my eyes? They're because of him."  
  
The camera was shaking a bit. Meiling backed away from the camera, her hands on her hip. "Stop laughing Eriol, it's not that funny!"  
  
That made the camera shake a little more before it steadied. Tomoyo was giggling lightly. "Let's go see your teachers! Your track coach especially misses seeing you run." The three walked the familiar path to the track where the track practice was. Eriol filmed up to the coach. He grinned and waved to the camera.  
  
"Kinomoto, when you coming back? I need you for the track meet second semester. You know, the real game? So, how about it? You better be prating over there, you hear me? My buddy Li here is working his butt off, right Li?" He had his arm around Syaoran and Syaoran managed to nod.  
  
"That's right! You and Sakura always ran together right?" Tomoyo exclaimed. The coach answered for Syaoran.  
  
"You should see them run. It's scary how exactly the same they are when they run."  
  
I felt my eyes water up a bit. Kero noticed and patted my shoulder comforting and handed me a tissue. I smiled my thanks.  
  
Syaoran was looking uncomfortably at the camera once again. "You alright?" I heard Eriol ask as he was filming. Syaoran shrugged and looked off the distance. Tomoyo and Meiling shared a look.  
  
"Come on Xiao Lang, at least say something to the camera," Meiling asked. Syaoran looked at his favorite cousin.  
  
"I don't know what to say," He whispered. Meiling threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
"Do I need to teach you how to speak now? Okay, okay." She dragged him over and made him plant his feet in front of the camera. "Now all you have to say is hi to Sakura and some other stuff."  
  
Syaoran glared at his cousin, but Meiling glared right back. Finally he gave up and looked away, right at the camera. "Um. yeah, hi Sakura. It's boring without you here in track, no one to tease, you know? Well. um, you can write to me. that is if you want.." Meiling was squealing in delight and Tomoyo was starry eyed in the background. Syaoran glared at both of them and walked off.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed loudly. "How was the footage, Eriol dear?" I could hear Eriol chuckle.  
  
"Perfect." He replied.  
  
"Alright! How much film is left? We can stop by yours and Tomoyo's apartment to show Sakura what it looks like before sending it off to her." Meiling suggested. The next thing I knew I was looking at an apartment room. It was a nice size for two with two bedrooms, a small comfortably living room and a nice sized kitchen with one bathroom.  
  
"Sakura, when you come back, you are definitely living at my huge house. We don't want to be a light bulb, right Sakura?" Meiling joked but only to be hit with a pillow on the head by Eriol.  
  
"Hey!" Meiling cried throwing it back at him. It soon turned into a pillow fight. "Pillow fight! Catch Tomoyo!" Meiling launched a pillow at the camera and for a brief moment the screen went black. Giggles and laughter could be heard.  
  
"Ahhhh! We only have a few minutes left!" Tomoyo cried. "Hurry, get together and I'll place this on the table so we can give Sakura a last goodbye!" The three scampered around and managed to say a last few words before the film was gone. What caught my attention was what Meiling said.  
  
"Sakura, send Syaoran's letters to me. I'll see that he gets them." Then the screen went off. I sat staring at the screen, pondering over what Meiling had said.  
  
Should I write to him? After all, he did say that I could.. But what would I write to him about?  
  
Syaoran.  
  
How was it? I'm sorry this is so late in coming out but as you already know, my computer died before I had a chance to save it. So I typed it all over again, changing parts here and there. Anyhow, please review on how it was and if you read my author profile thing. you should know that my birthday is on Friday! Yay! Remember to say happy birthday to me! Arigato. ~Rainbow dreamer 


	20. Is it only my imagination?

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Sorry that this chapter's is a week late. It's just that I was out birthday partying all week and plus I had to get my computer fixed, so gomen!! Gomen, gomen, gomen. I knew all you guys were waiting impatiently for the next chapter. Sorry. I'll try to get another chapter out this week. Don't keep your hope too high though, I'm working on college stuff during weekends. God, I sound so pessimistic. Ugh. Anyhow, sorry about not updating soon.  
  
Hm.. Let's see. Should Syaoran and Sakura write? Hm.? I know, I know, I should stop playing with your innocent minds. LoL.  
  
Anyhow, this is a HUGE thanks to all those that read this story. It's been a long way, huh? It's chapter nineteen already! Totally awesome. Thanks for all you support. Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Orchid Angel: About Meiling telling Sakura that they don't want to be a "light bulb" in the last chapter. Being a "light bulb" means, well, your know, ruining the moment of two people? Kind of like being a third wheel I guess. Eriol and Tomoyo together but then Sakura's there.. Get the point? LoL. Ask me to explain better if this sounds confusing.  
  
AZNangel20: Sorry you're all so confused. In time you shall know everything. Oh, and thanks for both of your reviews.  
  
Kirei Ayumi: Thanks.  
  
Sweet Madison: Thanks for the birthday wishes! How do you know I smile I lot? Heheh. *Smiles *  
  
Li Syaoran is Kakoii: thanks for the birthday wishes and I'll try my best at updating.  
  
Keetra: Thanks for the birthday wishes as well! Yay! I must agree that when Syaoran gets embarrassed it's totally hanyan! Glad you liked the tape idea and with all the support you and the others have been giving, this fic is already great!  
  
Kawaii Teddy Bear: here's your update!  
  
Idiot2002: Thanks for wishing me happy birthday! I'm glad that the tape idea went well for everyone! Kali has magic? She does??  
  
Sakura Potato: Can I comment on something? Why potato? LoL. Just wondering, don't take that personally. Glad you like the fic.  
  
Karamel: Okay, so maybe I have to make Sakura a bit tougher. Maybe. Hey, I was writing through personal experience. Those small things. they bring back so many memories, you know? Anyhow, keep reading!! Yay!  
  
Pnaixrose8: I'm glad that someone knows how it feels when your computer dies! LoL, we've obviously have been in the same boat. Glad last chapter was a kawaii one and I'm gushing on how all of you like the tape idea! Oh, and just a suggestion. try working on your threats. LoL. Just kidding.  
  
Lilyflower: WOW. That's my first reaction. And that's totally enough drama! And what you wrote reminded me; Sakura's dad will be appearing more often. I've put him by the side these days.  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Of course you belong on my special thanks list! Everyone does! Thanks for wishing me happy birthday!  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN:  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
I lay on my bed, with my right hand on my head casually. What was I to do now? Sighing, I turned over on the bed and looked at my desk. Books were placed neatly in a row on the desk. My eyes averted to the small shelf above my desk. Pictures and precious dolls and objects lay as if they were waiting for me. As if in a trance, I swung my legs over the bed and walked over to the shelf. I ran a finger over an empty spot on the shelf, smiling sadly. This was where I had placed the blue handkerchief while I was sleeping. Closing my eyes, I could picture the tattered cloth clearly. It's vivid blue color that never faded with the white lining. Once in a while, Tomoyo would mend the fraying seams into perfection once again. Now the cloth that contained so many memories was back with its owner. I leaned my back against the desk, facing my bed.  
  
Syaoran's bear. I missed cuddling and sleeping with it. I wonder. how it was doing with Syaoran.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV. Hong Kong ***  
  
My alarm quietly beeped two times. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times before focusing on the clock. It was four o'clock, the time to start practice. Quietly I changed into comfortable pants and a white muscle shirt. Slipping into the morning sky, I went to the front yard to begin my practice.  
  
I was practicing my moves when I heard someone move behind me. Instinctively, I quietly held my breath, blending with the little darkness that was around and disappeared from sight. Doing a back flip with grace, I kicked off a pole lightly and hung on the high bars that ran horizontally to support the roof. I stayed there for the briefest moment until I knew who it was.  
  
"Meiling." I stated. Meiling turned around and looked up at the ceiling where I was perched. She smirked at me and I dropped to the ground without a sound.  
  
"Ohayo, my dear cuz," She greeted, batting her eyes innocently. I growled and put my sword away with my magic.  
  
"What do you want, Meiling?" I demanded quietly, leaning on the wall with my arms crossed.  
  
"Don't be so pinned up, will you? I was just wondering if you want to have some breakfast with me. We haven't talked in a long time." She asked. I stared at her, with one of my eyebrows raised. It was Meiling's turn to growl at me.  
  
"Stop it, Li Xiao Lang. We do need to talk. You've been ignoring us since Sakura left and you've hardly been like yourself. You're becoming. more like the you before you met Sakura in fourth grade." She stated angrily. I opened my mouth to protest. "You are, Syaoran. You're becoming the old, cold hearted guy I thought I'd never have to see again."  
  
I closed my eyes and pondered over what she had said. This was Meiling talking, not some random person. She knew me my whole life and practically knew everything about me there was to know, well almost. I just had this feeling that someone out there knew me the best, knew me to the fullest extent, maybe even better than I knew myself. The only problem was that I didn't know who he, she, it was.  
  
"What do you mean, before fourth grade?" I growled quietly, through my eyes closed. I could picture Meiling's frustrated look, with her hands raised up. I opened my eyes and found that I was right. I smirked with my arms crossed smugly.  
  
"Have you been thinking about her lately? You used to be so. eager to know about her connection in your life. Now that she's gone. you've seemed to forget her all together again." Meiling asked, ignoring my smug look as if it wasn't even there. I looked away from her, my eyes looking at the far distance. I guess I could never fool her.  
  
We both stood there for a while, watching the sun unravel its glory into the morning sky, brightening the whole world. "I've been trying to think about her." I finally answered. "It's just that. with her gone, it's been harder for me to recall things."  
  
Meiling half smiled. "So, you up to some breakfast?" She said. I turned and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let me change."  
  
"Meet you by the quad." She and I said in unison. She grinned at me and ambled off to the quad. The quad was what Meiling and I called the large space before our front gate. Since we were small, we called it that. I smiled remembering.  
  
I came out a while later with a green shirt and black baggy pants. For some reason, Meiling's eyes watered a bit when she saw me, but quickly looked away. It might have been my eyes, but I was pretty sure something was wrong. After all, with all the training, I'm used to catching small details most can't notice in a blink of an eye. I studied her for a moment, but Meiling didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"I thought breakfast was the idea?" I asked. Meiling laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking. Come on," She said gaily, leading the way. I rolled my eyes, but as she skipped around the corner, a memory hit full force in the head.  
  
Sakura. The night she came and said goodbye. I walked like in a dream in front of my gate and looked down the road Sakura ran away from. I closed my eyes; I could picture her in my mind.  
  
Who is she? She looks like Sakura. only younger. Wait. is that me? The young amber-eyed boy?  
  
What are they doing? The boy and the girl were at some bridge.the boy said something to her and ran off. why did he leave? I saw the girl call out his name..  
  
My name. Then I understood. parts of it. That was me... and that was Sakura. We looked young. like in fourth grade. Wait. fourth grade. Meiling said I was cold. before fourth grade. What happened in fourth grade then? What had I told Sakura on that bridge to make her cry?  
  
"Syaoran?" A voice asked. For a moment I believed the voice to be Sakura, but I knew deep down that I wasn't.  
  
"What?" I asked warily. The image, the memory was gone. Meiling's ruby eyes were peering into my face.  
  
"Come on, let's go to breakfast. You can tell me what hit you in the face when we get there," She commanded me knowingly. Count on Meiling to know what was going through my head.  
  
We sat at a table in the back of the breakfast house. It was early in the morning and besides us, only two other tables were taken. I ordered Meiling her favorite treat of apple Danish and honey milk since she was obviously thinking hard about something. From her look, I knew she was deciding whether to tell me or not.  
  
Meiling returned to normal self after she drank deeply from her honey milk. "Alright, Syaoran. Tell me what hit you on the head," She demanded.  
  
"Whatever," I mumbled, eating my own blueberry muffin. I knew Meiling was watching me intently as I avoided my eyes. This was how I dealt with things sometimes. When I didn't want to answer, I'd pretend to care less.  
  
"I'll first talk then." She replied smoothly. "I'll say what made me tear up at the quad." She was glancing out the window, stirring her milk unconsciously. Finally she sighed out loud and looked back at me.  
  
"Are you going to talk now?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"God, grant me patience," She said exaggeratedly. "It's four thirty in the morning and I have to have breakfast with my sarcastic cousin."  
  
"No more kidding around, dear cuz." She changed her tone so quickly that her earlier words vanished.  
  
She continued before I could reply. "That shirt," she pointed it with her small spoon. "Where did you get it?"  
  
I looked down at my emerald green colored button shirt with a collar. It was plainly designed, but somehow it gave off a feeling of being majestic. I shrugged. "I always had this shirt around me." I replied casually. Indeed, I had always thought that I had this shirt.  
  
"You really don't know do you?" Meiling asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Aren't you the one to tell me?" I shot back, annoyed. I hated when Meiling hid something from me and acted all superior.  
  
"Baka, you're not the one to get all angry with me." She replied sharply. "Don't vent your anger out on me,"  
  
"Who said I was?" I demanded, lying through my teeth. My cousin sighed, her ruby red eyes containing a sense of sadness.  
  
"That shirt was given to you on your sixteenth birthday," She started in a calm voice. "Sakura made that with some help of Tomoyo to give to you."  
  
"Sakura?" I asked, hearing my voice tremble at her name. Meiling focused her eyes on me and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Emerald green stood an important symbol in both hers and your life." Meiling replied simply, not explaining more.  
  
"It's the color of her eyes." I said awed. Those were the best feature I thought she was to have. Her eyes would always bright up and shine whenever she smiled or laughed.  
  
"Hai. It stood a simple but strong bond between you two." When I didn't reply, Meiling continued. "Syaoran, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue.." My voice died off. "It can't be. green.is it?" I asked hoarsely. When Meiling just looked at me with serious eyes, I could feel the color of my skin drain. Meiling patiently waited for me to think it over, eating her breakfast.  
  
Green. that was my favorite color. Green, for the color of her eyes. My head was spinning with thoughts. This shirt. those colors. I had seen this color somewhere else. on Sakura, her clothing.  
  
My mind brought me back to the time during the moon festival celebration. Then it hit me. The kimono Sakura wore that day. emerald green with pink ying fa. Ying fa stood for Sakura. did that mean the green color stood for me? We were.. More than..  
  
My head started to hurt really hard, as if someone was controlling my head. I winced, holding my head, biting down my pain. I didn't want Meiling to know that I hurt me thinking about Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" She demanded, prying me hand off my head. She placed a cool hand on my forehead. "You're burning! Why didn't you tell me that?" She asked worriedly. "I knew I shouldn't have told you to come for breakfast."  
  
I was going to tell her it wasn't her fault when I felt a sudden fleeting sense of magic behind me as we were walking outside. I turned my head sharply too look, but the pain in my head caused my vision to blurry. I only saw a slight figure before it receded back to where it came from. Who was that?  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
"That was close." The person's lips curled into a slight smile. "Time to go on to phase two." Throwing a bright object upwards, the person caught it in mid air. The object glittered like a star before it was closed into darkness once more.  
  
*** Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol's POV (finally!) ***  
  
I woke up suddenly, my face breaking out in sweat. Muttering, I got my glasses of my bed stand swiftly and donned them on. It was barely morning, only five o'clock in the morning. Shaking my head, I sat up on my bed. Whatever had caused me to wake up so early? I let my thoughts drift.  
  
Then I remembered. In my dream, I saw someone hidden in the darkness with something bright and shiny glittering as I was tossed into the air and caught again. That's when I felt it again; a quick warmness filled my body in a flash. But like a flash, it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
I took off my glasses and rubbed the bridge of my nose. That feeling was oddly familiar. Deciding to get up, I peered out the window. Someone was standing there, but where he was standing, it was hard to see whom it was. At last when I donned my glasses, the figure had vanished. Was that my imagination?  
  
And then, I felt it again. That warm spot through my body.  
  
Then I understood what I had felt, but it couldn't be possible. Indeed it was likely that I had mistaken what I had felt. Besides, even before Sakura became card captor, I knew of every source in magic. expect that one, if it was magic though.  
  
My concentration fled as a hesitant knock came on my door. I turned to see sweet Tomoyo's face peering in, her face into a frown.  
  
"I thought I heard someone awake as I went the bathroom." She commented sleepily. I smiled lightly; she was adorable when she was sleepy with her bright hazy purple eyes twinkling.  
  
"I was just thinking," I replied smoothly. No point of telling her and getting her worried. Besides, I didn't even know if I was right or not.  
  
"Oh," She replied. Then she tilted her head and gave me a small smile. "Thinking about what?"  
  
I just gave her one of my calm smiles and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Nothing to worry about, sweetness." I said, drawing a smile from my princess.  
  
"I hope it was nothing," she said knowingly. "And I expect to tell me later after you have sorted things out." I grinned sheepishly. Her eyes never failed her and she noticed the smallest details and was wonderful at knowing how people felt. Talk about empathy.  
  
"Thank you sweet," I replied humbly. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower. It's too late to go back to sleep." She said casually. "Let's go somewhere and have fun, maybe a picnic today? We could invite Meiling and Syaoran to come,"  
  
"Wonderful idea," I replied. "You go take your shower and I'll call them." She nodded and headed for the shower. I dialed my descendant's number and Wei picked up as usual.  
  
"Ohayo, Wei." I greeted politely. "Up already?"  
  
A light chuckle came from the other end. "I see you're up as well, Hiiragizawa -san."  
  
I smiled. "Yes indeed. It's too good of a day to waste sleeping. Is Syaoran or Meiling home?" I asked.  
  
"Hai. Please wait for a moment," He covered the receiver and called Meiling to get the phone.  
  
"Ohayo, Eriol," A familiar female voice answered.  
  
"Ohayo, Meiling." I replied. "Are you available today?" I asked.  
  
Meiling laughed. "What asking me on a date? Got tired of Tomoyo already?" She joked.  
  
"I never get tired of her," I replied truthfully, looking at the bathroom where Tomoyo was singing softly to herself about a song of sweet love. Meiling giggled.  
  
"I know, I know. The two of you are made for each other," She said. "So tell me, what got you up so early in the morning? Need my advice on what's flattering to wear in bed?"  
  
"Very funny," I growled. "Tomoyo was asking if you and Syaoran wanted to go picnic today."  
  
"Oh. gomen, Eriol." She apologized sincerely.  
  
"No, no it's okay. What's wrong?" I sat down on the arm of the sofa to listen.  
  
"Syaoran and I went for breakfast around four thirty to talk and he suddenly got a high fever. He always tries to hide his pain," She explained.  
  
"Suddenly?" I asked.  
  
"At least I think so. We were talking about Sakura. That guy hasn't been thinking about her much. He says he can't remember things without her here." Meiling confessed in a tired tone. I knew she was spending most of her time, trying to get Syaoran to remember Sakura and that I was hurting her to see him isolating himself.  
  
Somehow my mind wandered off the to feeling of magic during the morning. It was around the same time when Syaoran and Meiling went to breakfast, around half an hour later. I sighed. Suppose I was going nowhere with this idea of new magic. Even if Syaoran did feel a sense of magic, he was having a high fever during that time and that usually influences the ability to sense magic. This was frustrating. What was happening? Was it just simply a coincidence that Sakura left Hong Kong during this time period? Stop thinking so much, Eriol I told myself sternly. You're jumping into conclusions too fast.  
  
"Eriol, are you there?" Meiling asked, breaking my thoughts. It was then I noticed Tomoyo sitting next to me with a worried look. I guess I really had been deep in my thoughts to not have notice my surroundings.  
  
"Yeah. Well, tell Syaoran to get better soon. Me and Tomoyo will visit you guys after we have breakfast." I replied quickly.  
  
"Sure, later then." She replied and hung up. I faced Tomoyo's worried look.  
  
"It's nothing, sweet. Syaoran's just got a high fever this morning and can't come. We're visiting him later okay?" I kissed her gently on the cheeks, but I knew Tomoyo knew that I was hiding something from her. I sighed inwardly. I would make it up for her later, but I wasn't sure at all what was happening. And this was bad, having the mistress away while magic is acting up. How was I to make sure of the magical senses I was having? I ran fingers through my hair and went into my room to change. All the time I could sense Tomoyo's eyes on me, but she knew when not to question things and I was grateful for that.  
  
*** Meiling's POV in the Li Mansion ***  
  
I changed the wet cold towel for Syaoran's head. He was having a high fever, which was unusual; he rarely ever got sick and if he ever did, it was usually some small cold. Unless I was thinking too much, things were much serious than it seemed.  
  
"Arigato," He whispered hoarsely, his voice rough and sandy like sandpaper.  
  
"Hush." I commanded sharply. Syaoran grinned warily and that made me smile. I guess I was never really soft tempered like those girls who get all mushy when one's sick. I giggled to myself at the thought of it.  
  
"You don't have to stay here," he rasped, coughing hard.  
  
I laughed sarcastically and glared at him. "Just wonderful. All these years I've been planning how to kill you and now you've just given me the perfect solution: let you cough and burn with fever until you die. Wonderful," I drawled. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Arigato." He replied softly. I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just cough if you need me. I'll be using your computer." I replied, sliding into the computer chair and checking my mail.  
  
I smiled as I noticed a long letter from Sakura.  
  
Meiling:  
  
It's extremely boring without your laughter and constant jokes. People here are nice, but none are as wonderfully sweet and sarcastic as you. Alisha and Jeff are a perfect couple and its extremely funny to see to the two tease each other. It kind of reminds me like you and. Syaoran actually.  
  
I can't stop thinking about him actually, Meiling. Things are just not the same without him here (that goes for you, Tomoyo, and Eriol as well, but you know what I mean). At least in Hong Kong we seemed to be like friends and it's just more painful without seeing him here. My mind often plays back to the time I said goodbye to Syaoran in front of your house before I left to Beijing. I can imagine his arms around me and even feel warm as I think of it. It's just that I'm always wondering what he wanted to say to me before I felt. Oh, Meiling. I long to talk to you about these matters when it seems you know him best.  
  
Tell Tomoyo and Eriol that I loved the tape and that I was wonderful. It was such a surprise to know. The band thing is coming out fine and first competition is two weeks from now, on a Saturday. I'll get one of my friends here to tape the whole thing up since I want you guys to see it so bad.  
  
Oh Mei, I don't know if I should write to Syaoran or not. Hehe, it seems like I'm like some love drunken gal huh? Sigh, I just don't know what's wrong with me. Okay, I've made up my mind. I'm going to write a letter to Syaoran. It's on the attachment. I would rather that only he read. but if he lets you read the letter, I guess you can read it. Oh, I hope things turn out okay.  
  
Anyhow, I'm going to skating with Jeff, Alisha, Sandry, Mike, and Ryoko. It'll be fun, but its nothing like hanging out with you guys of course! Write back soon and much love to all of you~  
  
Sakura.  
  
I sighed and clicked on the button to reply to her letter. Sakura seemed sad, like Syaoran was right now. I looked over at Syaoran who was trying to fall asleep but couldn't. I clicked the log out button and would reply to Sakura later. Right now, Syaoran seemed weird. I was still wondering how he got a high fever so suddenly.  
  
I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Syaoran's constant raspy coughs.  
  
"I thought you said that if I needed anything I should cough," he complained, talking in a crackly voice. I broke out from my thoughts  
  
"Sorry dear cousin. I was reading a letter Sakura sent. By the way, she sent you one in my care." I replied, trying to cover my embarrassment. Syaoran's eyes brightened somewhat at the sound of the letter, yet he looked away quickly.  
  
"What now?" I asked exasperatedly. "You told her yourself that you wanted a letter from her and now that you have one you're not going to read it?" I demanded. Syaoran just shrugged, his eyes looking away from me.  
  
"You know she had to pluck a lot of courage as well to write the letter and you're just- " I stopped in the middle of my rambling when I noticed what Syaoran was looking at. He was looking at the blue handkerchief by his bed stand. I guess I was so worried about his sickness that I didn't notice that the familiar gray teddy was sitting beside Syaoran's pillow. My eyes watered; it was just so freaking unfair that things like this had to happen to the best couple on earth. It was unbearable to see Syaoran's mind wandering off and unable to see his caring and warm side he showed only around close friends, especially Sakura. And Sakura, she was struggling to be happy, to keep that smile on her face each day. I know that she's tearing up inside, but she just can't get over him. He's changed her as much as she's changed him.  
  
They're simply made for each other.  
  
I guess we were both so lost in our thoughts that I didn't hear Wei call me the first time.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes Wei?" I replied quickly. Wei just smiled lightly.  
  
"Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol are here to see how Syaoran is doing." He replied in his usual soft velvety voice.  
  
"Thank you, Wei. Please tell them to come up, will you?" I asked politely. He nodded and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked on the winding staircase and knocked quietly on Syaoran's door.  
  
"Come in!" They heard Meiling's voice call out from inside. The two opened the door and walked inside. "Hey," She greeted them. Tomoyo smiled and walked up to her friend at the computer. Her light purple eyes saddened as she saw the letter Sakura sent. Meiling hastily closed the window. Tomoyo half smiled knowingly and sat down in the seat next to the Chinese girl.  
  
Eriol walked over to Syaoran's bed and smiled that secretive smile. Picking up the bear gently from the bed, the blue haired young man studied it carefully. All the time Syaoran had his hawk eyes on the bear, guarding it carefully. Eriol noticed and chuckled lightly, placing the bear back on the bed.  
  
"I'm not going to take it from you, Syaoran," He said softly. "I came to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm fine," The Chinese boy said indignantly, but his voice betrayed him in an almost inaudible voice.  
  
"I'll get some warm tea for you." Tomoyo offered in a soft voice. "Want to come Meiling? I think the boys want some time alone," she hinted to her friend. Meiling nodded and followed Tomoyo out the door.  
  
"How do you know that they want to talk?" Meiling asked when they were in the kitchen preparing some hot tea. Tomoyo smiled sadly.  
  
"Eriol's been troubled lately, especially this morning. He hasn't explained much to me yet." The girl replied in a quiet voice. "I guess he's trying to protect me."  
  
"Aren't you glad?" Meiling replied tentatively. "That he cares?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head furiously. "I am glad that he cares but I wish sometimes that he wouldn't bear all the pain himself!" She cried.  
  
"Things will be alright, Tomoyo. Eriol has he reasons sometimes. Remember he's a half descendent of Clow Reed. And I promise you that he will tell you. Maybe he's just not sure of himself yet."  
  
Tomoyo pondered that over. "I guess so. I wish Sakura was here," She commented as she made rosemary lemon tea.  
  
"Exactly." Meiling replied. "Mmm. Sakura's favorite tea."  
  
"Syaoran's as well if I remember correctly," Tomoyo replied.  
  
Meiling laughed. "Yeah, well everything of Sakura's favorites became Syaoran's after they became a couple." Tomoyo giggled as well.  
  
Then they stopped. "I hope things will turn out well." The raven-haired girl prayed.  
  
"I'm sure they will, but meanwhile 'Something's rotten in the state of Denmark.'" Meiling remarked, quoting Shakespeare's Hamlet.  
  
"Meiling, I just have to find a way to get used to your scholarly ways and studying Shakespeare." Tomoyo said teasingly. Starting that year, Meiling rolled into a Shakespeare course for her elective and had found it wonderfully interesting. She was currently studying Hamlet and often quoted from it.  
  
*** Meanwhile, Syaoran and Eriol ***  
  
Eriol sighed; he didn't know how to word the things he wanted to say. "Syaoran, how did you get sick? If I remember correctly you hardly ever get sick, considering how well you take care of yourself." He started.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know. I was having breakfast when I suddenly felt sick. I think.. It was when I was. thinking of Sakura."  
  
"Suddenly?" He remarked alert. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"I think so. I can't remember things clearly."  
  
"Did you feel anything strange when you were leaving the shop?" Eriol demanded, wondering if there was any connection between Syaoran getting sick and the magic sources he felt early in the morning.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and thought hard. "I don't think so. All I remember was that everything was hazy. Meiling had to call Wei to pick me back home."  
  
"Do you really not know anything?" Eriol stubbornly asked.  
  
"Not that I know of." His friend replied tiredly.  
  
Eriol nodded and sat down in a chair beside the bed dejectedly. Had all his assumptions and feelings been all part of his imagination? Right now he could only keep it to himself and keep alert.  
  
"Don't worry Eriol," his sick friend rasped. "I still have my guard up."  
  
Eriol smiled warily and nodded. "B?" He asked, holding out his fist. Syaoran smiled and lifted his own fist, hitting it down on Eriol's.  
  
"B." he replied smiling slightly. Tomoyo and Meiling smiled from the doorway as they witnessed the "B" thing. The two could be quiet sweet together sometimes. "B" was what they two invented; it meant bud, as in buddy, pals.  
  
Things would be okay, it just needed to take time to unravel everything and see the true line. But that would take some time.  
  
*** How was it? LOL, that's like the first question I ask every time. Again. Sorry for not updating last week, for reasons, look at author's note. Thanks for all your wonderful patience and please review after you're done reading this. Hehe. Sorry that that there wasn't much Sakura in this chapter. I just thought I should focus a bit more on Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling. Anyhow, tell me what you think in your reviews. THANKS! ~Rainbow Dreamer. 


	21. Letters

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so glad that I have all you readers out there supporting me. It's chapter twenty already and I can't express how glad that I am. From a few, yet important reviews, the number has increased to 180 and this is all the hard work of all of you out there. I just want to say a big THANK YOU, but I guess you guys already know that. LOL. Keep reading! ~Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Confused: Glad you like the story!  
  
Cherry: "Bitch?" What are you talking about? Hmm. LoL, are you talking about the B-to-B thing Eriol and Syaoran does at the end of the last chapter? "B" means Bud, as in buddy or friend!  
  
Sakura Potato: Hehe. interesting thing about the potato. Now let's see. a Sakura's POV? That can be handled. And I'll try getting chapters up faster.  
  
Orchid Angel: LOL. I know, Meiling talking Shakespeare. I know it's a little bit off in Meiling's character, but it's kind of amusing hearing her quote. Maybe I'll change her quotes sometimes.  
  
SKC: I hope you don't mind using the abbreviation rather than the whole name of yours. Hehe. I'm glad you like the B thing!  
  
Sweet Madison: You're so sweet.LoL, thus your name, sweet Madison. LOL. And for you, I'll keep smiling!! *Smiles brightly *  
  
Usagi yf: My DEEPEST apologies! With all four reviews, I'm sorry that I didn't write you a review. If you haven't checked, I've written a special thanks to you personally to your email address. Hehe. I'm totally glad that you're reading my fic; you've been a long time supporter.  
  
Aznpride: Ah, yes. The smart one, you are. Yes, I did intend Eriol to be a half recarnation of Clow Reed. Oops. I'll change the last chapter after I finish this. Thank you for noticing and telling me!  
  
Jaina: Thanks! And as for Sakura's friends coming to see her show? Possibly.. Keep reading!  
  
AZNangel20: hey girl! All right, I'll try to get chapters up fast and rolling! Suspense, you know? LoL.  
  
ARCHANGEMON: All right, I'll give you the credit that you're possibly being honest with me and I accept that. In your case, I would be less offended if you'd tell me suggestions in what was wrong in my fic.  
  
Idiot2002: LoL girl! Kali, nope she's not dead! At least not at the moment, LoL. She's just busy with her "stuff" and all that. She'll appear (unfortunately in your case) in this chapter.  
  
Kirei Ayumi: Thanks!  
  
Hikaki: Thank you! Eriol's smart; he'll find a way through all this. As for the necklace. it depends on how you see things! And Sakura rebelling to her father.. She just loves him too much.  
  
Keetra: Hehe. Let's see. Sakura's letter to Syaoran will appear in this chapter.  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: I'm glad that you liked the Syaoran and Eriol scene so much. I just wanted to show that the two are really great friends underneath the teasing. Hehe.  
  
CCStarry: Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
Cherryz Angel: Gomen, didn't mean to leave you off. Hmm. seems like I'm forgetting to write a special thanks to a lot of people this time. GOMEN! And thanks for those wonderful comments, and I'm sure you'll think of something to write. Just let it flow!  
  
Lilyflower: My drama queen! Hehe! Very dramatic there, well done. And about Eriol being locked up in a closet and then wearing a cat's costume was interesting. Hehe. Anyhow, glad you like the fic and keep reading!  
  
Let's see. I hope I didn't forget anyone. The above mentioned should be the only reviews I have received. Anyhow, if you're reading this and have noticed that you're not the on the special thanks, THANK YOU. And for those who are reading this and not reviewing, a review would be nice. *hint hint * LOL. You don't have to; I'm just saying that it would be nice. Yep. ~Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY:  
  
(A/N: In case as a reader you might get confused, the following scene of Sakura is before Meiling receives the letter from her with the attachment letter for Syaoran in the previous chapter.)  
  
Sakura sat at her desk, twirling a pen in her hands. Sighing, she pushed away from the desk, leaning on the chair on two feet and let it back on four legs again with a bang. Why were the words she wanted to say to Syaoran so hard? After all those years she had spent together with him, she never could have imagined that writing to him would be so hard.  
  
Frustrated, she crumpled up the paper and threw it perfectly into the wastebasket with her other failed writings. Drumming her fingers on the desk, she quickly wrote something on her paper only to rip it in despair. It was so hard to word things the way she was feeling right now.  
  
"Sakura?" Her father called gently from the door.  
  
"Yeah?" She called back, leaving her work on her desk to answer the door. Her father's kind face with a smile greeted her.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm hearing some groans of frustration." He said with a slight smile as he noticed the wads of paper in the wastebasket. Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Is it math? Maybe I can help you." He offered.  
  
Sakura smiled warily. Math.. Syaoran used to teach her math all the time. "No. It's not math." She replied. Her father smiled and ruffled her hair affectionally.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked knowingly.  
  
"About what?" Sakura asked, trying to dodge the question.  
  
"Syaoran. I haven't heard you talk about him in a while. Is there something I can help you in?" Her father replied quietly. He immediately saw her daughter's eyes divert away from his concerned look.  
  
"I just miss him." She replied, sniffing lightly as the two sat on her bed. Her father smiled and pulled his daughter into a one armed hug.  
  
"Just let the words flow, Sakura-Chan. He'll understand, I'm sure." Sakura nodded.  
  
"Now get there and let your emotions free."  
  
"But I don't know what I feel. I'm just so.. Confused." She said quietly, looking at her feet.  
  
Her father cupped her chin up. "It's all in here," He pointed to her heart. "Just close your eyes and think of him."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. Her father gently released his arm around her shoulder and walked out the room, closing it behind her.  
  
*** Flashback. Sakura's POV ***  
  
"Sakura?" A familiar voice concerned. I looked up into a pair of deep amber orbs, but I quickly looked away. He sat down next to me on the grass that overlooked a small stream. I turned my gaze away from him to the small stream that was reflecting the wonderful sunset above in the sky. A few birds flew across the sky, calling to its friends playfully. In the stream, a few fishes were chasing each other in a game of tag, making ripples in the sunset dyed river.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked gently, his voice almost inaudible, as if he didn't want to break the peaceful moment in nature. I shrugged, not wanting to answer.  
  
"I'm sorry that some girl told you that I'm leaving before I did. I had planned tell you in a more. caring manner." He apologized sincerely. I wanted to believe him and make everything all right again, but.  
  
He stood up and brushed his pants before extending his hand to me. I looked away from his hands. He laughed lightly, his rich tone caressing my ears. "Come on," He teased. I just shook my head, brushing a few strands of hair that got in the way.  
  
"Or else." he threatened playfully. I raised my eyebrows at him, but pretended that he had said nothing.  
  
"Syaoran!" I complained as he caught me suddenly in his arms, cradling me like a baby. He grinned at me and swung me around in a circle before letting me down on my feet gently.  
  
"Hmph!" I said, turning away from him. He laughed again. And the next thing I knew, he had his arms had circled around me waist, pulling me closer to him. He buried his face into my hair, nuzzling my neck.  
  
I sighed and leaned back into his safe arms. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked, his mouth at my ear.  
  
"Yes!" I proclaimed, struggling from his grasp, but his hold was firm and it was impossible to get out of them. "Syaoran let me go." I complained.  
  
"Why?" He asked, pulling me closer to him. I gulped, breathing in his sweet scent of the Hugo cologne that I gave him for Christmas.  
  
"Because," I mumbled, not able to think properly with him being so close to me.  
  
"Because?" he prompted.  
  
"Because.Just because." I snapped, not knowing what to say. His chuckle ran like music in my ears.  
  
"Are you mad at me because I'm going to Hong Kong for an year?" he asked.  
  
"No," I lied. That was exactly what I was mad at; besides the fact that it hurt, knowing the information from a total ditz that had a huge crush on Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran smiled into my skin. "Liar." He whispered.  
  
"Well, what do you expect? You'll be gone for an year. and who knows what will happen!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I guess he could hear the pain in my voice even though I had my back on him. He pulled his arms away from my waist and put them on my shoulders instead, making me turn around to face him. I looked up at him, tears starting to slide down my cheeks.  
  
He took out a blue handkerchief and dried my tears caringly. He caressed my cheek lightly. "If you're thinking I'll forget you in Hong Kong and get another girlfriend, it's not going to happen." He replied, seeing what my fear was.  
  
"It's not that!" I mumbled defensively, sniffing.  
  
"Oh? Then what is it?" He asked with an amused grin on his face. I frowned at his teasing.  
  
"Well, maybe." I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into another hug.  
  
"I promise you that I'll always be yours, Sakura." He said sincerely. I relaxed against his hold and let myself melt against his safe warm arms.  
  
"I love you," I whispered. He pulled away slightly to look me in my eyes. Gods, his amber eyes were so hypnotizing.  
  
"And I love you," Syaoran replied, bending down to kiss me lightly on the lips. We stayed like that a long time; just kissing with our arms wrapped around each other, wishing time wouldn't pass so quickly.  
  
Next morning he left and when I sent him off in the airport, he surprisingly gave me a letter. When he saw my surprised face, he smiled wryly. "Yeah, I know. My first letter." I smiled.  
  
"Thanks." I replied, trying to be cheerful. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Remember me." Those were his last words before he boarded the plane. I smiled and waved my hand continuously before his figure disappeared into the plane.  
  
*** Present***  
  
I smiled, remembering that moment. I got up and pulled out a paper worn from reading too many times. Caressing the paper, it crinkled lightly as I opened it again for another reading.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
Knowing you, you're probably worrying about me already. Don't worry, I'll be fine and you're the one who should be careful. Things in Hong Kong about my family issues should be settled soon and I look forward in seeing you again in a year. A year isn't that long or is it?  
  
Don't cry, or I'll end up crying as well. It just breaks my heart to see you so sad when I'm the cause of it all. Keep it well in your heart that I love you and I will always be thinking of you constantly and it warms my heart to know that you are doing the same.  
  
I never imagined myself to be some great letter writer, but this isn't a bad letter is it? Now you're probably laughing at me, your sweet emerald eyes twinkling. I don't know how to word my feelings, but I'll show you what I mean once I come back from Hong Kong. I'll sweep you off your feet and give you a passionate kiss I'll be dreaming to give you all year.  
  
Send my love to Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol as well. I pray that you'll be fine everyday for I send my love to you more than you can ever imagine.  
  
Love, Syaoran Li.  
  
I smiled and closed the letter, wiping the tears away from my eyes from emotion. Every time I read that letter, I would feel safe and secure again. Taking in big breath, I could slightly sense Syaoran's scent on the letter still. Opening my eyes I settled down to what I would write to him as for he was in Hong Kong and yet I was in Beijing. Things have changed greatly. he has a girlfriend, and indeed has forgotten me. But I intend to make him remember me because I know that love still exists between the two of us.  
  
After many cross outs, I was proud with my letter and quickly typed it on my computer to add it as an attachment file to Meiling so that she could give the letter to Syaoran.  
  
Smiling contentedly at finishing my letter I fell asleep tired on my chair. Kero flew out from his little room inside drawer and saw that I was already asleep. Sighing, he pulled my blanket from my bed and draped it comfortably over me.  
  
Flying over to the windowsill he looked out. "A full moon." He said quietly, wondering what was to come.  
  
*** Hong Kong***  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo proclaimed as she and Meiling walked in, witnessing the "B to B" thing. Syaoran just growled lightly, yet on his cheeks was a light shade of embarrassment. Eriol smiled and bowed grandly at his girlfriend.  
  
"And you, my dear, are the most beautiful." He said, kissing her lightly on the hand. Tomoyo giggled at his flirting.  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes at the display of sweetness, catching Syaoran's eyes as they both grinned.  
  
"Feeling better?" She asked, pouring tea into four cups as they surrounded Syaoran's bed. He shrugged.  
  
"Better than before they came." He responded. His voice didn't rasp and cough as much.  
  
"Good." Meiling proclaimed.  
  
Syaoran nodded, looking at his mug of tea. Tomoyo and Meiling shared a meaningful look. Would it trigger something?  
  
"What. what tea is this?" He asked, the words sounding weird against his tongue. Somehow it wasn't what he wanted to ask.  
  
"Rosemary lemon tea." Tomoyo replied cheerfully. "I noticed that your house had some and decided to make some. Why?"  
  
"Is this. oh never mind." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Too bad Sakura isn't here," Eriol remarked, catching at what Tomoyo and Meiling had in mind. "This is her favorite tea." He added casually.  
  
"I know. She was crazy for it for a while, wasn't she?" Meiling said, trying to make the conversation sound casual so Syaoran wouldn't notice their plan. He was quite sharp in things.  
  
"Yeah. I remember she gave me a whole bag of it as a gift once," Tomoyo answered. "Didn't she give you some?" She asked Meiling.  
  
"Did she? I don't really- " Meiling started to reply.  
  
"This is from her." A voice cut in. The two girls looked away from each other to see who the speaker was. Syaoran.  
  
A silence swept over the four as they pondered over what they had heard, and in Syaoran's case, what he had just said. "Did she?" Eriol prompted quietly. Syaoran's eyes met his dark blue ones for a quiet moment before looking away.  
  
Another pause. Tomoyo was looking around, trying to find something to melt the ice. "Did you get any news from Sakura, Meiling? Weren't you checking your mail just a while before we came?"  
  
"Hai." Meiling answered. She looked over at Syaoran to see if she should mention about the letter. His sharp eyes met hers for the briefest moment before he looked away. He felt uncomfortable somehow talking about her. It was as if he didn't have the. right to be here talking about Sakura. What am I thinking, he mumbled to himself.  
  
"She talked a lot about her upcoming singing competition. She's coming along fine with her band members, Ryoko and Jeff." Meiling said.  
  
"I know! I wish I could be there to film it all," Tomoyo sighed, imagining what a great tape it would make.  
  
Meiling laughed. "That reminds me. She told me that she would have a friend to film it for you."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "That was so caring of her. I'll write her a thank you letter once I get back home." She said dreamily. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Did she mention anything else?" Eriol asked, concerned with how Sakura was doing.  
  
"Not much. It was a short letter since she was busy." Meiling lied a bit. Eriol nodded and didn't really seem to notice. Syaoran meanwhile, was acting as if he didn't really care, but secretly he was thankful that Meiling didn't say anything about the letter Sakura had given him. He wanted to read that on his own.  
  
He kind of tuned out on what was happening around him as he was in his own thoughts. Unconsciously, his hand found its way in front of his chest as if to clasp something, but all he clasped was air. Confused, he looked down and found his hand as if it was holding something. It seemed.. Like the height. of a necklace. Syaoran scowled. He never really wore necklaces.except.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?" Meiling asked worriedly, waving her hands in front of his blank face.  
  
"Uh, yeah." He mumbled, breaking away from his thoughts. "Where's Tomoyo and Eriol?" he asked, noticing that they were no longer there.  
  
Meiling sighed impatiently. "So you really were zoning," She said exasperatedly.  
  
Syaoran glared. "What else did you think I'd be doing?" He shot back.  
  
"Whatever. Tomoyo and Eriol just left a while ago. They seemed worried about you, but seeing you were off in some other world, they decided to leave." Meiling answered quickly.  
  
"Can I read the letter?" Syaoran asked, or rather stated. Meiling nodded and called out the attachment. She stood there, waiting for Syaoran to open it and read it.  
  
Syaoran looked up and glared at his cousin. "Ever heard of privacy?" He growled. Meiling rolled her eyes.  
  
"You could ask." She replied, walking out towards the door to leave. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Since when have you become my personal servant?" he shot back with several harsh coughs. Laughter could be heard from the other end.  
  
"I told you, I have better plans to let you die. I'm not going to let you die because of a COLD. It'd be too much of a pity." Meiling drawled. Syaoran smirked to himself before turning his attention back to the computer. He could feel himself trembling a bit from apprehension. or was it joy?  
  
After a while, striking up the courage, he clicked open the attachment file. Words popped up and Syaoran took a deep breath before reading.  
  
Dear Syaoran:  
  
I don't know how to word my feelings, but I'm going to give it a try. Actually, I don't even know what I want to say, Hehe. I guess that's so me.  
  
I've been.thinking of you lately. Do you remember the first letter you've ever written? The one you gave me at the airport before you left for Hong Kong earlier this year?  
  
I guess the question I want to ask is if you still remember me. I can't make you remember me and I guess I just have to accept things the way they are now. I have nothing against you and Kali.  
  
What I'm trying to say, is.Oh. Do you remember when I told you I was leaving for Beijing? I've been wondering what you wanted to say to me that day but didn't. I hope this doesn't sound weird. but can we be friends? You don't have to say yes, I'm just wondering. Hehe, I'm blabbering again.  
  
Um. you can email me back or something if you want.  
  
Sakura.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV***  
  
I stared at the letter long after it was completed. She was thinking about me. The letter sounded so like her, the way she would talk. I closed my eyes, letting her words sink into me.  
  
I guess I missed her as well.  
  
I repeated the letter's content once more and found myself staring at the part where she mentioned about the letter I wrote to her. I had wrote her a letter? I closed my eyes and tried to think back only a year away. I did remember leaving Japan and saying goodbye to people, like Meiling and Tomoyo. But Sakura? I thought harder, trying to picture her there.  
  
I coughed loudly, a burning building up in my chest. Meiling walked in, without knocking of course, and immediately helped me into the bed once more. "Thank- " I started before coughing hard once more.  
  
"Don't talk," She chided my sharply, handing me a glass of water. She placed a hand on my forehead. "You're burning again," She declared as she dialed the house phone for Wei to call a doctor.  
  
"I don't need one," I managed to say through wheezes. Meiling shot me a deep glare and I knew when to shut up.  
  
"You're burning a high fever and I don't like the way you're coughing. If you have forgotten, you rarely get sick and if you do, it's bound to worse than normal." She lectured me, talking fast that I could barely understand. But after years stuck with her, one gets prone to how fast she talks.  
  
Wei walked in with some medicine smelling like the old Chinese ways of healing. I frowned in disgust in my mind at how bad they smelt.  
  
"The doctor should be coming in around ten minutes," he said to me, but his words were more directed to Meiling. Meiling nodded briskly.  
  
"Good. Meanwhile, Wei could you tell Auntie and Fanren and them not to bother Syaoran?" She asked. Wei nodded and handed her the medicine before retreating down the hall.  
  
"What? You're taking care of me?" I complained. She shot daggers at me. I just grinned.  
  
"Heck no." She replied dramatically as she carefully measures the grounded roots and stuff. She grinned evilly at me as she handed me the powdered medicine. "I'm the only one who can put up with you."  
  
I groaned inwardly and accepted the medicine. "I should have seen that one coming." Meiling grinned smugly.  
  
"Now you can shut up. I don't want to hear another word from you until the doctor comes," She commanded. She walked up and peered out the window to see if the doctor was coming yet. As she was walking back, she saw that the computer was still on and Sakura's letter was still on the screen.  
  
Lifting an eyebrow, she asked, "Good news?" I looked over at her and shrugged. Meiling sighed and began reading the letter herself, knowing that I would allow her. Besides, I would end up telling her the content of the letter anyhow.  
  
"Well, it isn't bad news," She commented when she finished.  
  
"What does she mean about the letter? The one I wrote?" I croaked. Meiling glared at me for talking, but replied.  
  
"I don't know. If it was a letter before you left, it must have been for her eyes only." She commented.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled, wanting a better answer. Meiling grinned at me.  
  
"It means that it was probably a love letter," She said with a smirk. "Tomoyo might know the content of the letter though."  
  
"A what?" I raised my voice only to cough a bit more. Meiling stopped me from getting out of bed.  
  
"A, oh never mind." She replied. "I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"But you said a love letter. What are you hiding from me about Sakura and me in the past?" I prompted stubbornly. Meiling glared at me; she was equally stubborn and when we fought, none would win.  
  
"Meiling! The doctor's here!" Wei's voice broke the glaring contest we were having. Meiling gave me one more glare to shut me up before going to greet the doctor.  
  
What had she meant about love letter? Did it mean that we were more than.  
  
"Ah. Xiao Lang, I've heard that you're sick." A familiar old voice greeted me. I looked up to see the old family doctor. His hair was a bit grayer, yet his black eyes still shone with youth.  
  
"Meiling's told me all about it. Let's check you up." He said casually, making conversation. Meiling looked over the doctor as he checked me up. From his constant tsking to himself and a deep frown on his face, I could tell that things were not well.  
  
"Well?" Meiling pounced on the poor doctor was done, not even letting him have a chance to voice something.  
  
"Hush, Meiling," I said sharply. In return, I received a glare.  
  
"Xiao Lang, do you feel really uncomfortable?" he asked me through his small rectangular glasses with sliver rim. I shrugged.  
  
"I'm okay. The fever doesn't really get me. It's just that when I cough I can feel something burning away in my chest that I can't get rid of." I replied, observing his reaction.  
  
"Hm." The old doctor thought this over. "This is serious. I don't want you out of bed. I don't even want you talking a lot. This. cold. you have is quite persistent." He finally said. Syaoran eyed the doctor. It seemed like he was hiding something.  
  
"And?" Meiling asked. She too, had recognized that he wasn't telling everything that he thought was wrong.  
  
The doctor sighed. "I would like to talk about this to your mother first, Xiao Lang." He replied in a serious tone. He fixed his eyes on the young man sternly. "The situation is much more serious than you and Meiling realize." With that, he packed his equipment away.  
  
"Meiling, will you show me where Yelan is?" Meiling broke the questioning glance that she and I were having and nodded.  
  
"Hai. I'll be right back, cuz." She said to me and led the old doctor friend to find her aunt.  
  
I watched the two go before coughing hard, fighting for breath. I placed a hand on my chest to keep myself steady. Hitting my chest lightly with my hand, I felt as if something was pressing against me chest, not letting me breath. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath.  
  
*** Third POV***  
  
Yelan walked out gracefully from her room and greeted the old doctor and friend. "Dr. Tsai. How is my son?" She asked.  
  
"Yelan." He bobbed his head in greeting. Yelan spotted Meiling and motioned her to leave, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Is it serious?" She asked in a quiet, serious manner. The doctor's hard black eyes focused on her and nodded.  
  
"I would believe so. You know that I don't have magic, but I felt something blocking me from realizing the real matter." He confessed quietly. Yelan's face was serious and showed no emotion.  
  
"I will check on him myself to see if this matter is true. Meanwhile, do what you must." She commanded. The doctor stood and bowed.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow and daily to check up on him." He said. Yelan nodded her thanks.  
  
"Thank you. That is nice of you." She said, leading him to the door of her room. Opening it, the doctor walked out.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." With a polite bow, he walked down the hall to reach the stairs that would lead him out the huge mansion. Yelan sighed.  
  
"What has happened now?" Her voice quivering slightly. Biting on her bottom lip, she forced herself to be strong and went to visit her son.  
  
Meiling was talking to him while feeding him the medicine that Dr. Tsai had asked him to take. She bowed when she saw her come in. "Auntie." She greeted. Yelan smiled lightly at her and took the empty chair beside Meiling.  
  
"How are you, my son?" She asked in a quite manner. Syaoran opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm alright, mother." He replied, trying to hide his pain.  
  
"Meiling, would you excuse us for a moment?" She asked. Meiling nodded and left her seat beside the bed. Yelan frowned slightly as she watched her son trying not to show how sick he was.  
  
"Dr. Tsai has told me that your sickness." Her mother started, looking sternly at her son. Her son's defiant eyes her mother's.  
  
"You know what's wrong." She stated a while after they broke the gaze. Syaoran simply shrugged and didn't reply to it.  
  
"Is your magic draining from you?" She asked firmly, wanting a reply.  
  
"Slowly." Syaoran replied quietly. He felt ashamed that he wasn't strong enough.  
  
Yelan looked at her son for a while thinking it over. "I'm not ashamed of you, my son. Things can be solved and meanwhile you are to keep your guard. Tell no one you don't trust about this matter." She said, adding the last line strictly, knowing that her son would tell Meiling and his two other close friends, one that was the half recarnation of Clow Reed. Then she remembered. What about the Clow Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto. Wei had told her recently that she had moved for three months to Beijing.  
  
Clearly, something was lurking behind the shadows. With the mistress gone and Syaoran deeply sick, who else was to defend Hong Kong?  
  
Yelan tried to push those thoughts away. Putting up and faceless expression, she bid her son to rest before leaving, but she knew too well that her son knew that she was worried.  
  
*** Beijing. Sakura's POV ***  
  
As Sakura mumbled in her sleep, shifting uncomfortably in her position in the computer chair, Kero was still awake. He was watching the moon, suspecting something, but what was there to suspect. All the cards had been captured and there was nothing that was loose in the world.  
  
Suddenly he turned his head worriedly to Sakura who was gasping loudly for air.  
  
"Sakura!" He cried, moving over to her.  
  
"I'm okay," She managed to say weakly. "It's just that I feel something burning in my chest." She replied. Kero looked over her like a worried hen as Sakura managed to catch her breath under a while. When she looked up, she saw the "you have new mail" window on her screen. Clicking on it, she found a one-line sentence, but the line made her back shiver.  
  
"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark."  
  
~~ How was it?? I'm sorry about the late update, but how was it? Hehe. You know the process, click the lower left hand button on the screen that says "review." Hehe. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for your wonderful support. Rainbow Dreamer. 


	22. Miching Mallecho

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hmm. nothing much to say other than THANK YOU. Hehe. Tell me if I need to mention anything important. Oh, that reminds me. Some people have been asking how long this fic will be going, not that they mind of course, and I truthfully don't know the answer. Meanwhile I'm going to "let it flow" (LOL Cherryz Angel!). Hehe. Anyhow, please keep reading!  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Idiot2002: Thanks for all your wonderful comments. Kali has magic? I guess you're going to stick to that theory of yours huh? Hehe, well let's see if you're right or not. Somehow I've always imagined Syaoran as pretty sweet when he wants to be. Yup. And Sakura will be returning to Hong Kong as things progress.  
  
Kan-Chan: I love that statement, "something is rotten in the state of Denmark," although it isn't my favorite one. Hehe. Hamlet is such a great play! Anyhow.. Glad you like it so much and keep reading!  
  
Archangemon: Hey! My apologies as well. Hehe, I guess I just took it the right way. And as for your suggestion, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. And I wouldn't mind if you keep reviewing. I'll bounce back. Hehe.  
  
Emerald Rose: More and more and more you say! Hehe. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Sweet Madison: Hehe. let's see.. I have a drama queen (Lily flower!) So you can be my Smiley Girl. Hehe. I'm so hyper right now, as you can tell. LOL  
  
Sakura Potato: Hey girl! My Thanksgiving was the usual, if not more boring than last year. I'm curious about your 3 Thanksgiving though. Heh. Anyhow, I'm writing the chapter as fast as I can!  
  
Angel: Here's your update!  
  
Lexie: Thank you for telling me about checking my grammar. Hehe. I always end up doing that: writing in my own style that I don't make any sense. I'll keep that in mind, thanks!  
  
Emma: WOW, GIRL! Now that's a LOT of PLEASEs. And thank you for that compliment although I don't think it's THAT good, but I'm totally psyched out that you love it so much! * Gives you a big hug *  
  
Crystina: Thank you for all three of your reviews! Hehe, I thought that flashback was especially kawaii as well. * Stares dreamily * Hehe.  
  
Cherryz Angel: Hey, hey! Right back at you, girl! Will Sakura move on? Hmm.. Maybe I'll do just that. LOL. I probably won't do that. I THINK. Okay, okay. I won't mess with your mind. Hehe. Keep thinking of ideas, I'm sure it'll hit you on the head out of the blue like it did to me.  
  
T: Thank you for your compliment. Keep reading.  
  
Keetra: LOL. I guess the button does say, "go." Hehe. You're such a perfectionist. I'm beginning to love Meiling. Hehe.  
  
"Tribute to the Best Song in the World:" Thank you for the compliment. And as for the song, it really is quite good. I'm glad that the last line from Hamlet has left such a heavy impact on all readers.  
  
Momomiya Ichigo: Of course they will be all right!  
  
Sakura no kaijuu: Thank you. I like my twists in my story as well. Hehe. And Sakura is definitely not a kaijuu! LOL.  
  
AZNangel20: Duh duh dun DUN. Hehe. The suspense of it all. Don't worry. Those two are together!  
  
AND!! I hope I didn't forget anyone. The above mentioned should be the only reviews I have received. Anyhow, if you're reading this and have noticed that you're not the on the special thanks, THANK YOU. ~ Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:  
  
*** Sakura's POV in Beijing, China ***  
  
"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark." I stared at the screen; the black bold words against the white glowing screen somehow gave an eerie feeling. I rubbed my hands on my arms to get rid of the goose bumps that were on my arms. I looked at Kero who was puzzling over what the line meant.  
  
"It means," I started to say before Kero cut me off.  
  
"I do know what I means you know," He replied smoothly, acting cool.  
  
"Kero! It's not the time for this!" I scolded him lightly. This was serious and I had a feeling it had to do with the sudden coughs I had in my chest.  
  
"Well I do know what I means," He sulked. I raised my eyebrows skeptically. Surprisingly, he met my gaze defiantly. It was then I looked over my shoulder to see my Hamlet novel out on my desk. I had studied Hamlet last year. but why was it on my desk? Looking from Kero to the book, I couldn't help but stifle a giggle.  
  
"Stop laughing!" he complained, trying his best to give me a ferocious glare, but on his stuffed animal doll face, there wasn't much he could do. "Besides," he mumbled. "You didn't leave me much of a choice. It was either that or those sappy romance novels you have."  
  
I rolled my eyes, but decided not to argue with him. "Okay then. What do you think has gone wrong?" I asked, bringing the question back to the quote.  
  
Kero thought for a while. "I don't know." He confessed. "There is something wrong, but we don't know what. Do you know who wrote this letter?"  
  
"Most of us studied Hamlet last year, although Meiling is the one most crazy about Shakespeare; she's taking a Shakespeare course right now." I replied slowly. Kero nodded intently and waited as I thought this over. "But this isn't like Meiling, only sending a one line answer unless that's the only amount of time she has."  
  
"Exactly." Kero replied. "Eighty percent there is something wrong in Hong Kong."  
  
"I don't like this," I said uneasily. "I hope Tomoyo and them are okay."  
  
"What about you though? Are you okay?" Kero countered. "You were coughing quite hard then and it wasn't usual."  
  
"It was so sudden." I replied, thinking it over as I said the words out loud. "It's hard to describe, but I felt this sudden burning in my chest for the briefest moment before it disappeared. Then the letter suddenly appeared." I paused and looked at Kero.  
  
"This is getting scary." I confessed, my eyes looking at the screen. Kero nodded.  
  
"I know." He comforted. "Let's try and get some sleep though. There is no way we can face what's happening without rest." He decided.  
  
"You're right Kero." I said, giving in. I flagged the letter as important and got up from the computer chair. I decided not to turn it off since there might be something important coming in.  
  
As I stretched a bit before calling into bed, I noticed Kero was thinking about something really hard. "Kero?" I asked softly. He looked up from his thinking and stared at me long and hard.  
  
"You haven't been having any prophetic dreams lately, have you?" He asked in such a small voice that it was almost inaudible.  
  
I gulped, pondering that thought over. Indeed, I haven't been having any unusual dreams, but does that I mean I might? "Kero. does this mean this deals with magic?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
Kero only nodded his small head sternly at me. "But. besides me, you, Yue, Eriol, Syaoran, his family, and Kaho, there isn't anyone else who can do magic." I reasoned. "And they would never do anything to harm anyone."  
  
"True." Kero said at last, giving in. "Just sleep, Sakura-Chan. I must have been thinking too much." He said with a sheepish smile. He flew over and pulled the blankets over me.  
  
"Night Kero." I whispered as I heard the drawer open.  
  
"Night Sakura." His muffled answer came from his drawer. I smiled lightly at his reply. But I couldn't fall asleep. I stared at the computer screen for a long time, hoping for an answer to all the problems, but there was none. After a while, I tired myself into a dreamless silent sleep.  
  
As the night passed on, the ticking of the clock slowly marked each moment. The soft glowing of the screen continued and suddenly there was a small flash and a message appeared on the screen. But it was unnoticed by both Sakura and her guardian.  
  
Someone, far or near, was smiling lightly. A person was lightly illuminated by the soft glow of the computer screen around a dark room as he led the mouse to the "send" button and clicking it twice.  
  
"Miching mallecho, Sakura." The person whispered. (A/N: Miching mallecho means mischief.)  
  
*** Hong Kong ***  
  
Meiling was sitting at her cousin's desk, her books piled over his desk and she was busy writing while watching over Syaoran every once in a while. She had her glasses on, but only when she had to study. She refused to wear them else wise. Besides, she didn't really need them, but they helped her to concentrate.  
  
Meanwhile though, she was writing her essay topic on Hamlet, discussing whether Hamlet was indeed insane or not. She slammed her Shakespeare materials shut and took her glasses off before massaging her eyes.  
  
"So, is Hamlet mad or not?" A masculine voice prodded gently. Meiling opened her eyes and found herself looking at her one and only male cousin.  
  
"Oh, so you were listening!" She shot back sarcastically. She stood up and turned Syaoran around, marching him back to bed.  
  
"Just because it's been one day after your sickness and you feel better, it does not mean you can be out of bed," Meiling huffed, shoving her cousin impatiently back in bed. As she threw the blankets over him roughly, she noticed that he was grinning.  
  
"What now?" She said exasperatedly, glaring at him with her bright ruby eyes. Syaoran grinned stretched comfortably.  
  
"You know, I should get sick more." He replied, his voice only slightly raspy now. He could walk short distances, like bathroom trips, with more ease now. "You're quite a nice personal servant."  
  
"Shut the hell up." Meiling retorted, annoyed by her essay that would be due the next day. Syaoran just smirked.  
  
"You are full of miching mallecho." She complained as she sat down in he chair again.  
  
"Miching mallecho?" He questioned, coughing hard afterwards.  
  
"Mischief." Meiling replied with a sly grin.  
  
"I should have guessed." Syaoran replied warily. He always found himself wandering when she spoke Shakespeare to him.  
  
"Hmph." Meiling replied.  
  
As the two were about to argue a bit more, a polite knock came from the door. Meiling opened the door to reveal Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Hey!" She greeted them joyfully. Tomoyo smiled lightly and gave her a hug.  
  
"How's it been? Babysitting Syaoran all day?" She asked, teasingly. Syaoran just humped and refused to reply.  
  
This got laughter from Tomoyo and Meiling. "It's the Hamlet essay that's driving me nuts. I hate reading his tragedies! Why couldn't he have written more comedy like A Midsummer Night's Dream?" She complained.  
  
"You're the one who chose the course," Tomoyo reminded. Meiling glared at her.  
  
"Sure, rub it in, won't you?" She barked. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Hey, Eriol, are you okay? No hello my little descendent today?" Syaoran noticed his odd quite behavior. Eriol just shrugged and sat down on a spare chair. Tomoyo's face frowned in worry as she immediately went over to him. The two talked quietly for a while before Tomoyo nodded and faced the confused two.  
  
"Actually, the purpose of our coming here today isn't really to see how Syaoran is." She started, but only to be glared by Syaoran playfully. She rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"I received a letter from Sakura this morning and." Her voice trailed off. Eriol squeezed her letter supportively. Her lily colored eyes met his azure ones and she smiled lightly. "She's been troubled these days. Last night as she was checking her mail, she fell asleep. Suddenly she woke up to a coughing fit, feeling all warm inside."  
  
Syaoran's face paled. That sounded like the coughs he was having. "Is she okay?" He immediately asked, before Meiling could get the words out.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Hai. But when she woke up, she saw a letter appear on her screen." The girl focused her eyes on Meiling. "And it said 'something is rotten in the state of Denmark.'"  
  
"Hamlet!" She exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Exactly. Kero and her were confused by what it meant. When she woke up the next morning, she found another note left anonymous stating, 'miching mallecho.'"  
  
"Hamlet again." Syaoran whispered. Tomoyo nodded once again.  
  
"Yes indeed. Whoever who is writing these letters have also written to me." Eriol cleared his throat and said seriously. All eyes focused on him. "The letters, like Sakura's, were left anonymous. The exact quotes were sent to me as well, but," he took a deep eyes, focusing his serious gaze towards Syaoran, "the letters were directed to Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran? Are you sure?" Meiling's voice broke the silence. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Hai. May I use the computer? The letter had said more, but I'm afraid that those words will have more impact on Syaoran." He asked with courtesy. Meiling nodded briskly and led them to the computer. Syaoran crawled up from his bed and sat down in a chair.  
  
Eriol logged into his email address and clicked on a letter that was flagged. In bold black words, Syaoran and the others read the letter silently to themselves.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV*** (A/N: Things below in the letter said in ***.. *** are Syaoran's thoughts as he getting to that part of the letter. Sorry about the confusion)  
  
Li Syaoran--  
  
Something is rotten in the state of Denmark. Miching mallecho. There is no time left to wish upon stars. There is no time to wish you could sweep her off her feet and kiss her.  
  
There is NO time. Decide whom you chose or Hamlet will play once more.  
  
Time is ticking.  
  
Have you made your decision?  
  
I need an answer NOW.  
  
****I could feel to blood leaving my face. What was this saying? Wishing upon stars? Kissing? What? Hamlet replaying? I don't get this. ***  
  
You have none.  
  
*** Wait! I.I..I. My head was spinning in circles. I had no idea. Choose whom? Who was there to choose? ***  
  
Miching mallecho. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
The letter ended, but I was still shocked at what the letter had meant. Meiling was talking furiously to Tomoyo, Eriol, and me about what the letter meant to me. Somehow they sounded so far away. I could only see actions and they seemed so much like slow motion. I squinted as Meiling's face came into my view, she shaking my shoulders. I could feel my body move slightly.  
  
Then my world collapsed. Darkness took over everything.  
  
Who do I chose?  
  
*** Sakura in Beijing ***  
  
Sakura was walking with Ryoko, talking about the football game that happened that day as they were walking home together since they did live in the same apartment.  
  
"Yeah, did you see Kelvin what he did during football game?" Ryoko asked. Sakura nodded laughing as she recalled what had happened.  
  
"Yeah. Tim is Kelvin's place kicker right?" She asked. Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Yep. And right when Kelvin was about to lift that mighty leg of his to kick it, Tim pulls it away and passes it to another! Classic man! It was so funny how Kelvin just flopped right over, slipping in the mud!"  
  
Sakura nodded, laughing along. "And he just laid there in the mud while Tim passed the ball on and eventually scored!"  
  
"Classic!" Ryoko repeated nodding. "Although I heard that Kelvin's pretty pissed off. Heard he might be quitting from the football team altogether. Talk about some loser. He gives up so easily that guy." He rambled on and on until he noticed that Sakura wasn't paying much attention to him.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, focusing his light green eyes on her. Sakura managed a light smile, while she bent forward, panting hard.  
  
"Sakura?" Ryoko asked again, this time more firmly. Sakura just shook her head and continued to gasp for breath. Ryoko, not knowing what to do, decided to call the ambulance but only to receive a glare by Sakura.  
  
"I'm.. okay." She managed to say weakly. "Really. Sorry about glaring at you just then." She apologized and smiled weakly. He looked at her skeptically. Her talking was a bit wheezed and she was still panting a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Allergies." Sakura replied, lying a bit as she crossed her finger behind her back. Ryoko frowned.  
  
"I just wish it were," He replied observantly. "Let me help you home." He wrapped an arm around her and steered her way home. As they got to the doorway, he kissed her cheek lightly before leaving. Sakura stared at him. Somehow that felt out of place and unnerving. Somehow it made her think of. Syaoran. Something was wrong with him; she could just feel it.  
  
Yanking the door open she dashed up the stairs after slamming the door shut and magically locking it.  
  
"Anything happen Kero?" She asked me once she got into her room.  
  
For a while Kero didn't answer. His face was glued to the screen, reading some letter. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath and read the letter.  
  
Card Mistress--  
  
He was given a choice and was unable to. Miching mallecho. I have warned you both. Wishing on stars won't help you now.  
  
"Who could of possibly known?" Sakura whispered, staring at the screen hopelessly. It was then Kero turned, his face marked with sadness.  
  
"It must be someone we don't know." He replied. "Not many know you are the card mistress."  
  
"Unless they have magic." She replied. Suddenly her face drained.  
  
"Syaoran!" She cried. "They know about Syaoran. He is Syaoran in the letter. Syaoran and I used to wish on stars. I wished that he would always be happy." Tears started to form in her jade eyes. "But now.. Wishing won't help."  
  
"We can't take that for certain, Sakura. Might be some form of prank."  
  
"Who would? Anyone that I know who knows that I'm the card mistress and my relationship with Syaoran would not do this!" Sakura retorted, her anger flaming. Kero sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'm calling Syaoran right now. Kero, you call Yue and tell him everything that has been happening. This all has to do with magic and I don't have a good feeling about this." Sakura commanded, taking things into her own hands.  
  
"Hello-" A voice started to say before Sakura cut them off.  
  
"Wei, its me Sakura. I need to talk to Syaoran immediately." She stated firmly.  
  
"Ms. Sakura, he's currently deeply sick and cannot answer the phone right now." He apologized, wondering what was so important to let Sakura be so worried.  
  
"Oh, Eriol wants to talk to you." Wei told her and handed the phone to Eriol.  
  
"Eriol? Do you know the hell what's going around here? I get this email that implies that Syaoran's in danger. How is he?" Sakura said quickly, her voice rising.  
  
"I currently have been receiving emails in the same form. Syaoran has received on through my email address to him. It states something about Syaoran can't wish on stars and can't sweep someone off their feet and kiss her. Then it goes on to prompt if he has chosen. And it ends with a warning since supposedly Syaoran has not chosen." Eriol replied, trying his best to tell her calmly.  
  
Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. "I got a letter that he hasn't chosen and the letter is addressed as 'card mistress.' Oh Eriol, magic has to do with this."  
  
"I've suspected that, but with Syaoran sick, I could have no confirmations if my sudden feelings were correct." The half reincarnation of Clow Reed stated.  
  
"How is Syaoran? Please tell me he's okay," Sakura pleaded.  
  
Eriol frowned; he didn't know how to explain this. Meiling asked for the phone for which he passed to her.  
  
"Sakura, it's Meiling."  
  
"Meiling, tell me he's okay." Sakura prayed.  
  
"He is. Suddenly he got some serious cold. And you know that Syaoran hardly ever gets sick. so," Meiling tried to explain.  
  
"It's magic, isn't it? He's sick because of the magic," She whispered, shutting her eyes and hoping it isn't true.  
  
"We think it might be. Syaoran hasn't said so directly to us yet, but I get the implication that it is." Meiling said quietly, breaking the news to her.  
  
"Get Eriol on the phone please," Sakura begged. Meiling nodded and handed the phone back to Eriol.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"Contact Kaho and see if she knows anything about this new magic. I want Syaoran to be watched and guarded so that no magic falls on him. Kero's contacting Yue right now to see if everything is all right in Japan. I'll call you back when I get everything settled." Sakura instructed. "And Eriol?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I might be coming back to Hong Kong." She confessed. Eriol smiled lightly.  
  
"Tell Yue to come to Hong Kong," He replied knowingly. Sakura smiled through her tears. He just knew her too well.  
  
"Arigato. Tell Meiling sorry that I was so harsh with her and tell Tomoyo that I miss her much."  
  
"And tell Syaoran that you love him." Eriol added. Sakura smiled.  
  
"And that too." She replied.  
  
"Alright. You should be arriving soon. I'll tell Tomoyo and them that. Meanwhile, I'll ask Yelan if you can stay here while you come back." Eriol replied.  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." Eriol hung up the phone and told Meiling and Tomoyo what had happened over the phone. Tomoyo and Meiling were happy that she was coming, but they both hated how situations had developed that caused Sakura to have to come back and face all evil.  
  
*** Sakura in Beijing ***  
  
"Kero, have you called-" Before she could finish her words, her cell phone in her hand began to rings shrilly. Giving her phone a light glare in annoyance, she answered the phone.  
  
"Ryoko? What do you want?" She asked, slightly irritated, but trying to keep her anger from showing.  
  
"Hoe?" She cried desperately. Kero eyed her strangely. "There's a song practice right now?"  
  
Kero sighed. "But I'm really busy right now. Can it be another time?"  
  
Sakura begged for another ten minutes. "Onegai, Ryoko Kai." Kero tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for her to finish her call.  
  
"But I'm busy, god d*mmit!" Sakura cursed out loud. Kero raised his eyebrow but didn't comment much about the cursing. She had learned her glaring skills, which she mastered, and a few curse words here and there with her years with Syaoran. Of course, she didn't use her curse words, unless she was really pissed off, which was now.  
  
Sakura pushed the button furiously to stop the conversation. "Kero, I have to go to that song practice thing. Have you called Yue yet?"  
  
"Hai. He and Touya will be arriving in Hong Kong by tomorrow night." He answered.  
  
"What! Touya too-" Sakura fumed. "Whatever. Please call Eriol back and tell him to contact Spinal and Nakuru as well."  
  
"Aye." Kero replied. "And about this singing contest thing?"  
  
"Ryoko was even more stubborn than I was. He said that it was a group thing and all that and it was demanded that I show my presence." She replied sharply. "It couldn't have been a better time," She remarked sarcastically.  
  
At the door a figure smiled. "You got that right Kinomoto." He paused a little while to listen if there was anymore before leaving out the apartment building and blending with the people on the street.  
  
Sakura dashed out her apartment after giving Kero instructions on what to do. She fingered the key necklace she always wore. It was time for her to use her magic once again. Although she was afraid of the unknown magic, somehow she looked forward in being with her cards again. Somehow they gave her power and comfort.  
  
"Okay, let's get this practice over with!" Sakura declared as she walked into the recording station they always practiced their songs in.  
  
The lights were turned on but no one was in sight. Sakura tapped her foot on the titled floor impatiently. She had things to do and she was worried about Syaoran. She had no intentions to stay here and waste time.  
  
"Is anyone here? This isn't funny!" She called.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Sakura. I was beginning to think no one would come." A voice greeted in a casual smooth manner.  
  
"At least you're here," Sakura replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm as she faced Ryoko with his flaming red hair. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're sure in a pissed off mood." He acknowledged.  
  
"Hell yeah. I want to get this practice over with. I'm extremely busy." She growled.  
  
"With magic?" A faraway voice asked.  
  
Sakura looked around; her ears had clearly heard those words. She squinted lightly, her hawk eyes trying to pin point who had spoken. "Did you hear anything?" She asked Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Not really. Why?"  
  
"Forget it." Sakura replied. Ryoko didn't have magic; he probably didn't have that good hearing as to hear what the voice had said.  
  
"You are wrong." The same faraway voice called again. Sakura surveyed her surroundings with her eyes closed like Syaoran taught her since they first met. There was the briefest amount of magic in the air.  
  
Magic. Sakura opened her eyes. She was sure about it. There was magic happening probably in both Beijing and Hong Kong. She eyed Ryoko. She couldn't just leave him here, but the magic had to be found out.  
  
Ryoko somehow probably seemed that he wasn't needed. "I guess we should be leaving. I guess there is no singing practice." He commented. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"I guess." She replied. Ryoko grinned.  
  
"Let's go then. I'll treat you to your favorite strawberry ice cream since I'm the one who made you come here." He offered. Sakura smiled at his offer.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. But as I've said before, I'm busy." She politely declined, her magic spreading out, finding the source of magic. Eriol had taught that to her last year: spreading her magic out into an orb. As long as it was within her magic orb, she could sense any movement. After all her training in it, she could spread her magic in an impressive range, about a whole tall building of maybe 15 floors.  
  
"Well, bye then." Ryoko said. "Maybe another day."  
  
Sakura agreed. "Another day." With that, Ryoko walked off. Sakura could sense him leaving the building and walking off. Her magic only showed the presence of herself, yet she could clearly feel another source of magic.  
  
And it was orange.  
  
"O key of the card, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! Release!" Sakura cried, her usual chant. Her key turned into a long staff, yet it was different from the one she used before. It was the exact same one as she used to fight Eriol in the last battle. It was the same staff when Yue and Cerberus had gone inside. Yet now, her magic had increased dramatically, so her staff became better as she became stronger.  
  
"Shadow! Reveal this person!" She cried. The card glowed pink and a shadow came out from the card and quickly went off. It's blackness searching for the answer. Sakura called out dash and quickly ran after the shadow.  
  
*** Hong Kong ***  
  
Eriol sighed and warily stood beside the window, looking out. Magic was starting all over again. Somehow had unleashed a new brand of magic, just like they had warned. And it had started in Beijing-where Sakura currently was. They wanted her down.  
  
Syaoran woke up to the feeling of a familiar pink aurora. "Sakura," he croaked. He closed his eyes and focused on his slowly dying green aurora. Somehow, as if he remembered everything, he found a light pink inside of him.  
  
Sending his fading magic quickly down the pink connection, he fell into deep slumber. "Sakura," he whispered. He hoped she was all right.  
  
"Wei, why can't you let me see Xiao Lang?" She whined, trying to get a peek as to what was happening inside.  
  
Wei frowned. "He's really sick currently and he has orders from his mother and mistress to not see anyone except for a few."  
  
"And they can?" She fumed, pointing at Tomoyo and Meiling who were preparing lunch for Syaoran and Eriol who were upstairs.  
  
"For your information, Tomoyo and Eriol have been friends with the Li for many years. They have the right." Meiling declared, her voice ringing with authority.  
  
"And I'm not a friend? I'm Syaoran's girlfriend for Heaven's sake!" Kali cried. "I am worried about him."  
  
"I'm glad that you are worried about him, Jiang." Tomoyo stated lightly. "But Syaoran is indeed very sick and he is ordered not to be visited."  
  
"Right. His mother and a.. mistress." Kali's face paled. "Who is this mistress?" She demanded. Tomoyo and Meiling shared a look. They couldn't just say the card mistress, now could they?  
  
"His sisters," Wei replied smoothly, trying to cover his mistake earlier. Kali eyed him with her blue eyes.  
  
"But you said-" She started.  
  
The old friend smiled. "I'm sorry. I meant to say mistresses." Kali sighed.  
  
"Alright. But I'm coming back when he's better. But meanwhile, can you give him his package? It's a get well gift." She said, giving in. Wei nodded.  
  
"Of course." He replied, taking the package from her. "I'll tell master you came over." He said as he bid her a farewell. Kali nodded and retreated out the house.  
  
"Who does she think she is? Barging in like that?" Meiling demanded, furious.  
  
"But she really does care about him." Tomoyo commented with a sly smile. Meiling just groaned.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get the lunch up to the guys." She said.  
  
"Meiling, please give this to Syaoran as well." Wei instructed, handing her the package. Meiling nodded and the two girls went upstairs.  
  
Syaoran was in deep sleep and wasn't able to wake up for lunch. Tomoyo laid out his portion before the three sat down cross-legged for lunch and decide what to do. They were so deep in thought that they didn't notice that the package Kali had given Syaoran was glowing lightly.  
  
It was glowing with a soft pearly glow.  
  
*** How was it? This chapter was a bit fast paced, so sorry about that. Sakura was a little bit off focus with her temper, so sorry about that as well. She was angry okay? And sorry about the cursing as well. Please, please, please review. Love you guys. I'll try and update soon. ~ Rainbow Dreamer 


	23. I love you

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to Cryst and Ying Fa, who have helped me with this story. If it weren't for you both, none of this would of happened. Arigato.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE A NEW FIC! Hehe. I know, I know, I'm not even done with this one yet, but as I was thinking what to write, I had this marvelous idea for a story so I wrote it. It's titled "Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids." A very nice title, don't you agree? Anyhow, it would be greatly appreciated if you would review that story as well. And since I got myself into this mess of having two fics at once, I'll try my BEST to get a new chapter up.  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Lilyflower: My drama queen! Hehe. It's the necklace? Hmm.. That would be interesting actually. Ryoko? Poor red-headed him is involved in all this?!  
  
Kan-Chan: I must say here that women have a great sense of intuition. Hehe.  
  
Orchid Angel: What do you think? Is Kali good or bad? So far most have labeled her as "bad." Your idea?  
  
Usagi yf: GOMEN. If you checked your mail at jen_net1924@hotmail.com, I have written you an apology letter since this is the second time, although I did note receive a review from you last chapter. Don't know. Guess fanfiction can be a little weird sometimes. Anyhow, deepest apologies.  
  
Emma: Thanks for reviewing so fast! Hehe.  
  
Keetra: LOL. The part about the perfectionist made me laugh. Hehe. And about the cussing back. LoL.  
  
Sweet Madison: My smiley girl! Hehe. Glad you're so glad. Thanks ever so.  
  
SKC: Thank you for allowing me to use abbreviations; its less time consuming. What kind of evil is Kali? You, my friend, have to figure that one out by yourself.  
  
Crystina: Hehe. Added what in, by the way?  
  
Sakura Potato: Wow. you actually replied about your three thanksgivings. Heheh, it sounded quite interesting actually. And besides. the more to be thankful of! And thank you for being so understanding; it's really nice of you.  
  
Idiot2002: Kali's trouble? Is she?  
  
Cherryz Angel: Hmm. you agree with Idiot2002 that Kali's evil huh? You guys both seem to hate her a lot. Hehe. We'll see if she is. But for now, here's the next chapter.  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Glad you're so happy.  
  
Emerald Rose: Hehe, sorry about the cliffhanger. And here's your "more." LoL. And I'm glad that you think my fic's getting better.  
  
Archangemon: Once again, I thank you for your comments. I will see if I can change my style of writing and maybe be not so redundant. One cannot become a good writer without good and bad reviews, and because of that, I thank you.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:  
  
"Damn!" A loud curse filled the quiet room. A few restless bodies stirred in their sleep. "Damn!" The voice came again, this time more harsh. "Meiling, wake the hell up!" The voice continued raspy.  
  
"Um. What?" The girl asked, blinking her ruby red eyes sleepily. "Wha." Then her senses hit her quickly and automatically, she brought her guard up. "What in the hell happened?" She demanded.  
  
"Don't ask me!" The voice retorted, brown eyes glaring back at his cousin. "I woke up to find the three of you asleep."  
  
"But we were just." She looked around her surroundings. Tomoyo and Eriol were beginning to wake up.  
  
"Eating, I presume." Syaoran answered, gesturing to the food. He bent down and touched them. "They're stone cold. What happened to you guys?" He asked.  
  
True to his words, most of their food were untouched and were cold. Meiling stared at the food intently, trying to put together what had happened while the four of them were asleep.  
  
"What has happened?" Eriol asked, clearly knowing that situations were serious. Meiling didn't bother replying and all Syaoran glare around the room with his sharp amber eyes.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, her lily eyes portraying the confusion she held inside. Eriol hushed her quietly and enveloped her into a one armed hug tightly. She sighed softly and leaned into his warmth, yet her brows were knitted together worriedly.  
  
"I don't know the hell why we fell asleep." Meiling growled, her hands into fists, "but I plan to figure it out."  
  
"How long?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Two hours," Meiling replied, pointing to the clock. Eriol frowned. How could they have fallen asleep, especially while they were eating? It was most likely impossible. It must have dealt with magic but there wasn't a trace of magic anywhere. He had spread out his magic but felt nothing.  
  
"Did you feel anything?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol shook his dark blue hair no. "Have you? You were actually sleeping sleeping," He replied.  
  
Syaoran paused and looked at his three friends who were studying him intently, waiting for an answer. "I've been losing my magic slowly," He replied quietly, quite ashamed of himself for not being powerful enough. He had been trained his whole life to keep his pride up and now he has let that come down.  
  
"When?" Was Eriol's only reply. No pity or sympathy; that would of hurt.  
  
"Since the day I got sick. It was slowly and I didn't think much about it until the doctor came." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure there is a way to figure this all out." Tomoyo quipped, trying to add some cheerfulness. "I'm sure Sakura's all right and she should be coming soon right? And Yukito will be here as well."  
  
"I hope she is." Syaoran whispered. "But somehow things just don't feel right. I can't put a finger on it exactly but I can sense it."  
  
"Same." Eriol supported. "And I'm almost positive that some magic has been going around while we were 'asleep.' Someone's trying to stop us from stopping things to get worse."  
  
"Duh!" Meiling cried, frustrated. "I damn hope Sakura's all right or I'll bite the next person that frustrates me!"  
  
The three just stared at her weirdly, but then they had gotten use to her anger.  
  
"Oh. Syaoran. Kali came a while ago before we um. fell asleep. She left a get well gift on your desk." Tomoyo said, after a while. She was starting to clear her mind and sort things out.  
  
Syaoran frowned slightly, but headed over to his desk. Opening the bright blue wrapping paper, he found a sky blue scarf. Meiling suppressed a giggle that came from her mouth. Clearly she could not imagine Syaoran in a sky blue scarf with bright yellow suns on the ends. Tomoyo smiled slightly, but warned Meiling not to laugh too loud in case to be glared or yelled by Syaoran.  
  
Instead, nothing happened. The two cringed, waiting for his harsh remark. None came.  
  
"Syaoran?" Meiling asked worriedly.  
  
"I remember something like this." He started. His fingers ran over the material and discovered that Kali had made the scarf herself. "But different.."  
  
Syaoran opened a small card that in her neat handwriting printed "Syaoran, hope this will prevent you from getting sick. Thank you for everything you've done. I hope you really do get well soon. Love, Kali."  
  
"Love?" Meiling mimicked in a valley girl voice. She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me die laughing."  
  
Tomoyo ignored her remark and looked at Syaoran who was looking at the scarf. The purple haired girl frowned. A scarf?  
  
She racked her memory for a scarf Sakura had given Syaoran. No doubt the memory was about Sakura; that was the only person he couldn't remember clearly. She found herself a many years back when Syaoran had just came to Japan for not even about a year. If she remembered clearly, it was a time when they were still card capturing.  
  
"Eriol, we need to go to my house," She said urgently. "I need to look in my tapes for something."  
  
"Syaoran?" Eriol asked, wondering if it was okay to leave.  
  
"Just keep your guard up." Syaoran replied, tossing the scarf on his bed. There was no use thinking of something; he couldn't remember it. Besides, the magic now was more important anyhow.  
  
Eriol nodded. "You're the one to be careful, with your magic fading as well." He replied. Syaoran winced; he just had to bring that up again.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo quietly left the room to Tomoyo's house. She knew that she could find what she wanted in her tapes.  
  
*** Beijing. ***  
  
"SAKURA!" Kero yelled as he flew over to his mistress who was in middle of a wide-open field and battling some unknown substance. He changed into Cerberus in mid air, his eyes blazing fire.  
  
"Kero! Stay out of this!" Sakura called back. "Its strong!" She called back, dodging a watery attack from this shadowy figure. It was almost invisible but flashes of its orange magic were present.  
  
The enemy, upon sensing the sun guardian's arrival, shot a watery attack at the fire beast.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura yelled. "Shield! Protect Kero!" She demanded, throwing the Sakura card into the air.  
  
Kero was about to shield the attack by his wings, but a faint pink bubbled saved him. "Sakura, don't waste your energy!" he called back, flying up away from the enemy for a while.  
  
"Lightening!" She called out. The shadowing figure seemed to move, its presence shifting a bit. As she was watching the water electrify, her joys were shattered when the figure changed its attack.  
  
Before Sakura could decide what to do next, the figure shot a dark blast towards her. Her mind reeling, she called upon jump and quickly ran away, but was hit sharply on her left shoulder that sent her flying. Kero cried and zoomed down to save his mistress. The figure stepped between them and blocked him with water that was impenetrable.  
  
"SAKURA!" The guardian roared, wanting to go to his mistress. He charged and breathed his hottest fire upon the water wall, but nothing prevailed.  
  
"Ugh." Sakura moaned lightly at her left shoulder but struggled to get up, her staff still tightly in her hands. What had hit her? It was unlike anything she had met before. And who was this that had this huge amount of power without her noticing before?  
  
Then she noticed Kero trying to get to her, but the wall divided the two. "Kero!" She cried, running over to him. Kero frantically made motions, but voices were unable to be heard. At the last moment, she knew what he wanted to tell her.  
  
But it was too late. A black ball of darkness was shooting right at her. "Shield!" She cried, spinning around on her heels quickly.  
  
It was coming; it was too fast. Shield appeared quickly, wanting to protect its mistress. Yet, the force came down, shrinking the distance between Sakura and the shield. Sakura stubbornly held her staff in her hands. What would she do now?  
  
The figure crackled evilly and added a huge amount of pressure on the shield. The shield was shaking, trying its best to protect the mistress it loved so much. Sakura sensed its determination and smiled softly. She placed a hand on shield lovingly and closed her eyes. She could feel the shield's pains and that hurt her.  
  
"No, Sakura. You can't do that," Kero pleaded, once he knew what the mistress had in mind. "Onegai, Sakura.. "  
  
Her card seemed to know what was about to happen as well, for she strengthened her barrier. It wouldn't let her mistress get hurt.  
  
Sakura felt what it was doing. "Arigato," She whispered.  
  
The card stubbornly built up on its protection. Sakura smiled sadly. She could feel the darkness that hit her slowly draining her energy and perhaps magic as well. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Shield, come back." The mistress whispered. The card defied the order for a while, the shield flashing lightly. But slowly, the card went back to its own form for it was Sakura's orders.  
  
"NO!" Kero cried. He slammed forcibly against the wall. Damn! Why was he so useless? He was to protect her!  
  
Sakura bowed her head, a tear sliding down her cheek to the floor. "Gomenasai," She whispered, but her hands still clutched her staff firmly. She could feel the blackness coming right at her.  
  
She closed her eyes and let what was to come come.  
  
Kero roared angrily, refusing to admit this result.  
  
The cards were glowing a bright pink, wanting to save and protect their mistress whom loved them so much.  
  
"Gomenasai, Kero." Sakura whispered. "Sakura cards, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Otosan, Oniichan, Wei."  
  
"Gomenasai, Syaoran." She said and bowed her head.  
  
Something flared up suddenly in the young girl's body. She looked up and found that a familiar green aurora was protecting her in a form of a shield. The black flames had disappeared.  
  
"Syaoran.. " She whispered. She raised her staff into a fighting stance. What had she been thinking of? Tossing her life away when she had so much to live for?  
  
And she knew that Syaoran still loved her. Still knew who she was. His magic here to protect her was enough for her. The way he protected her in every of her battles was enough. He was enough.  
  
Sakura touched the green aurora and the green magic went inside her. She smiled; it was as if Syaoran was right there with her.  
  
"Light!" Sakura called. "Attack." She commanded authoritatively. Light obeyed and flew towards the figure, shattering the dark flames that were coming towards Sakura.  
  
The figure looked at her and disappeared suddenly. Light smiled and flew back into its card form. All of the cards glowed a bright pink, expressing their happiness before turning back to their original form.  
  
The water barrier suddenly collapsed and Kero came charging out. "SAKURA!" he roared. "Don't you ever dare do anything like that again! I felt so. helpless."  
  
"Oh Kero," Sakura whispered. "Gomen." She hugged the sun guardian tightly.  
  
"I really thought that you would die right then." He whispered. He was really afraid of that.  
  
"I promise I won't do something foolish like that again." Sakura apologized.  
  
"Promise?" Kero demanded. Sakura smiled meekly.  
  
"Hai." She replied. She turned and looked up at the sky. "Arigato Syaoran."  
  
Kero watched as the mistress closed her eyes, folding her hands in front of her chest into a prayer. He knew that Syaoran had protected her somehow right then during the moment of peril.  
  
*** Hong Kong. ***  
  
Syaoran was lying on his bed, resting with his eyes closed. Somehow he seemed worn out. Suddenly a magical tie came to him.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran." A familiar female voice whispered in his head as she sent a vibe of strong magic into his body.  
  
He sat up suddenly on his bed. He felt much more powerful magically than before. "Who are you?" He questioned silently.  
  
There was no reply but in his magic he could sense a familiar warm aurora.  
  
"Sakura?" he whispered. He walked to the window and placed a finger on the cool glass pane.  
  
*** Somewhere ***  
  
"Kami, can't you do anything right?" A voice demanded angrily. "You fool!" It was womanly voice, her voice rising.  
  
"He did nothing wrong." Another womanly voice, though sounding more experienced. "Now we do know what's with them."  
  
"What do you mean nothing? Have you forgotten the reason why we were sent here? It was not to kill." The first voice demanded.  
  
"I have not forgotten." The older one stated calmly. "True; he had done more than what was needed, but it showed what they feel."  
  
"Gomenasai." The third voice interjected. "I should of used another way."  
  
"Oh. gomen. I guess I was over reacting. I don't want to see them worse than they are now." She stated.  
  
"Now that that's settled. How shall we progress?" The older woman asked. "Time's running out. We need them."  
  
The three nodded and disappeared into thin air, a white feather of most delicate flew down from the sky.  
  
*** Beijing. Sakura's POV ***  
  
Urgh. My head was spinning and I just couldn't think right. I slowly opened my heavy eyes and stared at the gray ceiling. I blinked again. Didn't I have a white ceiling in my room?  
  
"Thank Kami you're all right." A voice said relieved. I blinked and registered what I had heard for a while.  
  
"Kero?" I asked. My head was buzzing so hard it was hard to think straight.  
  
"The one and only." He replied, flying up to my face. I smiled warily at his words.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, looking around. It was a neat and orderly room with only a desk, computer, and a closet.  
  
"Um. you see you were hurt so bad that you kind of fainted in front of our apartment room." Kero started to explain. "And that red headed kid came along and brought you along to his house."  
  
"Ryoko Kai?" I asked unbelievably. Yes, this was his room with his precious guitar leaning against the wall.  
  
A polite knock came from outside the room. Kero immediately turned into a doll and Ryoko came in. "You're awake? You should have called me." He reprimanded me lightly.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he changed the wounds on my left arm carefully. I winced lightly at the pain.  
  
I refused to answer his question. "How long have I been here?" I asked.  
  
"For about five hours." He responded. "What happened? You were so hurt when I found you."  
  
"Thank you." I replied calmly. "Can I call my Otousan to tell him I am fine?" I asked, avoiding the subject clearly.  
  
"Hai. The phone's right next to you," Ryoko responded. I thanked him kindly yet in his eyes there was a streak of stubbornness.  
  
I called my father and told him that I was at Ryoko's house. He said that he was aware of that because Ryoko had called him. It was certainly nice of him to do so. He and I talked a while and he promised that he would come home earlier and carry me back home. I smiled at myself. Everyone was so caring and nice to me. I was such a fool for tossing my life away just then.  
  
Ryoko was waiting for me at outside the room with his light green eyes looking at me, expecting an answer.  
  
"Well?" He asked, his arms crossed. He followed me to the kitchen where I helped myself to a bowl of warm soup that he had made on the stove. He filled a bowl for himself as well.  
  
"Well?" He demanded, more forcefully this time. I just sipped my soup.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, you are not leaving until you tell me the reason why." Ryoko stated clearly. "I helped you there and I think I deserve to know what I've saved you from."  
  
I sighed and looked at him. His light almost clear green eyes were stubborn as his chin was set in such an obstinate angle. "I sometimes get dizzy in the head from the lack of iron in my blood," I lied. Chiharu had that sometimes and that forced her not able to actively do sports in fear that she would faint.  
  
"And you run?" he asked unbelievably.  
  
"Uhh. I know I shouldn't be, but I take pills to make me better." I lied, trying to act guilty. I could feel Ryoko's eyes staring hard at me, wondering if I had told him to truth or not.  
  
"I should go home now," I whispered quietly, breaking the silence. Ryoko nodded from his thoughts and politely took his bowl and mine to the sink to rinse. I walked upstairs to grab my bag and put Kero safely inside.  
  
Being a gentleman that he was, he walked me back to my apartment even though it was only a few steps away. But it was uncomfortable, for he didn't even say one word. He just kept looking at me, sending shivers down my back.  
  
"Um.Thanks Ryoko. It was very kind of you." I thanked politely. He just nodded but he made no effort to me. His green eyes were getting on my nerves.  
  
As I turned to leave, I felt his warm hand on my wrist, holding me back. "Wha-" I started, looking back at him. Before I could do anything, he had pulled me close and was looking into my eyes intently.  
  
"Ryoko, I really need to go," I blabbered. He was getting scary.  
  
He just tilted his head slightly. And before I knew what was happening, he was bending down on me.  
  
I pushed him away with my hands, yet his grip was still strong. "Ryoko, please!" I begged, tears running down my cheeks. He wiped them away gently before claiming my lips on his own. More tears flowed down my face as I tried to push away, not even responding to his kiss.  
  
His kiss, however, was light. Ryoko pulled away suddenly when he caught what he was doing.  
  
He gulped; I could see his Adam's apple moving up and down uncomfortably. "I really like you Sakura." He whispered, looking up at me, with tears swimming in his eyes. My eyes widened just a bit.  
  
"I really do." He insisted when I didn't reply. More tears flowed down my cheeks. I just stood away from him when he wanted to wipe them away.  
  
"Onegai, Sakura." He begged me.  
  
He walked a few steps toward me. With how many steps he walked towards me, I walked away from him until I felt my door behind my back.  
  
I used a bit of magic secretly to get the door unlocked. "I can't love you." I whispered, while turning the doorknob. "I love Syaoran," I whispered. With that I opened my door and locked it behind me quickly. I leaned against the door and heard his footsteps fade away faintly.  
  
Kero flew out of my bag and patted my shoulder comfortably. "You did the right thing, Sakura." He confirmed. "I'll call to see if Yue has arrived in Hong Kong yet."  
  
"Oh, right." I echoed. Magic, Sakura. There's something wrong here. Forget Ryoko! I shook my head and made a mental note to tell Otosan that I was going back to Hong Kong. Touya was there, so maybe he'd be more able to let me go back.  
  
*** Hong Kong. Syaoran's POV***  
  
I could hear someone calling my name, her voice begging through tears. A tinge of pain surged through my heart; I couldn't bear to hear her cry.  
  
"Don't cry," I thought, biting my lip. Her voice was so familiar.  
  
Her crying only got more desperate. Then I heard those words. The words that stunned me for a while.  
  
"I can't love you," the female voice stated whimpering. "I love Syaoran." her voice clear in the end.  
  
She loved me?  
  
She?  
  
Kami ... It couldn't be here was it? It was she all along? Her?  
  
Oh, Kami, why didn't I notice earlier? All those small signs and her smiles at me. And those teary eyes when she first saw me.  
  
She loved me.  
  
Kami. The most frustrating thing was I didn't know my feelings for her. I looked at the scarf, the blue and yellow one on my bed.  
  
I was torn between my past and present.  
  
How the future would end was a mystery to me.  
  
Kami, help me.  
  
*** How was it? GOMEN for not updating soon! As you have known from reading my author's note or the story itself, I have been starting a new fic! Hehe. I love my new fic and this one as well. But my new fic. how would you say it? Well. more original is what I have been receiving lately. And more sweet as well. Please review that story as well, and thanks for those who already have! And I'll STILL be continuing this story as well.. I'll probably be alternating between the two. Gomen for not updating in SO long. I know you've all been disappointed.  
  
I still love you all who are reading this and I hope this chapter has been going well with everyone.  
  
Much love, Rainbow Dreamer. 


	24. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,  
  
I would like to announce something. I'm currently in a situation where I am extremely busy. I have finals in a week and I have 8 tests the week before the finals. And then I have SATs the week after. I just want to say that this will be my last chapter until I finish my SATs. Scores and SATs are very important to me, considering this is my Junior year at high school. I hope you understand. My deepest apologies to allof you.  
  
In the mist of everything bad however, I will have break after January 25th, the date of the SATs. Then, I'll be able to update more frequently.  
  
For those who really want something to read by me, I have updated a new chapter in "Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids." It was something shorter I could type up quickly. Gomen for not updating this fic faster.  
  
I pray that you all understand the situation I am in. Don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible after the date though, okay? The story's not ending here. I just have to delay this for a while since other priorities come first.  
  
Thank you for understanding and I will try my best to start updating once again.  
  
Gomenasai, Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
Also, thank you for all those who had reviewed last chapter. You're the best. 


	25. Meeting You Again

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer and co-author Cryst and Ying Fa  
  
*Dedicated to all those who have helped me in any way possible to make this story possible. If it weren't for the support of all you, I couldn't have done this. Thank you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you ALL for waiting so patiently this long. I know you've all been waiting for me to update this story. Gomen for making you guys wait so long! You guys are so understanding! *Thanks * you guys are simply the BEST. Second to none.  
  
This story, however, is coming to an end. A few more chapters left to go. Hehe. This isn't goodbye yet! I still have to make an utterly romantic ending! Oh, if you would have the pleasure of doing so, please read my other fic "Angels Dancing on her Eyelids." (Also a CCS fic) I do think it's quite well written. I especially like the plot I've made for it. Anyhow, depends how my writing goes and we'll see how many more chapters okay?  
  
**OH. I need suggestions of sweet love songs that are duets (male and female please)! I would be extremely thankful if you could suggest one or even a few. THANKS.  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: To all of those who have reviewed, thank you.  
  
Sweet baby girl, Xiao Mei, Jen, Cashmere, Ayunli, lan yue, Sonia, SK, Orchid Angel, CCStarry, little pussy girl, Sakura Blossom: Thanks and this is your update you have long anticipated for.  
  
Ash night: Hey, thanks for reading this fic as well! *Big hug! * Hehe. I know, my writing skills sucked when I started. LoL. At least it's been improving, ne? Once again, thanks and more thanks.  
  
Krzyanimeboy: I do have another story. It's a story called "Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids," about a blind girl who meets this mysterious guy who encourages her to undergo an operation. She longs to find him once again and thank him for all that he's done. If you have the time, read it! Thanks.  
  
Keetra: The scarf should come out this chapter. I'll add a small background to it for those who have forgotten.  
  
Chessi: Thank you for complimenting my suspense.  
  
Sheryl V: Whoa! Calm down girl! No need to get all hyped up! Hehe. That goes for both of your reviews!  
  
Luci: Sorry that the magical part is confusing. I'll keep that in mind when I write more magical parts in the future.  
  
Cherry Princess: Thank you for reading both my fics. (  
  
Lilyflower: My drama queen. Thanks. Your little play thing is always quite amusing. And thank you for you encouragement when I said I wasn't able to update for a while!  
  
Sakura Potato: Thanks. And I must agree, meanness gets you nowhere. Thanks for being so understanding when I needed to take a break off to study!  
  
Kawaiiteddybear: I'll read your fics when I have the time, okay?  
  
Idiot1988: Thanks, and more thanks for reviewing BOTH of my stories! *Bear hug! * And I'm so glad that you love both of my stories.  
  
Kan Chan: Thanks to you as well. You've been here for me for both fics. *Super hug! * About the flower meanings for my other story, I just use google. I'll find a good one since I need to do more research anyhow and I'll tell you then. Some others have been asking as well. OH! And thank you for being so concerned about my health during my cram/study break! *Another hug! *  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: You're totally the best. I'm so glad that my story has to ability to make someone cry because it's so emotional. Thank you. Truly.  
  
Sweet Madison: Hehe. Smiley Girl. Anyhow, thanks for reading my other fic! And also thanks for reminding me to smile through my torturous SATs. Scores are coming out soon... *gulp*  
  
Archangemon: Okay, I know that my plot and some of the way I portray things are a little bit too hackneyed. I'm sorry that it was too predictable, although I liked your straightforward honesty about it. Heck, I don't even know if you're reading this or not, since you're not reading it anymore. Anyhow, thanks I guess for all you've done.  
  
Cherry Angel: Thanks. And about your writing, I'm really glad for you that you're writing again. What kind of fics have you been writing?  
  
SKC: Oh my god girl! I can't believe you wrote that many "nxt chapter"s! Hehe. Very amusing. And thus, this chapter is for you girl!  
  
CherryzAngel: Thanks and more thanks. I'll email you after I upload this, but why? Oh, you can answer me through email. Love you too! (  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY THREE:  
  
*** Tomoyo's POV ***  
  
I was quickly typing on the computer I had set up at the Li's mansion. I was in the West wing where Wei had labeled "Guests." Syaoran and his family apparently lived in the North wing. Meiling, a cousin, lived in the East wing. Eriol was to be placed in the East wing because of his power, but he had kindly declined, saying he wanted to stay with me. It really was sweet of him, the little things he does.  
  
Eriol was looking over my shoulder as I connected this computer to my home one in Japan. Clicking a few buttons swiftly, I entered what I had labeled "Sakura's kawaii films." Eriol chuckled lightly when he saw what I clicked. I smiled up at him before doing a quick search.  
  
"Scarf?" Eriol asked. I nodded, scanning through my saved video clips.  
  
"Hai. Syaoran said that the scarf Kali gave him reminded him of something." I replied.  
  
"And Syaoran is no idiot. The only thing he can't remember is Sakura," My boyfriend filled in. I nodded.  
  
"So I'm searching to see if there is any connection. This might help Syaoran to regain his feelings for Sakura. They both need it now." I scanned through the pictures and finally found one that I wanted.  
  
Yes, a green, orange-bordered scarf. Syaoran indeed was no idiot. Sakura had given him that scarf during fourth grade after Sakura had confessed to Yukito and was rejected. It was her thank you gift to Syaoran for comforting her in the park. Ah, that was such sweet love.  
  
"Come on, let's go show this to Syaoran." I said, getting up from my seat and holding a floppy disc. Eriol nodded and extended his hand towards me. I laughed and accepted his arm, to let him lead me out the door.  
  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I asked quietly. Eriol smiled down at me.  
  
"Silly girl," He teased, tapping my nose lightly. "I already know that." I smiled and leaned against this broad shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about the battle, Tomoyo. I'll always protect you, even if that means giving up my life." He said in a more serious vein.  
  
"Arigato," I whispered. He knew what I was thinking when I told him I loved him. Eriol always understood the meaning behind my words and actions. That was his best characteristic, being so understanding and caring.  
  
"All for you sweetness. I love you." Eriol confessed, a slight blush brushed over his cheeks. I smiled; he was so kawaii when he blushed.  
  
*** Third POV. ***  
  
"Syaoran, you know about the scarf?" Tomoyo asked, holding the disc in plain view. Syaoran's squinted in suspicion.  
  
"What do you want to say, Tomoyo?" He asked wearily. "I know you're not that extremely enthusiastic about Kali."  
  
Tomoyo sweat dropped. That was extremely true. Beside her, Eriol chuckled lightly. "Better just answer her question, Syaoran." He advised.  
  
"Yes, now she better answer mine," His friend replied bluntly.  
  
"Okay, okay. Remember how you said that you vaguely remembered some kind of scarf but different from the one Jiang gave you? Well, I think I might have solved your little amnesia problem," She replied and handed him the disc briskly.  
  
Syaoran took it over and looked at the disc carefully. Silence drifted the room as Eriol and Tomoyo wondered what he would do with it.  
  
"Could I-," He started. Eriol nodded immediately, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo. Let's leave him to look at this by himself." Eriol spoke knowingly. She nodded and the two quietly left the room.  
  
*** Kero's POV. ***  
  
"Baka! Let me through!" I commanded harshly, yet quietly as I could. I didn't want Sakura, who was lying on her bed and staring at her ceiling for the past five hours to hear me. She probably would take all my snacks away for the next month. Oh, and my game boy too.  
  
I heard her mumble something and quickly lowered my voice. Shaking my yellow head, I turned my attention back to where I was.  
  
"Let me talk to him!" I whispered frantically. I was fumed; I knew calling him was a bad idea in the first place, but how I wanted to see Sakura happy again. Sure, she'd act all happy, but I could see those flashes of sadness swimming in her eyes. I am, after all, her guardian. Who would know her better, with the exception of Tomoyo that is.  
  
"Look, here stuffed animal." The voice on the other end stated in a patient manner, as if she was talking to a naughty three year old. "Why? What are you hiding there that I should know? And for your information, Syaoran's busy right now watching some disc Tomoyo gave him." Her voice became louder.  
  
"Shh!" I hushed, looking at the closed door that led to Sakura's room.  
  
"What now?" She asked wearily.  
  
"Sakura." I replied, giving in. I guess demanding to see that Chinese gaki without telling her anything, would not work.  
  
"What about her?" Meiling's voice immediately became exceedingly warmer. If it weren't for Sakura, I would of snorted in contempt. But I guess this was all for Sakura. Meiling cared for her as well. We were all worried about her.  
  
"She's ... zoned." I replied, not being able to think of another word. "So can I talk to the Chinese gak, I mean, Li now?"  
  
"Why?" She asked, or should I say demanded. I could picture her with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.  
  
"I need to tell him things about Sakura. Something important happened to her today and this concerns him directly." I responded in the most business like voice.  
  
"Oh, alright. Don't expect that he remembers you," She warned. "And you do know he'll tell me everything in the end, right?" Meiling added.  
  
"Hai," I replied weakly. I heard her call to Li, and in a moment he was on the phone.  
  
"Never thought I'd be receiving a phone call from a stuffed animal." I heard a gruff, familiar voice grunt into the phone. "You better hurry up. I was in the middle of something."  
  
"If you let me talk, then it will be," I shot back, highly annoyed.  
  
A short silence was his reply. I nodded curtly and continued, "Today around noon Sakura was called by Ryoko Kai, your crazy guitar friend who weirdly names his guitar after high school, to have a singing practice. It was after she left I felt a strong sense of magic. As I flew out to see what I was, I suddenly felt the magic slowly vanish as Sakura's spread wider."  
  
"Spread wider?" Syaoran broke in.  
  
"Hai," I said, biting my tongue to yell at him for interrupting. "Eriol taught her to spread her magic like the form of a bubble. Any magic within her bounds, she can trace it to the master." I explained. "Can I continue now?"  
  
"Hai," He responded.  
  
"I sensed Sakura's aura moving east, so I followed from above. The next thing I knew I saw Sakura battling against this unknown person. It was like a shadow of a person but you could see glimmers of orange magic."  
  
"And you haven't sensed it before?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"It was strong, gaki!" I retorted. "Even Sakura didn't sense it until it showed itself. It's capable of hiding its magic and changing its magical elements as well. My fiery attacks and everything was useless against its water attacks. It took me out of battle by changing me in a water wall. I couldn't even charge through." I confessed in a more serious tone. "It almost broke my heart to see Sakura battle by herself."  
  
"Kuso," I heard Syaoran curse, more to himself than anyone. Even though I liked to deny it, I knew that Syaoran cared for Sakura.  
  
"It was able to shoot black blasts of magic at her. I didn't even know what magic it was. It was so fast. When Sakura noticed me, she wanted to help me. Demo, the attacker noticed and fired upon her. Sakura called up shield before it killed her." I whispered.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She is now," I replied. "The dark magic was much stronger than her magic and I could see the shield weakening under the attacks. Sakura always seems to care about everyone else and never herself." I croaked.  
  
It was a while before I started talking again. "She saw how much pain the shield was going through ... So she took down the shield."  
  
"She what?" Syaoran demanded, his voice full of authority and anger.  
  
"She took down the shield," I repeated calmly, unmoved by his emotions. "The card of course didn't want to, but it had to obey. Those seconds before my eyes are a piece of hell I don't want to experience again." I stated harshly.  
  
"How did she ...." The Chinese boy started slowly. Then he stopped, as if he knew the answer. When he spoke again, I knew he knew.  
  
"I saved her." He stated quietly.  
  
"Hai, but how is my purpose of calling."  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "I suddenly felt this familiar pink magic fading and I sent what was left of my magic back towards the connection. I don't know what happened after that."  
  
"I see." I nodded my head, thinking it over. "Did Clow Reed feel any presence of magic?"  
  
"He should of, wait, I'll ask," He answered. But from the silence, I knew he wasn't asking.  
  
"Hey," I started. "Are you going to ask or what?"  
  
"Hush!" He commanded.  
  
So I did. I sat in silence. It took him a long while before he started talking.  
  
"This all works; there are more than one person involved here. Eriol never felt that magical aura because he was cast a spell of sleep." The Chinese boy explained quickly. "I was sleeping on my bed from sending my magic to Sakura. Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo were at my room eating lunch but were cast a spell of sleep for two hours."  
  
"This makes things more complicated. Sakura and I should be there in a day. Yue and Touya should be arriving at your house soon." I directed. "Talk this over with Clow Reed and we need to start acting."  
  
"You better do your job, stuffed animal." Syaoran's rough voice replied. I was about to yell a comeback, but all I heard was the soft beeping sound. That baka hung up on me! But then his last words came back to me. My job. I looked at the closed door and smiled softly. I placed the phone back on the cradle and entered Sakura's room.  
  
"You called him." She stated quietly, her voice flat and monotone. She was looking out the window, her gaze longing.  
  
"Hai," I responded. "Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo were put to sleep in the time we felt magic. Syaoran felt your magic fading away and sent magic down your magical tie."  
  
"I know." Came Sakura's soft reply. "I sent some of my magic to him. He sent all that was left to me."  
  
"All that was left?"  
  
"He's sick from some magical spell that has been draining his magic." The Card Mistress replied. Her face was unexpectedly calm and full of wisdom. It kind of scared me, seeing Sakura like that. In all my life with her, she hardly acted like that.  
  
"I sense two or maybe three people plotting this." She continued, her voice even. "I don't know what they want though."  
  
I didn't know what to reply to that. I couldn't just say, "you," now could I? I just flew next to her and sat on the windowsill and watched the sun begin to set.  
  
*** Hong Kong. Third POV ***  
  
"Now where are we supposed to go now?" Yukito asked mildly as he scanned the busy crowds in the Hong Kong International Airport. It was extremely hot under the afternoon sun.  
  
"That Chinese gaki's house," Touya grunted in reply.  
  
"Oh, right." His companion replied in a more serious vein. Yue had told him what he knew about what was going on about magic in China and he understood. He would help Yue fight with Sakura. "Now how are we supposed to find where Li lives?"  
  
Touya and Yukito stepped out of the taxi with luggage by their feet and stood awed. The yellow cab sped away quickly, leaving the two to continue to gap.  
  
"This is huge," Yukito breathed.  
  
"Bigger than Tomoyo's mansion." Touya ogled. "I can't believe that gaki is so rich."  
  
"Gentlemen, may I help you?" A polite voice asked in Chinese. The two turned to see a man with gray hair smiling.  
  
"Wo," Touya started, trying Chinese on his tongue. Somehow the words sounded funny. Sakura had attempted to teach him some Chinese, but he had obstinately refused to learn the dialect the Chinese gaki spoke. But he had secretly practiced some words.  
  
"Gentlemen, may I help you?" the man spoke again, yet this time in Japanese after sensing that they knew little Chinese. "You must be Sakura's older brother and you must be his friend," He continued, directing his words to Touya and Yukito respectively.  
  
"Hai," Touya replied. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Wei, Sakura's friend and a close serving friend here at the Li mansion." Wei replied with a smile. "Master Syaoran and the others are inside waiting for you. Much has happened here."  
  
Touya and Yukito shared a look before following Wei inside the big mansion.  
  
"Master Syaoran, Touya Kinomoto and his friend are here." He called out. Within a few minutes, Syaoran with Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo came to greet them.  
  
"Touya, Yukito!" Tomoyo greeted warmly, giving the two a tight hug.  
  
In return the two gave the purple haired girl a warm reply. To Eriol, they were polite as so was Eriol in his calm even manner. Meiling was received neutrally. They knew each other after all those years Meiling was Sakura's friend.  
  
But Syaoran was the one Touya found hard to meet. He took a deep breath. "Li," he acknowledged.  
  
The Chinese boy was well at hiding his feelings. This was all for Sakura. "Kinomoto." He replied. "Wei, will you please have these two's bags moved to West wing next to Tomoyo's room?" He asked. Wei nodded and disappeared with the bags.  
  
"Come with me then," Syaoran directed, motioning them to second floor to his room. "You must have questions."  
  
*** Beijing. Sakura's POV ***  
  
"Otosan," I started, biting my bottom lip. I shook myself mentally. No, this had to be done and she had to say now.  
  
"I know, Sakura dear." Fujitaka stated calmly, a half smile playing upon his face. "This is about Syaoran isn't it?" He asked with a fatherly wisdom. I could feel my eyes watering up.  
  
"Otosan," I whispered, throwing myself into my father's arms. He grinned and hugged my tight. I clung to him and found myself wishing I were a small girl once more so I could crawl onto his lap.  
  
"When Touya told me he was going with Yukito to Hong Kong, I knew that you were going to tell me that you were going too." He told me in a smooth, even voice. He smiled lightly at me.  
  
"I'm not mad, hon.," He said smiling when he saw that I was looking down at my cup ashamed. "My part playing mother hen is over. Touya long grew up and was already out of my control. And," He looked at me. "You grew up when you decided to go to Hong Kong to find Syaoran."  
  
I gave him a watery smile. "Arigato, Otosan."  
  
"Everything will be all right, Sakura. You have to believe in yourself and everyone around you. The most you have to believe, I guess, should be Syaoran." He told me in a stern manner. "And if you do, I'll be the happiest father on earth."  
  
I stood up to hug him when he raised his hand to motion me to stop. I tilted my head, confused. He grinned. "Just remember your old dad and send him a wedding invitation when they come out."  
  
I laughed and promised him I would through my wet eyes. We hugged again and stayed like that until I knew I had to go. I walked to my room and closed the door. Kero was waiting for me. My luggage was packed already, set on the floor. Calling out my magic, I made the luggage small and slid them carefully into my pocket before flying out into the night sky.  
  
I whispered a prayer to the brightest star I could see as I landed in front of the Li mansion. As I waited for Wei to answer the door, the star twinkled in reply when no one was watching.  
  
"Sakura," Wei said with a smile.  
  
I smiled back. "You remembered to call me Sakura, Wei." I replied in greeting.  
  
He just smiled and didn't respond to my comment. "Your brother and his friend arrived around noon. They are all upstairs waiting for you in Master Syaoran's room."  
  
I nodded and walked briskly upstairs and knocked on Syaoran's door before entering. Immediately Touya hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back. "I've missed you kaijuu." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I smiled. "I've missed you too, Oniichan." I replied sweetly, "but I'm not a kaijuu." I stepped on his foot on purpose as I passed him to hug Yukito.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly after giving me a hug. I smiled tiredly and nodded. Her lily eyes were worried, but she did not further question, which I was thankful for.  
  
"Sakura, you've had us all worried!" Meiling exclaimed, pulling me into a tight squeeze. I laughed out loud and hugged her back. "Where's the stuffed animal? He and I need a talk." She demanded.  
  
I turned my luggage back to its original size. Kero peeked out from the bag and Meiling grinned at him maliciously. Kero's eyes widened and zoomed out the bag for safety, which was in Tomoyo's arms.  
  
"You're going to tell me everything, fur ball!" She warned. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Everything was smooth coming here?" Eriol asked politely, although I knew he was asking about magic.  
  
"Hai, I felt nothing as I came here. It's just the matter of time when they attack again." I replied seriously. "What about here?"  
  
"Nothing yet." Eriol replied. I nodded and saw Syaoran looking out the window. I looked at him, wonderingly. Everyone suddenly was quiet.  
  
"Kero, you must me hungry, ne?" Tomoyo asked loudly, trying to cover the embarrassing silence.  
  
"Hai!" Kero answered immediately.  
  
"I'm coming too then," Meiling chirped, casting Kero an evil look. Eriol chuckled and ushered them out the door. Touya was staring hard the distance between his sister and the gaki. Yukito shook his head sternly and pushed him out the door, closing it softly after them. I could hear the soft click of the door after them.  
  
I turned my attention back to Syaoran. I could see his reflection in the night glass. Taking a deep breath, I stood next to him by the window.  
  
"You're back." He whispered quietly, not looking at me. I looked at where he was looking and nodded.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. I had turned my back away from the window and was looking as his room.  
  
Syaoran beside me shifted his body weight and soon he was in the same position as I was. Our eyes both fell upon the teddy bear that was sitting on his bed, next to his pillow.  
  
"Better, probably because you lent me some of your magic." He answered trying to distract me when he noticed that I was looking at the bear as well.  
  
I shrugged and walked over to the bed. I could feel his eyes on me on my every move. Sitting down on his bed, I lifted the bear into my hands. I smiled to myself as I fixed its blue bow. Hugging the bear tightly to myself, I breathed in the familiar scent of Syaoran, a mixture of autumn and cinnamon. As I closed my eyes I could hear Syaoran's steady breathing. Somehow I felt so calm with him near me even though there was a battle out there waiting for me.  
  
"Sakura?" His voice was music in my ears. I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to let his voice sink into my skin.  
  
"Hm?" I asked, with my eyes closed.  
  
"I've ...." he started. I opened my eyes to see his intense amber eyes. "I've missed you." He finally blurted quietly. Then, as if he was afraid, he quickly turned away from my searching eyes.  
  
"I've missed you as well, Syaoran." I whispered with a smile. "I don't care if you don't remember me. I don't care if you're dating Kali." I paused and studied Syaoran intently. His sweet autumn orbs were looking back at me, wondering what I would say next.  
  
"Because I want you to be happy." I said with a smile. I walked towards the window and looked above at the velvet night sky. "It's what I've always wished upon the stars."  
  
I guess I was so into watching the stars that I didn't even hear Syaoran walk up behind me. And before I could react, he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He buried his face into my hair and his arms around me made me feel warm. My heart was racing. It had been so long since I've had his arms around me, holding me tight. I closed my eyes and felt myself melt into his hold perfectly. His breathing and mine fell into rhythmic pattern. This was all I wanted, I thought to myself. I just want him to be happy I repeated over and over again in my mind to stop myself from crying. I wanted him to be mine .... But I wanted him to be happy.  
  
And that would be enough, for now.  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
Tomoyo was smiling with Eriol's arm around her shoulders. Meiling was grinning with a smile probably too big for her face. Yukito had a serene smile, happy that things were turning out okay. Kero stopped from stuffing himself with food; he was actually a bit happy. But heck, after things were over, he could call him whatever he wanted. Wei peered in as he was passing by, and once he did, a small secretive smile stole upon his face. Touya, however, was frowning, staring hard. He better not make her cry, or he'd have his face smashed against the glass. Yukito shook his head warningly, knowing what his best friend was plotting.  
  
For a brief moment, in the middle of chaos and danger, there floated love, peace, and hope above all others. And this was all to be thanked for modern technology where the friends could witness the two lovers pronounce their love once more.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked quietly, not wanting to disturb him. They were still standing in each other's hold.  
  
"Nani?" he asked quietly, breathing in the smell of spring and happiness Sakura always had around herself.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit too quiet?" She asked, puzzled. Syaoran pulled away slightly so he could see her face. He chuckled lightly once he saw her confused face. "Syaoran!" She whined. "It's not funny."  
  
Syaoran grinned and let her go. "Now that you mention it, it is a bit too quiet." Sakura and Syaoran looked around before meeting each other's eyes.  
  
"TOMOYO!" The two yelled in unison.  
  
"Oops." Tomoyo whispered evilly as she and her friends watched the TV that was in her room. She had secretly left a small camera to film the kawaii scene before she left the two to eat.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, perhaps you should turn the TV off," Eriol suggested mildly to his girlfriend.  
  
"They should be coming in right about," Meiling started, "now."  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, bursting through the door with Syaoran right behind her. "You told me that you wouldn't be filming," She complained to the raven-haired girl. Her best friend just grinned.  
  
"And what? Miss a perfect moment of love and kawaiiness?" She asked dramatically. "Of course not! You were perfect!"  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura groaned. "Don't tell me EVERYone saw what just happened," She saw her brother's cross look and hoped only Tomoyo saw.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo stalled, mischief dancing in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura shrieked, blushing furiously.  
  
"At least you're not the only one," Meiling chimed in. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran blushing and that made her blush even more.  
  
"Oh kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed, rushing to her camera. "Did I get that? Did I get that?" She asked to herself eagerly. "Yes! I did!" She squealed gleefully. Eriol chuckled and gently removed the camera from her hands.  
  
"Later, sweetness," he said lightly. She pouted, but gave up soon. She could never win a battle against Eriol.  
  
"I'm telling you right here, gaki." Touya started sternly. "One wrong move and you're out of the game, understand?" He was right in front of Syaoran with his brown eyes dark.  
  
Syaoran's gaze met his firmly. "Perfectly," He replied, his tone even and calm. Sakura meanwhile was fretting, and was on guard to stop the two to stop fighting if they started.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura," Yukito said. "Touya knows what's happening now and he knows that Li will protect you. He's just acting like the usual over protective brother."  
  
Sakura giggled and Touya glared at Yukito. "What? I didn't say anything wrong." That brought everyone in the room laugh.  
  
"Li, you heard me." Touya spoke and left the room. Yukito sighed and excused him, running after his best friend.  
  
"Tomoyo, is there any chance there is still some of that scrupulous strawberry cream cake left?" Kero asked, breaking the silence. Tomoyo eyed the yellow doll and sighed.  
  
"Tomoyo, you might as well feed him." Eriol suggested. "Meanwhile, the rest of us shall be in Syaoran's room. Sakura, Syaoran, come on." He opened the door and Sakura and Syaoran followed.  
  
"What about me?" Meiling interrupted.  
  
"Stay with Tomoyo and Kero." Syaoran replied. "We'll call you when we need you."  
  
Meiling crossed her arms, clearly not liking the situation she was put in, but grudgingly gave in and followed Tomoyo downstairs.  
  
*** Later ***  
  
"Was the aura anything like you've felt before?" Eriol asked seriously, getting down to business immediately.  
  
"Iie. It was unlike our magic, Eriol. It had some indescribable strength behind it. I knew it wasn't using all of its strength the day I battle it. Somehow I had the feeling that it didn't want to kill me." Sakura recalled.  
  
"Didn't?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Hai. It was like those card-capturing days. Those cards didn't want to kill me, they wanted to be captured." She explained. "Yet with the battle yesterday, I didn't know what it wanted."  
  
"Kero told me that the person had orange flicks of magic," Syaoran asked.  
  
"It did," Sakura agreed.  
  
"The point now is how to defeat it," Eriol interrupted. "There is more than one involved. And it does seem that maybe these people don't want someone dead, after all, they did send warning messages."  
  
"True," Syaoran voiced.  
  
*** Outside ***  
  
"She's here," A voice whispered. The dark figure swiftly jumped down from the window and blended into the darkness. "Everyone that we need is here. There will be no interruptions if we act now."  
  
"Good," The other voice replied. "Everything is going as planned. When is it coming?"  
  
"Soon. It's coming faster than expected." The first answered.  
  
"We have to act," The second voice decided. The person snapped its hands and another figure came out.  
  
"You know the plans. Let's get this in act."  
  
Wei knocked on Syaoran's door lightly. He really didn't want to interrupt things, but this person had some authority to it that he could not easily go against.  
  
"Wei, you know I'm busy," Syaoran called back, not answering the door.  
  
"Hai, Master Syaoran, but Jiang insists on seeing you and I can't refuse." Wei replied, frowning. Sakura and Eriol exchanged a look. Can't refuse?  
  
"Fine," Syaoran said giving in. "Let her--- " He paused when Sakura stood up and stood before Syaoran.  
  
"I feel something," She stated, extending her magical aura out. Syaoran, Eriol, Yue, Kero, and Touya's magic were all there. Yet she traced one that was so well hidden that she did not recognize. She had never encountered it.  
  
"Down left moving!" Sakura called. Syaoran and Eriol nodded. Quickly Sakura and Syaoran dashed down the stairs, moving like a blur. As she did, she sent out a call to Yue and Kero, calling them to come. Eriol took the other route, as to be not as obvious. Sakura and Syaoran came upon the front door of the Li mansion.  
  
"What do you want?" The Card Mistress demanded in her fighting stance with her staff out, pointing at a concealed area. Yue and Cerberus came to the battle are and saw Sakura questioning something not there. They exchanged a look, and set their guard up. Meanwhile, Touya was in charge of protecting Tomoyo in the house where less danger could be afflicted upon them. Touya would of protested loudly with Tomoyo joining him, but they were Sakura's orders and they loved her too much to disobey.  
  
"Well done, Card Mistress." The voice spoke lightly. "You could feel me even when my magic's concealed."  
  
"You and your partners are the same. I believe there are three of you." Sakura answered briskly. "Now what do you want? You will not cause any harm here."  
  
"Perhaps I mean harm, perhaps I don't," the figure answered. "You don't know what I want."  
  
Sakura glared. "Show yourself! Shadow!" Sakura called. The figure blocked the blow, but now the person's magic could be seen flickering. A pale blue.  
  
"Clever," The person answered and extended her hand. A strong invisible voice came driving fast towards Cerberus. Cerberus charged fire upon the attack, but the fire disappeared and slammed him against the wall, making him crumble to a heap on the floor.  
  
"That will be the last time you hurt Kero," Sakura said, her voice threateningly. "Light, attack!" She commanded.  
  
"Foolish woman," The person spat. "Light may work on my partner, but not on me!" She declared. Hands extended, she created a wall that protected her from harm.  
  
"Meteor rain!" The attacker shouted. Immediately stars crashed upon Sakura.  
  
"Shield, protect all!" Sakura commanded, her magic dropping.  
  
Yue growled and attacked without prevail. Syaoran called upon aid of lightening, fire with no results. Suddenly Eriol came from behind and attacked hard upon the attacker's back, making the person fall.  
  
"Now! Windy and Wood! Bind this person!" Sakura called. The two dashed together yet a black magic made them disappear.  
  
Sakura turned her staff and pointed it to the rooftop. "Light!" She demanded.  
  
"No! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. But it was too late. The female attacker had hit the girl hard upon the Card Mistress's head with her magic, making her fall to the floor with a cold thump. Syaoran managed to catch her as she fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
"You shall pay!" Syaoran declared, calling upon his all forces to attack. Eriol suddenly was behind him.  
  
"My dear descendant, don't waste your magic," He told him lightly. He somehow made a connection to all those who he wanted to protect with his magic like string. "Grant me the power and transport to safety," Eriol chanted lightly. Light started to glow around him and all his friends, as they were teleported to a room in the Li mansion.  
  
"Enemies go!" He shouted. Light blared and the two figures slid back into the darkness. As Tomoyo tended Cerberus and Sakura with Touya helping wherever he could, Eriol, Syaoran, and Yue set up a barrier around the Li mansion to stop the enemy for a brief while. This would gain them time to let Sakura awaken.  
  
*** Gomen for not updating earlier. I had this done quite a few days ago, but school unfortunately has once again started (I just had winter break) so I hadn't had the time to update. Besides, I wanted to change the story a little bit in this chapter and also write out the special thanks column. Yep. I hope this chapter is well written and will be interesting to read. I'm sorry if the battle scenes were done a little crappy though. Oh, and if it's possible, could you also please read my other fic "Angels Dancing on her Eyelids" if you haven't already. Onegai!  
  
Arigato for all your patience. I hope, I really do, that perhaps this wait has been worthwhile.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer. 


	26. decisions

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer  
  
*Dedicated to all those who have helped me in any way possible to make this story possible. If it weren't for the support of all you, I couldn't have done this. Thank you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Thanks to all those that have been reviewing. I'm cutting slack here and I'll try to get the chapters updated faster. I'll make them longer to make up for being really slow at updating however. Hope it is enough to compensate. Hehe. I sound so formal here. Hehe.  
  
Hm. I'm estimating about three more chapters including the epilogue, that is if you guys want one. I'm assuming most people do. Hehe. I love epilogues in stories. Hehe.  
  
Up with the chapter. Oh, this one's a bit sadder and not much fluff. Some important decisions are made and most of it is told from Sakura's POV. Yep.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Sweet Madison: Hey smiley girl~! Thanks for everything!  
  
Keetra: Sorry, have been quite busy lately. Have a competition coming up and I need to practice. Yep. I'm glad you though the chapter was kawaii however! :)  
  
SK: I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Sweet baby gurl: Thanks. And SATs? BLAH. LoL.  
  
Idiot1988: Thanks for you compliments! I'm really glad that it was worth the wait.  
  
Ash Night: THANKS for all those songs you gave me. I'll listen to them and who knows? Maybe I'll use your song!  
  
Montserrat T: Sorry that I took forever for updating. Gomen. And as for if Sakura and Syaoran are together, you'll just have to read on about that.  
  
RPG Hui: CCS fanfiction rule! LoL. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Cherry Princess: Arigato!  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: LOL. Thanks for the wonderful warm welcome back. Hehe. Hm? Are Syaoran and Kali broken up? Hmmmmm.....  
  
Animefanrk2k: Hehe. Thanks for reading my story!  
  
Usgai yf: Yeah, fanfiction always has some stupid problem. No worries. THANK YOU for all the times you reviewed but I didn't get them. Hehe. I'm just glad that you're reading.  
  
Sakura potato: Hehe. Thanks. I'm glad that it was worth the wait. I hope this chapter is as well. And as for chapters being long? It doesn't have to be. It all comes in inspiration. It's the content that counts, not the length :)  
  
Kan Chan: Your one guess is Kali? Hehe. I guess my love for flower meanings is spreading all to my readers (who read my other fic). Hehe.  
  
Mysticalia: Thanks for reading my fic! I'm so glad new people are reading it. And yeah, junior year is pain in the butt. Senior year is nervous; the question of being accepted for rejected. Creepy.  
  
Sakura Blossom: THANKS.  
  
Cryst: Long time no see girl! I've emailed you, which reminds me to check my mail. Thanks for reviewing for all those chapters you haven't read yet. Hehe.  
  
Cherryz Angel: Hehe. Sorry for not updating soon enough. Will try to update faster in the future because I really want everyone to keep reading this! Hehe. Glad you liked the chapter. And you had two messages? Oh dear. I wonder whom I missed.  
  
Mystress Tate: First off, thanks for all the well-rounded review. Sorry about the confusion with hair color. And I'll try to be more descriptive; it's just that I find some descriptions like housing kind of boring. No offense of course. Thank you for your compliments as well.  
  
DID I MISS ANYONE? THANK YOU IF YOU REVIEWED AND IF YOU'RE READING THIS.  
  
Rainbow dreamer.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: Decisions  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
Where was I?  
  
What had just happened?  
  
It's so dark here, where is everyone?  
  
Why am I alone?  
  
Where was everyone?  
  
The battle.  
  
I remembered a battle in front of the Li mansion. There was another unknown person. Blue, I think.  
  
What had happened? Where am I now? It seemed like a huge open area that vaguely seemed familiar and all was dark except for some multicolored lights in the far distance that seemed to belong to some city.  
  
"It depends on what your definition of here is," A light female voice answered that sounded quite familiar, yet I couldn't pin point who it was exactly.  
  
"What?" I asked out loud, whirling around to try to locate where the voice was coming from.  
  
"You heard me," The voice replied. "You're just registrating it in your mind. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
I frowned. "Who are you?" I questioned, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, I can't say that yet." The voice replied delighted. "You can just call me the little voice inside your head. I've always wanted to talk to you. You know, in a friendly way." The voice giggled. "Mind you, I'm not your consciousness though."  
  
I had so many ideas spinning in my head that I only had the energy to say one word. "Hoe?"  
  
The voice giggled. "Don't worry Sakura. Things were turn out okay, I promise you that."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The war, battle, fight, whatever you want to call it." The voice replied kindly. "I don't like wars in general, but since it came to you, I guess it's inevitable."  
  
"War?" I heard my voice squeak at the word.  
  
"Yes, Sakura. The war." The person or whatever was talking to me, paused for a bit. "Believe in yourself, Sakura."  
  
"Believe in myself?" I heard my voice crack with uncertainty.  
  
"You're going to make choices in your life that is going to make all the difference. You have to believe in yourself that what you have chosen is what you really want." The voice explained, seriously. There was no trace of laughter the voice had before. "This battle is different from all the others you've fought with the cards. No, this one is more like a test, not like the one Yue gave you, but your own. If this is going to be only yours or with others, that all depends on what you choose."  
  
"What choices are you talking about?" I cried out, wanting to know.  
  
"You have to follow your heart," The voice sternly told me. "Promise me you will." The voice continued as it slowly faded off into the darkness I was surrounded in.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled, bolting from the bed, panting hard. I felt sweat drops sliding down my forehead.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo's worried face immediately was in my view. "Are you okay?" She asked, wrapping an arm around me. She used a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from my head.  
  
I was shaking hard and seeing my own hand shake that hard made me scared. "I had a dream, at least I thought it was," I whispered in a small voice.  
  
"Drink some tea," My best friend urged gently, pushing a mug of steaming tea into my cold shaking hands. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the warmness. She watched me carefully as I sipped, warming up with each gulp.  
  
"Better?" Tomoyo asked, smiling at me. I smiled back feebly and nodded.  
  
"Arigato, Tomoyo." I whispered.  
  
"Anytime. What are best friends for?" She responded, hugging me tightly. "Now, you might want to talk to Eriol about the dream though," She suggested. "Should I call him?"  
  
I laughed. "You two really were meant to be together,"  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Yeah, but you and Syaoran are perfect together."  
  
I shrugged and looked at my empty mug. "I don't know, Tomoyo. I used to think that all the time," I confessed. "But maybe we're meant to be just friends. Jiang isn't a bad person."  
  
Tomoyo looked at me, not knowing what to say. "Sakura, if Eriol ever ran off with another lass, I don't know what I would do," She started. "I don't think I'd ever settle with the fact that we'd be just friends."  
  
I giggled. "Never thought you'd be so violent, Tomoyo. I remember you used to tell me that all you wanted was the person you loved to be happy. I admired you so much for it then."  
  
"That's so long ago; I was in fourth grade, what did I know?" Tomoyo gave me a lopsided smile. "But it's because I love Eriol, Sakura-Chan. And you love Syaoran. Aren't you going to fight him back into your arms?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. I didn't dare meeting Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, for I knew I would probably break down crying. I needed to be strong now and as they say, time heals all things. "But then, that's just me," Tomoyo amended, patting my shoulder comfortably. "I'll call Eriol and you can tell him this dream of yours, okay?" She looked me in the eye when she said it.  
  
I nodded, meeting her eyes briefly. Tomoyo gave me one more worried glance before walking out to find Eriol. I was so in deep of thought of what the voice had told me and what Tomoyo had told me that I didn't even hear Eriol come in the room. He simply sat down in the chair Tomoyo had and waited for me to come out from my thinking.  
  
I blinked when I saw him finally. "Eriol?" I asked.  
  
He grinned. "Ready to tell me now? The others are getting quite worried, especially Touya who is about to kill Syaoran for not knowing anything. "  
  
I smiled wryly at his words. When would Touya ever forgive him? "It was about the dream." I started to explain, trying to picture everything that had happened.  
  
Eriol's face was serious yet calm when I finished. "All that you can do know is follow her advice, and it is quite good advice you know."  
  
"I know that!" I protested, exasperated, tossing my arms into the air." But what war is she talking about?"  
  
"The war we are in the middle of. After you were hit unconscious, I teleported everyone to inside the Li mansion. A barrier of magic surrounds the mansion currently, keeping those who have attacked us from getting in," he explained lightly to me, knowing I was upset.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I demanded furiously, struggling to get out of bed. This whole battle was because of me. I didn't want ANY one hurt more than they were.  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" I cried desperately. "How is Kero?"  
  
Eriol smiled lightly, pushing his glasses back on his nose. "Iie. Kero is quite fine. I fixed his wounds and as we talk he is eating his heart's desire of strawberry shortcake."  
  
I knew he was trying to cheer up but I felt so depressed. I was harming everyone around me. I didn't know what they wanted and it made me feel so useless. And I fainted! I should have been more careful!  
  
"Don't blame yourself. We're all involved in this because we're your friends and we love you." My friend scolded lightly. When he saw my eyes widen from surprise, he continued, "You still need to rest, Sakura." Eriol commanded, gently pushing me back in bed. "You are the only one who can defeat them, yet you must not do this alone. You have to believe in yourself like the voice said and follow your heart. I can't give any better advice than that."  
  
I frowned stubbornly. I had more questions I wanted to ask. "Good, sleep now." Eriol cut in before I could ask any more question. "Questions later, okay?" He knew me too well. Standing up, he tucked me in kindly. "Sweet dreams." I watched him walk out quietly and shut the door behind him.  
  
When I woke up from a dreamless state, I felt much better despite the fact that the sleep was quite dull. I tried to get up but I felt someone near me. Looking to my left I saw Syaoran sleeping in his chair with his head on the bed. In his right hand clutched his pendant that turned into a sword. I smiled seeing this and gently wrapped a blanket around him. I just sat there and looked at him, admiring his innocent sweet face as he slept like an angel.  
  
Then Tomoyo's words played in my head again. "Aren't you going to fight him back into your arms?" I frowned, wondering.  
  
Syaoran stirred lightly and woke up to my frown on my face. "Sakura?" He asked lightly.  
  
I blinked and quickly smiled. I was just thinking."  
  
Syaoran frowned suspiciously, but didn't question me any further. "Eriol told me about your dream." He stated. I looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. "Are you ready to battle again?"  
  
He looked me in the eye when he said it. I met those eyes with difficulty. "I don't know," I confessed. "The voice told me that this fight was unlike every other and it was more of a test. She said that I had to choose to battle myself or with others."  
  
"And your choice is?" He prompted.  
  
I shrugged, my eyes watering. I stubbornly decided to not let them fall. I would not cry in front of Syaoran. I had to be strong. Who else could defeat this evil? I really did not want anyone else involved in this battle. Wasn't it bad enough that I failed the first time?  
  
"You don't have to put all the fight on your shoulders Sakura. I'll always fight with you. We're partners, remember?" Syaoran's voice stated. I looked at him with blurry eyes and before he could react or what I knew I was doing, I threw myself into his arms and the tears started to pour. He was surprised at first, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to feel his arms around me once last time, to show me how much he cared. I don't have much time left.  
  
"Here, dry your tears. I don't want your Oniichan to see you in tears or else he'd threaten to kill me for making you cry," He teased softly. I smiled through my tears and took the handkerchief he was offering. I stared at the blue tattered cloth and I could feel my tears start to well up again. Syaoran saw and gently closed my fingers around the cloth.  
  
"I ...... I want you to have this back." He started, not looking at my eyes. "I don't want to see you cry." A faint blush stole upon his cheeks.  
  
I bit my lip and nodded, wiping my tears with the soft cloth. "Arigato, Syaoran." He nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'll call Meiling or Tomoyo in with some hot tea and food okay?" He put his pendant away. I smiled weakly. "Don't cry." He told me once more before walking out the room.  
  
Meiling was the one who came to see me. She pounced on me and almost suffocated me with a huge hug. "I'm so happy you're all right, Sakura!" She declared. "I was so worried when I saw you unconscious." Then she giggled. "Your brother almost died of a heart attack when he saw it was Syaoran holding you. He walked over to him and demanded you back. What could poor Syaoran do? Touya carried you to this room himself."  
  
I laughed lightly. She saw the cloth in my hands and she turned her soft ruby eyes on me. "What have you decided?" She asked.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I do want him to be happy, you know Meiling."  
  
Meiling nodded. "Yeah I know that." She said bluntly. "Do you really think he's happy without you? Think about it Sakura. You love him!"  
  
"I know that." I echoed. "But he doesn't love me back. He loves Jiang and, and maybe I'm willing to leave it that way." I whispered, getting teary eyed.  
  
"Are you?" My friend asked me worriedly. Then she smiled. "I won't pester you any more about him. You can think and choose on your own." She offered me a bowl of warm soup, which I gratefully took. "Eat and rest. The battle is still happening, Sakura."  
  
I could only nod to that. I was certain of my choice now. I didn't want to lose any of my friends. They were so sweet and caring to me.  
  
Tomoyo, my best friend from fourth grade. Her sweet disposition that always managed to support to me through my up and downs. Her camera filming obsessions. Her word: Kawaii. That angelic voice of hers always made the worst days sunny. Those clothes she stitches all by herself makes me feel so special when I wear them.  
  
I would never be able to live without her.  
  
Meiling, my greatest Chinese friend ever. The way she talks in that sarcastic and witty manner makes everything so lively around her. Those sparkling ruby eyes twinkling when she's up to mischief. The way she's willing to sacrifice anything to support her friends amazes me.  
  
I care so much about her.  
  
Kero, my faithful guardian and best friend that's always nearby. Those sweet dotted eyes and voice begging for more food. His crazy love for Nintendo and admiring how handsome he is when he turns back into his real form.  
  
I can never part from that yellow "stuffed animal."  
  
Yue/ Yukito, my first crush. He's like a second brother to me and I can tell from those light blue eyes how much he enjoys me being his mistress even though I'll never replace Clow.  
  
I'll miss his kindness.  
  
Touya, my one and only brother. He's so protective of me, but I love him so much. The way he calls me "kaijuu," and the way I stomp on his foot is like a ritual, a tradition. He takes care of me so much.  
  
I'll never forget him.  
  
Eriol, my wise friend. He knows me so well and knows exactly what to say to comfort me. Those glasses conceal those twinkling eyes that shine so much for Tomoyo. He taught her to be strong.  
  
I would hate to see him gone.  
  
Otosan, who played both roles of the parents. His constant smiles and thorough support and loving care for me is endless and I don't know how much I'd cry if he, too, were to be part of this war I'm in.  
  
I love him for the great parent he is.  
  
Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko and every single one of my best friends. I love how they're such great friends. I'll remember all of those silly lies Yamazaki told me in elementary and the ones he still says. And Chiharu for her constant laughter with him. Rika, her smart and pleasant personality. Naoko for her love of ghost stories.  
  
I can't bear to throw away such good friends.  
  
Wei, who was always quite patient with me. He was the one who helped me to realize how much I loved Syaoran. Those "accidental" meets in the streets and treating me to tea were not so accidental now that I think of it. He was helping me all along to realize that I love Syaoran.  
  
I'll remember those comforting words he always gave.  
  
And Syaoran, the one perhaps that I love most in that special way. He carries that special place in my heart. Those quick smiles that he shows just for me. Those sweet autumn orbs that twinkle with life every time he laughs. Those simple words that make it all the difference for me. Those warm embraces that make my heart all fluttery. The love he gave and the love I have for him. I know that my feelings will never end for him.  
  
I love him and I always will. Aishertu.  
  
That's why I have to face this battle by myself. I don't want anyone to be hurt. This isn't like those past battles where actually, maybe no real harm would come to them. I don't want to see their pained expressions. I don't want them to worry for me. I don't want to make them cry. But most of all, I don't want them to die.  
  
Because I love them all too much.  
  
Perhaps this is why I'm leaving. No one is on duty watching me currently and I have to go when I can. I don't want them to stop me for I know if I stay any longer my strong looks will collapse and I won't be able to protect them.  
  
I open the large windowpanes quietly. A slight breeze blows in and the sparkling stars above somehow give me some comfort. I close my eyes and call out mirror to pretend that I'm still here. When she comes out, she gives me a shaky smile and hugs me tightly. I then call out fly and wings like an angel's sprout out on my back. I smile to mirror and soar into the midnight sky.  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
Mirror walks back to the bed and gets in, but she's smiling towards to the closed door. Eriol leans on the door, a small smile playing on his lips. He knew Sakura would be leaving by herself, it was expected with her personality that others come before she does. He took off his glasses and cleaned them before opening the door and entering.  
  
"Hello, mirror." He greeted with a small smile.  
  
Mirror smiles. "I thought I felt someone." She replied.  
  
Eriol grins. "Sakura's left?" He asked as goes up to the window and shuts it tightly, latching it. Mirror just nodded, not knowing what to do. "I should tell everyone then. You know we can't just sit here and let her go by herself."  
  
Mirror sighed and nodded. "You should turn back into your card form though. Sakura may be needing you."  
  
"But," Mirror started to protest. It was her mistress's order; she could not disobey even if it was the recarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
Eriol smiled lightly. "Oh, right. Your mission." Eriol rubbed his temple. "Then you might as well stay here and tell us if anything happens here. The rest of us shall be going now."  
  
"Be careful and watch over out mistress for us." Mirror asked. Eriol smiled and promised he would before walking out the door again.  
  
"NANI?" Meiling shouted. "SHE LEFT?" After Eriol told them that Sakura left.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo cried. "Why couldn't she tell us?"  
  
"She doesn't want any of us hurt. You know Sakura. Those she care come before she does." Syaoran answered bitterly for not noticing it sooner. "Dam." He cursed, punching the wall and making a few cracks. Touya was observing him quietly. He knew that this gak--, um Li, cared for is sister. But he didn't want to give her away. Not yet.  
  
"Yue, we're going." Cerberus told the moon guardian. "We're her guardians." Yue nodded and the two prepared to fly off.  
  
"I'm going too." Syaoran stated bluntly and forcefully. Cerberus looked at him hard for a while and nodded. Syaoran slid onto Cerberus's back.  
  
"Me too!" Tomoyo and Meiling cried. But when the two guardians did not reply, they turned their attention to Eriol. Eriol's face was grim and serious.  
  
"You know that this is dangerous, that's why Sakura left by herself. She, too, knows this is unlike any other battle. These people aren't just going for Sakura you know. They will attack anyone that will weaken Sakura. Before, the cards only had interest of Sakura and Syaoran because of their magic. This is different." He said seriously. There was no trace of a smile in those deep dark eyes of his. Tomoyo shuddered to see him so serious.  
  
"We know that." Surprisingly it was Touya who spoke up. "I care for Sakura and I too want to be there." He paused and looked at Tomoyo and Meiling. "But I don't want to hinder Sakura." His expression was serious and pained as he admitted that he might hurt Sakura in the process of protecting her this time. He had promised Okaasan to watch over Sakura but this time he would have to ask her to watch over Sakura.  
  
"He's right, Tomoyo dear." Eriol spoke gently, not wanting to hurt the person he loved most in the world. "Sakura's strong; she's the card mistress." He tried to comfort.  
  
"But how will I know you'll be all right?" His girlfriend cried desperately. She was on the verge on crying yet she held them back. She didn't want to act all weak in front of everyone who, also like her, was worried. "I'm worried for all of you!" She didn't meet his gaze. "I love you," She whispered silently, looking at the wood floor, a tear making its slow path down her cheek.  
  
Eriol placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. Then he reached out a hand and gently brushed the tear away. "Tomoyo, I promise I'll do my best to come back alive to you. I love you, Tomoyo. But I worry for Sakura, for she is by herself. We all know we can't live without her."  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip from letting more tears flow down her cheeks. "You promise?" her voice cracking with vulnerability.  
  
Eriol smiled softly. "I promise, sweetness." He kissed her softly and briefly on the lips. Then he turned towards Meiling.  
  
"I know, I know!" Meiling cried, her arms crossed. "I'll stay here and kick any butt that cross my lines."  
  
This made Eriol and Syaoran grin. "Watch yourself," Syaoran warned. "You are my favorite cousin, after all."  
  
Meiling laughed. "NOW I'm you favorite cousin, eh?" She joked. "What are you waiting for? Sakura needs your help, now get before I kick all your butts!" She demanded crossly.  
  
Her friends laughed lightly, yet it wasn't a happy cheerful laugh. Instead it was empty and full of worry. Worry for Sakura and their own futures. They didn't know what was happening or what was in store for them. All they knew was that they had to help Sakura and defeat this evil. How they did not know.  
  
But they would solve that. They were friends. And friends did things for each other and nothing was going to change that.  
  
*** Sakura, her POV ***  
  
I knew they knew by now that they knew I was gone. Having mirror there pretending to me I knew, was only to get me some time. I knew Eriol was bound to notice, if not sooner or later. And the others would as well.  
  
But I had a head start and that was all I wanted. I sighed and placed a hand in my pocket where my cards were and they gave me some comfort that I wasn't facing this all by myself. Below, the bustling city of Hong Kong seemed so lively, so happy that they were totally unaware with the fact that a danger was lurking in more hidden shadow.  
  
I flew high up, feeling a rush as I swept through the hazy clouds and felt the magical aurora getting stronger. Some how it seemed different to the two I encountered the other day. This one seemed harsh and angry. This one was the real danger I knew. The two were probably helpers or something. I winced; this was going to be a bloody long battle.  
  
I flew down lightly to an open plain behind the noisy city of Hong Kong. Fly turned back into its card form and flew back to me. Just as I caught it, a strong rush of wings blew at me. I shielded my eyes to see what was coming.  
  
It was big.  
  
Black.  
  
Powerful.  
  
And dreadfully bad.  
  
I was starting to loose all confidence that I had of myself. But still, I held my staff in fighting position though it was wavering. I closed my eyes from fear, but when I opened again my hands were no longer shaking.  
  
"So you've come alone in the end, mistress." The voice stated icily. "I was planning to have more fun, but if this is your choice, I'll end you off quickly and head for the Li mansion."  
  
"Stay away from them!" I yelled, challenging this huge shape that I couldn't see. All I was blackness.  
  
Blackness.  
  
This was like my dream. The sparkling lights were in the distance just like I pictured.  
  
"I always admired girls to be feisty. More fun." The voice replied smoothly, giving my goose bumps on my arms.  
  
What was going to happen next?  
  
The voice did not say anything about this.  
  
If it was like my dream, where was the voice?  
  
Why was the evil here?  
  
I shook my head from the thoughts. I couldn't think of these now. All I could do now is fight till the end and I've promised to myself I'd conquer this evil for all those I love and want to protect.  
  
Kami help me, I prayed. Okaasan, watch over me.  
  
"Light!" I summoned, tossing the card into the air. Light came out and shinned everything with a soft pearly glow. I could not see the evil, yet I could picture it vaguely.  
  
What I saw made me cringe. It was a panther of some sort with black ebony glassy eyes that were blazing with fire and the desire to kill. It grinned, barring its sharp teeth. "I'm told that I'm quite handsome, don't you agree?" The panther asked.  
  
I started to take a step back. "Don't leave yet, card mistress. The fun's just about to begin." Again it smiled, but this time it made its move.  
  
Suddenly a black cloud enveloped around him and from the shadow, I could make out an image of a tall man.  
  
It was a tall man with midnight black hair with those same lustful eyes. In his hands laid a staff that had a panther design etched on it. His clothes were black and easy to move in and blended easily into the background of his surroundings.  
  
"Where are the rest of you?" I asked, my eyes darting around to see two more figures. "That girl and guy of yours?" I demanded.  
  
To my surprise, the man laughed, yet the laughter contained no happiness. It was a hollow laugh and made me shiver from the creepy sound that echoed in my ears. "I have none, little princess. I work alone to seek revenge that is ultimately mine in the first place."  
  
His answer through me off guard and I wondered who those two were. "Enough questions. You're blocking my way." The man's voice was no longer conscendingly arrogant but down right commanding and powerful.  
  
"No." I replied, my firm voice surprising myself.  
  
"If that's what you wish, don't tell me that I didn't give you a chance." The man replied and uttered a spell under his breath. I rose my staff in a blocking position now, all my senses alert of what was to come.  
  
It came so fast that I almost had no time to react. Ghost like creatures in the shape of panthers came rushing out from the staff, charging at me. I immediately called upon shield to my aid. The ghosts attacked the shield merciless and I could feel the shield weakening against the strong power. Yet I knew not to take the shield back like my other encounter. I would have been dead if not for Syaoran and I had been foolish to play with my life.  
  
"Sakura, damnit, do you always have to run off by yourself?" A familiar voice scolded. "It took me forever to locate your aurora." I smiled lightly at the masculine voice.  
  
"Gomen Syaoran." I apologized with a sheepish grin as he walked up from behind me and strengthened the barrier. It turned to see Kero, Yue, and Eriol all with him to help. "Arigato, you guys."  
  
"Ah! How touching the power of friendship." The man loudly told, calling back his ghosts. Sakura took down her shield. "Believe me, I did have friends once."  
  
Syaoran snorted in contempt. "Do not cross me, Li Xiao Lang." He voice threatened. Syaoran looked at the man in the eye.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Have you forgotten me? It really hasn't been that long ago." The evil replied in mock hurt.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran clapped, in a mocking way. "Oh, now I remember you Panther. It really was quite a long ago."  
  
"Do not mock me!" The voice demanded. "I was much stronger than you, yet the council chose you instead. And to make you win, you all did the worst thing alive."  
  
"King's death was an accident that night, we told you. The Elders were trying to convince him to let me become leader. King wouldn't hear of it so the Elders left. They couldn't stop him from jumping in front of the car and killing himself."  
  
"That's the sweet innocent version, Li! I know that you guys pushed him there." Panther's voice screeched. "He came to me in a dream that night and told me everything. You guys were plotting to kill him in the first place so that no one would dare go against you being leader!"  
  
"Syaoran, what is this all about?" Eriol asked wisely when the two had stopped fighting.  
  
"This is Panther, the other one who was suggested to be the leader of the clan I told you about. His death of his friend, King, obviously has made him so full of vengeance." He replied simply.  
  
"Do NOT insult him!" Panther screamed, attacking full force on Syaoran with his ghouls, galloping on full speed, much faster than when he attacked Sakura.  
  
I frantically called out shield to protect him, but I knew I was much too slow. I watched fearfully as Syaoran did not even dodge at the ghosts coming towards him.  
  
"Stop this." Eriol growled, stepping in front of Syaoran calmly with this staff raised and stopped the ghouls from attacking. Panther glared and called the ghouls back yet they glided around him. "What do you want?"  
  
Panther laughed crazily. "What do I want?" he repeated. "What do I want?"  
  
Eriol met this gaze squarely. "I ruin your lives as you have done to mine. Li you know that I'm just as qualified as you are for leader. But no! I'm not a direct son of Li and thus I was cast out like my family was nothing! Curse you!"  
  
"You're nothing," Syaoran spat furiously.  
  
"Syaoran!" I cried, shocked.  
  
"Curse you for eternity!" Panther roared, calling upon his greatest power and aimed it at Syaoran.  
  
*** THIRD POV***  
  
It was like everything was going at slow motion and there was no sound. Only movements.  
  
A huge panther sprinting towards Syaoran with a sense of killing.  
  
Kero and Yue dashing over to protect him, crying their battle cries.  
  
Eriol spinning around on his heels as the panther dashed past him.  
  
Syaoran's wide eyes in shock as he raised his sword as to find some way to protect himself.  
  
Sakura was brining out her shield card once more and hitting upon it in hopes to protect him.  
  
The man was laughing manically that he had won. He had gotten his revenge.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura fearfully, his expression sad and mournful. He mouthed, "Gomen" at her.  
  
Then suddenly as if someone turned off the mute button, sound came blaring back. Things were moving in regular pacing once more.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed, running over to him, but could not for someone was holding her back.  
  
It was a girl. Familiar. "Don't Sakura," The voice pleaded. I turned to meet Kali in the eye.  
  
"KALI?" I shrieked. I spun around to see that Ryoko had blocked the panther from harming Syaoran.  
  
But what scared me was that he had magic.  
  
And it was orange.  
  
*** CLIFFHANGER! Okay, I'm evil. I just haven't had a cliffhanger in so long, so I decided to have one.  
  
So, the two have been revealed. One is Ryoko and the other is Kali. SURPRISE, SURPRISE eh? Hehe. No, really, were you guys surprised? Okay, maybe it's just me. LOL.  
  
Review, I want to know how this chapter was. I know my description skills suck when it comes to battles, so forgive me. I tried my best. The panther guy was a little weird, not what I was planning actually. It just came out. But does it make sense? I know it's a bit weird and all that.  
  
Hope this was a good chapter however! I'll try my best at updating soon, but don't expect one really soon. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE.  
  
REVIEW, PLEASE! *puppy eyes.* LOL.  
  
Rainbow dreamer. 


	27. I Love You

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer  
  
*Dedicated to all those who have helped me in any way possible to make this story possible. If it weren't for the support of all you, I couldn't have done this. Thank you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people! I'm back again. I know, I know, I take FOREVER to update. Gomen. Sorry. And all that. I've just been thinking how to end this story and the battle scenes, for I'm horrible at battles, so bear with me here. Thanks.  
  
As you all know, this story is unfortunately coming to an end. I'm actually estimating only one. We'll see how this one goes, all right? Thanks for your everlasting amount of empathy.  
  
Thanks, and more thanks,  
  
Rainbow dreamer.  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Keetra: Wow! You guess right! I'm glad it surprised you in the end. And sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm half alive here with all the threats here. Sorry for updating so slowly.  
  
Sweet Madison: Hey Smiley girl! Hehe. I don't know what got into me when I created Panther. It just suddenly popped in my mind.  
  
SK: Happy reading!  
  
Sakura-Blossom: Thanks.  
  
*LiL * lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the late update.  
  
Princess Cherry Blossom: Oh! You can give me no higher praise than that you were touched by my story! Thank you!  
  
Elizabeth and Kimmy: Thank you both (assuming there are two of you) for reading my fic. It's okay if you haven't been reading, thank you all the same.  
  
Kirei Ayumi: I'm glad you thought the friendship part was sweet and the battle scene even though I'm horrible at the battle scenes. Thanks. And no? Ryoko and Kali weren't a surprise? Argh! Hehe. Anyhow, thanks!  
  
Idiot 1988: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Really. And you probably want to kill me for updating so slowly, aren't you? My deepest apologies!  
  
Ash Night: You're not a sap. I love it when I hear that my readers get emotional in my fic. It makes me think that maybe my stories are written well enough to touch some hearts out there. Thank you.  
  
Megami no Hikari: Heheh. Thanks.  
  
Lilyflower: My drama queen! And the quieter version of you? LoL, I love you all the same! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Smilez: Yes, the story is about to come in and end. Sorry about that, but I hope you had fun reading this; I had fun writing this.  
  
Cryst: I'll never surprise you, won't I? LOL  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Thanks! And argh, don't kill me for taking forever to update. I've got lots of tests to prepare for like midterms, SATs, and AP exams. Urgh. How torturous.  
  
Krzyanime boy: I'm glad you liked the twist. Thanks.  
  
Cherry Blossom: Thanks. Sorry for taking so long to update.  
  
Cherri Ookami: Thanks  
  
Anime Freak 242: Thanks for loving the last chapter!  
  
Jessi: You rock too girl! Hehe. You're wonderful enough to stick with me throughout this fic. :)  
  
LiL Dragon Gurl 28: Thank you for all those wonderful, amazing compliments! And of course I'm continuing this! To the end!  
  
Monkee: Thank you! I'm glad you're falling in love with my fics!  
  
DID I MISS ANYONE? THANK YOU IF I DID. AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE READING BUT HAVE NOT REVIEWED AS WELL. THANK YOU TIMES A THOUSAND TIMES WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH TO EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE. Oh, and I'm not shouting. I'm just happy. Heheh  
  
Rainbow Dreamer  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: I Love You  
  
*** Sakura's POV***  
  
It was a girl. Familiar. "Don't Sakura," The voice pleaded. I turned to meet Kali in the eye.  
  
"KALI?" I shrieked. I spun around to see that Ryoko had blocked the panther from harming Syaoran.  
  
But what scared me was that he had magic.  
  
And it was orange.  
  
I could feel myself trembling unconsciously as if it was cold outside. But the evening was still and no winds blew. The night sky was unbelievably dark and only one star shone in the sky. The rest were gone, covered by the clouds.  
  
"How welcome of you to join us, Angels." Panther's voice seethed, bringing me out of my thoughts. "How very welcome."  
  
"Angels?" Eriol questioned, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. How did this two- angels- have magic without him or Sakura or Syaoran noticing it? And worse yet, he knew these people.  
  
"Oh? That's right, you guys don't know." Panther sarcastically mocked. He turned to me, his eyes piercing mine in a tight eye lock. "These should be the two you thought that were my partners, card mistress." His eyes flashed evilly. "How does it feel to be betrayed by your friends?" his voice rose angrily.  
  
I just stood there. Shocked. Absorbing all the information slowly.  
  
"Explain this." Syaoran demanded, his voice quiet and threatening. His eyes were staring hard towards Ryoko and Kali.  
  
Ryoko sighed and ran his fingers through his flamed hair that seemed redder in contrast to his paled skin. "Like Panther said, we are Angels, but more like guardian angels. We wanted to warn you both," he looked at Syaoran then towards me, "but this was the only way that was allowed of us."  
  
"So you decided to cheat my feelings?" Syaoran's voice had risen threateningly.  
  
"Iie!" Kali cried. "Not you Syaoran, never." She said emotionally, shaking her head with such force that made her blond hair fly. "When the Gods told me about guarding the both of you until evil came, I thought I could do it without loving you. But I found out that I can't." She smiled. "I love you, Syaoran." She whispered.  
  
I felt a tinge of pain in my heart and my chest tightened. She still loved him. And she was his angel. His angel. She belonged to him much more than she did. She had no hope against him. She had to let him go.  
  
"How touching," Panther cut in before Syaoran could reply. "Are you going soft hearted the future leader of the Li Clan? How can you bring our clan into greatness with such a pitiful young boy as you! Your feelings have come across you, Syaoran Li! You no longer have that strong will in your heart no longer and I know now that you cannot, and will not, defeat me."  
  
"That will be for me to decide." Syaoran growled menacingly, pointing his sword at Panther. The opponent merely laughed.  
  
"How can you defeat me? You had to have an angel, at that, to protect you."  
  
I could see a shadow flicker over Syaoran's eyes, covering those sweet amber eyes like those stars covered by the clouds. The one thing he hated most was to treated as an inferior and would do anything to prove that he was strong.  
  
"Your father died when you were so small. Ah, yes I remember that. You were so pathetic then, crying over your dear beloved father. Of course the elders didn't let you mourn; a clan leader must be strong after all. But you failed Li Xiao Lang! You failed your first mission, to retrieve the cards that are rightfully the Clan's."  
  
Panther stopped theatrically. "You know, we are quite alike. The cards are rightfully yours and the clan leader position is rightfully mine. We'll do whatever it takes to accomplish that, won't we?"  
  
"Stop it!" Syaoran yelled, covering his ears.  
  
"Afraid aren't you? Instead of retrieving the cards, you decided to fall in love with the card mistress herself in hopes of that you might still able get the cards."  
  
"That's not true." His voice was barely over a whisper, like a whimpering child. I couldn't dare meet his eyes. Had what Panther said true?  
  
"You told the elders that you would protect the cards through protecting the card mistress, and that perhaps through that you could have them for your clan, for your pride." Panther sneered evilly.  
  
"Your mother was most disapproving in this." He continued. Syaoran jerked his head up. "Didn't know that did you? She even suggested that perhaps you should not be the clan leader. She couldn't imagine you falling in love with the card mistress. Yelan Li herself planned for you to marry others inside the clan."  
  
"Syaoran, don't listen to his propaganda. You have to filter what he has said for yourself." Eriol reprimanded, trying to steel his friend out into the light where the waters weren't muddied. "Syaoran Li." He repeated, his voice firm, like a father speaking to a son.  
  
"The Clan doesn't really want you as leader you know. They're just willing because you might marry the card mistress and then the cards will be under the Clan rule." He mocked. "But you're not in love with the card mistress. You can't even remember who she is! You're bringing great shame on your whole family."  
  
"Don't listen!" Kali shouted. "They're all lies!"  
  
"Shameful."  
  
"Snap out of it Syaoran!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Dishonorable."  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, listen to me." Eriol tried to convince his best friend.  
  
"Disgraceful."  
  
"Gaki, ignore him." Kero burst, talking for the first time that night.  
  
"Pity."  
  
"Li, you know better than to listen." Yue stated calmly.  
  
"What would your dead father say about you now?" Panther asked, dropping the last stone. This was the worst he could of done. The last thing Syaoran wanted to do was to bring pain to his dead father; he wanted his father to be proud but he had let him down.  
  
I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. They spilled over and made a single lonely track down my cheeks. The pooled at by chin before dropping slowly to the ground.  
  
"Onegai, don't return to the original you Syaoran." I whispered out. "Onegai, don't."  
  
Syaoran didn't even respond to my voice. "Panther, this is between you and me only." His voice was full of steel and authority, his muscles tightening as he grasped his sword harder. "Deal?"  
  
The corners of Panther's mouth went up in a devilish smile. "Deal." He replied in a sinister manner. With a snap of his fingers, magic flickered.  
  
No. No. No.  
  
Syaoran had isolated himself from me, from everyone.  
  
No. No. No.  
  
I bit my bottom lip. This wasn't happening. I didn't want him to turn back into that impassive person I met years ago. Those cold hard orbs that showed no life. That stubborn mouth pulled into a straight line. Those hands that had no warmth. Please, Syaoran.  
  
No.  
  
Eriol, Ryoko, and Kali tried to convince him out of it. He wouldn't even hear about it. The old him. The person that he hid inside was back once again. Tears were flowing down my cheeks unconsciously that I didn't even know that they were there. Kero and Yue were silent, but they expressed their disapproval.  
  
"Syaoran," I said, my voice cracking, barely over a whisper. I tired again, clearing my throat. "Syaoran."  
  
He heard me this time and turned towards me. Those dull eyes that showed no emotions bore into mine. They made me shiver, those chilling eyes that were glaring, as if he hated everything. They were challenging me to go against him. Taking a deep breath, I looked him in the eye and spoke. "I thought we were partners."  
  
I could see Syaoran's hesitation, but it wasn't for long. "You left me there back at the mansion." He replied stonily.  
  
"But you came for me."  
  
He hesitated once again and slowly shook his head. "Iie. I came for the battle."  
  
I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Syaoran like this, so cold, yet so like him. "So did I." I replied, my own voice surprised me. He chose not to respond to my answer.  
  
"See how it feels? Friendship being torn away? Other people are useless! We have to be alone and fight for what we want." Panther laughed like a lunatic. He had succeeded breaking up the bonds of friendship. He would, definitely, win now.  
  
"Shut up." Syaoran commanded, lashing out his sword. "Let's battle."  
  
Panther laughed again, yet the ghostly panthers that were revolving around him stopped and glared icily at Syaoran. With the snap of his fingers, the panthers were charging at Syaoran like bloodthirsty hounds.  
  
"Fire, come to my aid," Syaoran demanded, fire blazing around his sword in a steady glow. I stared; I had forgotten that he had been training magically while he got back in China. He moved into position and, with a few swift motions, he sliced the panthers in half, making them disappear lightly. His eyes faced Panther challengingly.  
  
Panther just smirked. Snapping his fingers, a panther came that was large and wrapped himself around Syaoran.  
  
I cried out his pain for him. My tears dropping onto the dry ground and disappearing quickly like our fading hope.  
  
He had locked all his emotions inside himself once more.  
  
Kali stepped out from behind me and went over to him, chanting a light spell, a sliver blue glowing pearly around her. She caught the light in her hands and touched the panther around Syaoran. It immediately recoiled itself and pranced back to its owner as if afraid.  
  
"Syaoran, this isn't right, fighting by yourself." Kali begged, shaking his arm.  
  
"Jiang," I started to say, walking over to her. She did not know this Syaoran. But before I could say more, Syaoran's head turned and a cold, death-glaring look was shot at Kali.  
  
"Let go of me." His voice was monotone and deep. "Now." He commanded. When Kali refused, he simply yanked his arm out of his grasp and knocked her away sharply with a quick blow of his sword. Kali barely had time to call up a barrier for herself, but the strength made her fall to the ground.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Ryoko demanded, helping Kali to stand up.  
  
"He's back," I whispered, staring at his glaring looks. Eriol walked up beside me and held my hand, squeezing it tightly. He too, knew he was back. This was the real him, the side he managed to keep hidden these past years. I closed my eyes sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura?" Ryoko asked furiously. I looked at him with his light green eyes flashing furiously and his cheeks flushed with emotion.  
  
"You don't know him; you don't know the real him." I replied, as if spellbound. "This is not the Syaoran you know. This is him, the person inside him without emotions."  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura?" Ryoko repeated, yet this time his voice was drained and distant, his eyes searching mine wildly as if to see if I were joking or not. This was not a joke. This whole thing was not funny. This was real, the real truth of matters. Everything had shown.  
  
"Welcome to the truth, Angels." Panther greeted. "This is the real him. I guess the Gods slipped that little piece of information huh? How much do they even tell you guys?"  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Ryoko roared, orange magic glowering around him.  
  
Panther's smile grew wider evilly and I felt more and more uneasy under those eerie looks. He could see them getting frustrated and giving up hope. They were not one as they were they just arrived. They were falling apart. And then, everything would be his. Just a little more time.  
  
I saw Ryoko pacing furiously, his usual calm and collected manner gone. I saw Kali, watching Syaoran intently, as if wanting to call him back with her pools of watery emotion. I saw Eriol standing next to me, his blue eyes troubled and thinking wisely to himself. I saw Kero and Yue standing next to each other, just being there for each other and not talking.  
  
And I saw Syaoran. His sword now by his side still blazing with great fire of intense heat and colors. Those dull, lifeless almost black orbs were staring to the ground with such hate and dislike. I could sense his aurora flaring out of control wildly.  
  
I didn't notice that Panther was chanting something under his breath until I sensed my cards glowing. Looking at the card in my hand, I noticed it was shield, shining pink. She was warning me I realized.  
  
My head shot up as my eyes widen as I saw Panther attacking on all of us from above in full force. Shield immediately came out and a hue of pink dashing over all of us.  
  
But it wasn't enough. It was crashing down slowly despite the strength Eriol was feeding it. I could sense that his magic wasn't blending with mine as well as Syaoran did. But why? Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. He made those cards. Yet they went better with Syaoran.  
  
But Syaoran was refusing to help. He had closed himself in. Locked himself in.  
  
I only had one chance left. Tossing a card up into the air, I called out the love card that Syaoran and I made after he told me that he was leaving for Hong Kong for a year. He had told me that as long as this card is alive, that meant that his love for me was still alive. It was so sweet then and it seemed, oh, so long ago.  
  
At this moment I realized how much I wanted him to be back. The Syaoran that I feel in love with. The Syaoran that I will always love.  
  
Now I called it for help. A maiden of long pink hair and dazzling blue eyes with a kimono of purest white came out. She gave me a reassuring smile before gliding over to Syaoran. As she was about to give him a kiss of emotions and of love, when a black magical aurora hit her away.  
  
"Love!" I called out in distress. What had caused that? Surely Syaoran's magic was green, not black. Love looked at me painfully, unable to look me in the eye. I knew that using Love would not let Syaoran regain his emotions; I called it back. The puzzle pieces were bit by piece falling into place, showing me a dash of light, enlightening me.  
  
"Panther," I spoke authoritatively and steadily even though I was shaking inside. My hands were unbelievably calm and my grip on my staff was firm. "What have you done with Syaoran? I know clearly that that was not his magic, but yours."  
  
Panther grinned; he was outside the pink barrier I had created. How had he been able to attack through it? Then it clicked. It was so simple, yet it worked.  
  
"I knew you, out of everyone else, would notice that first card mistress." He said coyly. I glared at him. "He was the one who said that this was only between himself and me."  
  
"That does not give you the right to connect a magical tie to him." I replied firmly, feeling for the first time that night, confident of what I was doing.  
  
"Oh dear, you saw that too?" He asked a bit too innocently. "No point in hiding any further I guess." With another snap of his fingers, ghouls of panthers were revolving around Syaoran and I could see his magic draining away to Panther through web like magical ties.  
  
I heard Kali and Ryoko draw in a breath of surprise as much as Eriol and my guardians did. "Release him." I stepped forward, my staff in hand. "Your purpose of attacking is much more than some clan figurehead Panther,"  
  
"It isn't?" Kali whispered.  
  
I smiled, yet it was a sad one that contained no life. "Iie." I replied softly. "He wants me." I finished, meeting Panther's eyes directly. "Everyone else isn't meant to be here."  
  
"You cannot be serious Sakura." Eriol firmly stated, a stubborn line drawing across his face.  
  
"You've always been wonderfully bright, card mistress." Panther complimented, his eyes glinting evilly.  
  
"He wants you?" Kero roared furiously, finally speaking up. "How? Why?"  
  
I nodded and attempted a smile at Kero. "I realized it all when Love did not work on Syaoran." Those looks he sent before, making me shiver coldly. Those eyes that glinted every time Syaoran ignored me. It somehow just made sense to me that he wanted me.  
  
"Why would he want you? He doesn't even know you?" Eriol asked sensibly.  
  
"I've know her for years." Panther's voice seemed to glide up and down my skin in an utterly skin crawling manner; I shuddered. "I've been watching her, wanting her since she was born, since her name was first heard in my ears."  
  
"The hell!" Kero cursed. Yue's face also expressed great dislike of this .. stalker.  
  
Panther grinned mischievously. "Now that I've gotten the ridiculous little wolf out of the way, you're mine, card mistress." He waves his hand over my pink barrier and easily enters, gliding as if the shield was made out of water. He simply ignores the threats of those around me like Kero who was glaring with his haunches raised.  
  
"You're mine." He whispers in my ear, licking my earlobe afterwards.  
  
I stand like stone, unmoved by his actions or words. Instead my eyes are upon Syaoran who was standing lifelessly with black magic encaging him. I turn my eyes back to Panther, raising my chin highly.  
  
"I happen to still love that little wolf." I state calmly, meeting his eyes with defiant confidence. "And I will always will. I will never be yours."  
  
Panther steps back at my answer but he smiles after a moment. "Your courage has been something I've always admired of you." He compliments, tracing my jawbone with a long finger slowly. I growl menacingly, but I don't go against him. Finally he stops and looks at Syaoran over his shoulder.  
  
"And you still won't love me, even though your dear wolf's life is in my hands?" he questions evilly, raising his right hand to set the next command.  
  
My eyes open in fear and one look Panther's deep-set eyes; I know he's not kidding. He will kill Syaoran if that will make me his.  
  
"Sakura, don't listen to him. If you obey him now, no one can ever save Syaoran." Eriol cautioned. I look at him, his eyes worried yet they saw clearly through situations.  
  
"There are other ways of saving Li." Yue stated, walking forward until Panther shot him a look to stay. Kero nodded in agreement, those fiery eyes filled with sadness and anger.  
  
I turn my head away from my friends; I had seen enough. Panther grinned, gliding his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up into those deep black orbs. "Will you be mine?" He repeated, his voice steady and commanding in a quietly dangerous voice. His soulless eyes glittered.  
  
"Do not treat me as a baka, Panther." I replied, my voice firm. "You do not want me, but of what I can offer, is that not so?" I taunted.  
  
Panther's smile still remained on his face, yet it was fake and pasted on. "You misunderstand me Sakur-,"  
  
"Kinomoto." I cut in. "You will address me as Kinomoto. Only my close friends can call me that."  
  
Panther slapped me smartly across the mouth. Kero roared angrily. I calmly collected myself and straightened myself up. "I will never give in to you." I said. "My heart belongs to Syaoran, and him only, whether or not he returns my affections."  
  
He smirked and looked over at Kali. "You worry, my dear," He said. I gave him a dirty look when he said dear, "that Syaoran loves that female Angel."  
  
"I envy none." I reply firmly, covering my little bit of jealously hidden within my heart. I will not be conquered by his slippery words that will throw me deep into the abyss.  
  
"It seems to me that someone's plan backfired." Panther's words confused me and I shot him a look, wondering what he had meant by it. But his eyes weren't at me; they were at Kali, whose face had just paled. "I must thank you for helping. I couldn't have planned it better."  
  
"What do you mean?" I demanded.  
  
Panther grinned. "Don't you know? I'm sure one of the Angels would be glad to tell you." His eyes were glittering in a strange way that made me very suspicious. I had a feeling that it would be better for me not to know, for Panther would definitely use it against me.  
  
"The only thing I want to know right now is why you want me." I stated smoothly. "And after that, I want to save Syaoran and leave."  
  
Panther's maniac laughter echoed through t empty night. "Don't you want to know? You are curious aren't you? Why Xiao Lang's been acting the way he is?" He hinted.  
  
I glared at him. "I'm not Pandora. You will not taunt me into releasing some evil."  
  
"Oh yes, your intelligence is also something I ardently admire."  
  
"Shut the f*ck up!" Ryoko finally burst. "Are you through?"  
  
The man's facial features hardened immediately. He raised his hand and before I, or anyone could stop him, he attacked Ryoko with one of his panthers. Ryoko blocked but the panther was increasingly stronger and barged through the barrier making the young man soar through the air and slam into a trunk of a tree.  
  
"Ryoko!" I cried. Kali dashed over to help him. I turned looked at Panther.  
  
"You had no right." I growled. Panther slapped me again. I brushed my auburn locks away from my eyes and wiped the blood from my mouth.  
  
"Do not speak to me so." His voice was deep and threateningly. "You are mine."  
  
"I'm not property, and if I were, I certainly don't belong to you." I reply stubbornly.  
  
"You will be mine if I say so." He grasped my wrist and pulled me closer to him, towering over me. And then he reached down and held my chin in a rigid position as he bent his face down to mind.  
  
I shut my eyes; my hands clutched into trembling fists as he captured my mouth and forced his lips upon mine. A tear leaked out from the corner of my right eye and fell silently to the ground, my last bit of honor flowing away with it. When he noticed I wasn't responding, he let me go roughly.  
  
"Sakura!" Eriol quickly ran up to me, steadying me. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and gave him a weak smile before I struggled against him and stood up. I called out my staff, it shinning brightly.  
  
"No one kisses me without my permission." I state, my voice growing with authority with each word. "If we're going to play, you're going to have to follow my rules."  
  
Panther grinned evilly, conjuring up his Panthers. So, she had decided to fight. He had wondered how long it would take her. He too, raised his staff up and both got into their fighting stances.  
  
They charged towards each other with such fast movements that the observers couldn't see clearly. Blurry figures attacked with contact of their staffs, not using at magic. This was how the battle went in the beginning; no one was allowed to use magic.  
  
I drew in deep breaths, attacking Panther head on, moving quickly like Syaoran taught me to. "You move quickly. Did the little wolf teach you that?" Panther mocked, able to match up to my speed.  
  
I growled and quickly spun on my heels, attacking him from behind. But it was a useless effort; he blocked my move easily. He then attacked and blocked with my staff quickly. I was quick, but Panther had the strength. I could feel myself sliding back slowly as he added pressure. Thinking back on the lessons Syaoran taught me, I eased off my strength, jumping backward and leaping up, attacking down. I hit him in the back, causing him to throw his balance off.  
  
But he never hit the ground. His strongest and largest panther had prevented the fall. He turned to me with his eyes dark and empty. "Now the real battle begins." He acknowledged.  
  
I nodded and called my aurora forth. He waited in defense mode for me to attack first, the privilege granted to those who won the direct combat.  
  
Yes, this was where the real battle begins. And I was nervous. I had never really fought alone; there was always Syaoran by my side. And Eriol. And Tomoyo videotaping in the background, safely hid. And Kero and Yue, my guardians.  
  
"Afraid?" he mocked. "We can end this you know. You don't have to win for Syaoran's freedom."  
  
"I would never marry you." I retort sharply. I closed my eyes, feeling my magic running freely in my veins. I had to believe in the cards. I had to believe in myself.  
  
I called forth water and lightening to my aid, combining to the two cards together, adding to lightning's force. I whispered an old chant under my breath; one Eriol had taught me while teaching me to increase my magical powers because I had to uphold my position as the card mistress.  
  
Electricity with blue and yellow merged together came out and formed a triangle. "Attack." I commanded quietly, triggering the movement. Immediately the triangle blazed and attacked all of the panthers, making them all disappear.  
  
"You're getting stronger." Panther complimented as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Attacking his panthers had affected him. After all, magic and its owner were together as one.  
  
I ignored his comment, holding my staff while breathing a bit hard. That had made me use a lot of magic, yet it was worth it, knowing I had made damage.  
  
Panther concentrated his magic and what he would attack me with made me freeze with free. I could sense my emotions flaring. He was using my weakness against me. And, and I knew I would not be able to win.  
  
"Sakura, you have to fight!" Eriol called. "It's the only way to save him!"  
  
I saw him with his worried look. I took a deep breath and looked up to face my opponent, looking into a pair of dark brown eyes. My heart was shaking with fear yet when I raised my staff half heartedly, it was stable.  
  
Panther had controlled Syaoran to attack me, knowing clearly that I would not attack. Why did things have to be so difficult?  
  
Syaoran, being controlled like a puppet attacked me, using his sword that had a black glow around it. I could only defend myself. I didn't want to hurt him. I heard Kero curse in the background.  
  
But Syaoran was fast, much faster with Panther's magic inside him. I could feel my brain going numb as he towered over me, with his sword ready to attack me full force. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. I didn't want to die this way, under Syaoran's hands, and unable to save him. Unable to see the real him again.  
  
I bowed my head in despair, of fleeting hope.  
  
I had lost and all things were gone.  
  
There was no point in fighting anymore.  
  
I lowered my right arm that held my staff and closed my eyes.  
Seconds passed.  
  
I drew in a deep breath and opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me, defending me from Syaoran.  
  
"Kali." I breathed. "How, why?"  
  
The blonde's face was sad and her ocean blue eyes were swimming with water. "Oh, gomenasai Sakura." She whispered. "This is all my fault."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was the one who made Syaoran forget you, so that he could fall in love with me. I was meant to just have fun with it, to test your love for one another. But, but, I found myself liking him....." Her thin voice trailed off, eyes wet and glossy as she held a barrier against Syaoran, the one she liked.  
  
I felt my heart crack slightly from the pain. She really did love him. And Syaoran seemed to return his affections when he no longer could remember who I was.  
  
"Gomen, Sakura." Kali said again. She was beautiful with tears glistening on her fair cheeks; her sun streaked golden hair flowing freely on her back with her crystal blue eyes twinkling. She turned away from me and looked at Ryoko. "Are you ready?" She asked her partner.  
  
Ryoko nodded, his light green eyes serious and determined. "I'll miss you Sakura." He told me.  
  
While I was still wondering why, the two Angels had started to glow, their magical powers increasing rapidly. Orange and blue twined together and they attacked Panther together. Panther tried to defend himself, but the magic went through magic, hitting him squarely in the chest. His ebony eyes turned to me, drilling holes into my eyes hatefully as he disappeared into the night sky. A light wind blew and he was gone as quietly as he came.  
  
Syaoran was stirring slightly and opened his eyes, those sweet autumn orbs that shinned with life. Kali was immediately before him, worried. "Kali? What are you doing here?" He asked with a slight smile of confusion.  
  
I stood there silently, a tear making its way down. Eriol came by to stand by me, as did Kero and Yue.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered happily. Syaoran smiled and wiped the tears from her face gently. Kali smiled and held his hand to her cheek. "I love you." She confessed quietly. She held Syaoran's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.  
  
I felt my heart shatter into pieces and I found out that I couldn't bear standing here any longer. I turned on my heels and began quietly walking away with Kero and Yue by my side. Ryoko suddenly walked up to me.  
  
"Sakura." I paused my walking slightly. "I'll miss you." He repeated and grasped my hand and placed something inside. When I opened it, I saw that I was his guitar pick. I looked up confused, but was met with more confusion when Ryoko was no longer there. I spun around me to see Eriol talking quietly with Syaoran who was also holding something in his hands.  
  
I sighed. "Let's go home." I whispered to my guardians. They nodded in silent agreement and the three of us flew off into the quiet night sky with me on Kero's back.  
  
Syaoran tried to talk to me a few days later after that night, but I didn't want to. I was still healing. I didn't want to meet him. I usually spent my days at the Li mansion with Kero in my room, both of us not talking much but thinking a great deal. Tomoyo and Meiling tried to talk to me after they heard what had happened from Eriol. But I didn't want to see them either. Touya was awfully caring to me those few days I locked myself in my room. He was the one who often sent me food to eat and was usually companioned with Yukito.  
  
After three days, I finally decided to go back to Otosan at Shanghai. I had called him and ordered my tickets for the next day early in the morning. I told Tomoyo about it and she firmly decided that she was going with me. Touya and Yukito decided to go home back to Japan where they would resume going to college.  
  
Meiling and Wei saw me off at the airport but Syaoran, Meiling told me, was in the car waiting. Why, I didn't bother to ask. I was still afraid to meet him.  
  
Now as I look out the window of the airplane, I noticed that I never saw Ryoko or Kali after the battle that day. Where they had gone, no one knew for sure. I opened my palm and looked at Ryoko's guitar pick shining brightly in my hands.  
  
Things would be better at home. Tomoyo moved in to our house to finish the rest of the school year with me. We would be returning to Japan after that with Otosan. A day after my return to Shanghai, I went over to Ryoko's apartment, whose door was surprisingly unlocked. As I stepped into the room, it was empty except for some furnishing that came with the room. It was as if no one lived there. It was like Ryoko and Kali were simply a piece of out imagination.  
  
But in his room, his guitar polished brightly was there waiting for me. I smiled and walked over and ran a finger over the strings. A wonderful sound of music floated out. As I put the guitar carefully to put it back into its case, I found letter waiting for me at the bottom of the case.  
  
Sitting down on the cool wooden floor I opened the letter carefully.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
If you receive this letter, then the battle is over. And in some ways, aren't you relieved that it is? Either way, we all didn't expect things to result this way. Before I go on with his letter however, I have to apologize for all the pains Kali and I have done to you and Syaoran. It was truly unintentional, especially Kali's falling in love with Syaoran. Indeed, we were sent by the Gods to test your love and to make it stronger so that the evil would not be able to break you two apart. It was truly our mistake when it seemed to set you both even farther away. My deepest apologies and Kali's as well for hurting you along the way.  
  
I know you're still not talking to Syaoran, but try to. It will ease some of the pain. Your love for one another can only grow stronger. Believe me on that, will you Sakura? Give it a second try.  
  
This guitar is yours now, and I hope you don't mind if you could keep its name, Honey Sweet. I'm rather attached to that name. And I'm afraid I cannot participate on the singing competition we practiced so hard on. Don't tell me you forgot about it! You still have a week, so contact Jeff and start practicing! You're so going to kick butt!  
  
You're probably wondering where Kali and I are. Well, I can't say exactly where, but let's say the both of us are on a little break before our next mission. We've both learned so much from this one; I don't think we'll do anything crazy once more. Besides, the Gods have given us a scolding I don't think I'll ever forget! Man, I love those Gods.  
  
You take care, you hear me Sakura? And what the heck are you crying about? I'm not dead! Get that horrible thought out of your mind!  
  
Ryoko.  
  
Oh, did I mention that I love Hamlet? Was I good? Were those letters creepy like those on TV? I'm getting better, aren't I?  
  
I laughed lightly after reading the letter, my back leaning against the white wall with the letter on my lap. Who would of thought things would happen like this? Ryoko, you're one heck of a problem. And I could almost hear that crazy laughter of his, agreeing with me.  
  
***** How was it? I hope the battle part was understandable. Don't worry! The story's not done yet. I have one last chapter to go, to tie up all those loose ends. *Yawn * this chapter took me forever to think of a reasonable plot as of how the battle would unfold. Yeah, so I hoped it went well with you peeps. Give me more suggestions! And I'm still looking for sweet romantic love songs!!! Tell me in your reviews~! Thanks a bunch.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer 


	28. Right out from a fairy tale

Do You Remember Me? I Remember You  
  
By Rainbow Dreamer  
  
*DEDICATED TO: All of YOU who have stood by my side along the way! THANK YOU! I don't think I would of ever finished this fic if it weren't for all of you. This last chapter is especially for KEETRA who helped me out SO much on the songs in this chapter, searching for many songs. THANKS GIRL! And for all I know, you guys all ROCK! THANKS!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own CCS. It belongs to Clamp! I think you all know though, that this story is my own and every idea is of my own. Yep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey~ Long time no see huh? Those who read my other fic should understand why I'm late at updating, but those who didn't here's why: I had midterms on April 14th and 15th, SATs on May 3rd, and AP statistics on May 7th. Busy, busy, busy. SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE.  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry. This should be the LAST chapter. *Sobs heavily * this was my FIRST fic and its like my child... wahhhhhh. At least I'm glad that readers enjoyed this fic for the most part of it. Thank you all for supporting me along the way. I really appreciate all the comfort everyone's given me in my first fic ever at fanfiction. It's a really nice feeling to know that people actually enjoy reading something that I've written (which contains so much blabber). THANK YOU. I couldn't ask for a better audience than all of you.  
  
Thank you all who gave me suggestions for songs. And thus, this chapter is going to have LOTS of SONGS inside. SORRY TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE SONG-Y CHAPTERS.  
  
Oh, the last part of this story will be an epilogue, a short one, but nice. At least I think so! :p  
  
Love ya!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer  
  
IF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME UNDER SPECIAL THANKS BELOW!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: Cherry Blossom: Will Sakura forgive him? Read on!  
  
Sakura Blossom: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Thank you. I can't thank you enough from being there with me from like.... From chapter 2. *Hugs you tightly* THANK YOU! *Wipes tears from her eyes* you don't know what it means for me that you've read my fic from the beginning. Once again, thank you.  
  
Sweet Baby Gurl: Thank you. What touches me that most is that my writing can actually evoke some of the expected emotions out! :)  
  
Smilez: Thanks. Oh, and here's a smiley face for you! :)  
  
Montserrat T: Thank you for loving my fic.  
  
Idiot 1988: Thank you! Thank you for being there from the beginning of time when I started this fic. You've been a great moral support and a wonderful friend. This, I thank you. And Kali and Ryoko together? Interesting thought.  
  
AyUnLi: Thank you! I'm so glad that there are people out there who enjoy my imagination!  
  
Kazeshi: Thank you for loving this. So, if you're reading this, I'm guessing you've got my update email?  
  
Kawaii Fairy Emma: Thank you for putting me on your favorite list. You do not know how much that means to me. Thank you. And a sequel? Hm. I haven't thought about it actually. I'm going to focus more on my other fic after I finish this one.  
  
Anime Freak 242: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I'm glad you've liked this chapter. And yes, Panther is dead...... or at least he should be. :p Hm, a card captor sakura crossover? With what? Hm. I know there's a lot of Harry potter and card captor sakura ones lately out there....  
  
Keetra: THANK YOU girl. You must know how much I'm thanking you since I think that's all I do in my emails to you! :p And you've been with me way since time even began, from ground zero, from chapter one. Thank you. *Gives you a huge bear hug*  
  
Orchid Angel: Thank you. I'm just glad that you're back at this story for the ending.  
  
Sweet Card: Arigato.  
  
ChErRy BlOsSoM: Cool down girl! There's still one more chapter and will Sakura and Syaoran get back together? Read on!  
  
Animefanrk2k: S+S? That's for me to know and you to guess! LOL. Just read! Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Ash Night: Hey you too! No, really, I really thank you for reviewing. I've always enjoyed reading them. Enjoy this last chapter. Oh, that reminds me, when are you going to update your "Trial of Fate" story? Thanks for everything.  
  
Megami No Hikari: Thank you. I'm glad that my story makes you emotional! So my story does have some good points!  
  
KitieKat: Sorry I've made you cry so many times reading this. I hope, however, this last chapter will make it up for it. Enjoy and thank you.  
  
Ani-chan: Thank you. For reading this as well as my other fic.  
  
Stary Angel: Thank you.  
  
Everyone else who I did not name but reviewed for any chapter of this fic, I thank you here right now from the bottom of my heart. You guys are the greatest and I hope this chapter will be something you'll all enjoy immensely.  
  
Once again, thank you.  
  
Rainbow Dreamer.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
I laughed lightly after reading the letter, my back leaning against the white wall with the letter on my lap. Who would of thought things would happen like this? Ryoko, you're one heck of a problem. And I could almost hear that crazy laughter of his, agreeing with me.  
  
I stood up from my seat from the floor, folding the letter carefully back into the envelope and sliding in the pocket of my jeans. I lovingly placed the guitar back into its case and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my sunglasses from where I had placed it on the floor and sauntered out his apartment. It was time to get the show on.  
  
Jeff met me at the studio, his face surprised yet with a toothy grin. "Hey girl! I thought you'd never be coming back!" He hugged me tightly. I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, aren't you happy that I am?" I replied with a smile. Jeff chuckled and nodded.  
  
"So, where's Ryoko?"  
  
"He can't come back, but we can still perform with you on the piano and me signing, right?" I asked, placing the Honey Sweet on the floor.  
  
"Definitely. Though while you're gone, Sandry offered to play the violin for us."  
  
"Hoe? Really?"  
  
"Really." Jeff grinned. "Let's get rocking!"  
  
"Never thought you'd be into classical music."  
  
"You already said that before," He replied smoothly, raking a hand through his dirty blond hair "Are you ready?" he called as he took his seat behind the piano and mine at the microphone.  
  
"Definitely. Oh, and Jeff?" He nodded. "Where's our sensei, Mr. Osyka? And Sandry?"  
  
"Oh. Right." The two of us looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You know, Saku, it's great to have you back here. The gang's been missing you." Jeff said as they waited for their teacher to come.  
  
"I've missed them too." I replied, sighing.  
  
"How were things in Hong Kong? Ryoko told us you had some serious stuff to do."  
  
"Hai, things are okay now." I replied briefly, not wanting my emotion to betray me. Jeff looked at me from the corner of his eyes, but made no comment. Then he started to play the piano to the lyrics of "Only Hope." Unintentionally, I started to sings softly, tears welling up in my eyes, only adding to the emotional tremor.  
  
We were both so into the music, we hardly noticed that we had an audience until they broke out into spontaneous applause. I knew without looking that one was Mr. Osyka, with that distinct clapping of his that sounded strangely like a duck quacking. Don't ask me why, it was Ryoko who had thought of it and now every time I hear that distinct clapping, I automatically think of a duck, those large white ones with yellow webbed feet. And the person with him wasn't exactly clapping.... It was more like squeals of delight that sounded strangely familiar to the word.....  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo supplied happily.  
  
Jeff wagered his eyebrows at her and then finished the last few notes with grand, exaggerated movements of his arms. Then he stood up professionally and bowed deep, those coal black eyes glittering with amusement. "I'm glad you enjoyed it madam." He thanked with a fake crisp British accent.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "So you're the infamous Mr. Jeff, Sakura told me all about!"  
  
Jeff grinned. "I'm afraid so." He replied. "Pleasure to meet you...."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Ah, yes. Pleasure madam."  
  
Tomoyo laughed again. "The pleasure is all mine." Sakura giggled, cutting the moment between the two.  
  
"You guys should go for acting." She suggested. "Ne, Osyka sensei?"  
  
"Hai. Kinomoto's quite correct." Their teacher answered with a smile. "I'm glad you've decided to come back. Sandry can't make it today, but I'm really glad that she's here now that Kai can't be here anymore." He continued in a more serious tone. Then he grinned. "I was beginning to think I'd have to sing for you!"  
  
His pupils and Tomoyo groaned. "What? Wasn't that funny?" Osyka joked. That just made the three groan louder and Osyka bellow with laughter.  
  
***** Third POV *****  
  
After bidding Jeff goodbye, the two best friends walked down the bustling streets of Beijing. They window shopped a little, the two not talking much but enjoying each other's company a great deal. It seemed like after the whole ordeal, life seemed out of pace and there was much to think about.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, how are you holding up?" Tomoyo asked her best friend quietly as they sat at a bench in a nearby park with cups of frappincino in their hands.  
  
"I don't know." She replied, leaning back onto the bench as her eyes stared at the blue sky up above that seemed so far away. "I keep telling me things are back to the way they are, but I guess I'm just fooling myself huh?" Her voice cracked with emotion and her hand shook lightly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled knowingly and took the cup of coffee away from her friend's hands before grasping Sakura's hands tightly in hers. "Have you talked to Li-kun?"  
  
The auburn haired girl shook her head, still not looking at Tomoyo. "I don't know." She repeated her earlier words. "I want to but it hurts so much when I know he doesn't know who I am! I can see it in his eyes, a slight confusion every time he talks to me. Oh, Tomoyo, I know he cares, but it's just not the same! When Ryoko and Kali saved Syaoran, she was first thing he responded to. Tomoyo, those brown eyes softened once he saw her, the way he once looked," Sakura paused, facing her friend now with tears brimming over, "the way he once looked at me."  
  
Immediately Sakura was enveloped by a comforting hug by Tomoyo. "Is she still with Li-kun?"  
  
"I don't know. Ryoko left a letter for me, telling me that he wouldn't be seeing me anymore that he was off somewhere for the Gods. He said briefly that Kali was with him, but I'm not sure."  
  
"So basically Li-kun's single again. You can fight him into your arms." Tomoyo stated.  
  
But Sakura shook her head. "I don't think I could go through everything again. It hurts so much when he doesn't know me! I know he tries to remember, but,"  
  
"You want things to be the way they were before." Her friend finished. "You want him to love you once more, and have those eyes shine only for you." Sakura just nodded miserably.  
  
"Can I say something?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Frankly, you're not going to have a chance to have him love you once again if you're all the way in Beijing while he's all the way in Hong Kong. The two of you might as well be on different planets!" Tomoyo said bluntly.  
  
For a while Sakura didn't respond and Tomoyo was afraid that she had spoken too directly. Meiling apparently had a greater influence over her than she had thought.  
  
"Tomoyo, you're always right." She sighed. "But I think we both need some time to think things over. The whole battle was meant to be only us." Sakura smiled sadly. "I guess we both need to heal before we do talk."  
  
"If you wish." Her best friend replied. "You're singing contest is coming along perfectly!" Tomoyo praised, changing the subject. Sakura nodded, feeling relieved inside that it had. She was so lucky to have a friend who knew her so well.  
  
"Arigato. You'll help me dress up that day?"  
  
"Of course!" The two girls laughed. Even though some things had changed and things will never be the same again, there will always be things that will never change. And one of them would be true friendship.  
  
***** Hong Kong. Eriol's POV *****  
  
I was in on the balcony connected to my room at my continuous stay at the Li mansion. I had decided to stay there for a couple of more days until things had settled down before moving back to the little comfortable apartment Tomoyo and I had rented.  
  
A week had passed since Sakura's decision to fly back to Beijing and approximately two weeks had passed after the whole ordeal with Panther. Actually, I had been quite surprised how the battle turned up to be. Sakura, however, seemed to know everything in the fight, which surprised me. Still to this day, I did not fully understand why Panther had attacked and some questions, I had learned, were better left silent. But, that was not surprised me the most. It was the whole Angel thing of Kali Jiang and Ryoko Kai. I didn't think Jiang would treat Syaoran like that, yet she did fall in love with him and Syaoran actually had turned his attention towards her. Why, however, I will never know. But that is to be left to Sakura and Syaoran. They would have to settle the matters themselves.  
  
And Kai. Syaoran must be in so much pain these days. Kai was his friends, his best friend actually while he was away in Hong Kong that year while everyone else was still in friendly Tomoeda. To have two people whom he trusted betray him was going to be a scar that would never leave him.  
  
But I think what would hurt most of all to Syaoran would be Sakura. The two barely said two words to each other. After the battle, Sakura closed herself in her room while Syaoran immediately threw himself into a martial arts practice frenzy, which is what he does when he's confused. Yet, I still don't understand why Syaoran responded to Jiang with such emotions when the battle ended. He didn't even bother to make eye contact with Sakura, but then perhaps it was because she left before he could; she was hurt, I knew, by how Syaoran looked caringly at Jiang.  
  
I think what's been happening has caused me to be some deep philosopher or something. I laughed dryly; now wouldn't Tomoyo be proud of me? She always complained how I thought too much and expressed too little.  
  
"Meiling! That's it! OUT!" Xiao Lang's voice was sharp and cruel, his voice echoing throughout the whole house. I winced; he was getting way out of control. I sighed, retreating out of my room to calm my dear descendant down.  
  
When I reached the huge spacious room Syaoran trained in when he wanted to be alone or when the weather was bad outside, the two 'adorable' cousins were about to bite each other's head off. I sighed again; I had almost forgotten how stubborn Meiling could be as well. Why am I always in the middle of things?  
  
"You guys, calm down." I got in between the two nervously. The glares each other were shooting each other were getting deadlier by the second.  
  
"SHUT UP ERIOL!" They both yelled, their eyes flashing dangerously at me. Oh Kami, why isn't Tomoyo here? She was wonderful at settling the two cousin's disputes before she left to Beijing with Sakura. I guess I would have to settle it myself for a change, and show my true colors.  
  
"Xiao Lang, I know you have a damn lot to think about, but don't blow up in front of Meiling! She's just trying to help, God damnit!" I yelled. The two cousins stopped glaring and stared at me in amazement. Yes, I hardly curse and I just did, and quite vulgarly too.  
  
"Meiling, stop smirking just because I yelled at Xiao Lang and not at you." I continued to rant, which was totally unlike my calm personality. Meiling glared at Syaoran who was now smirking triumphantly. "Both of you just quit it! You're both acting totally foolishly! Will you please act your age?" They just nodded.  
  
"Good!" I praised sarcastically. "Now Meiling, if you will kindly follow me; I have more to stay to you." Meiling nodded glumly. "Xiao Lang, now you can stop smirking. You have a lot to think about, so think about it!" I snapped.  
  
I walked out the room with Meiling behind. Once I closed the door behind me, I leaned against it and sighed, massaging the bridge of my nose. "Gomen, Eriol-kun. So, what did you want to tell me?" Meiling asked.  
  
At this, I grinned evilly. "You're becoming more like the old you every second." My friend commented slyly. "What are you plotting now?"  
  
I grinned at her; she knew me to well. I led her down the hallway. "Well you see, Tomoyo has been keeping contact with me and we both came up with something........." Before I was even finished explaining, Meiling had an evil smile of her face, identical to mine. And I knew Tomoyo had one just like ours, with her "OHOHOHO" laughter.  
  
The plan had begun to take action.  
  
Now all we had to do was to get Syaoran somehow agree to join us. Which was probably the hardest part, knowing him. What he thought was wrong, he would never do.  
  
And too stubborn for his own good.  
  
**** Beijing****  
  
"Tomoyo, are you hiding something from me?" Sakura asked when she caught her friend off guard and had quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Of course not, Sakura." Tomoyo lied swiftly, crossing her finger behind her back.  
  
"Just how dumb do you think I am?" Her friend demanded with an amused smile. "I may be dense here and there, but I'm not THAT dense."  
  
Tomoyo smiled feebly. "Of course Sakura. I was just making a phone call to Eriol and I didn't think you would want to hear Eriol singing a love song on the phone." She explained, lying even more.  
  
"Hoe? I never knew Eriol could sing." Sakura replied. "I would have liked to talk to him Tomoyo. You didn't have to hang up so quickly!" Then she laughed. "For a moment there I thought you were plotting something again."  
  
Her friend sweat dropped. "Why would I be plotting anything? All my partners are all the way in Hong Kong!"  
  
"Thank Kami that they are," Sakura replied. Tomoyo just smiled. "Well, I came to find you to tell you that I have another singing rehearsal. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Iie. It's okay. Besides, I promised okaasan I would call her."  
  
"Oh, okay. Tell her I said hi okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Sakura. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Why don't we go out for ice cream when I come back?"  
  
"Would love to. Now get out before again!" Tomoyo shouted back. Sakura laughed and went outside, running to the meeting place.  
  
It felt so good to run, the sound of the sneakers pounding on the concrete sidewalk. The wind was blowing slightly, causing the girl's honey hair to flow back naturally. She glanced at her watch, speeding up when she noticed that she was getting late.  
  
"Gomen, I'm late!" Sakura called as she yanked the door open. To her surprise, no one was there, yet the lights were on. And on the table lay the guitar Ryoko gave her.  
  
"Hoe?" She asked, walking up to the guitar. "Did I forget this last time?" Sakura shrugged and slung the guitar on her shoulder.  
  
"Jeff? Sandry?" She called. "Mr. Osyka?"  
  
Looking around, she saw a note written on the blackboard in great block letters that belonged to Jeff. Sakura groaned. How could she have forgotten that there was no practice today? They had all agreed yesterday that today would be off to prepare for tomorrow's competition. But then, she was glad she came. Ryoko would never forgive her if she lost his Honey Sweet.  
  
Meanwhile, right after Sakura walked out the house, Tomoyo immediately got the phone back in her hand, speed dialing. "Meiling?"  
  
"What the hell? You hang up on me just like that? Who do you think you are?" Meiling's loud voice replied.  
  
"Gomen. Sakura suddenly walked in on me and I couldn't let her know what I was doing!"  
  
"Oh, okay. Gomen. So are all the plans set?"  
  
"Hai. Sakura forgot that there isn't any practice today and will be home earlier, but other than that, everything here is perfect! You have to see the outfit I made for Sakura! It's absolutely perfect."  
  
Meiling laughed. "I bet."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Fine. Eriol and I have been having a hard time convincing him, but it might just work. I guess we're just going to give it all we have."  
  
"Best of luck then."  
  
"I'll need it."  
  
"Then should I wish you some more?"  
  
"Funny, Tomoyo. Real funny." Meiling drawled. "I swear you're becoming like Eriol more and more each day."  
  
"Why thank you!" Tomoyo laughed. "Remember what I told you!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Just reminding you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever Tomoyo. Anyhow, I have to go. Syaoran's bugging me about something. Ja, Tomoyo."  
  
"Ja ne Meiling." Tomoyo hung up the phone and smiled to herself. Things were going quite successfully and as planned. Now, all she had to do was finish up the last few touches. Grinning evilly, she picked up the phone once again.  
  
While Tomoyo was having fun, planning out her ultimate greatest master plan Sakura decided to wander off to the park and fiddle around with the guitar. She end up with her feet dangling as she sat on a branch of a strong aspen oak tree. The guitar in her hands and its case carefully placed, she crossed her legs and strummed the strings. It was surprising how everything was still in perfect tune.  
  
Humming away, her nimble fingers played out a familiar tune of the song Syaoran sang to her once when she was sick and he came up to her house and played this song. She remembered, how sweet it was and how he made hot soup for her later. Sakura smiled, it seemed like so long ago, yet it wasn't. And as she played on, she found out that she really did love him.  
  
Truly.  
  
Perhaps Tomoyo was right. How could see just stare, watching some guy taking the love of her life away from her arms? Sakura laughed bitterly, her finger playing the final notes on the guitar that was now hers. She sighed and slid the guitar pick into her back pocket and leaned against the trunk of the tree.  
  
Tomorrow was the competition, and she needed to concentrate on that. After that, she promised, she would start to fight Syaoran back into her arms, even if it meant breaking her heart once more.  
  
Oh, the crazy things one does when one's in love. The drastic measures one is willing to take for that certain someone. A glance, a smile, a simple touch was all she was asking for. The silence in between was just too much, too much.  
  
***** Morning of the competition backstage*****  
  
She could hear the blaring noises of the crowd screaming as the competition started. Tucking her auburn locks behind her ear, she smiled ruefully. She had wanted to see the opening ceremony but she had gotten out her apartment a little late and the traffic was completely horrible. Sighing, she knew that Jeff and Mr. Osyka were going to yell at her. She quickened her pace, hoping she wasn't late.  
  
"Sakura! Where were you? You missed the whole beginning and they've started to compete. Thank Kami you're here! We're going to up after four more songs." Jeff ranted, waving his hands around for emphasis. Sandry and Sakura just shared a look of amusement. "It's NOT funny!" He yelled. He was dressed in just some black dress pants, formal shirt with those stiff collars, black shiny shoes, with his hair gelled. Sakura smiled sheepishly, mumbling her apologies over and over again.  
  
"It's okay. And while I'm still ranting, you look absolutely dazzling."  
  
Sandry laughed. "You do. Much more fabulous than me."  
  
"Iie! You look wonderful Sandry!" Indeed, the blond hair girl looked pretty with her rose colored shirt with small roses in sliver and a long white skirt. The slivery brown eye shadow brought out the color of those hazel eyes. A thick sliver belt of sliver was fit nicely around her waist with cut out flower shapes. And lastly, sliver high heels finished her outfit.  
  
"Thanks to Tomoyo." She replied. "Besides, you look wonderful too."  
  
"We kind of look like sisters except with different colors huh?" Sakura said, giggling playfully. She was dressed in a green spaghetti strap that had gold lining of a big Cherry blossom in the front with a white silky skirt. An elegant belt made out of gold string was hung around her thin waist, small cherry blossoms of gold hanging down from the right side. Her glossy hair was let down, pooling around her shoulders and earrings of gold with green peeked out from her hair. Elegant black platforms finished her complete outfit with a slight bit of makeup.  
  
"You guys look dead drop gorgeous!" Tomoyo agreed, coming up from behind the two. "I just checked everyone else's outfit and none could compete!"  
  
"Tomoyo! How come you're backstage?" Sakura squealed. "I thought only contestants could enter here."  
  
"Oh, well, let's just say I have my ways." Her friend replied slyly. "Besides, I couldn't bear not giving you guys one last confidence pumping."  
  
Jeff laughed, while Sakura just smiled knowingly. "So who has your brand new videotaping thing?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed at her friend's dislike. "Oh, I hired some guy to do it for me. You know, the professionals that have the whole set on the tripod."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Oh, it's right outside. Besides, I thought you'd like to see the other contestants as well, knowing that you'd be too nervous to do anything but watch." She replied casually.  
  
"Tomoyo, you aren't going to stay backstage for the whole time are you?" Sakura whined. Tomoyo's smile just grew wider. "Oh Kami, someone save me!" She joked. Her friends laughed and Sakura smiled.  
  
"So, when are you guys up?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We're tenth." Jeff replied. "There are about thirty people competing."  
  
"That many?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I hope we win." He said.  
  
"Well, best of luck you three." The raven-haired girl said. "I have to make a phone call, okay Sakura? Don't worry, you'll do fine." She hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo." She nodded and wished the three luck once more before disappearing amidst the crowd of contestants to reach the phone. Tomoyo stopped in front of the pay phone, fished out some money and dialed. She didn't have to wait more than two rings when the phone picked up.  
  
"Everything ready Sweetness?" Eriol's cool, reassuring voice floated from the other end.  
  
Tomoyo looked over where Sakura, Jeff, and Sandry were talking, the two girls laughing apparently at something Jeff had said. "Hai. Everything's according to plan."  
  
"Good. Meiling's getting a little impatient here." He told her, chuckling. "Is it a good time now?"  
  
"Yes; Sakura should be getting onstage pretty fast. But remember what I said and don't make any mistakes!"  
  
"Of course not, Sweetness." Her boyfriend replied, chuckling again. "Well, we're all ready here and changed. It's all on you now."  
  
"Right. And I'll..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Wait. Sakura's waving at me and I think they're going up. Apparently number nine gave up or something."  
  
"Better for us."  
  
"Yes, but Sakura's going to win no matter what. I'll call you later."  
  
"Ja ne." Tomoyo quickly hung up the phone and rushed up to Sakura who was worrying herself out. Her best friend laughed and pulled the worried girl into a tight hug.  
  
"Go and kick some butt!" Tomoyo whispered as Sakura's team names were called. Sakura smiled weakly and Jeff gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and the next thing they knew, they were on stage with the brightly lights almost blinding them. Jeff slide professionally behind the piano as Sandry took her position next to him with her violin in position. He wasn't worried; he had done millions of recitals, as so did Sandry, but for Sakura it was a different case. Yes, she had acted many times, but singing was just new for her.  
  
He waited patiently as Sakura took her position behind the mic. Then she turned to give Jeff a smile, signaling that he was ready.  
  
Soft piano music floated out softly. Sakura smiled lightly at the audience, her voice soft as she started to sing. "There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over, and over, and over again."  
  
Now, she had gotten the hang of singing and really she wasn't so nervous anymore. She really got into the music and took off the microphone from its stand as she continued, "So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours I pray. To be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope."  
  
-- Syaoran, this song is for you. --  
  
Her voice was soft and smooth, her emotions and love filling the hearts of those that heard. Jeff and Sandry shared a smile. Clearly, Sakura was enjoying this, as she got more confident as she added hand gestures inside, increasing the emotional state of the song.  
  
Tomoyo smiled from behind the curtains. Sakura truly was expressing the lyrics of the songs. And through that she knew exactly what Sakura wanted and she hoped that her plans were going accordingly.  
  
She quickly hung up the phone when she heard Sakura's sweet, angelic voice closing the song.  
  
"I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony, singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back." Sakura's voice rose, bringing her to the final verse of her song.  
  
"So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hand and pray. To be only yours I pray. To be only yours I pray. To be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope." She smiled brightly to the audience as Jeff and Sandry finished off the song while she hummed along.  
  
The audience broke into frenzied applause, a lot of them yelling, "Sakura!" while other cheered for Ryoko and Sandry at turns. Yet most of them were screaming her name. She couldn't stop the tears from leaking out.  
  
"Thank you all." She whispered. She curtsied slightly and the audience broke into spontaneous applause once more. Then she walked back to where Jeff and Sandry were, smiling at her.  
  
"You did great Sakura." Sandry said, putting one arm around her as the trio walked to backstage. Tomoyo practically tackled Sakura once she got behind the curtains.  
  
"KAWAII!" She yelled, hugging Sakura as she jumped.  
  
"Well done, the three of you. Kinomoto that must be the best you ever had sung." Mr. Osyka complimented. Sakura smiled brightly.  
  
"Arigato. All of you." Her tears spilled over and she was immediately pulled into a group hug.  
  
Later Tomoyo found Sakura quietly leaving the auditorium, still dressed in her singing outfit. "Sakura? You're leaving?" Sakura gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders at her friend as she walked in the quiet hallway with distant music blaring sounds.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Nani? Don't you want to hear everybody else's performances? We're near the end." Tomoyo begged.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel kind of disappointed." She smiled ruefully. "It was all part of wishful thinking anyhow."  
  
"Of what?" Her friend asked quietly, her clear amethyst eyes clearly portrayed her worry.  
  
She smiled, wistfully. "I don't know. I was kind of hoping, thinking that Syaoran would be there and all."  
  
"You sang the song for him." It was more of a statement than a question. Sakura nodded, turning away from her friend, not able to face her in the eye.  
  
"Ja ne, Tomoyo. I'll see you back at the apartment."  
  
"Wait, Sakura." Tomoyo pulled at her arm. "Onegai, Sakura. Just listen."  
  
Sakura frowned, her foot tapping the floor impatiently. "I don't hear anything, Tomoyo. Only screaming."  
  
"Wait." Her friend commanded. Then blaring rock music came to their ears.  
  
"Tomoyo let go. It's just some stupid rock song."  
  
Tomoyo let her friend go, but she didn't move. She couldn't.  
  
These lyrics........  
  
Were made for her, and only her.  
  
*** Sakura's POV***  
  
"Another day is going by. I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there And I'm here waiting."  
  
I slowed turned around. I could not feel, touch, nor see anything; I could only hear the lyrics, and the guy's voice that captured me so.  
  
"And I wrote this letter in my head, cause so many thing were left unsaid. But now you're gone, and I can't think straight."  
  
-- Syaoran.--  
  
"This could be the one last chance to make you understand, I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh. Somehow I can't put you in the past."  
  
I sighed, remembering all those times he made me laugh, that amused twinkle always in those dreamy autumn eyes.  
  
"I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? Cause I know I won't forget you." Syaoran's rich voice sang in my ears.  
  
-- Baka. How could I not remember you? -- I thought as I walked back into the auditorium, only thinking of Syaoran. I watched, seeing Syaoran as the lead singer and surprisingly Eriol on the electric guitar and Meiling rocking away on the drums.  
  
"Together we broke all the rules, dreaming of dropping out of school and leave this place to never come back."  
  
I smiled at his lyrics. I remembered the time when Syaoran told me he was leaving I told him that I wanted to go too. He had told me that I had school, but I had replied that I could drop out. I laughed, reminiscing.  
  
"So now maybe after all these years, if you miss me have no fear. I'll be here, I'll be waiting."  
  
So he was waiting all this time.  
  
"This could be the one last chance to make you understand, and I just can't let you leave me once again."  
  
His voice rose wonderfully as he started to sing the chorus once again. "I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh. Somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? Cause I know I won't forget you."  
  
"I close my eyes and all I see is you. I close my eyes, I try to sleep I can't forget you And I'd do anything for you."  
  
So he wasn't the only one who was thinking these past few days.  
  
Then his voice continued to repeat the chorus once last time before singing his final words, like promises dropping one by one.  
  
"I'd do anything to fall asleep with you."  
  
"I'd do anything, there's nothing I won't do."  
  
"I'd do anything to fall asleep with you."  
  
"I'd do anything cause I know I won't forget you."  
  
No, he didn't forget me. And he never will. Tears welled up in my eyes and it was then I realized Tomoyo was standing next to me smiling. Then she extended her hand and I took it, allowing her to lead the way.  
  
*** Syaoran's POV ***  
  
As the audience flared up into what seemed like a mist of screaming, yelling, cheering, clapping, and all sorts of appreciation, I scanned the audience for who I was looking for. I smiled sadly to myself.  
  
Just whom was I kidding? There was no reason for her to be here; she could of left a long time ago.  
  
I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I was thrown into the depths of Meiling's red eyes that contained some sense of sadness and other emotions that I could not identity.  
  
"You must be zoned out if I could make you jump like that," She said. I smiled ruefully. "We have a next song to do, cuz." I nodded. "Suck it up." She told me with a sly grin on her face.  
  
I laughed, yet it was a sad one. I remembered how the Elders used to tell me to keep my emotions inside. Then I grinned, a true smile. No more was I going to do that.  
  
Sakura, wherever you are, this last song is for you.  
  
"Come on everyone! Cheer one last time before Syaoran and his gang is going to sing another song!" The host declared. "Crank it up!!" The guy yelled. This immediately brought the whole crowd cheering.  
  
I waited patiently until the cheering died down.  
  
"This one is for you, girl." I said quietly. I had to hide a smile behind my hand. I could have sworn that every girl out there had just swooned. That just made me smirk.  
  
All those girls were such fakers. I only had one in mind, and that's how it's going to stay.  
  
(The song is going to be a medley of songs, some of the are my own lyrics)  
  
"Do you remember, oh that special time? When I first glared at you?" I sang in the melody of the Romeo and Juliet song I once sang to her, a smile playing on my lips. I remembered that exact time I went to school and saw her for the first time. I had glared at her. "The only thing you did, was Smile. You're an innocent angel, but I'm quite the opposite. Oh Heaven help us!" Syaoran grinned.  
  
"You smile. I glare. It's just as simple as that. We're sworn enemies." Music that we had recorded was flowing out from the speakers. It was a medley of songs, and I could make up lyrics if I wanted to along the way.  
  
"Do you remember, oh that special time? When you first smiled at me?" A sweet, innocent voice replied. I titled my head. This didn't sound like Tomoyo.  
  
"Your sweet eyes, twinkling with happiness. You smile. I smile. It's just as simple as that. We're sworn soul mates."  
  
I turned to see Sakura smiling at me, like the angel she was. I smiled back, feeling it wobble on my face. She continued to sing. "Do you remember me? I remember you."  
  
I smiled. "I'll always remember you." I replied. Then the music blared up and I sang as spring met autumn as I directed my words to her. "You and Me always and forever. You and me always and forever."  
  
"Bop bop bop bop bop." Sakura's voice cheerfully.  
  
They locked eyes. "It was always you and me always." She sang out, to the audience, rather than me, her eyes dancing. The music faded, and became a light peaceful music.  
  
"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh, baby, don't leave me this way." Sakura laughed, moving away from him teasingly. She could see those chocolate orbs, begging her.  
  
"Boy, don't you know?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips. "That I've never left you?"  
  
I smiled, extending my hands to her. She smiled back and took it, her warm hand tightly grasping mine, as if she never wanted to leave me. "When they ask me how long I'm gonna love you, if the road to my heart will stay true, I'll say forever. I'll say forever for you."  
  
"They say love is to receive a glimpse of Heaven." Sakura sang softly. "But I think that I'm living in Heaven, if you tell me that you love me." Her emerald eyes were shinning into me, asking me.  
  
"Girl, don't you know?" I asked. I put a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes, getting lost in all the sweetness and love shinning back at me. "I love you." I whispered.  
  
The crowd was going wild, screaming with joy at the romantic scene above, with Tomoyo sighing dreamily as she whispered kawaii and as she prayed the camera man she paid so much for had better get a good footage of this.  
  
"You love me?" She asked, her voice uncertain as soft music played in the back.  
  
"I always have." I repeated.  
  
Her face finally smiled. "I love you too."  
  
The music was rising, and we smiled as we sang together, our voice blending with each other's perfectly. "You and me always and forever. You and me always."  
  
"Bop bop bop bop bop." Sakura sang, her eyes twinkling happily.  
  
"It's always you and me always." The music died out, and only the two of us were left alone on stage quietly, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"And who I am now, is who is who I want to be. And now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever. I'm happy and free. Oh, it's a beautiful thing. Don't think I can keep it all in." I paused a looked at her; her eyes swimming with heart felt emotion. "And if you asked me why I've changed, all I got to do is say your sweet name."  
  
"So, kiss me." She sang. My eyes widened, and she grinned. "It's been so long, since I've felt your arms around me. Oh, it's a beautiful thing to have your soft lips against mine, giving me all the love you have for me."  
  
"KISS HER!" The audience screamed, after sensing that I was not moving the slightest. I looked over at the audience and smiled.  
  
"It would be me pleasure," I whispered huskily in her ear. "Backstage." I continued. The whole audience groaned, not being able to see the romantic scene. Sakura just laughed, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled back down at her as I swept her off her feet and carried her backstage with much of the approval of everyone watching.  
  
Once we got backstage, I put her down. But once I looked at her, I found myself getting lost in those sweet eyes and bent down and captured her lips with mine.  
  
I had forgotten what it was like to kiss her. Those sweet lips, tasting like life itself. A warm, tingly feeling rushing up and down my spine, as it took me to cloud nine. It was such a simple kiss, but I could taste her love for me. It was nothing like I've felt before.  
  
And I knew then, truly, that I loved her. And that was all that mattered.  
  
Then I heard someone gasp and I broke away from Sakura reluctantly. She opened her sweet innocent eyes, fluttering at me. Sakura then tilted her head cutely, the way she did when she was confused.  
  
Then I noticed that a pink glow was around my neck. Sakura reached over and when she touched it the light, it stopped glowing and visualized in front of me.  
  
She giggled happily, her fingers running over something. "Sakura?" I asked.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled. "It's your necklace; it's back."  
  
I just stared at her. "Syaoran?"  
  
I didn't reply as floods of memories came rushing back at me. Tons of familiar pictures, each one filling my soul with moments of Sakura, and of us. I could feel myself more real than I ever had felt.  
  
All those card capturing times.  
  
All those blushes I had when I saw her.  
  
The time I hugged her for the first time when she cried, broken hearted that Yukito didn't like her.  
  
The time I called her by her first name when I thought I had lost in her in the elevator.  
  
The time I first told her I liked her in fourth grade.  
  
The bear I gave her at the airport that was currently happily tucked away at my bed.  
  
The first time we kissed, back in seventh grade on that autumn day when I told her I was leaving. The time we became a couple. More than that. Soul mates.  
  
Those many kisses we shared afterwards. Those many sweet smiles she'd give to me. Those gifts she'd carefully wrap on my birthday and Christmas were lovingly placed in a special drawer at home.  
  
And I knew, with her by my side that there was nothing missing in my life.  
  
I blinked my eyes and there was my beauty, looking up at me with confused emeralds. I smiled and cupped her face, and leaned over. "I'll never forget you again." I whispered furiously, blinking the hot tears away from my eyes.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened wide as she squealed and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. "So you remember everything?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sakura paused and I pushed her away so I could look at her. She was so quiet, but then a smile broke out from her face.  
  
"When are we going to go to Hong Kong together?" She asked cutely.  
  
I laughed. "Soon." But instead of smiling, she was frowning. "What now?" I teased. She looked up at me.  
  
"We're still onstage." She replied innocently, making me freeze. Then she laughed.  
  
That's when I found out that she wasn't all the angelic as she seemed. I growled and she took off giggling as I ran after her, laughing. But no matter what, she will always be that angel in my heart. That soul mate. That girl I fell head over heals for back when I was in fourth grade. That angel that made my life worth living.  
  
When people ask me, is my life more important or yours. I'll reply mine. Not because I'm selfish but because you're my life.  
  
Sakura, I love you. And I always will.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
*** Third POV ***  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling stood by the side, watching their two friends chasing each other around the mist of people backstage, laughing. "They're just perfect for each to each other." Meiling said, smiling. "Syaoran's hasn't been smiling nor laughing since Syaoran left Sakura in Japan."  
  
"I've noticed." Eriol replied, a sly grin on his face. "I'm hope Syaoran kept it up to his promise that I get to be the best man." He replied, smirking.  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo cried, getting excited. "I get to be the child's godmother!"  
  
Meiling laughed. "Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" Tomoyo shot her a dirty look, but soon all three friends fell into a pool of laughter and smiles. "Since we're all laughing, can I name the babies?"  
  
This time all her friends heard her, including Sakura and Syaoran who had heard Meiling's request, all shouted, "Heck no!"  
  
Meiling laughed. "That's what I thought, but I just had to ask to make sure." She mused with a grin. Her friends smiled back and soon a glow of happiness, love, and security filled each of their souls.  
  
*** Epilogue***  
  
They were just glad that everything was over. And that everything was back to the way things were. Well, almost. Through the occurrences that happened, Sakura and Syaoran were even closer now, their love only grew deeper as they days passed. They eventually did go to back to Hong Kong, the two of them. Sakura was happily welcomed into the family, bringing great amounts of delight from the Li sisters and from Yelan Li who was happy that her son had found the one who made her son smile brighter each day.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto, home back in Tomoeda, Japan, opened his mailbox one day to find a beautifully designed card addressed to him. As he opened it, he smiled with happiness.  
  
For inside, it wrote. "We cordially invite you to the marriage of Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran," and many more blessings.  
  
And of course, he went. Touya and Yukito showed up too and to everyone's surprise, Touya was actually happy about the fact that it was Syaoran who was marrying his kaijuu. Eriol, as Syaoran promised, was the best man. Tomoyo, as Sakura happily agreed to later, was the godmother of her children, even though Sakura kept saying how she didn't plan to have children anytime soon. Tomoyo just gave her that "you better have children soon or I'll know why" look. Meiling was the other godmother, to much of her delight and surprise. But the greatest surprise of all was that she found her very own love of her life, a lucky man who loved to laugh as much as Meiling did. Whose eyes lit up with mischief whenever he teased someone, and that special someone, was usually Meiling.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo went on to have a romantic love story, right out of a fairy tale. They married, on the anniversary date of the singing competition, honoring the moment when Sakura and Syaoran reunited once again.  
  
And it turns out that Sakura did have children later, much to everyone delight, but most of all Syaoran,........ and of course Tomoyo who was delighted to be a godmother. They had two "kawaii" children. He, a cute little boy, had his father's messy hair and Sakura's sweet emerald pools. And she, a sweet little girl, had her mother's fair hair and her father's rich eyes, except a bit lighter.  
  
Their names?  
  
There's no need to ask. You probably know already.  
  
They named the boy after the guy with the crazy red hair, his love for his Honey Sweet guitar, his laughter, his jokes, his sense of humor. He was named, Ryoko Li.  
  
They named the girl after the angel with her sweet beautiful looks, her bravery in fighting for love, her smiles, her voice, and her good heart. She was named, Kali Li.  
  
And all was happy. And the third angel, whom never showed herself, made sure that it was a happy ending, like a fairy tale. And now that her mission was complete, she could go back teaching that she enjoyed immensely. She smiled, and watched the lovely scene once more as Syaoran hugged his wife as they watched their children play with Kero; Eriol laughing while Tomoyo had her camera; Meiling talking to her lover with shinning happy eyes. Everything was well and perfect. And with that, the third angel left, her long red hair blowing with the wind as her red eyes smiled with delight.  
  
Sakura looked up to the hill where she had sensed someone watching. Then she smiled, running her fingers over her necklace. "Arigato, sensei." She whispered, her wind carrying her voice along.  
  
*****  
  
Many things have changed and some for the better and some for the bad. No one would of expected things to have ended like this, but that was how life worked. Yet even though some things have changed and things will never be the same again, there will always be things that will never change. And one of them would be true friendship. And the other would be true love.  
  
May all of you, find your true love and friendship, and hold it one for all it's worth. One cannot love less; one can only love more. 


End file.
